WITCHE: Evolution
by Sokai
Summary: [WITCH/X-Men: Evolution X'Over, sort of] A group of young women discover one by one that each possess extraordinary, and radically unique superpowers, and while they gradually learn to better harness these tremendous gifts, a yet to be detected evil vies to make the ultimate power his own. . . .
1. Chapter One

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _Sooo_ _. . . hi? Been a bit of a 'ghost town' around these parts, hasn't it? Life, man, I tell ya. . . . While yes, I am very much still attempting to finish off the remainder of my other stories whenever Evie allows me the opportunity, this idea kept pestering me for a while now to get out, so here it is. =)_

 _It is still solely a W.I.T.C.H. focused story, with its various characters . . . except they're mutants, instead, with a slight "X-Men: Evolution" feel out of all the X-Men series' various incarnations (with the whole "we're all teenagers, just trying to come to terms with our new mutant abilities" premise it had)._

 _Also note that none of the X-Men are within this story/exist, although two will be very briefly featured within this chapter._

 _Um . . . what else, what else. Oh! And the world isn't yet aware mutants exist within this story, either, so's we're clear. =)_

 _Okay! Enjoy, my Lovelies!_

* * *

This story/chapter was written/created in October 2016.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hey, man! Toss it over here!"

"Go long, then!"

On the surface, this place certainly _looked_ as normal as any other private school . . . at least, from what she'd always seen within the media, or personally imagined, anyway.

A grand, admittedly impressive front landscape served as a pristine canvas for the pretentious, cream colored and four story building which intimidatingly loomed before her within nearing distance.

 _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_.

' _Gifted_.'

 _That_ was certainly putting it mildly, to say the least. . . .

Several of whom were believed to be fellow students appeared to be taking advantage of the unseasonably warm, Upstate New York September weather that early Saturday afternoon, with a few engaging within various athletics and gaily running past her without a second thought, while the remaining congregation chose the more lackadaisical approach by lounging about the lush and freshly cut grass.

If she hadn't known what this particular educational institution was before her mother, Susan, had enrolled her, she honestly could have sworn it really _was_ just like any other 'run of the mill' private school for the truly intellectually blessed . . . which honestly would have made her feel _infinitely_ better than she presently did over having been sent off to an entirely new place, new _state_ , all alone.

 _I'm still having an extremely hard time believing that each of these kids and I are . . . are. . . ._

" _I'm a . . . mutant? W-What does that even mean, Mom? W-What are you saying?"_

" _Oh, honey . . . I wanted to tell you for the longest time . . . and I know that I should have, especially because I knew that there might have been a chance you were born one . . . like your father. . . ."_

It _would_ figure that the only thing her estranged father, Thomas, would have bestowed upon his daughter, before promptly exiting from her life at the tender age of just four-years-old, _would_ be freakish abilities she had absolutely no say nor _control_ over.

That, _and_ her unfortunate, crippling habit of avoiding fully opening up to anyone within her life at all costs, besides of course her mother (which was now a bit ironic, given the latest developments), out of fear of further abandonment if she ever did . . . something which had nearly become the case on the day that her powers had awakened. . . .

 _Well, wherever 'Dear Ol' Dad' is right now, out there in the world and doing whatever with whomever, he gets to be free . . . while I'm stuck in this place for -_

"Hey, there! Need any help with your belongings, or finding your room? If it's the former, then I'm _definitely_ your girl, as lifting heavy objects isn't that big a deal for lil' ol' me!" a lyrical, jovial female voice suddenly called out from behind, effortlessly breaking through her brooding thoughts and causing her to nearly let out a cry of alarm . . . which most certainly would _not_ have been a good thing, for either one of them. . . .

". . . . Uhhh, hello? Miss, um . . . _annnnd_ I don't know what to call you because I obviously don't know your name! But, oh! _Duh!_ You don't know _mine_ , either, huh? Name's Hay Lin!" the continually cheerful young teenager grinned as she introduced herself more properly, lightly scratching at the crown of her waist length and free flowing, raven colored head. Her warm, inviting brown eyes began to twinkle within continued delight as she then watched as the mysterious, bob styled redhead before her at last decided to turn around to face her. " _There_ we are! I know, I know: First day at a new school, with new _people_ can totally rattle anyone's nerves, right? But _then_ we go and throw in the added bonus of being a school full of fellow _mutants_ and well – ! O-Oh, but no _worries_ , seriously! Everyone here is _really_ nice! I should know: I've been here for nearly two years, myself, now, and it's honestly made fitting in and just controlling my powers in general _a lot_ easier!"

Hay Lin could feel her wheat colored cheeks grow a bit flush within mild embarrassment as she curiously watched as the new girl standing before her gaze within her direction as though she were the _greatest_ thing she had ever seen within her entire life.

If Hay Lin's particular mutant ability had been of the mind reading variety, then perhaps she might have been better privy as to why the unnamed girl was currently struggling to conceal the shy smile which so clearly wished to be more openly revealed.

Before she could have inquired over the admittedly peculiar matter, the redhead finally responded.

". . . . Will. My name is Will Vandom, Hay Lin. . . . O-Okay, well, maybe it's actually _Wilhelmina_ , but we're all definitely going to be calling me ' _Will_ ,' instead, just . . . just as a head's up," she slowly revealed within initial timidity, before quickly picking up steam and even managing to allow her previous simper to at last shine through upon her naturally tanned face, unhindered.

She could then _finally_ feel her entire body relaxing for the very first time since she'd arrived to her new school – Indeed, since she'd left her familiar, cozy loft back in Heatherfield, Maine earlier that morning.

True, Will _still_ did not wish to be there at all, as the prospect of now being forced to live under the same roof with not only perfect strangers, but those with Heaven knew what sort of mutant abilities at each of their disposal completely, and utterly _terrified_ her, understandably.

However, because of that ever present fact constantly running over and over through her mind during the past two weeks of preparing to arrive there, it hadn't honestly occurred to Will that any of them might actually be _friendly_ , after all, as a bit silly as it now felt for her to realize. . . .

". . . . S-So, uh . . . what . . . what is your, um . . . _power_ , anyway? I know you said something about . . . 'lifting heavy objects,' but . . . from the, well, size of you, I don't really see how that'd be possible. _Oh!_ N-No offense, though!" Will inwardly groaned as she resisted the immense urge to smack a palm to her face within humiliation, her previous want of attempting to break the ice as best as possible, given the overall circumstance, effortlessly falling flat as a result.

Hay Lin hadn't appeared to be within agreement, however, as her lips suddenly spread into a grand, Cheshire Cat like grin within response, as though having been waiting for the other girl to finally make a direct query about her unknown mutant abilities.

Without another word uttered between them, Will then watched within growing curiosity as the more petite girl standing next to her calmly extended her right hand, palm out, toward Will's momentarily forgotten luggage set down in front of her.

As the wind around them suddenly began to peculiarly pick up, the next thing Will found herself witnessing was all four of her variously sized, black colored duffle bags eerily and inexplicably rising from off of the ground . . . _and_ floating nearly three feet above it. . . .

" _Aerokinesis!_ It means that I possess the ability to control and manipulate the air around us! Pretty _cool_ , huh? Although, actually, I didn't even know that that's what my mutant powers were when they first manifested two years ago, since the very _first_ thing I'd ended up doing with them was . . . well, this," Hay Lin gaily explained, clearly within full control and at peace with both her abilities, _and_ being a fellow mutant in the first place, which managed to illicit an initial feeling of immense envy from Will . . . before it immediately gave way to mounting trepidation the moment she watched Hay Lin carefully lower her belongings back onto the ground, and readily lifted her own self, instead. " _See?_ Of all the things I've been learning while I've been here, _flying_ is definitely still at the top – No pun intended! Besides, for _now_ , at least, I honestly can't really get any higher than above your head, like so, and –! H-Hey, you _okay_ , Will?"

Will honestly began to wonder for a moment what the other girl was going on about, her mind and overall senses still _quite_ bewildered by what she was seeing, before the regrettably now _very_ familiar, prickly and hot physical sensations swiftly brought her out of her previous reverie.

Looking away from the still hovering Hay Lin before her, Will quickly raised both of her now shaking hands in front of her to see that her _own_ mutant ability was once again flaring up . . . just as it now apparently _always_ would whenever her emotions, _especially_ those stressful within nature, got the better of her.

 _. . . . Just like when they manifested and I . . . I. . . ._

". . . . W-Will? I asked if you were all right? By . . . By the way your whole body's reacting like that, I take it that _clearly_ you've got the power of _Electrokinesis_ , then, am I right? That is totally -"

"- I-I've gotta go," Will hurriedly interrupted the now taken aback Hay Lin, who had just then gently landed back onto the ground and to her side, before the clearly flustered redhead picked up her luggage as quickly as she could and practically jogged the rest of the way toward the front double doors of their shared school.

". . . . What I wouldn't _give_ to trade powers with her right about now, so I could freaking _fly_ myself to my stupid bedroom and not come out until _graduation_ ," Will muttered bitterly to herself, keeping her mahogany colored eyes downcast as to avoid the random stares from fellow students she was undoubtedly receiving within the next passing moments, as she continually struggled to calm herself down in order to reclaim what little control she presently had over her electricity based abilities.

It was suddenly no longer a wonder why Hay Lin was so sickeningly jubilant over living at the school, and for the past _two_ years at that!

All _she_ probably had to worry about on a day to day basis, regarding her aptly named 'Aerokinesis,' was perhaps accidentally blowing out another person's birthday candles before _they_ did, if she'd ever end up _sneezing_ while within the vicinity!

Meanwhile, what _Will_ could possibly do within contrast with her own powers . . . what she had _already_ done . . . it was taking all of her willpower not to just turn right around and run _far_ away from there, from _everyone_ , and never look back if it meant that no one else would ever get hurt because of her. . . .

As she forced herself to block out the personally nauseating sounds of faint, although nonetheless obnoxious popping and crackling her generated, and woefully unchecked electricity made as it continually surged throughout her entire body, Will somehow was able to allow herself a few moments to better collect herself once she'd made it inside the building.

Closing her eyes tightly and taking deep, rhythmically slow and meditative breaths, Will thankfully began to feel that her newly adopted, calming technique was already beginning to work, slowly smiling to herself within immense relief to no longer hear the electrical buzzing which was previously deafening her eardrums. . . .

Gently readjusting the luggage within her now electricity-free hands and across both shoulders, Will exhaled one final time before reopening her eyes, which then began to widen over the sight of her newest surroundings.

First, merely the _outside_ of the _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ had been rather noteworthy, even that elaborate, angel sculpted outdoor fountain she'd noticed as she'd run inside, which was erected ever so precisely within the middle of the vast yard for all to admire.

Now, there she was, standing only within the golden, and red velvet schemed foyer of the monolithic establishment, and Will was once again trapped within awe, in spite of herself.

 _Geez . . . Mom and I could easily fit our entire loft within this one room, alone_ , she mused with a light gasp, crimson eyebrows slowly raising as her eyes followed the seemingly never ending, grand staircase laid out straight ahead her and split within both directions of the left and the right at the very top.

Will couldn't help but let out a low whistle of continued amazement as she surveyed the blatantly expensive décor, particularly the gargantuan, crystal chandelier which she'd just then at last noticed dangling directly above her head upon the quite high, and intricately decorative marble ceiling.

 _If both the main hall and outside of this place is this obnoxiously fancy, I wonder what the hell my new room's gonna be like,_ Will privately wondered with an unexpected, faint smile of intrigue, once more about to nearly forget for a moment where she was and why . . . that is, until another, random student just then descended the main staircase.

To be fair, _several_ fellow pupils had been continually going up and down the stairwell, or simply passing by upon entering or exiting the various, surrounding corridors, and all of them – Just as those Will had seen milling about outside - had appeared every bit as 'normal' as she once was.

However, Will's mind instantly began to frantically wonder what sort of mutant powers – Moreover, mutants in general presently existed _beyond_ the walls of the school, if the one continually traveling down the grand staircase looked the way _she_ did. . . .

It was honestly as though Will had stepped into a children's book as she apprehensively watched as a . . . _fairy_ gently fluttered the rest of the way down the stairs.

A _fairy_.

Will was currently looking at (and trying her absolute best not to completely freak out over) a real life fairy!

If she were still six-years-old she might have found the present development to be a wondrous, once in a lifetime experience. At _sixteen_ , however, and knowing that the bubblegum pink haired, pointy eared and dragonfly winged fellow teenager was instead a . . . _mutant_ just like her, it was all Will could do to prevent herself from having another panic attack.

"Hey, Megan! You ready for Monday's exam in 'U.S. History' class? I'm _sooo_ tempted to just ask you to cast your Sleeping Spell on me so that I can maybe fake an illness and skip it!" Will continued to gawk, although as subtly as she could, as the fairy mutant apparently known as Megan suddenly looked up from the random textbook she was quietly reading from while having finished her descent, and toward the female voice which was beckoning her.

"Are you takin' the piss, Jubilee? And risk _demerits_ for misusing my spell casting powers – Which you know full well I've only _just_ started getting the hang of - and only a week away from _finally_ going to Karmilla's next concert? Besides! How is it that _you're_ the one born within this country while I'm from Wales, and yet _I'm_ the one with higher marks in that class than you? Talk about _irony_ , butt!" Megan teasingly responded within what she had conveniently revealed for Will's admittedly uninformed benefit to be a Welsh accent, momentarily catching sight of the redhead's ongoing stare as she floated by and smiled genuinely at her.

Will honestly felt utterly thankful that both Megan and the raven haired girl who was her apparent companion were already heading within the opposite direction from where she continued to stand, so that neither could have seen her lingering alarm upon realizing that even the girl's _eyes_ were 'unnatural.'

While the sclera of Will's eyes were _white_ , just like any other human, she had briefly seen that not only were Megan's pitch _black_ , but that even her _irises_ were not of a normal shade, both being every bit as bright pink as her hair. . . .

". . . . W-What the _hell_ have I gotten myself mixed i-into?" Will whispered to herself in between slightly labored breaths, her momentary repose completely disintegrating as her previous anxiety returned, and her entire body slowly began to grow warm as her clearly unbridled Electrokinesis threatened to bubble back up to the surface at any moment.

"I see that you have met one of our more . . . visually unique students, Megan Gwynn! _Truly_ a remarkable young pupil, and not simply because of her half pixie lineage, either! But I . . . suppose getting into the fact that such beings _also_ exist, so soon after having just learned that we _mutants_ do as well would be a bit much for the time being, hmm? _Especially_ right now, it would appear," Will surprisingly felt her renewed, electrified body immediately beginning to relax upon listening to the only familiar voice she'd heard since first arriving to the school, and quickly turned around to properly face the newcomer.

". . . . So . . . y-you're telling me that . . . that there are _more_ of . . . her kind wandering around the world right now?" she asked a bit absentmindedly upon locking eyes with the elderly, ivory haired woman, whom both she and her mother had met only just two weeks prior when she was still back in Maine.

Will exhaled slowly as she gratefully felt her powers quieting back down inside of her, before her entire face became, quite possibly, as red as her hair as she then realized the harsh implications of what she had said in regards to the apparent mutant-pixie hybrid, and promptly averted her gaze from the wise woman calmly standing before her.

"I-I, um . . . sorry about that, Missus Lin . . . or is it ' _Professor_ Lin' now that I'm officially here? I didn't . . . I didn't mean it to sound as I know it just did," Will managed to meekly apologize, her natural timidity effortlessly coming to the surface as she could regrettably still feel the older woman's bistre hued eyes resting steadily upon her.

The pair had only seen one another upon two separate occasions before that particular moment, yet during both times, in spite of how trying and pessimistic the overall circumstance had been, Will had been able to readily deduce that Professor Yan Lin, herself, certainly was _not_.

In fact, having made her acquaintance at all was probably the _only_ positive thing about having Will's mutant powers suddenly manifest, what with the natural, almost eerie way the antiquated woman had managed to effortlessly soothe the young girl's understandably frazzled nerves each time they had met, _almost_ giving her hope that perhaps her life wasn't as terrible as she now firmly believed it to be. . . .

" _Finding out that you are a mutant does not mean that you are no longer Wilhelmina Vandom. You are, and always will be that same individual, through and through. Having the powers that you now do simply means that you've encountered an extension of yourself . . . and are becoming whole, even if it does not yet feel that way,"_ Will remembered the kind woman assure her a few days before the redhead was meant to say goodbye to her mother, as well as her old life.

 _Even with so much of everything happening in just a few days, and even though I didn't and still kind of don't believe her words, Yan Lin somehow managed to make me feel like everything was going to be all right . . . and that maybe my powers and I really aren't . . . aren't. . . ._

Unable to finish her train of thought, perhaps fearing that in doing so would make what had been her main concern ever since having first awakened her electrical type of powers to be true, Will instead chanced another glance and was relieved to see that Professor Lin was simply smiling warmly at her, rather than bestow upon her the disapproving frown the younger girl had honestly been expecting, given her unsavory and prejudiced comment moments prior.

"I understand, Will, I do . . . although perhaps we should let that sort of talk cease here and now, before officially joining the student assemblage, yes? If there is one thing you will find out rather quickly by being here at 'Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters,' it is that we nurture acceptance, equality _and_ unity, attributes which I – Indeed _all_ of your professors – strongly advocate, and strive to armor our students with as . . . well, sadly, sometimes this can be a rather fruitless ambition for _others_ out there within the world," Professor Lin calmly explained with another smile, although this one was a bit more faint than the first. "While we as mutants have yet to be made publicly known to the _rest_ of the world, one day we may, and when that day comes it is our hope that it will be met with civility, understanding, and respect . . . and _that_ is why it is imperative that it must first come from ourselves. . . ."

If Will hadn't previously felt greatly ashamed of her rather ignorant statement, she certainly did within that moment, especially knowing that she was better than that, that her mother had _raised_ her to be better than that.

 _Although . . . to be fair to myself, I don't think anyone else would have had a better reaction upon meeting a real life . . . pixie_ , she briefly mused as she couldn't help but automatically defend herself a moment, before her mind then wandered to just minutes earlier, and the behavior she'd displayed upon witnessing _Hay Lin_ utilizing her Aerokinesis.

 _She_ had been every bit as friendly as Megan appeared to be by default, _and_ had merely wished to be helpful, and Will had treated her as though she'd possessed _three heads_ . . . a visualization which the redhead was steadily beginning to believe was an actual _reality_ somewhere out there within the world for a _different_ mutant. . . .

Choosing not to dwell upon that final thought, lest she say or even do something she'd once again regret, Will instead nodded slowly within understanding, her cheeks becoming all the more flushed.

". . . . I get it, Professor Lin . . . I do. I mean, you already know that all of this has been pretty . . . rough on me, to say the least, but . . . what you probably _don't_ know about me yet is that I'm _not_ like that – _Prejudiced_ or anything, I mean," she clarified softly, awkwardly beginning to rub at her left arm before a sudden, only slightly unrelated realization just then occurred to her. "O-Oh, wow. . . . I-I think I might have just met your . . . _granddaughter_ outside, didn't I? Hay Lin, right? I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier of why she already seemed kinda familiar to me! She's so much like _you!_ E-Er, that is . . . I mean that, from what I've seen so far, anyway, both of you are pretty friendly and welcoming right off the bat, and honestly . . . have this weird way of sort of 'Zen-ing' people out. . . ."

Thankfully, Professor Lin merely chuckled softly at this, deep brown eyes twinkling as she lightly nodded.

"I can attest that you are not the first to say such a thing about my young Hay Lin and myself, Will, and will most probably not be the last. It has warmed my old heart so greatly to have her here with me these last two years, you know . . . although, to be honest, I was a bit surprised," she lightheartedly explained, turning her snow white colored head within the direction of the main entrance of the private school, where many of her pupils were continually walking into and out of as they spoke. "You see, as I had told you when we first met, I have been a teacher here at this institute for nearly thirty years, and had truly expected to eventually see my _own_ child, Chen, be enrolled at 'any time.' However, as Life would have it, his mutant powers hadn't developed until he was twenty-one-years-old, thus making it far too late for him to actively attend. . . . But! Worry not, as under my direct tutelage, my son has since become quite proficient with his Opinokinesis, or his ability to manipulate the senses of himself and others, within layman's terms, all the same! And now, _finally_ , a fellow late bloomer like her father, Hay Lin is already shaping out to be every bit as capable! In fact, at the rate she is progressing, I feel quite confident within saying with esteemed pride that she will certainly surpass even my _own_ Aerokinesis!"

Will was about to ask what sort of mutant powers her new professor possessed, herself, as the older woman had yet to display them in all the time they had briefly known one another thus far . . . which, up until that moment, the redhead had admittedly assumed that perhaps whatever Professor Lin's powers had been, they might have faded away due to old age.

Now, however, she was wondering not only if there were specific types of mutant abilities which were passed down within families, the way Professor Lin's Aerokinesis had apparently skipped over her son yet was bestowed onto her granddaughter, but also what sort of firepower the elderly woman had at her _own_ disposal, given what Will had just witnessed Hay Lin being capable of doing, herself, and only two years into learning to control her powers. . . .

Will was about to openly inquire about this within better detail, momentarily wondering with a bit of mounting anxiety what her _already_ lethal Electrokinetic powers could possibly grow into, as well, when a slender, cyan eyed brunette with shoulder length, free flowing hair suddenly whizzed past both women on what the redhead had only just managed to see were a pair of blue and white colored roller blades.

Professor Lin let out a low, elongated exhale before turning her gaze toward Will once more as she suddenly, although politely excused herself.

". . . . One moment, if you would, Will," she said with a curious smirk, her naturally friendly brown eyes not leaving Will's own as she calmly raised her left hand, palm open, toward the quickly retreating student . . . a gesture which very much mimicked Hay Lin's from earlier, and thus immediately made Will realize what was about to occur.

With a sudden, swift flick of her wrist, Professor Lin turned her palm back around to face both Will and herself before lowering her arm back to her side, just as a sudden gust of wind billowed into the grand foyer from outside and slammed straight into the now yelping brunette with expert precision.

" _W-Whoa!_ " both Will, _and_ the unidentified girl, cried out at the same time, causing Will to jump within her spot within affect, while the poor student had toppled recklessly onto the marbled floor and landed firmly upon her backside.

 _Geez! Professor Lin barely even flexed a muscle, or even looked at what she was doing before summoning that giant blast like that!_ the redhead thought within a mixture of both awe and mild fright, as she finally witnessed just a mere taste of the raw power her new teacher clearly possessed. _Gotta remind myself never to get on her bad side. . . ._

Apparently sensing her newest pupil's concern, Professor Lin gently rested a hand upon Will's shoulder and smiled.

"My apologies for displaying my powers to you for the first time within such a manner, Will – Trust that this sort of behavior is _certainly_ not habitual! However, Miss Lair over there knows fully well – As _you_ soon will, as time goes on – That horse playing is not permitted, _especially_ not within the walls of the school," she stated, her voice still remaining quite amiable, although her overall posture now carried even more an air of regard than it had already.

"Ohhh, my _head_ ," the mystery brunette gently moaned from behind Professor Lin, as Will slightly craned her head over the woman's shoulder just in time to watch the young girl begin rubbing at her _buttocks_ , rather than her head as she had been complaining over.

Shaking her own a moment, Will gave a gentle smile of slight understanding toward Professor Lin before both women moved to approach the previously reprimanded student, who'd just then finished carefully standing up and wobbly whirled around upon her apparently frowned upon roller blades.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ , Professor Lin! I know it's against the rules to have them on while inside, but I was in a rush to get to the mall before the 'Weekend Madness Sale' was over! And seeing as I unfortunately don't have super speed, _nor_ the ability to _fly_ like your lovely granddaughter, I had to improvise! I just . . . was kinda hoping that you wouldn't have seen me coming, since I saw you were busy with another newbie, here," the russet haired girl apologized with a crooked smile, it promptly melting away as she began glaring at the various, fellow students who were lightly chuckling at her expense as they passed, clearly knowing what was to come next.

Will, meanwhile, began to slowly blush with a light frown over being called a 'newbie,' this particular day increasingly reminding her of how out of place she'd felt when she'd first moved to Maine with her mother five years ago, and _especially_ at her old school before this one, _Sheffield Institute_.

Still, as badly as _that_ first day had gone, _this_ one was most probably going to top it, she was sure. . . .

Professor Lin momentarily flashed the blue eyed girl a sympathetic smile, before shaking her head and extending out both of her withered hands toward her, immediately leading Will to believe that yet another aerial onslaught was about to recommence.

However, the brunette teenager apparently seemed to understand what was happening, as she briefly pursed her lips together as though attempting to suppress the urge to perhaps object, before then silently bending down to remove both of her trouble making roller blades.

". . . . You will get them back at the end of next week, Irma, while you will sadly have to miss out on your little shopping spree, as you will be staying on campus for the rest of the day," Professor Lin adjudicated as she gingerly seized the girl known as Irma's roller blades from out of her grasp, before suddenly turning her attention onto Will. "Instead, you can help our new student, Will Vandom, here, get properly settled into her dormitory! And when you've finished with that, you can return to yours and review your studies for your 'U.S. History' exam on Monday, yes?"

" _W-What?_ But I _already_ d –! . . . . _Yes_ , Professor Lin," Irma complied hollowly, her shoulders now slumped and face contorting into one of great vexation, although she was nonetheless clearly trying her best to conceal her true feelings from the surprisingly authoritative older woman, as she then appeared to be pretending to scratch away an itch from her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 _Well, wow . . . suddenly it feels like I'm back at home still dealing with my mom, or something_ , Will mused sympathetically as she shyly smiled at Irma, who seemed to be already regaining her composure, at least long enough to look back at her and actually manage to smile back.

"All right, then! I suppose I will leave you girls to it! Will, again, welcome to our _fine_ school! And _do_ remember that it may feel profoundly overwhelming right now, but soon enough you _will_ find your footing and flourish prosperously, I am sure," Professor Lin assured, her original peaceful and engaging nature effortlessly returning as she smiled warmly at both girls, before turning away and headed down the left hand corridor to places yet unknown to Will.

Beginning to uncomfortably rub at her arm once more, Will looked every which way but at the new girl before her, as she was beginning to feel tremendously guilty for technically being a part of the reason why she'd gotten into trouble in the first place.

" _Bah_ , don't sweat it, babe – _I_ usually don't, seeing as this sort of stuff _kiiiinda_ happens a lot with me around here for one reason or another . . . although I _was_ so looking forward to finally snagging a pair of these _really_ killer knee high boots I'd been eyeballing for a few weeks, now," Will was then relieved to hear Irma say with a clear smile within her voice, causing her to chance looking back within her direction. "So! You're a newb – I mean 'new student,' huh? Name's Irma Lair, although The Prof actually already said my name several times earlier, didn't she? _A-Anyway_ , sorry! Still feeling a bit rattled, thanks to that wicked _typhoon_ of hers. . . ."

Will managed a weak smile within return as she slowly nodded and now instead rubbed the back of her neck, before heading back to her temporarily forgotten belongings and began picking them up again.

"Uh, yeah . . . I really am sorry that that happened, though, Irma, since . . . it kinda _is_ my fault you got caught. . . . See, Professor Lin's granddaughter, Hay Lin, had actually offered to help me with my things back outside a little bit ago, but I . . . thought I could handle the rest of the trek on my own," she feebly explained, strategically choosing to omit the true reason out of lingering shame. "So . . . yeah. I guess if I had taken her up on her offer, then I'd probably already be inside my bedroom by now, and you might not have gotten spotted by Professor Lin, otherwise. . . ."

At this, Irma let out a sarcastic scoff and waved her hand within dismissal, her now bare feet gently stamping against the smooth marble floors as she too made a move for Will's luggage.

"Again, you're _new_ here, babe, so _trust_ me when I say, once more, that this sort of stuff happens _a lot_ with me on and off! Besides! Now I get to take yet another new mutant under my wing and show 'em the ropes, just like this other chickadee who enrolled about a week before you did! But she's so far _a lotttt_ more neurotic about _her_ powers and all that jazz than you seem to . . . _not_ be, I guess? No biggie, though: Like I told her, not all of us embrace who we are right off the bat, y'know? You'll just get there when ya get there!"

Will briefly wondered whom the other new student was, feeling _more_ than empathetic toward her apparently mutual contempt toward her mutant nature, before smiling thoughtfully at Irma as she watched her pick up her two remaining duffle bags, and led the way up the main staircase before them.

 _Professor Lin really wasn't kidding when she said that teaching the concept of acceptance and understanding was an actual thing here_ , she thought with another faint smile as both she and Irma silently climbed up the remainder of the stairwell, before taking the left hand corridor at the very top.

"So! Where ya from, originally? Me, I'm from Florida, myself, which, given my mutant abilities, that's probably one of the best states to live," Will could hear Irma state cryptically with an amused tone as they continued to walk down the long, dimly lit hallway, where several ivory colored and numbered doors aligned both sides.

". . . . Oh, um, I'm from Maine, Irma. Well, no, I _moved_ to Maine with my mom five years ago, but I was born and lived in Vermont before then," the redhead guardedly revealed, briefly wondering what Irma's mutant powers could have been, as her natural walls of self preservation began climbing up within her before she could stop herself . . . although she honestly felt that, for now, at least, doing so around the obviously extroverted girl perhaps wouldn't be necessary. "Oh, and my dorm room number is fifteen, by the way. . . ."

She'd felt that way about Hay Lin, as well, truth be told, _before_ witnessing the girl's aerial abilities and having been regrettably scared off.

Although Will truly did yearn to be back home more than anything, besides her mother, she hadn't really anyone else waiting for her there, when she thought about it . . . no one whom she could have honestly deemed _true_ companions, anyhow.

 _But . . . maybe the real reason why I've never really been able to truly connect with anyone before was never because I wouldn't allow it, like I always thought . . . but because it turns out that I'm different_ , Will pensively grimaced as the possible realization washed over her with a stinging coldness, while simultaneously listening to Irma respond within natural ignorance to her current woes.

"Ahh, a fellow East Coaster, right on, right on! So you went from maple syrup and dairy products, to seafood and corn chowder – Neat!" Irma remarked with a smirk, stopping within her tracks a moment as she turned her head to look at a now clearly befuddled Will. " _Sorry_. I know, random. That's just me doing what The Prof told me to do and _re_ -review my notes for my 'U.S. History' test on Monday. I've been staring at that damned textbook for _so_ long this past week that I feel like my _head's_ gonna explode . . . but, hey! At least I now know that _something's_ actually been absorbed, right? So, thanks for that, Will!"

Will couldn't help but chuckle at the naturally comedic girl's declaration as they then resumed their mutual trek, privately deciding that, in spite of herself, if she saw Irma again after today that that necessarily would not be such a terrible thing. . . .

After only another minute or so of walking within renewed silence, Irma abruptly stopped in front of what Will just then realized to be her dorm room, as her brown eyes met with the large, golden brass number of 'fifteen' perched within the middle of the white door.

"Here we are! Welcome to the East Wing, by the way, where you'll find only the _Girls_ ' Dormitories, so don't bother holding your breath thinking that you might be sharing your room with some hottie boy, as _they're_ all crammed together over on the _West_ Wing within the Boys Dormitories, 'natch," Irma stated with a purposefully dramatic sigh, before shifting one of Will's duffle bags onto her other shoulder so that she could open the door for them both. "Might suck for _you_ , I guess, being the new girl and all and wanting to check out the meat – And I don't mean it like _that_ , thanks – but when you've been here as long as _I_ have, the prospect of living day to day with any potential boyfriend becomes _far_ less appealing than what's initially imagined within your head, _trust_ me. . . ."

Will's cheeks grew a bit rosy as she suddenly realized for the very first time since arriving to her new school that she indeed would be cohabiting with the opposite sex for the next few years, even in spite of having previously seen quite a few of them roaming about the halls, as well as outside as furthered indication.

Considering she had been in only _one_ relationship within her life when she was fourteen, and it had ended rather poorly, not to mention also before it even really got _started_ , Will wasn't exactly what one would refer to as a relationship expert.

So now knowing that these random boys would be able to see her around the clock, on both her good days _and_ her bad, _and_ also now with the added bonus of being an uncontrollable mutant, she was fairly positive that her chances of dating anyone new wasn't suddenly going to increase. . . .

As Irma gently pushed the dorm room door open with her left shoulder, Will let out an abrupt gasp at what she saw next.

". . . . _This_ is my room?" she breathed within sheer awe, slowly stepping inside after a now chortling Irma, who continued to lead the way before carefully placing Will's bags down onto the hardwood floor and up against the cream colored wall behind the door. "My bedroom back home is like a _shoe box_ by comparison!"

It was true.

Although a bit on the small side, Will had grown to love her old bedroom in Heatherfield, and truly made it her own, particularly by way of decorating it with far more amphibian paraphernalia than she could now possibly count throughout the years, as frogs were her absolute weakness . . . among _all_ types of animals, actually.

 _This_ room, however, was something straight out of a millionaire's dream, what with its light pink, velvet drapes elegantly covering the three, large bay windows which welcomed a view to a peaceful looking balcony on the other side. There was even a cozy, beautifully crafted marble fireplace inside of the room, as well, with a gold and white, antique chaise longue placed before it, and yet another, incredibly expensive looking chandelier hanging delicately above it from the ceiling.

"Boy, if you're this impressed by just the dormitories, wait until you peep out the _rest_ of this place," Irma remarked with a large, knowing grin, stretching out her arms in front of her before lazily pointing toward the two, identical king sized and ritzy looking canopy beds on the far left and right hand sides of the vast bedroom. "I mean, obviously you'll have a roomie just like the rest of us – Well, unless you're an _upperclassmen_ , then you get the sweet, sweet honor of having this _allll_ to yourself . . . which, honestly, when you think about it, is kinda moot, considering by the time _that_ happens it's usually your final year here, anyway, so who really cares? But, _a-anyway!_ Wonder who'll be your bunk mate – Hopefully you'll get along! _I_ lucked out and have been roommates with my bestie, Hay Lin, ever since we both coincidentally arrived here on the same day two years ago, so living together is _super_ cake . . . well, minus her ironic tendency to _snore_ , sometimes. . . ."

Will's previous smile began to fade as she not only learned that Irma was apparently rather close to the girl she'd been more or less rude to by running away from earlier, but also the fact that the redhead would soon have another complete stranger be her roommate.

". . . . Do you think there's any way I could get to live in here by myself, even though I'm not an upperclassmen, yet?" she quietly asked, her oncoming anxiety nearly beckoning her yet to be controlled powers to return as she'd only just then noticed that there really _were_ two beds within the room instead of the expected one.

Irma hadn't seemed to notice, however, as she simply waved a hand within dismissal at the prospect.

" _Pfft!_ Better mutants than you have tried and failed miserably, m'dear! No worries, though! _Whomever_ will be sharing this room with you might not have even enrolled, yet, so you could be in here all by your lonesome for weeks, or even _months_ on end!" she remarked with a smirk a moment, before it curiously faded away as her turquoise colored eyes suddenly appeared to hold an unexpected look of understanding the longer she stared at Will. ". . . . Hey . . . in all seriousness, though – Which, I know, _shocker_ for someone like me, seems like – but . . . I _do_ get it. . . ."

At this, Will felt her body tense up within discomfort, quickly bending down in front of one of her duffle bags as though looking for something, in order to hopefully conceal her true emotions as best she could . . . and silently prayed that her powers wouldn't flare up at any moment.

"H-Huh? I don't . . . I don't think I understand what you mean, Irma," she responded as casually as she could, unzipping one of her bags and began randomly rummaging about inside, as she could then curiously hear the brunette's still bare footsteps echoing from behind across the floor and over to what Will then chanced a peak to see was evidently the bathroom.

Neither girl said anything more as Will's eyebrow slightly arched out of wonder while watching, now less discreetly, as Irma opened the lavatory door and walked inside only a few steps . . . before curiously stopping in front of the sink.

Catching the other girl's facial expression of sheer perplexity, Irma smiled softly and held up an index finger into the air as she at last spoke.

"J-Just –! Bear with me, here, okay? I'm better at explaining things with visual aids," she announced with another smile as Will slowly stood back up and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself protectively as she willed herself to take a step toward her.

". . . . A-All right, I guess," she replied nervously, already beginning her meditative breathing and hoping that the discussion did not become too personal as she already sensed, as Irma clapped her hands together within excitement.

" _Yes!_ I always enjoy giving these kinds of pep talks! Okay! Sooo . . . here's the thing: _However_ you might be feeling right now, you know, about being here, being a _mutant_ , and _whatever_ circumstances which might have brought you here, I'm telling you right now that it's absolutely, one-hundred percent _okay_ to keep feeling it!" she started with a firm nod and chuckle, especially once having caught sight of Will's clearly taken aback expression upon hearing so. "No, seriously! Look, even though I've only been here for two years, like I said, I have already seen _sooo_ many different people, from _all_ walks of life enter this school and walk these halls, Will, each with _such_ unique stories and reasoning behind their mutant abilities, and how or why they ended up here. And I've seen some of them easily accept whom they are, no problem, whether they've always known they were mutants, or just found out the day before coming here, or something . . . and then I've seen others have quite the uphill battle before they could say the same, regardless. . . . My point to all of this, Will, is that while we all may be mutants, living together under the same roof as we learn to better control and understand our powers, we're all still very much _people_ , with varying emotions just . . . trying to figure out what all of this will mean for us down the line, really. So . . . it's okay if you feel like you might want to hide away for the next _century_ or so, because believe it or not it does, and _will_ get easier, bit by bit. . . ."

Irma suddenly felt her face becoming incredibly hot as she watched as Will blink rapidly at her, as though she had been invisible that entire time and had suddenly appeared before her within that moment.

"O-Oh – ! _C'mon_ , now! I know that I've been joking around with you up to now, but I _do_ have a levelheaded, super insightful side, too!" she huffed with a light frown, before both girls began to giggle simultaneously, something which, unbeknownst to the brunette, greatly surprised Will.

"I-I'm sorry, Irma, really! I'm just . . . _really_ glad to hear someone my _own_ age say hopeful stuff like that about being a mutant, is all. . . . I've been . . . sort of getting more or less the same sort of 'pep talks' from either my mom, or Professor Lin within the last two weeks, basically," Will mindfully revealed with a faint smile, uncharacteristically choosing to take a chance to let her . . . possible new friend at _least_ know that she certainly wasn't one of the more 'seasoned mutants,' whom she was quite sure were undoubtedly roaming about on campus. ". . . . That's when I, um . . . actually first found out that I was a mutant to begin with . . . and when Professor Lin came to meet with me and my mom about coming to this school to . . . to learn how to better control my powers. . . ."

Will swiftly shut down any chance of images of that fateful day to naturally flash within her mind just then, while it was Irma's turn to raise both eyebrows within surprise.

"Oh, _wow_ , only two weeks ago? _Man!_ I mean, I had a strong feeling that you might have been squarely within the 'I-never-knew-I-had-mutant-powers-until-they-suddenly-sprang-up-out-of-nowhere' category, but I had no idea you were _that_ wet behind the ears," she remarked lightheartedly, before quickly apologizing upon catching sight of Will's embarrassed, and slightly offended facial expression. "I-I'm _sorry_ , Will, really! I wasn't trying to make light of your situation – Well, I mean I _was_ , but not within a dismissive, 'it doesn't matter' kind of way. . . . _Anyway_ , so . . . I take it, then, that your folks never told you about any of this, then, huh, or. . . .?"

" _No_ , Irma . . . no one did," Will automatically replied with another scowl, looking away from Irma, who now felt all the more guilty for having clearly touched upon a sore subject.

Biting down onto her rose colored lip, Irma slowly nodded her head before freely stating, "Hey, it's cool, Will. Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do, you know? But . . . don't feel too bad, though. I mean, for example I . . . came from the completely opposite spectrum in that. That is, I've always known growing up that there was a chance I could be a mutant like my mom was, God rest, thanks to my dad never wanting to hide away that part of whom she was – Who _I_ am – from me. . . . Still, even though I knew all of this and was so _totally_ ready for whatever powers I'd possess to finally manifest, once they _had_ three years ago, I was _anything_ but prepared. . . . Thankfully, though, I've come a _longgg_ way since then, although I'm still very much a work in progress, I'll admit it!"

Admittedly still rather curious as to why Irma apparently felt the need to convey her entire inspirational message within Will's new, fanciful bathroom, she slowly cleared her throat before finally inquiring.

". . . . O-Okay . . . thanks, Irma, really, for this. . . . I do mean it, since it's honestly really _not_ been easy for me at _all_ to fully wrap my head around this entire situation, but . . . why'd you need to . . . 'use' my bathroom to do it?" Will asked with a tilt of her crimson head, slowly lowering her arms back to her side as both girls then shared a timid smile of mutual appreciation.

Again, Irma quickly held up a finger into the air at this, her smile rapidly growing as she proudly reached for the clear, small drinking glass Will only just then noticed was set upon the corner of the granite sink, and carefully turned on the faucet.

Momentarily believing that the naturally comedic girl simply needed to quench her thirst before proceeding within the admittedly forthcoming conversation, Will's brown eyes nonetheless slowly widened within justifiable apprehension at the sight, feeling her heart beginning to race.

As though she'd needed _another_ reason to thoroughly detest her mutant abilities, one of the _biggest_ Will had for doing so currently was the fact that it had effectively taken away her love of the water, namely, _swimming_ , perhaps for good.

Her mother had attempted, rather fruitlessly at that, to reassure Will that all was not lost, and that there would always be a spot upon any new swim team the previously avid swimmer would have wished to join within the future.

" _. . . . This isn't the end of everything, sweetie. It really isn't. . . . It simply means that, for now, and until we figure this all out and you've gotten a better handle over your powers, it would probably be very smart to avoid actively using them whenever around any water, that's all,"_ her mother had weakly advised the day after Will's mutation had awakened, having unknowingly triggered a whole other level of mental anguish for the redhead, where her powers were concerned.

Will had honestly been so focused simply trying to keep them under control at all, while also trying to cope with them existing within the first place that she hadn't before yet realized that water was now her greatest adversary, effectively ceasing her normal personal hygiene routine, to say the least. . . .

As Will's cheeks grew rosy upon briefly wondering if all of the baby wipes she'd stocked up on before leaving, _and_ had been using within secret ever since her powers had manifested, would continue to do its job of cleanliness now that she was once again actively among the adolescent populace, she'd quickly opened her now terribly parched lips to possibly excuse herself from the area until Irma was completely done with her drink.

"U-Um, Irma? D-Do you think you could -" was all Will was able to get out, before the next several moments had become an honest blur.

Before either girl could possibly stop the other, Will watched helplessly as Irma eagerly raised her right hand over the filled glass of water still being gingerly held within her left, before the clear liquid suddenly began to lift itself straight out of it and into the air . . . at the same time that Will's Electrokinesis effortlessly sprang up to the surface, completely engulfing her entire body.

" _And_ I'm even able to make different shapes with it, too, kinda, and –!" Irma began to explain with esteemed pride, her cyan eyes completely trained upon the current manipulations she was making with her glass of water, before gazing momentarily at her new friend to see her hopefully pleased reaction.

Instead, however, upon suddenly witnessing Will generating what the redhead could now only assume to be one of Irma's _own_ personal weaknesses, the brunette's previous confidence effortlessly disintegrated as she then let out a sharp cry of understanding alarm, before jumping back completely away from her.

Unfortunately for _both_ girls, however, doing so only did far more harm than good, as the glass previously secure within Irma's hand shattered into several pieces as it unceremoniously hit the bathroom floor, causing whatever leftover amount of water which had still been inside of it, as well as that which had been previously levitating within the air under Irma's now broken concentration to directly drench Will within the process. . . .

" _Ahhhh!_ " the redhead let out a bone chilling scream of immense pain, her partially soaked, still _very_ much electrified and convulsing body then turning completely rigid a few moments, before her eyes alarmingly rolled straight into the back of her head . . . and she collapsed down onto the cold floor within dangerously immediate unconsciousness.

"Oh, my _God_ , Will! _Shit!_ Shit, shit, _shit!_ I'm so sorry!" Irma swiftly sprang into action, seemingly not at all phased by the fact that her bare feet were now ruthlessly cut open and bleeding as a result of carelessly stepping onto the various bits of broken glass upon closing the distance between Will, and herself.

Although she had lost consciousness, Will's body was still crackling and emitting random sparks of electricity for a few more moments, causing Irma to bite down hard onto her lower lip within her own physical pain, now that she was gently attempting to lift the other girl up onto her lap while it was still occurring.

" _Mmmph!_ T-Thank . . . _God_ for my . . . e-endurance training!" Irma hissed in between lingering waves of agony, which certainly stung far more than she would have liked, considering that her still bleeding feet were now lightly moist with her discarded water. "Oh, Will, wake up, _please!_ I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were Electrokinetic! _Shit_ , what I wouldn't give to have _healing_ powers right n -!"

"- What happened? We heard _screaming_ in here, and -! _I-Irma?_ What did you do?"

As though on cue, or perhaps even sensing somehow that her particular powers would be of great need, Irma only just managed to suppress a sharp exhale of immediate aggravation upon hearing the unfortunately very familiar, very _stern_ voice of her . . . 'frenemy,' at best, Cornelia Hale.

"Oh, you know _me_ , Corny! I was feeling bored today so thought I'd try a bit of _attempted murder_ with one of the new students!" Irma snapped angrily as she whirled her head around in time to watch a statuesque, blue eyed blonde sprint into Will's now reopened dormitory, and promptly crouched down to their side. "J-Just shut _up_ and use your _preciously_ new healing powers on her, already, will you?"

"Oh, my God! Are you guys _okay?_ " both Irma and the still very visibly perturbed Cornelia could then hear a very terrified sounding Hay Lin shout from the wide open doorway, rushing to her best friend's side as another, much older woman with long, elegantly braided salt and pepper colored hair appeared and followed suit. "I-I came back inside to see if I couldn't find Will again and help her settle into her dorm when the three of us heard the screaming! Thank God _you_ were nearby, Professor Starlighter!"

 _Yeah . . . good thing for Will, but not so good for me. Between 'Miss Stick in the Mud,' here, and now her idol, Professor Starlighter thrown into the mix, I know that I'll never hear the end of all this_ , Irma thought acrimoniously with slightly gritted teeth a moment, shifting a bit away and out of the bathroom altogether before gingerly setting Will's still, comatose form onto the wooden floor of the bedroom area.

Temporarily clearing her mind of any mounting negativity and natural guilt as best she could, Irma inhaled slowly and unknowingly held it as she closed her eyes, blindly extending her right hand over Will's damp body and focusing her Hydrokinetic abilities onto every last droplet which had penetrated the girl's formerly dry clothing and bobbed red hair.

After only a few moments of continued concentration, Irma softly smiled knowingly as she successfully used her dominion over water by intricately evaporating all which had been upon Will's body, before reopening her eyes and finally releasing her breath within a sharp exhale of relief.

Knowing what was to come next, Irma then automatically cleared out of the way, allowing the austere looking woman to freely pass and swiftly descend upon the injured redhead, who was now carefully being looked over by a still very much scowling Cornelia.

Wincing a bit as she gingerly applied her full body weight onto both feet, looking down a moment to notice the few, blood soaked footprints glaring back at her upon the previously unmarred and smooth, hardwood floor, Irma did not hesitate to promptly relay the previous chain of events to her educator.

"I-It . . . It was _my_ fault, ultimately, Professor Starlighter. I was . . . doing what Hay Lin apparently came to do, helping Will get settled into her room when I decided to . . . show her my Hydrokinesis," she explained grievously, forcing herself to maintain steady eye contact toward the oldest woman within the room, whose caramel tanned hands began to glow within a strong, consistent emerald illumination as she looked over the other girl in question.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You couldn't resist clowning around for _two seconds_ of your life, that you ended up endangering a fellow student by nearly _drowning_ her?" Cornelia suddenly snapped before she could stop herself, glaring daggers at the now fuming brunette, who was secretly wishing that they were within the middle of one of their training sessions so that she'd have the _excuse_ to use her powers on _her_ , instead. . . .

" _E-Excuse_ me? My mutant powers don't involve _Telepathy_ , thank you, so I didn't _know_ upfront that Will was Electrokinetic before I used them, Cornelia! So why don't y -"

"- That is _enough!_ It does not _matter_ the circumstances, at present! Right _now_ , we _must_ focus our attention onto healing this poor girl, before she might sustain any lingering injuries," the older woman known as Professor Starlighter impatiently interrupted, her gray eyes shifting coolly away from a visibly bothered Irma, then onto an immediately apologetic looking Cornelia, whose peaches and cream complexion suddenly became lightly dusted a deep fuchsia. "Now . . . Cornelia, _you_ shall do the healing, while I will tend to the apparent wounds of Miss Lair's. . . ."

"W-Wait, _what?_ " both Irma and Cornelia asked at the same time within mutually unexpected surprise, while an ever silent Hay Lin, who had gently seized her best friend's left arm within comforting support during the previous outburst, abruptly gasped sharply at the news.

Her warm, chocolate eyes then widened within shock upon apparently having at last taken notice of the otherwise obvious, bloodied foot marks left by the wounded brunette moments prior, and now delicately wrapped both of her arms protectively around Irma's shoulders.

"You're _bleeding_ , Irma! I-I didn't even see it until now, because of all the chaos, I'm sorry! H-How did it happen? Sit, _sit!_ Listen to Professor Starlighter and let her heal you!" she pleaded within overwhelming concern as she began to apply gentle pressure upon Irma's body in order to prompt her to sit upon the floor as requested.

Irma couldn't help but feel thankful that the naturally compassionate girl was there with her for that entire ordeal as she faintly smiled at her, though she chose not to respond to her inquiry, knowing that it would most probably only garner more unwanted drama from the ridiculously serious blonde before her.

Professor Starlighter did not need, nor want any sort of explanation, herself, apparently, as she merely extended a still glowing hand out to Irma to help her sit next to her, before momentarily returning her attention back onto a now silent, and very troubled looking Cornelia.

". . . . You have been training to better harness your new 'Geokinetic Regeneration' for the last two months, now, and have already progressed quite splendidly," the dark haired woman declared within a surprisingly sudden, soothing tone, her previously uptight demeanor visibly calming as her luminescent hands then began to intensify within brightness. ". . . Just do it as we've been practicing, Cornelia. . . . Clear your mind, calm your senses, and focus upon channeling that same _warmth_ you feel whenever utilizing your other Geokinetic abilities into healing this young girl. . . ."

Although she still appeared to be quite apprehensive, a characteristic which both Irma and Hay Lin knew all too well _not_ to be among the tall blonde's personal traits, Cornelia said nothing more as she instead slowly closed her crisp, blue eyes and began to concentrate.

Within nearly an instant, both of Cornelia's svelte hands were now also glowing the same, green hue as her mentor, although notably much weaker within magnitude, by comparison.

Regardless, Professor Starlighter smiled within obvious approval and slight nod, as both women began to simultaneously mimic one another within their dual curative ministrations.

Irma couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of immediate relief, already feeling the familiar sensations of her instructor's healing abilities washing over her entire body as Professor Starlighter delicately hovered her powerfully radiating hands over both cut open, and red stained feet.

As the wounds rapidly began to close and the bleeding ceased, Cornelia continued on with her own healing, her eyes remaining firmly closed as she appeared to instinctively glide her glowing palms across the redhead's unconscious body.

Despite their obvious differences, Irma was secretly well aware of just how capable the serious-minded blonde was regarding her mutant powers, admittedly more so than she presently was with her _own_ , and so was currently silently rooting for her to succeed.

 _Come on, Corny . . . I know you wouldn't want to miss your chance to openly show me up with your powers, and in front of The Prof, so . . . do it, already. Wake Will up . . . please_ , Irma thought anxiously as she managed to smile appreciatively at Professor Starlighter, whose hands had just then finished glowing once her previous remedying had been successfully completed.

After another few moments had passed without any apparent change within progress, Irma was about to openly suggest that perhaps their obviously more proficient professor should take over, when Will's eyes abruptly snapped open as she _thankfully_ regained consciousness . . . at the same time that it appeared as though Cornelia was about to lose _hers_.

"W-Will, you're _okay!_ "

"Cornelia, are you _okay?_ " both Irma and Hay Lin cried out simultaneously, each moving over to the girl they'd called out to, with contrasting emotions presently running through them.

Professor Starlighter, as well, quickly moved to be in between both the blonde and redhead, as Will then let out a sharp gasp as she promptly bolted upright, just as Cornelia was about to weakly topple over and into Hay Lin's ready arms.

". . . . W-What . . . What happened?" Will asked in between shaky breaths, looking about the dormitory at each new and unexpected face, before settling her gaze onto a tremendously shamefaced looking Irma.

". . . . You are going to be just fine, now, child. From what I have gathered from this situation, your fellow student, Irma, had accidentally doused you with some water, and . . . 'shorted you out' within the process," Professor Starlighter thankfully explained before Irma could have, although she certainly did not wish to . . . not _again_. "It is a particular occurrence not at all uncommon with mutants who possess electricity based abilities such as yourself, especially during the earlier stages of their mutation. . . . With time, however, you can easily learn to successfully suppress, or at _least_ greatly minimize the backlash whenever wet. Until then, Cornelia, here, was able to heal you to better speed up your recovery, although . . . it would appear that it might have been too great a task for her to handle. . . ."

" _N-No_ , P . . . Professor Starlighter! I-I'm f . . . _fine!_ It was just . . . I'd never before healed multiple wounds at once until now, _especially_ not internal, but . . . I-I did it," Cornelia relayed breathlessly as she gingerly pushed herself away from Hay Lin's physical support and firmly nodded at the now visibly concerned older woman, whose focus was beginning to dart back and forth onto all four of her pupils with extreme care.

She almost looked very much like a motherly figure to Irma within that moment, witnessing the more elusive, tender side to her otherwise disciplinary personality, as the brunette continued watching Professor Starlighter carry on within her attentive surveillance of each student.

Will, now beyond utterly bewildered, slowly shook her now throbbing head as she shakily attempted to stand up.

". . . .'S-Shorted Out?' I-I don't. . . ." she weakly trailed off, her mind still honestly a complete haze as both Irma and Hay Lin, whom Will had just then realized to curiously be inside of the dormitory with them both, immediately rushed to help her onto her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I . . . I'm just still feeling pretty . . . _drained_ , to be honest. . . ."

" _Also_ another downside, I'm afraid. I'd imagine that you will find attempting to generate even a simple _spark_ to be quite the struggle, at least for a little while. Nothing that some ample rest could not remedy," Will turned her now timid, guilt ridden gaze away from Hay Lin, whose own expression was undeniably riddled with worry, onto the unfamiliar woman whom she assumed to be yet another teacher at the school.

As though apparently having read her thoughts, a feat which Will was slowly beginning to believe was highly possible at such an establishment, the black and white haired female lightly smiled at her as she stood, stepping closer to her before extending her left hand out.

"Forgive me; I am Professor Kadma Starlighter, and . . . your name was Will, yes? You apparently have already met Miss Lin, here, as well as Miss Lair, obviously, but in case you two have _not_ yet introduced yourselves, again, this is Cornelia Hale, the one who'd cured you, as I'd said," the eldest woman cordially informed as Will hesitantly took her hand and briefly shook it. "Now . . . I think we had better get all three of you down to the Infirmary for further evaluation – _Especially_ you, Will, to make absolutely _certain_ that you're all right. Hay Lin, if you wouldn't mind assisting me. . . ."

"Y-Yes, of course, Professor Starlighter!" Hay Lin promptly complied, stepping toward an uncharacteristically mute and rather pensive Irma, Will noticed, and gently wrapped her right arm around the brunette's waist to lend her leaning support before exiting the room.

Will was honestly far too physically depleted to readily object to her newest professor's instruction, sensing a little bit that she possibly would not appreciate her pupil having done so, and so tiredly nodded, before casting an appreciative glance toward the solemn blonde now standing next to her.

Quickly surveying the taller girl's overall appearance, noting that she looked to be as fatigued as she presently felt made Will feel an overwhelming sense of fault for apparently having been the direct cause, as she then recalled Cornelia's previous admission regarding never having healed 'multiple wounds at once' before then . . . which caused a shiver to run down her spine at the thought.

 _. . . . Just how badly was I messed up before she . . . fixed me?_ Will silently wondered with a worried frown as she allowed herself to be led out of her temporarily singles' dormitory, her mind positively swirling with darkening thoughts over the latest, _literally_ painful discovery regarding her mutant powers. _If . . . If the end result wouldn't involve me always passing out within excruciating agony, then I think I'd be tempted to always . . . 'Short Out' and keep my powers at bay on a regular basis, if it meant that I wouldn't have to go another day being like this. . . ._

As the group of women quietly exited the room, so too had _any_ remainder of the brief prospect of possessing at least a _relatively_ normal future, something which Will had honestly been beginning to feel was still possible once more, during her emotionally exposed conversation with the unexpectedly Hydrokinetic Irma.

 _I wish I'd never become a mutant. . . ._

 **\- End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **(A.N. Effity-eff this chapter, seriously, and all first chapters, really. Truly. But it's done with so whatever. =) I know I didn't show how Will's mutant powers manifested, or how/why she feels it was soooo 'OMG!' the way it had, but no worries, for I obviously will...most probably within the next chapter.**

 **And, heyyy, Will. How'd you not burn off your clothes or belongings each time you got all sparky? "...Because reasons, that's why." ...What Will said. :p And also that Irma calls all the teachers there – not to their faces, of course – "The Prof," in case anyone cared to know...which ya didn't, I'm sure. LoL**

 **Dunno if anyone's ever watched "X-Men: Evolution," but I'd gone ahead and modeled Will's new school after the mansion/institute within that version of the series, minus her dormitory. =)**

 **Also a quick lil' shout out, there, to both Jubilee and Megan/Pixie. Don't expect them to be featured like so within the future, or any other canon X-Men universe character, as this story is still solely about the Guardians...but just thought I'd cameo a more physically 'shocking' mutant for Will to react to. =) Although within Jubilee's case, this incarnation is sort of more her "X-Men: Evolution" version, as brief as THAT appearance had been, rather than her comic self...and certainly not her new vampiric self, either.**

 **Also would like to give another shout out and thanks to a friend of mine, who is also Welsh like Megan/Pixie, and helped to school me a little bit over time on a few things said over in Wales here and there, such as "butt" for "friend/mate" as Megan called Jubilee, which I'll admit I ignorantly giggled about when my friend first called me that... =/ LoL**

 **ANYWAY! Also gotta put out there that, with regards to the actual X-Gene, since its determination, given the varying realities out there, tends to change often within the comics, at least in terms of which gender transmits it and what not, for now I am going to have it be established that both male and female mutants can/do transmit it to their offspring.**

 **Hmm, what else…...GOD, I hate getting to end chapter A.N.s, because I always end up forgetting a lot of the things I'd wanted to touch upon before closing...Oh, well! Maybe next chapter's A.N., then! :p**

 **'Till then, hope you all enjoyed, my Lovelies!)**


	2. Chapter Two

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _That's the way I like it, when chapters just flow out of you far more cooperatively than others . . . cough, cough. Anyhow, kind of a 'quiet' response so far to this new story, but I suppose that's to be expected again, given my broader absence from the site, lately . . . unfortunately. Hopefully things will be able to pick up more, on both our ends. =)_

 _In any case, thank you, as always, for the reviews I did get, including the follows and faves, already! Now, please to enjoy (and review) this chapter (and also, apologies, on the mild cursing up ahead within it like the previous one)! =)_

* * *

This story/chapter was written/created in December 2016.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Given that she was a mutant, a _teenager_ , at that, with the ability to manipulate _any_ earthly substance (at least, presumably so, as she had stubbornly yet to fully unlock her true potential), sixteen-year-old Cornelia Hale had become rather accustomed to the unpredictability of day to day . . . despite doing her absolute best to control to the contrary, given her rather punctilious personality.

In fact, even having fully realized that she really _wasn't_ like 'everyone else,' the moment that her powers had finally manifested four years ago, had done little to dissuade her overall knack for rolling with the punches, and proceeding accordingly.

Of course, it _had_ helped that the young blonde's parents, Harold and Elizabeth, had always raised both she and her baby sister, Lillian, to carry themselves as though they really were different than others, or _better_ , even . . . although in retrospect, perhaps it had less to do with their wealthy station within life, as Cornelia had always believed growing up, but now more so to do with the fact that all four members of the Hale family were proudly endowed with varying mutant abilities.

At least, _presumably_ all four members, as Lillian, last Cornelia had been updated from her parents, still had yet to display any sort of inkling of mutant power, much to the nine-year-old's chagrin . . . _and_ her big sister's secret _delight_.

After all, if there was one thing Cornelia took great pride within, it was cultivating and nurturing every last talent and skill she'd had at her disposal, be it her ten-year figure skating career, her scholastic endeavors, and now, her terra firma based mutant abilities.

Sure, it hadn't turned out to be the ability to pass through physical matter like her father, or the admittedly _obnoxious_ ability to _instantly_ mimic observed movements like her mother . . . which, if she was perfectly honest with herself, was most probably one of Cornelia's main, driving forces while growing up to always be at the top of her game, no matter the situation or odds.

It certainly hadn't been an easy thing to witness as a child, after all, not yet fully comprehending precisely _how_ the already highly vain and opinionated Elizabeth would immediately excel at any physical feat laid out before her, simply by just _watching_ another person do it . . . while her then young, and only daughter at the time would naturally still be learning, and at times even struggling, with perhaps a few of the very same things. . . .

To her credit, at least, Elizabeth had been kind enough not to openly exercise her Adoptive Muscle Memory abilities around either one of her daughters throughout the _later_ years, particularly once a crying, and truly cross seven-year-old Cornelia had outright decided to quit trying to learn figure skating, altogether, and anything _else_ for that matter.

It was also when both Elizabeth and Harold had at last decided to have 'The Talk' in full with their child, apparently feeling that perhaps Cornelia was finally old enough to better understand what mutants were, and exactly what it meant to be one. . . .

That specific memory would always cause Cornelia to feel great shame, as it was now honestly rather difficult for the mature, levelheaded young woman to imagine attempting to throw in the towel over _anything_ ever again . . . yet it would also flood her heart with the at times infrequent, familial tenderness toward her sometimes unbearably strict mother, as Cornelia would feel grateful that the older woman had been willing to tone down an ability she truly did cherish, in order for both of her daughters to have the opportunity to thrive without any future inadequacies . . . which was something, despite their admitted lack of overall closeness, Cornelia was rather thankful Lillian wouldn't have to worry about, whenever the time came for her own mutant abilities to manifest.

Still, the fierce competitor within Cornelia was perfectly fine with being the only Hale Sister with a currently active mutant power, going on four years strong, now, and advancing more and more each day that she was there at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , soaking in every lesson and training session with immense gusto.

Sometimes Cornelia would often wonder the sort of mutant she would shape out to be today, had she not accepted the invitation to enroll years prior, and instead allowed the both of her _parents_ to guide her, as they had adamantly offered to at the time . . . and _still_ would, on and off, to this day.

Would she still obtain the thankful wisdom that the occasional restraint over sheer, raw power is sometimes the best course of action, or that loss, as personally grating as that still was for her to readily accept at times, did _not_ equate to total failure, as she had previously held onto, growing up?

 _Or_ , would she still be every bit of the condescending elitist as she had been when she'd first arrived, eager to show off her newfound powers to any fellow student who would even simply _look_ her way?

 _Sometimes the road less traveled by can make all the difference_ , Cornelia mused with a faint smile as she casually made her way down the grand staircase of the school's foyer that Sunday afternoon, and on her way to lunch within the quite spacious communal dining hall. _After all, if I hadn't enrolled here, then I would have never met –_

 _\- Cornelia? Would you meet me within my study, please?_ Cornelia nearly let out an uncharacteristic shriek of alarm as she abruptly heard the sound of a familiar, male sounding voice echoing within her mind . . . however, not because of the actual occurrence, itself, but because of what, or rather, _whom_ she had been previously thinking about. . . .

By now, of course, she was rather used to her Headmaster and Founder of the school, Himerish Kandrakar, utilizing his Telepathic abilities within various, incredibly impressive ways . . . including effortlessly infiltrating the minds of any one of his colleagues or students in order to communicate, like so.

Still, it was another thing _entirely_ to have it happen while within the middle of an _immensely_ guarded train of thought which no one was yet privy to . . . or so she'd _hoped!_

Shaking her sunlit colored head, as though to further shake away the disturbing notion, Cornelia immediately collected herself before mentally responding, _Of course, Professor. I'll be right down_ , and made her way down the rest of the stairwell, taking a right instead of the intended left toward the dining hall as originally planned.

Although she was currently feeling rather famished, having spent the last two consecutive hours locked within peaceful meditation within Professor Kadma Starlighter's private garden as part of her continued training regarding her newly acquired healing abilities, Cornelia knew better than to ignore a personal summons from any one of her instructors, but Professor Kandrakar, _especially_.

There were quite a number of truly powerful mutants currently within attendance at that school, she was willing to admit, with each of her teachers quite predominantly at the top; however, none would, or perhaps ever _could_ surpass Himerish Kandrakar, this Cornelia was well aware without a doubt . . . even _with_ her admittedly at times over the top admiration for Professor Starlighter.

Nonetheless, her overall reverence toward her Headmaster was _just_ as fierce and true, especially her loyalty, to the point of having been branded the 'Headmaster's Pet' by several of her fellow pupils, including her _already_ vexing enough associate, Irma Lair . . . who was probably the one who'd started its otherwise covert circulation, the more Cornelia thought about it.

Not that she cared one iota what _any_ of the students thought, naturally, particularly where it concerned giving her full, unwavering support to the man who'd become the undeniable catalyst within _grounding_ her, and shaping her into the better mutant, better _person_ she was today.

Were it not for Professor Kandrakar, indeed _each_ of her professors, Cornelia would most probably still be needlessly flaunting her powers about, all while still holding onto the previous notion that because she was a mutant, she was above it all, above all _humans_.

She still was _far_ from perfect, possessing lingering moments here and there, like her _parents_ , but Cornelia knew without a doubt that while she was proud to be who she was, she'd never wish to go back to that unavailing frame of mind, and did her best to readily snuff it out of any _other_ student who might have felt the same way she once had.

Of course, it hasn't been terribly hard to 'stay on course,' so to speak, anyway, not with. . . .

Cornelia inhaled sharply as she quickly shut down her renewed thoughts, not wishing to take the risk that Professor Kandrakar could still be listening in, especially not when she was now right in front of the door to his study.

True, he had yet to show active signs of abusing his telepathic abilities in such an encroaching manner during her four year stay at the school, but Cornelia didn't wish to take any unnecessary chances. . . .

"I'm here, Professor Kandrakar. What is it that you wanted to -" Cornelia began as she briefly knocked upon the beige colored door before gently pushing it open, her heart nearly jumping straight into her throat as her ice blue eyes unexpectedly rested upon the very person she had been resisting thinking about.

 _Elyon Brown_.

Cornelia's very first, and only _best_ friend made when she'd first arrived to the school, her personal, _friendly_ rival yet simultaneous cheerleader where strengthening each of their mutant powers was concerned . . . and, more recently, her secret _crush_.

Cornelia hadn't known which had been far more surprising: the apparent fact that she was now also romantically attracted to _girls_ in addition to boys _,_ or the fact that it just so happened to be the person whom, up until said realization, had always been more like another _sister_ to her more than anything else throughout their four year friendship. . . .

She certainly hadn't been _trying_ to fall in love with Elyon, indeed with _anyone_ at that school, as she had been, and still was very much committed to her studies and overall mutant training.

However, a lesson that another one of her teachers, Professor Cassidy Chacon, would like to habitually impart to her students, was that life could take many unexpected turns, but it should be _embraced_ , not run from.

Easier said than done, as Cornelia would strongly wager that that woman hadn't ever had to worry about the ramifications of possessing romantic feelings for one of her close friends, one of her fellow _roommates_ at that . . . or, worse yet, what would happen if it ever became open knowledge to them. . . .

And thus, until she'd found a way to completely bury her newfound affections, Cornelia would have to uncharacteristically, although quite _gladly_ , flee and shy away from them, all for the sake of her friendship with the truly kind, and generous girl, something which meant more to her than anything.

But . . . _boy_ , was it becoming harder and harder to do, especially whenever Cornelia was _actively_ around Elyon, or whenever any of the male students would lately attempt chatting the smaller girl up, she'd irritatingly notice.

Of course, she, too, would be flirted with, as Cornelia was well aware how physically attractive she was by nature, and how _many_ of the male population currently wished to become her 'lucky boyfriend.'

But none of that, none of _them_ mattered, or could even come close to compare to _Elyon_ , and what Cornelia was already feeling for her. . . .

None of _them_ were as thoughtful, _beautiful_ , or as talented . . . _or_ as adorably _shy_ , yet inviting as Elyon.

And none of _them_ were especially as _powerful_ a mutant as she was, either, even more so than Cornelia, to be certain . . . _and_ perhaps even majority of the school's student body, she was sure of it.

It was one of the more delicate topics between them which was rarely directly addressed – At least, not unless the situation called for it, such as during one of their mutual training sessions within the aptly named 'Danger Room,' but it wasn't _exactly_ a secret among the more seasoned mutants currently attending their school.

That Elyon was, what Professor Kandrakar had once explained to them both, an _"Omega level mutant, which is, in theory, at least, the most powerful class of mutants within existence,"_ during one of his past lessons which had later led to Cornelia learning quite early on that there were apparently different tiers, or 'classes' of mutant powers currently within world . . . which had temporarily reignited her childhood feelings of insufficiency to have learned, as she'd wonder for a time thereafter what class level _she'd_ fallen into, and even that of Professor Kandrakar, himself, as _he'd_ always appeared to be quite omnipotent within his own right.

Cornelia had never dared to pose a query regarding either wonder, however, even to this day, as besides it possibly coming off as a bit insubordinate in regards to her otherwise patient and kindhearted Headmaster, she did not wish to put a damper upon the, at the time, still developing friendship between Elyon and herself, if she ever did know the exact answer.

Besides, despite 'everyone' knowing, Elyon had never been one to flaunt her many abilities, not even during any of their shared training simulations, which would sometimes almost make Cornelia believe that perhaps the other girl was nowhere _near_ as almighty as Professor Kandrakar had claimed.

 _Almost_.

For, during the rare moments she would allow herself the opportunity, Cornelia would see firsthand just _how_ powerful Elyon truly was and _then_ some, she was certain, the way she would unleash the array of versatile mutant abilities currently at her disposal, and quite possibly _counting_.

While it used to be rather intimidating, almost _frightening_ , to witness what this _one_ person, this _child_ at the time was already capable of, it now invoked a mixture of great pride, yet sadness for Cornelia, for while she personally wouldn't mind trading places with her best friend in order to possess such awesome strength, deep down she knew how sometimes Elyon would wish to do the same. . . .

She was well aware of how alienating it could at times feel for the extraordinarily gifted girl, especially being the only known Omega level mutant, at least at their school.

And it certainly wasn't as though Elyon could ever seek answers, or comfort from her family as to why she was born with such power, as she was an _orphan_ , having been taken in by Professor Kandrakar to live with him at the school as his ward since she was ten-years-old.

Still _, regardless_ of her origins, or whatever path her mutant abilities inevitably led her down, Cornelia knew that, no matter what, she was _always_ going to be there for Elyon, be it platonic within nature . . . or perhaps one day maybe even more than that. . . .

"Ahh, Cornelia. Thank you for arriving so promptly. Please, please! Come in," Professor Kandrakar welcomed kindly with a soft, thankfully oblivious smile (or so Cornelia certainly _wished_ ), beckoning the tall blonde into his immense, although inviting private study.

Both Cornelia and Elyon had been personally called forth into the middle aged man's office so many times throughout the years to discuss various topics that both girls had, by that point, committed its lavish, golden décor to memory.

With a quick, temporarily meek nod, Cornelia cleared her throat as she quietly closed the study's door behind her upon entering, sparing as casual a glance toward her warmly smiling best friend as possible, before making her way to her usual spot upon the plum colored love seat set adjacent to the habitually unlit fireplace to her right.

Apparently wishing to take in the sight of two of his top students before continuing, Professor Kandrakar did so from his place in front of his mahogany desk, watching calmly as Elyon removed herself from her previous spot in front of his large, floor length windows from behind him, and took a seat next to her steady companion for the past four years.

It was sometimes quite hard to believe, even for a mutant of his high caliber, how much his young ward had changed, and how _far_ she had come, since the moment Cornelia had first arrived at his school.

True, Elyon had already made great strides, both within her mutant abilities, as well as overall personality, both appearing to have gone hand and hand, as the then freshly orphaned girl was still understandably distraught over having lost the both of her parents within _such_ a tragic manner as a house fire. . . .

When he had first become her legal guardian, Himerish had smartly taken his time within fully immersing Elyon within the world of mutants, as it were, choosing instead to impart his vast knowledge upon their fellow kind bit by bit, as to better allow her time to properly grieve and then, eventually slowly heal.

It hadn't always been easy, of course, given that his institute was _literally_ created for the sole purpose of housing and fostering the individual powers of any and all fellow mutants willing to learn, and how to better control them; however, with the thankful, added aid of his longtime personnel and companions, the transition from Elyon's previous, so called mutant-free life, to what it was today had become gradually much more smooth as the years passed.

And when the day came that the young Elyon was _finally_ ready to talk about the night of her parents' demise and, more specifically, how _she_ had managed to survive the inferno, Himerish had been more than prepared and willing to delicately guide her through that direful moment via his immensely powerful telepathic abilities, mentally traveling into the previously jumbled landscape of her mind regarding that terrible night. . . .

It was _because_ of this, in fact, that Elyon had fully realized for the very first time what her mutant ability had been . . . at least, _one_ of them at that time.

" _. . . . You were able to escape the blazing wreckage, Elyon, due to your ability to teleport,"_ Himerish had quietly explained within an air of immense sympathy upon releasing them both from their previously established psychic link. _". . . . Our emotions can be quite powerful, but especially so for us as mutants. And so, the moment you'd awakened and realized what was going on that night, that your family's home was mysteriously and suddenly on fire, your fear response immediately set in and . . . that was what enabled your mutant power to manifest for the first time, teleporting you out of your burning bedroom and clear outside, where your neighbors had reportedly found you. . . ."_

A small and terribly cruel consolation for his young ward to have at last learned the full circumstances surrounding her curious survival, to be sure, and it had understandably taken Elyon _many_ a month to at least _attempt_ coming to terms with, but it had been a _necessary_ truth for her to learn if she was ever meant to continue forward within her new life.

And as much as he would like to believe that he, as Elyon's new guardian, had played an active role within her present, overall development, Himerish knew fully well that meeting and becoming eventually close friends with _Cornelia_ was what truly made all the difference.

True, he had quite obviously been there, every step of the way to help nurture Elyon's vast array of gifts, in addition to simply be as supportive as possible, but the precise change within the young teenager hadn't occurred until Cornelia had arrived.

Although more willing to actively use her growing powers and how to better control them as the years passed, Elyon hadn't shown _true_ commitment, nor any real, distinctive _confidence_ until Cornelia had enrolled, who'd certainly possessed _both_ within spades right from the very beginning.

Sometimes Himerish would often wonder how both blondes could _possibly_ get along, let alone become as close as _siblings_ as time went on, the way both were complete opposites, what with Elyon generally preferring to take the backseat and analyze every situation before proceeding, while _Cornelia_ was a natural born leader, and always ready to lead the charge.

Elyon, even before they'd met, had always been a bit withdrawn and socially awkward, although understandably so, considering, and even now would at times fall back to similar behavior here and there whenever placed within a new setting, Himerish would notice.

Meanwhile, from the very _moment_ she'd set foot upon school grounds did Cornelia immediately _captivate_ her fellow students, holding their attention and receiving their respect without very much effort, even when her formerly inexperienced, younger self had carried on and on about how powerful she was, and proceeded to utilize her Geokinetic abilities rather recklessly.

No matter their differences, however, it would always warm Himerish's heart to reflect upon how much both students truly _complimented_ the other, each bringing out the best within themselves, as Cornelia would, whether knowingly or not, _challenge_ Elyon to always strive for excellence and to do her absolute best, be it mutant or scholastically related . . . while Elyon would effortlessly bring out the more sincere, heart-warming and _affectionate_ side to Cornelia, a side which a fair amount of their fellow pupils, indeed even their teachers, have found to be otherwise quite elusive.

Wherever life was to lead them within the future, Himerish was quite positive that both girls would remain within each other's lives forever. . . .

Clearing her throat, a bit uneasily, he'd curiously noticed, Cornelia shifted a bit within her seat as she politely asked, ". . . . You wanted to see me – _Us_ about something, Professor?"

Lightly shaking his head as he allowed his previous reminiscing to fade away from the forefront of his very special mind, Professor Kandrakar then gently rubbed at the back of his smooth, bald head before nodding within response.

"Yes, yes, of course, Cornelia, of course! Apologies for having gotten temporarily lost within thought, as _well_ preventing you from enjoying your afternoon meal, but I've a bit of a favor to ask of you. You, _and_ Elyon, to be more precise," he calmly explained with another warm smile, placing the both of his strong, slightly calloused hands upon either side of his body, and rested them against the edge of his smoothly polished desk.

At this, Cornelia immediately shook her cornflower colored head within respectful dismissal, as her Headmaster knew that she would, her peaches and cream complexion taking on a much more sobering look.

"Not at all, Professor. You know that both Elyon and I are _always_ ready to drop everything to assist you with whatever, and _however_ we can," she responded dutifully, her cheeks growing a bit rosy as she then watched as both her mentor, _and_ best friend began to smile within blatant amusement.

"I . . . think what Cornelia _meant_ to say was that, simply, we're here to help, Oracle," Elyon remarked with a teasing air, referring to her guardian and Headmaster by the admittedly apt nickname she had long since affectionately adopted for the man as a result of the pair having naturally grown closer, and of her learning more about his _own_ mutant capabilities.

Professor Kandrakar's gray colored eyes began to twinkle within furthered merriment as he gazed upon the pair of blondes, _both_ of whom he had truly felt familial ties to, before continuing.

"Well, then, on that note . . . I am sure that you both are aware that we've two new students among us, yes? Cornelia, Professor Starlighter had informed me last night, upon my return from my business trip, that both you and Miss Lair had had a rather . . . interesting first meeting with one of them, am I right?" he carefully asked, his eyes studying the serious blonde's demeanor, while Elyon tilted her head toward her best friend and roommate within understandable confusion, her intricately braided side ponytail falling a bit lazily off of her left shoulder as a result.

"Huh? You never told me that you met the new student yesterday, Cornelia. I thought the reason you'd come back to our dorm room a bit later than usual was because you were just busy studying hard with Professor Starlighter, like always, and especially ever since you'd gained the ability to heal," she stated innocently, before her smooth, dark brows began to furrow as she, too, had a better look at Cornelia's now curiously guilt ridden expression. ". . . . Wait. Is there _more_ to this story that I'm obviously unaware of? Because you _also_ told me that the reason you were looking so _drained_ when I'd asked was _only_ because of your having practiced for so long. . . ."

Letting out a light, shameful groan, Cornelia nodded toward both Elyon and Professor Kandrakar within initial response, temporarily looking more like her best friend as she began to clumsily rub at the back of her neck at the same time that she rose to her feet.

"I-I, well . . . that wasn't _exactly_ a lie, Elyon. I _was_ with Professor Starlighter all afternoon like I said I'd be, and that I'd be having another private lesson with her in order to continue learning to better control my Geokinetic Regeneration," she began with foreign timidity as she partially turned toward the empty fireplace, "but . . . on our way out of her garden, we'd heard a scream coming from one of the dormitories, so naturally we went to investigate. . . . It was the new student, _Will_ , I think is her name, falling unconscious after _Irma_ had . . . _accidentally_ 'Shorted Out' the girl's Electrokinetic abilities, a-and . . . well, honestly, one thing had led to another, and the _next_ I know, I was healing her internal wounds, and -"

"- W-Whoa, _wait_ a second! _Internal_ wounds? Cornelia! You've only been so far able to manage _external_ wounds, and usually ' _wound_ ,' singular! What made you think you were ready to take on something so big, so _soon_ , and for something as _serious_ as a 'Short Out' for an Electrokinetic?" Elyon interrupted with heated concern as she too, jumped to her feet, as Professor Kandrakar merely watched within vaguely amused silence at the stark personality reversal presently carrying on between the pair.

Had it been anyone else, all three present individuals were well aware that Cornelia could, and _would_ have easily snapped right back, biting the person's head off within the process and easily winning the debate.

Because it was _Elyon_ , however, _and_ because she knew that her friend was merely acting upon concerned impulse, Cornelia merely accepted the girl's tongue lashing, biting down onto her lower lip before replying.

". . . . I-I know, Elyon, I know. And I'm _sorry_ that I didn't tell you about it – _All_ of it – last night. But I didn't want you to worry, and have, well, _this_ reaction. Besides, I'm feeling _much_ better now, clearly, now that I've gotten a full night's rest," she quietly apologized before turning back around to face Elyon, who still appeared very much as though she had had quite a fair bit more to say upon the matter.

Professor Kandrakar, however, thankfully rescued the taller blonde from another round of admonishing outbursts, despite having technically been the reason she had found herself within such a predicament in the first place.

"You will be _happy_ to know that both Will, _and_ Irma are doing much better, themselves, as well, girls. I had popped into the Infirmary to check on Miss Vandom after meeting with Irma within the dining hall at breakfast, and although understandably still a bit shaken up, I believe that Will will get past this incident with time," he revealed, removing himself from his place in front of his desk as he slowly approached both still emotionally charged teenagers before him. "In fact . . . this is why I have summoned you two. You see, both you and Miss Vandom have a fair bit amount in common, Elyon, at least as far as your . . . 'mutant origins' are concerned, if you'll forgive my bringing it up. Suffice it to say, however, that I believe that _you_ will be able to come at her with a far more relatable approach than what a few of your other professors, and even myself have already tried. . . ."

Cornelia felt her heart break, and the immediate impulse to wrap her arms protectively around Elyon, whose previously heated facial expression melted into one of instant melancholy upon hearing this, perhaps even within a mixture of empathy toward the red haired newcomer.

Although the two had shared everything with one another, their ups and their downs throughout the years, lingering upon the subject of her parents was yet another one Cornelia regrettably noticed that Elyon would choose not to do if she were able.

Majority of her previous wounds over her profound loss _had_ more or less healed over time, true, even to the point where the young girl was now capable of relaying fond memories she'd shared with them without immediately bursting into heartbreaking tears . . . but the emotional scars were still very much present, however faded over time they had become.

". . . . So, are you saying that she's an . . . an orphan like me, or -"

"- I am simply saying, my dear Elyon, that if ever I were to entrust onto someone the task of helping to guide an unsure, and rather _fearful_ young mutant toward her truest potential, toward _hope_ within the face of adversity, then it would be _you_ ," Professor Kandrakar smiled with esteemed pride as he gently squeezed a now furiously blushing Elyon's shoulders, before turning toward a secret, although equally proud Cornelia. "And I can think of no one better than one of my top pupils to help cultivate, if you'll excuse the pun, and mold our other new student, the admittedly confidence-scarce Miss Cook, Cornelia. . . ."

Cornelia squinted her eyes at this a moment, doing her absolute hardest not to allow her natural ego to get the better of her, as she struggled to remember the first name of the other, newest mutant within question.

". . . . Do you mean Taranda, Professor? I think I have a few classes with her over at Bayville. She's pretty _smart_ , too, if I'm thinking of the right girl, although you'd never know it if none of our teachers ever called on her, the way she sort of seems to just blend into the scenery, unopposed," she remarked with a light frown within continued reflection, before promptly catching her admittedly unmannerly words and apologized. "I-I'm sorry, Professor . . . and Elyon. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with being _shy_ , but. . . . _A-Anyway,_ forgive me, but I actually thought that maybe you, or one of the other professors had already asked _Irma_ to show her around, in all honesty, since I do remember seeing them walking around Bayville's halls together – _And_ here, as well. . . ."

". . . . _Taranee_ , and yes, Cornelia, I suppose Miss Lair _has_ taken the noticeable shine to her," Professor Kandrakar corrected with a light smile, releasing Elyon from his tender grasp as he then focused his entire attention onto a now taken aback Cornelia. "While I do admire her habitual initiative to welcome any and all of our school's newer populace, I must say that Irma's . . . _overly_ abundant enthusiasm is perhaps not precisely what our young Miss Cook would readily respond to, I don't believe. At least, not for now. . . . No. No, I do believe someone of _your_ more calm, collective nature would do wonders for helping her adjust more soundly to her fellow enrollment at our school. And, given your . . . colorful observation concerning her lack of self-assurance, I'd say that having _you_ show her around is quite the perfect match, wouldn't you say?"

Although learning that Cornelia would now be actively trouncing her brunette rival without even having to try this time around, _and_ at their Headmaster's behest, no less, greatly pleased her to no end, the prospect of also having to become what was readily amounting to _babysitting_ an apparent mouse of a girl did _not_. . . .

However, _because_ it was a personal request from the man she'd most respected, and knowing that his general wisdom had never before steered any of his students wrong before, Cornelia resisted the urge to give any _physical_ sign of her current disdain over the matter as she slowly nodded . . . although she was well aware that her _thoughts_ could have easily betrayed her within that moment, given her professor's Psionically based abilities, after all.

". . . . All right, Professor. If you really think it's a good idea, then I'll help . . . _Taranee_ out," Cornelia conceded obediently and her body automatically standing at attention, a physical reaction which practically every other student at the school _but_ herself would notice would happen whenever receiving a direct order, or request from any of their professors.

Elyon couldn't help but giggle at the familiar sight, her previously lighthearted mood thankfully returning as she gave a playful salute toward her legal guardian and nodded.

"Sir, _yessir!_ If Cornelia's in, then so am I, Oracle," she teased with a growing smile before turning her attention onto a now profoundly befuddled Cornelia, and gave her a playful wink.

Unbeknownst to Elyon, such a simple gesture, one shared between them many a time over the years, now possessed the ability to cause Cornelia to _hopelessly_ melt inside, as she continually struggled and rebelled against her rapidly growing, romantic feelings toward the presumably unmindful girl.

Cornelia was unable to respond after this for a few moments, which thankfully did not appear to matter, nor was noticed by either remaining party, as Professor Kandrakar instead merely expressed his immense gratitude toward both girls before freely dismissing them back to whatever afternoon activity the either of them had previously been attending to.

It wasn't until they'd completely exited their Headmaster's study that Cornelia was finally able to find her voice again, and it was filled with _distinct_ disfavor. . . .

". . . . You know, when we both were _finally_ granted more responsibilities around here earlier this year, I thought it'd be more along the lines of 'Junior Professor' related. You know: accompanying Professor Lin or one of the others upon their frequent 'scouting missions' to recruit a newly activated mutant into our school, once Professor Kandrakar would locate them . . . or at _least_ finally lead a training session within the Danger Room here or there. Nope. Instead, _so_ far we've just been tutors of the general, scholastic variety . . . and _now_ , I've just been promoted to glorified 'Mutant-Sitter'," she huffed dramatically as she slowly led the way down the partially empty corridor, and back into the foyer.

Elyon gently patted at the taller blonde's back as she softly chuckled once more, unknowingly sending several sparks to shoot up and down the girl's spine at the unexpected physical contact within the process.

"Well, to be _fair_ , Cornelia, you _have_ been hinting – And not at all subtly, I might add – to finally be entrusted with more obligations over the years, and now you have, even _before_ some of the perhaps more suited _upperclassmen_ – Both of us have, thank you, when _I_ certainly haven't ever once opened my mouth about it. . . . Do you think this is Oracle's way of trying to prepare me to take over as _Headmistress_ of this school one day, or something? Because I-I -"

"- _Whoa_ , whoa. It's okay, Ellie . . . It's okay," it was Cornelia's turn to reassure her now frazzled roommate, her newfound affection toward her falling away, as it always would, whenever serious matters were involved.

And Cornelia could think of nothing _more_ serious, nor _important_ , than the continued happiness and sureness of her closest companion. . . .

"What is Professor Kandrakar, well, _all_ of our professors, actually, always telling us to do? To _never_ sell ourselves short, right, and to keep believing within ourselves, no matter the odds," she stated softly, blindly reaching down without thinking to gently clasp Elyon's now clammy hand within her own, as Cornelia's blue eyes never left her periwinkle. "So if ever the day would come that you just _might_ become Headmistress, it will be a day to _remember_ , for sure. . . ."

". . . . Because I'd so _terrible_ , right?" Elyon couldn't help but weakly jest with a faint smile, before Cornelia promptly shook her head within furthered dispute.

" _No_ , Elyon. Because you'd be absolutely _remarkable_. . . ." she complimented warmly, her voice strong at first before trailing off into only just above a whisper, as her mind at last caught up with her body, and she'd immediately realized that both girls were still holding hands.

She might have been able to _so_ far bury down her true emotions for the other girl whenever the situation called for it, but it did not mean that Cornelia was _completely_ immune to any and all physical contact they might have shared . . . and given that she generally now made it a point lately to at least _not_ be the one to no longer initialize it, Cornelia personally felt she was rather successful thus far not to attract any unwanted attention concerning the matter.

"O-Oh! _Booo_ . . . get a _room_ , you two! Oh, wait, you already did, never mind. Okay, well then go _back_ to it if you wanna carry on with all that touchy-feely crap you _insufferably_ close blondes love flaunting everywhere!" both Cornelia and Elyon suddenly heard the gratingly familiar voice of _Irma_ call from across the other end of the foyer as she'd then entered, alone, and made her way up the grand staircase as she passed.

Still unfortunately completely flustered by the already, albeit _secretly_ embarrassing moment, Cornelia then blurted out the only ready response she could presently think of upon swiftly releasing a now grinning Elyon's hands, ". . . . W-Why don't you . . . go suck an _egg_ , Irma!"

She knew it was a terribly _childish_ , and just plain _terrible_ comeback, in general, and given that all three teenagers had been living together for several years now, during which time Cornelia had delivered quite the nasty barb or two toward the brunette, she was well aware that both Elyon and Irma were _also_ aware of its supremely lackluster impact.

And it certainly _reflected_ as such, as Cornelia regrettably watched as Irma suddenly struggled to continue up the remaining stairs, instantly bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as she pressed on.

"'G-Go . . . Go s-s-suck an _e-egg?'_ Is that the _best_ you've got for me, today, C-Cornikins? W-Well, then excuse me while I g-go . . . lick my _wounds_ in private! 'G-Go suck anegg!' H-Holy _shit_ , man!" she remarked sarcastically in between breathless chortling, hugging at her waist with one hand as she gave a blind wave of goodbye with her other before retreating.

As the Hydrokinetic brunette's obnoxious laughter _thankfully_ began to die down the further into the upstairs corridor she ventured, Elyon lightly shook her head as her previous smile widened.

"I _swear!_ I will _never_ understand why you two continue to bump heads so much, when it's so _obvious_ you really do care for one another!" she declared with a playful roll of her eyes, causing Cornelia's own to widen within immediate disagreement before continuing. ". . . . _Plus_ , the way you two carry on sometimes, it's honestly almost like you guys were _married!_ Now, let's go get you something to eat before you become any _more_ cranky!"

Cornelia could only stand, glued firmly within her spot a moment upon hearing her best friend's final, honestly innocent statement, as she watched her lead the way toward the Communal Dining Hall.

Of all the mutual students to ever be accused of having feelings for, albeit within harmless jesting, Elyon could truly think of no one _else_ but possibly the biggest pain, barring her kid sister, Cornelia had _ever_ had the displeasure of sharing living quarters with?

Although she _was_ . . . admittedly easy on the eyes, if Cornelia wanted to be privately honest with herself, there _still_ wouldn't be enough _alcohol_ within the world which could ever get her intoxicated enough to . . . to _kiss_ Irma, let alone one day be _married_ to her!

 _Besides . . . talk about irony_ , Cornelia couldn't help but muse a moment longer with a small, defeated exhale, as she immediately forced the previously disturbing thought of ever dating the incessantly loudmouthed Irma straight down into the pit of her stomach, which was presently grumbling quite loudly within renewed, undeniable hunger . . . but also becoming increasingly knotted up with crippling emotions the longer she stood, staring with helpless yearning toward the girl who knew her so well, and yet so very little. . . .

 **\- End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **(A.N. Because I rather enjoy 'torturing' the WITCH gals when it comes to their so called, romantic love lives, that's why, because anyone asks "Whhhhhy you do dis to Cornelia?" LoL**

 **Okay! Quickly, quickly, before I forget my end-A.N. Thoughts like last time! Yup, decided to make The Oracle's last name be 'Kandrakar' for no other reason than to be 'cleverly obvious' that omg, that's where he resides within the original canon, yay! LoL Also decided to have Elyon refer to him as "Oracle" as another obviously callback, and also to be a little reminiscent of Professor Xavier's at times being referred to as "Professor X," just as I'd stated that Irma calls all the professors in their school "The Professor" in chapter one also as another reference.**

 **Also made him much, much more likable, in my opinion, this version of him – Himerish, I mean, not Xavier, although I suppose I did end up doing a slight mesh of his personality sprinkled in here and there.**

 **Definitely was unavoidably thinking of Paige from "Charmed" when I was writing Elyon's backstory of how her mutant powers had first awakened, seeing as Paige had lost her adoptive parents due to a car accident which she'd 'mysteriously' survived, only later finding out it was because of her innate ability to Orb and thus do so out of the vehicle before the crash.**

 **Wasn't honestly my intention to draw any similarities, trust, but damn if I don't loves me some good ol' "Charmed..." and Paige, actually. =p**

 **Also yes, clearly Elyon's definitely the Jean Grey of this story, even though she's naturally powerful within her own right, canonically speaking, while Cornelia, I suppose, you could sort of think of as the Scott Summers...as much as he's always irritated me. LoL**

 **What else, what else...Oh, yeah. I guess that's also why or how you'd choose to look at the present reasoning behind Cornelia's romantic intentions toward her best friend, given Jean and Scott's similar beginnings...although don't expect any Emma Frost type of characters to pop up out of nowhere to disrupt the girls' possible getting together. Jus' sayin'! =p**

 **I also, quick note, currently wouldn't really define Cornelia as bisexual, either, or at least SHE wouldn't readily do so quite yet. Maybe not even omnisexual, either, although that perhaps would be a better 'fit' for her, so to speak, and what she'd probably think if she chooses TO think it all over later on down the road. =) For now, though, she's simply finding that she's falling in love, and this time it just so happened to be with her female best friend, is all. =)**

 **Ooh! And nearly forgot to mention CORNELIA'S mention of "Bayville!" Couldn't be bothered to think of another name for the "regular high school" they all go to, in addition to attending their mutant related classes at Himerish's school, so I just used the name for the X-Kids' school in "X-Men: Evolution," since the WITCH chicks are also within Upstate New York, as well, anyhow. =)**

 **I THINK that's it! Yay! Might have remembered everything this time, AND at 6 in the morning and zero sleep yet, to boot!**

 **'Kay, hope you all enjoyed, and please to be reviewing! =) )**


	3. Chapter Three

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _Wowwwww, have I been gone a super while, eh? Sorry about that, Lovelies, but I was very, very, VERY busy with life, again, specifically . . . having another baby. =) Yep! Evie-Weevie's a big sister as of October this year, to a baby boy. So, understandably, I've now been trying EXTRA hard to juggle two kids while trying to find even . . . five minutes, really, to write SOMETHING down. Sniff. . . . =(_

 _But, yeah! For now, I've been taking advantage of said, so called free time to try to play catch up with everything, including this story! Sooo, please to be enjoying, yes? =)_

 _Oh, poop! I knew I'd end up missing a post-A.N. point within the previous chapter, just as I said I would. Ah, well. =) Was just going to touch upon how Cornelia's parents (and Cornelia herself, at first) are sort of like a far less dangerously compelling Magneto, where his ideals upon mutant separatism are concerned. Obviously, he won't be featured within this tale, but don't be surprised to bump into more mutants within this fic who'll share within his/Cornelia's folks' staunch platform. =)_

 _Anyway! Again, enjoy, Lovelies, and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year, ahead of time! Mwa!  
_

* * *

This chapter was written/created in December 2016, and revised December 2017.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

If Will's mutant power had enabled her to travel back in time, rather than the 'useful' ability of _electrocuting_ herself any time she now went near any body of water, then she certainly would have put out all the stops to prevent herself from ever agreeing (albeit reluctantly in the first place) to accept enrollment at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , let alone ever step foot onto campus.

Because from where she was sitting, quite literally, she currently wasn't seeing one positive thing about being there, not even with any of the 'feel good' drivel Irma, Professor Lin, and _especially_ not her new Headmaster, Professor Kandrakar, had each spewed at her since her arrival.

After all, what good had it done her thus far? She was now hundreds of miles from home, her _family_ , and with _no_ prospect of ever really keeping, let alone making any _true_ friends, because anyone who would ever try to get close to her just might end up accidentally roasted to a _crisp_. . . .

At the very least there had been Will's _gigantic_ , and thankfully still _'singles'_ dormitory to help hide her away during such times she was unable to handle the masses, but she couldn't even have that _one_ , so called 'opulence,' as she'd been stuck being closely monitored within the school's infirmary for the past full day and a quarter!

It was certainly a good thing for Professor Starlighter that Will's Electrokinesis was informed to be still quite tapped out, or else the emotionally jarred redhead would have undoubtedly made the older woman her latest victim, the way she'd kept poking and prodding at Will's body while checking in on her every hour, _precisely_ on the dot.

" _In truth, you're looking much better, already, my young pupil, despite the otherwise seriousness of having been Shorted Out. Your fellow schoolmate, Cornelia, truly had healed you quite well! However, to further exercise precaution, I believe remaining within the Infirmary for the remainder of the weekend would be the best course of action, simply to be on the safe side in case of any sudden relapse,"_ the serious-minded woman had diagnosed that Sunday morning upon noticing Will's abrupt, and understandably startled rousing from slumber, as the teenager had had a sudden pair of warm hands gently roaming across her previously unconscious form within medical surveillance. _"I suspect, as well, that you should have no issue with making attendance to your first day of classes at Bayville come tomorrow, either!"_

". . . . O-Oh, sure . . . no issue at all . . . Professor," Will had muttered groggily with a slightly acrimonious tone, her mind still within a rather sleep filled fog before the realization had set in.

Within all the worry filled, and immensely stressful chaos Will had honestly somehow managed to forget that her active enrollment at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ now not only meant that she would be attending . . . 'How to Be a Mutant' classes, or whatever each future lesson would be referenced as, but _also_ what she'd surmised to be a comparatively _normal_ high school, as well. . . .

A normal high school . . . with normal teenagers.

Where absolutely anything could happen at any given time, upon any given _day_ regarding not only her own mutant abilities, but the rest of the populace residing within Professor Kandrakar's dual mansion and school. . . .

" _I don't . . . understand. If I'm supposed to . . . attend classes at your school and also live there, then why do I need to go to a whole other one at the same time, as well?"_ Will had anxiously asked both Professors Lin and Kandrakar two weeks earlier, upon learning the apparent conditions of her present enrollment.

" _. . . . Several reasons, quite honestly, Will. The first being that this particular school district allows what is referred to as 'Part-Time Enrollment,' where any qualifying student of both the private and home school variety are guaranteed enrollment privileges at a public school of their choosing,"_ Professor Lin had begun to explain to her admittedly quite bewildered, future student, _"with a minimum of four classes per semester, of course, with at least two being the usual core curriculum. You know, science, mathematics, English, etcetera. Now, although attending classes at Bayville, you will still have your classes and varying studies with us back at the institute, so I am sorry in advance for the extra workload you might be facing within the very near future! At any rate, these are what we like to call the 'surface reasons' behind seemingly giving our students a 'bad hand' in terms of double duty at two sets of schools; however, by allowing such an opportunity to occur, it is Professor Kandrakar's – In fact, unanimously all our hope that by remaining actively integrated within society alongside non-mutants, it will be a way to help keep all of you grounded, and eventually one day forge a path to a peaceful and very much open coexistence. . . ."_

Although not honestly dreadful within her overall scholastic career, especially not where anything to do with scientific endeavors were generally concerned, Will had _usually_ done close to the bare minimum of what was required of her to pass each grade of all of her previous schools up until that point, and it was a 'system' which had done both her Grade Point Average, and overall _stress_ management just fine.

 _Now_ , however, not only was she meant to juggle whatever sort of mutant focused lessons her new professors would be teaching her down the road, but also _mountains_ of future homework from _two_ separate schools?

The more and more Will thought about being at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , being within Upstate New York in the first place, the more _enmity_ she felt and thus, mounting despair that there would _never_ be a silver lining within her newfound life. . . .

As much as she wasn't ready to rejoin the student assemblage roaming about the institute's halls above her, Will was even _less_ willing to spend another day cooked up within the heavily stocked and expensive looking healthcare facility, even _if_ she had been 'lucky' enough to have it all to herself thus far.

Considering the school's overall size - At least, from what she had been able to catch a glimpse of before her unexpected mishap, Will hadn't the foggiest why Professor Kandrakar and his staff would have placed such an important installation within what she had been informed to be the _basement_ level.

 _At least, if I were in charge of this school, or any one, for that matter, I'd certainly make it a lot easier for people to find by putting it, oh, I don't know, on the main floor. Might make a big difference between a saved, or . . . lost life_ , the redhead thought within saturnine judgment, her previous, and for once relatively _neutral_ mood beginning to take a sharp nosedive as her mind fought hard to resist reflecting once more upon the day her Electrokinetic powers first awakened. . . .

Because it was nearing the mid afternoon, Will had briefly deduced that the majority of her new housemates would probably be once again more so out and about outside, or perhaps out altogether to maybe catch a movie, or any other typical, teenage leisurely pursuits before having to return early for classes the following day.

And so, as a result, she'd felt a bit confident that she might not bump into too many people if she'd . . . _somehow_ made her way back upstairs, and . . . perhaps maybe even do a bit of sightseeing before sequestering herself to her dormitory for the remainder of the day.

All of this, provided Professor Starlighter didn't find her first and drag her back down to the Infirmary, of course.

 _I suppose if I have to be stuck living here, I may as well give myself the grand tour sooner now, rather than later, after all,_ Will mused with a light sigh upon finishing getting dressed into the change of clothes _Hay Lin_ , of all people, had been kind enough to bring all the way down for her. . . .

" _I didn't want to just go through all of your personal belongings like that, but I figured that maybe by now you were probably a bit tired wearing a hospital gown! Plus, I was actually . . . trying to think of a way to come down here to see how you were without, you know . . . being too pushy,"_ the cheerful girl had explained with crimson flooded cheeks earlier that morning when she'd suddenly appeared within the doorway, sheepishly holding a folded pair of one of Will's jeans, and a fuchsia colored tee shirt.

Although _Will_ , herself, had been feeling rather abashed at the time to have seen her there at _all_ , making Hay Lin her first and, in fact, only student visitor since she'd been admitted into the Infirmary, Will had noticed that the Aerokinetic mutant had certainly appeared _far_ more so, by comparison.

" _I-I just . . . I just wanted to apologize to you, Will, for . . . startling you with my powers . . . a-and my flying,"_ Hay Lin had continued on before Will could have stopped her, _or_ before she could have offered up her own apology, as well. _"I was going to do so yesterday, as well, and was on my way up to your dormitory when I'd heard . . . well . . . you know. B-But I really do hope you're feeling much better now, and will accept my apology. . . ."_

Having listened to Hay Lin carry on with such humbleness had only served to make Will feel even _more_ guilty for having run away from the otherwise jovial girl in the first place, and it was all she could have done to not want to bury herself completely underneath her hospital bed sheets within a futile attempt to hide away her shame.

Instead, however, she'd actually managed to not only resist, but return the apologetic gesture with one of her own which, if she had been perfectly honest with herself, was something Will had been itching to do as soon as the pair had abruptly separated the previous day.

" _I-I, um . . . it's all right, Hay Lin, a-and . . . thank you for the clothes. . . . I, uh . . . well, to be . . . pretty frank, seeing you, seeing anyone suddenly take off into the air like that would probably freak out lots of people,"_ she began within a mixture of vague self preservation, and lingering abashment, _"but . . . I'm also sorry for having done so. . . . I-I mean, all you wanted to do in the end was just help me out, right? S-So . . . yeahhh. . . ."_

It wasn't the greatest apology, Will had been aware, having basically put blame on the other girl and essentially saying, _"I'm sorry that you didn't use your common sense before doing what you did,"_ but at least she had finally gotten it out, and the two could move on from the overall, awkward incident.

Hay Lin hadn't appeared negatively affected one bit, however, and in fact broke out into a wide, toothy grin upon having received the new girl's forgiveness. She'd then clapped her small hands together within ongoing glee, causing her to appear much more like the joyful girl Will had first met yesterday . . . an observation which had admittedly made the redhead feel a bit pleased to have witnessed.

" _Really? Oh, that's great, Will, thanks! And yeah, duh, sometimes I do forget that not everyone really has ever seen a 'flying person' before, sooo you're absolutely right! From now on, whenever any other new students show up, I think I'll just stick to helping them out the 'old fashioned' way, before eventually letting loose with my powers like that, again,"_ Hay Lin had remarked within good humor, offering once more to help Will out with anything she might have needed assistance with since she was already there, before the two finally parted ways.

Although the natural instinct had been to decline, Will had honestly surprised herself when she'd earnestly promised the bubbly girl that she would instead see her some time later once she'd been properly (or 'improperly,' as was now the present case) discharged . . . which was a future event she was actually mildly looking forward to, given Hay Lin's ongoing, infectiously friendly nature . . . assuming it was _genuine_ , of course. . . .

Will hurriedly finished gingerly straightening her fresh top with one hand, while blindly tossing her former, now bunched up hospital gown with the other, before making a straight beeline for the sealed, metallic door to her room and quickly pulled it open.

The lights outside of the Infirmary were certainly much brighter by comparison, and after having spent the past day and change either unconscious, or resting quietly within a dimly lit room, Will needed a few moments to allow her eyes to properly adjust to the abrupt change within intensity.

Forced to temporarily squint, Will began to mindfully take in her immediate surroundings, which were certainly a curious stark contrast to all the 'glitz and glamour' she had witnessed upstairs when she'd first arrived onto campus.

Perhaps it was simply because the school's medical facility was down within the basement that the overall scheme was the same calm, cool shade of blue, as were the walls from inside of her previous room; however, it certainly could not _possibly_ also account for the curious choice of lining the _entire_ hallway within solid metal, as well!

" _W-What_ the . . . .? I-I feel like I somehow got transported to some . . . top secret _military_ base, o-or some kind of futuristic deck of a _spaceship_ or something," Will whispered to herself within supreme stupefaction, turning her head to look down both presently secluded, long pathways on either side of her, before hesitantly choosing to take the one on the right. "What kind of school _is_ this? Even one for mutants, this _has_ to be out of the ordinary. . . ."

Feeling more and more tense as she continued on her way down the spacious, empty hallway, Will let out a deep sigh of relief the moment she heard a round of female voices suddenly sounding off within the near distance, and was even _more_ pleased to see that both belonged to two individuals she'd remembered indirectly encountering yesterday upon her arrival: Jubilee, and Megan.

"Another great workout, butt! Although, I wish you wouldn't keep trying to upstage me so much with your 'fancy' gymnastics every time we spar," Will could overhear the pink haired, fairy resembling mutant cheerfully state in between curious moans, as both girls rounded the corner dressed within black colored workout attire, and hair each pulled back into messy ponytails.

"Well, you're the one who'd been insisting on relying less upon your magical abilities and to better train yourself _physically_ , lately, anyhow, so how I kick your ass every time – O-Okay, _most_ times, since you _are_ getting a lot better – is _my_ choice," Jubilee playfully fired back as she gingerly wiped her face clear of sweat with the small, white towel draped across the back of her neck, before being the first to notice Will 'randomly' standing there within the middle of the hallway. "Now, let's hurry up and grab something to eat before I collapse, and –! O-Oh, _geez!_ You scared the _crap_ out of me! Y-You all right?"

Apparently not expecting to have either been noticed, or addressed so soon, Will, too, jumped within her spot and stammered for a few moments within initial response, before Megan politely interrupted with a small, but growing grin.

"H-Hey, I remember you, I think! Yeah, I think I saw you in passing yesterday within the foyer with all your bags and such, right? Here's to welcoming you to 'Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters' – _Again_ , I'm sure! Name's Megan Gwynn! And this is one of my best mates, Jubilation Lee, or 'Jubilee' for short, as she likes, yeah?" she introduced with another friendly smile as both she and the raven haired girl in question approached,with Will doing her best to swallow down any lingering reservations she still admittedly possessed regarding the Welsh girl's unique, physical appearance.

"H-Hi . . . um, M-Megan, and . . . Jubilee. I'm Will . . . Will Vandom," the redhead began weakly, hesitating a moment before slowly extending her right hand out and allowed it to be briefly encased within each palm of both girls in greeting.

Jubilee curiously wrinkled her nose at this a moment, before gently chuckling as she then pulled back her hand and blindly wiped it along the bottom of her tank top.

" _Eww_ , sorry about that, Will. Didn't realize I was _that_ much drenched in sweat – _Super_ clammy hands, now! A-Anyway, so what are you doing down here? Were you in the gym, too, working out, or maybe inside the 'Danger Room?' Although, come to think of it, I don't think I saw you in the gym with us at any time, and training sessions aren't usually scheduled so soon already for the newer students, so – _W-What_ , Meg?"

"Well, _geez_ , Jubilee, why don't you talk her head off, then? Besides! Maybe we ought to be lettin' the _profs_ fill Will in more properly – If not already, that is – about the various 'treats and goodies' to be found around the institute, all right?" Megan playfully reproved her obviously close friend with a slight chuckle and shake of her sweat-dampened head, causing a momentarily befuddled Jubilee to merely roll her brown eyes with a smirk.

Will, meanwhile, who was painfully very much out of the loop, perhaps even more so than either girl before her might have realized, did all she could not to dwell upon the _immensely_ ominous sounding name of the room Professor Lin, nor any other teacher had yet to inform her about – _Especially_ the apparent fact that she would one day be, of all things, ' _training_ ' inside of it.

 _I know that I was told that by coming here I'd be learning how to control my stupid powers, but I didn't think it'd ever entail doing so with the word 'danger' ever attached to it! Like I don't already have enough on my plate to deal with as it is!_ she thought bitterly, a deep frown slowly marring her previous, and relatively placid (such as it was) facial expression for a few moments, although still regrettably long enough for both fellow pupils to have taken notice.

"O-Oh, hey . . . You okay, Will? We didn't, like, strike a nerve or whatever, did we? I mean, obviously, we don't know anything about you or your ' _story_ ,' but one thing all of us here pretty much have in common – Besides being mutants, of course – is feeling _incredibly_ overcome coming to live in such an _epic_ place as this! I mean, I don't care how awesome you think you are at controlling your powers already, or not, y'know? So, for sure, don't feel too bad if ever you feel the need to . . . I dunno, _wig_ out, and maybe punch a wall or two – M-Maybe some _pillows_ , instead, though, so you don't get any demerits, and -"

"- Don't mind Jubes, Will; I think it's mainly a bit of her naturally competitive, and a tad _too_ 'overly confident at times' attitude rearing its nasty head about, now," Megan interrupted with a broad grin and relaxed stance, clearly making a point to quash any brewing thoughts the redhead might have been presently harboring both toward the school, as well as her present situation. "But she still has a good point! Best advice – Which you've probably already heard from someone else, seein' as 'inclusion and acceptance' is sort of a _really_ big thing here – is to honestly just take everything one day at a time, and try not to stress too much about everything, mad as that sounds . . . _especially_ not about the D.R., either, right now, since no one will even _think_ to take you there until absolutely certain you're ready, all right?"

Given the amount of students the uniquely looking mutant-pixie had personally witnessed come and go through the school's doors during her three and a half year attendance, Megan was more than well aware of how to play 'the game' of saying precisely the right things, as well as when to say them in order to try to help make any newcomer feel more at home.

To be fair, so too did Jubilee, although the spunky, tenacious girl _did_ tend to put her foot in it from time to time, and get a bit too ahead of herself, such as right within that very moment. . . .

". . . . Well, I _will_ give this place one thing: It's certainly becoming a bit more difficult to outright, actively _resent_ it the more and more I keep hearing all these 'hope speeches' from everyone. I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still . . . still _plenty_ resentful for being here and all, but . . . yeah," Will only just managed to comment within slight jest, also somehow releasing the previous negativity swelling inside of her, as the pair before her thankfully caught on and began to giggle within obvious understanding.

"See that? You'd think Professor Kandrakar and the other profs would have definitely spiced up their 'welcoming routine' by now, given the _truckload_ of students they've undoubtedly amassed throughout the years, right? But, hey! I guess if it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Jubilee giggled softly within agreement, briefly waving her hand through the air within a beckoning motion as she then led the way to the pair of sealed elevators a few feet ahead of them. "But, anyway! Seeing as talking about what we all are and what we can or can't do, power wise, _clearly_ isn't really your cup of tea, Will, let's just stick with current affairs: What are you gonna wear to Karmilla's concert next Friday? Are you going? If you are, we should _totally_ head to the mall some time next week and pick up a few new outfits!"

Megan rolled her bright, pink colored eyes at this, although she too could not help but to let out a light chortle as both she and Will followed the onyx haired girl into one of the empty elevators.

"Oh, for –! Not _everyone's_ a mall rat like you, you know, Jubes. Plus, you should probably know that -" she teased, carefully reaching around Will to lightly shove at Jubilee's bare shoulder, carrying on the conversation as the elevator doors slid closed.

Perhaps . . . if things continued to carry on within such a manner, with anything to do with 'mutant superpowers' remaining low key (alongside the added 'bonus' of being temporarily unable to even _use_ her own powers, as well), then maybe, _just_ maybe Will could find that she'd somehow survive, after all.

 _Today_ , at least, anyway. . . .

* * *

The way the great outdoors, nature in general, would somehow always manage to put her at such ease, Elyon would honestly sometimes believe that perhaps her mutant ability was more likened to those similar to Cornelia's, or any of the other elemental-based powers several of her fellow students possessed, themselves.

But, in truth, it had always been that way, as far back as she could recall, particularly whenever the itch to begin sketching a random drawing or two would overcome her . . . just as it was within that present moment.

Drawing was always something Elyon enjoyed all on her own, however was never really a talent she truly embraced and cultivated until after her parents had passed away, as it was something her mother, Eleanor, in particular, would always bond with her over.

" _'_ _Art is the window to man's soul. Without it, he would never be able to see beyond his immediate world; nor could the world see the man within',"_ she'd always liked to quote to her daughter during the occasions she would catch Elyon within the middle of either lazily, or frantically (depending upon the feel of the moment) sketching out a simple doodle, or what both her parents would always refer to as a 'masterpiece.'

Elyon honestly never felt as close to either parent as she did whenever she was curled up somewhere about the mansion with one of her many art books, nor did she ever feel quite as at _peace_ , both about her ever-growing powers . . . and the tragic circumstances which had first awakened her to them in the first place.

And so there she presently sat, outside on yet another, comfortably warm afternoon two hours or after lunchtime, choosing the school's Olympic sized pool area to be today's place of inspiration.

Originally, it had been the plan to go for a walk about the neighborhood with Cornelia, as the taller blonde had graciously offered they do upon leaving the Communal Dining Hall; however, something inside spoke, quite loudly at that, for Elyon to stay on campus, instead.

And if there was one thing _both_ girls, in fact, had learned while living within _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ throughout the years, it was to never ignore any sort of feelings which might have called out to them, as they were usually spot on - Especially for a Telepath, such as herself.

Plus, there had also been the rather important discussion her legal guardian and instructor, Professor Kandrakar had just shared with both blondes earlier that same day regarding becoming mentors to two of the school's newest students, Taranee Cook and Will Vandom, which also helped motivate Elyon to stay right where she was.

The _last_ thing she wanted to do was screw everything up once she'd finally met the young woman she was meant to take underneath her wing, after all. . . .

Elyon had been at it, quietly sat and sketching out random creations here and there – Nothing too fanciful, or even truly detailed - for the past twenty-plus minutes or so, all while a few random schoolmates would come and go from the pool area and either go for a swim, or take a seat at one of the many patio tables strewn about around her.

Given that she was sort of a familiar face at the school (whether or not she was pleased by this), most probably due to being their headmaster's beneficiary, and all, majority of the students had caught on to a few of Elyon's various, so called 'quirks' and interests here and there, and so honestly knew better than to disturb or engage her during such a time . . . which usually worked out for the better, anyhow, as the dishwater blonde really _did_ tend to completely lose herself within her impressively expressive artwork.

And that present moment was no exception, as Elyon continued to peacefully hum an uplifting, random melody quietly to herself as she otherwise pored everything into the current drawing she had been working on for the past five minutes or so, now.

Both her tune, and the sound of her graphite pencil furiously scratching against the open page of her sketchbook began to intermingle within an oddly calm sort of harmony as she continued, the drawing gradually becoming more and more detailed as the seconds passed.

To the few seated around her, Elyon most probably appeared to be within a _trance_ of sorts, and perhaps she nearly was, simply smiling softly and privately reflecting upon the memory of her dearly departed parents more and more as her work of art continued to take an even more distinctive shape.

It wasn't until she was already nearing the end of putting detailed, finishing touches upon at least the main focus of her piece that Elyon's core focus finally fractured a bit, as her mind suddenly became flooded with thoughts, a _voice_ , which was not her own:

 _. . . . I don't even know why I somehow managed to come here of all places, instead of staying inside my dorm room, or even head back down to the Infirmary. I mean, it's not as though I can go swimming ever again . . . or enjoy a good bubble bath once my powers inevitably come back. . . ._

At this, Elyon promptly dropped her pencil as she looked straight ahead toward the glass, double doors which led into and out of the large mansion's south entrance-way and atrium, just in time to witness a lone redhead curiously proceeding to enter the exposed area with what appeared to be _extreme_ caution.

Elyon couldn't help but let a slow, yet growing smile grace her delicate features as she knowingly watched the newcomer gingerly tiptoe further outside, all while taking care to practically hug the glass windows of the building as she did so.

If not for her telepathic abilities, Elyon would have honestly wondered why in the world the crimson haired girl was presently carrying on as she was, almost acting as though _allergic_ to the otherwise inviting, lapping water of the massive pool stretched out before them both.

However, given both the previous, psychic insight unknowingly given to her, alongside the slight 'briefing' Professor Kandrakar had presented to his charge a little earlier, Elyon was otherwise understandably sympathetic to the other girl's current plight.

 _Well . . . here goes nothing_ , she thought with a soft, nervous exhale, before gently clearing her throat in order to grab the creeping redhead's attention.

". . . . While I don't honestly know what it's like to have the power over electricity, I do know that it won't always be this scary – T-That is, _others_ like you who also possess Electrokinetic talents all eventually learned to control them, so that otherwise obvious obstacles such as water would no longer be an issue, and, um . . . yeah," Elyon shyly explained with an awkward, lopsided smile as her soft, periwinkle eyes met with an immensely startled honey-brown, and quickly added the tail end as a way to hopefully calm the other girl down.

Elyon watched with regrettable guilt as the red haired young woman immediately jumped within alarm at this, before Elyon quickly stood and tossed her sketchbook and pencil onto the round, poolside table before her.

Her only consolation to having startled the other girl at all was the inside knowledge that her Electrokinesis was presently Shorted Out for at least another day or so, or else Elyon imagined that the redhead's entire body would have probably begun crackling with her currently uncontrollable, raw electricity, and undoubtedly cause the few nearby students who were leisurely wading within the pool to immediately swim further away as a precautionary measure.

"I-It's okay, Will! It's all right! I-I didn't mean to scare you like that, really! I was just -"

"- W-Wait, _what?_ H-How . . . How did you know about my powers? O-Or my _name_ , for that matter? Who are you?" the frazzled girl now openly known as Will fired off toward Elyon about a mile a second, although her ongoing trepidation already appeared to be ebbing away bit by bit as her body began to visibly relax.

 _I'm not honestly sure why Oracle wanted me to help guide her; I don't really seem to be doing a very good job, or giving off a good first impression. Still . . . I know I've at least got to give it a shot, if nothing else but to help Will feel more comfortable about her surroundings,_ Elyon mused with a firm nod to herself, the future Headmistress within her already shining through to the surface, unknowingly.

"I . . . I really am sorry for startling you, Will, _really_ – I honestly wasn't trying to . . . nor did I mean to read your mind earlier when you were coming outside a few seconds ago," she apologized with a strong blush, her natural timidness shining through in spite of herself, as she nonetheless pressed on. "M-My name is Elyon. Elyon Brown, and I'm actually a Telepath . . . well, to name _one_ of my abilities, anyway. . . . B-But I knew your name, and what your own powers are mainly from Professor Kandrakar. . . ."

Now protectively pressing her back against the windows behind her, just in case her electricity based powers would suddenly flare up again ahead of their projected recovery, Will closed her eyes a moment as Elyon could clearly see her attempt to center herself, before reopening them to flash the straw colored blonde a surprisingly hardened stare.

". . . . So I guess this is what everyone does when a ' _newbie'_ joins up at this school, huh? Constantly bombard them with so called niceties, all while invading their _privacy_ without any sort of permission to do so? I mean, there have got to be _hundreds_ of us living here right now, right? So why the constant interest in just _me?_ I can't _possibly_ be the only new student currently enrolled at the moment," she snapped defensively, wrapping her arms around herself before her facial expression slowly transitioned into one of obvious guilt.

 _God . . . And there I go, pushing people away again before they do it to me, like usual. . . . I mean, just yesterday – And even earlier today, kind of - I was feeling practically ecstatic to have people my own age, and not just the adults, try to more or less comfort me and be friendly, so maybe I wouldn't feel so isolated . . . except that was all before I'd managed to hurt yet another person with my 'special gifts,'_ Elyon unintentionally 'listened in' to Will's emotionally raw mind once again, both girls' faces beginning to reflect profound sadness as a result, before Will's cheeks became immensely inflamed as another, far more embarrassing thought then formed. _O-Oh, crap! I probably shouldn't keep thinking about everything that's happened like this – Not if this girl really can read people's minds. Geez! Is there no place I can have some much needed solitude?_

Debating upon whether or not to let it be known that she had indeed picked up upon Will's thoughts once more, lest she enrage her even further, Elyon indeed followed through, deciding instead to go with the instincts presently urging her to keep the lines of communication between them (such as they were) as open as possible.

 _Clearly_ , this girl had been through quite a bit within the past twenty-four hours, alone, and Elyon didn't need to be psychic in order to know this.

By now, she knew how to recognize when someone was within desperate need of letting everything out, be it emotionally or, within the very real case of every student presently within their school, _physically_ , as well.

"I-I'm sorry, again, Will! I wasn't, or rather, I'm _not_ trying to continually pick up on your thoughts like this," she sheepishly apologized, starting off with a bit of continual timidity, before picking up steam, "but I've found that the more unguarded a person is emotionally, or just generally unaware, the easier it is for my powers to intercept whatever might be on their mind. . . . It actually used to be a pretty big _nightmare_ for me when they first started to manifest, because I was just _constantly_ bombarded by pretty much everyone around me, until I finally learned to control them. Now it's really only whenever I might be pretty tired, stressed, _super_ distracted, or if the person, themselves, might be so _over_ the top upset that I can't actively block them out which . . . I'm _guessing_ is the case right now with you, right? I-I mean, why else, then, would you have come to the pool area, of all places, when you're obviously aware that it's not yet safe for you to be around water?"

Not usually this particularly forward, Elyon honestly then began to brace herself for the worst from the apparently temperamental redhead standing before her; she was instead, however, feeling quite surprised when Will only let out a low, defeated exhale as her brown eyes curiously became a tad glassy.

". . . . Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment, then, who knows?" she murmured her obviously rhetorical inquiry, whatever tears which might have wished to escape effortlessly vanishing as she rapidly blinked her eyes before suddenly performing an about face and returning back inside.

Elyon could have, and possibly _should_ have left it right there, and allowed the emotionally distraught teenager to continue on within her slow, but steady retreat. However, even _without_ Professor Kandrakar's direct, personal request to do so, her at times inherent desire to help those in need truly was effortlessly overpowering her by that point.

"Will, wait a minute!" she called out to the retreating, fellow mutant, turning away from her a moment in order to quickly retrieve her sketchbook from off of the temporarily forgotten, poolside table, before beginning to sprint toward the double glass doors.

"What for? So I can later add _you_ to my already mounting list of victims once I've fully recovered? I mean, my God, I'll probably be _apologizing_ and feeling _ridiculously_ guilty from now until I graduate for the amount of people I've either _offended_ in some way, or electrocuted into _dust!_ Lord knows I've started to wrack up a pretty decent 'body count,' already, and I've only been enrolled here for a freaking _day!_ " Will vented with complete abandon as she continued to stomp off, with Elyon keeping up as best she could from behind. "How in the hell am I meant to 'stay _calmmm_ ,' or 'think _positivelyyyy_ ' like people keep telling me – And I mean, _do_ they keep telling me – and also believe that 'one day soon' I'll be within complete control of my _lethal_ powers? I-I mean, I was a pretty guarded person before all this crap happened to me, but now I'm _really_ not allowed to ever feel anything beyond twenty-four hour _happiness!_ Not unless I'd like to take out the entire student body!"

Seeing that Will had absolutely no intention of attempting to rein in at least _some_ of that typhoon of emotion, and fearing that her abilities could possibly already trigger themselves again, somehow (especially considering that a moment of tremendous stress was usually what would precede the awakening of a mutant's given powers, at least, according to Professor Kandrakar), Elyon, swallowing hard, was left with a darkening decision to make. . . .

 _God, I hope this works . . . unfortunately_ , she thought morosely, before stopping within her tracks in order to properly focus and ground her _own_ emotions . . . before then proceeding to take over _Will's_.

She, too, suddenly found herself stopping in place, just as she had reached the empty and winding marble stairwell she'd been heading toward, and curiously looked ahead at nothing in particular as her previous, honestly chaotic emotions immediately began to die down. . . .

With her eyes steadily trained upon her target, as it were, Elyon slowly resumed her trek toward the now very _calm_ and collected Will, who then turned her crimson colored head to the side in order to meet the other girl's uncharacteristically serious gaze.

". . . . H-How did you. . . .?" Will trailed off into a whisper, beginning to feel more and more at ease as the seconds passed, the most she'd _ever_ felt within the past few weeks, altogether.

"It's . . . an extension, I guess, of my Telepathic abilities, Will, one I've sort of recently developed but . . . don't really like to use, for present, _obvious_ reasons," Elyon softly explained with an honestly thickened air of shame, despite the otherwise, positive emotions she was clearly mentally projecting onto the other girl now standing next to her. "Only Professor Kandrakar actually knows about it – Well, last I was aware, anyway – and has been the only one I've actively tried to . . . _manipulate_ emotionally like this. I-I wasn't even sure it was going to work on _you_ or not, given how _powerful_ The Professor generally is and how _new_ I am at this, but . . . I didn't see any other way of _swiftly_ calming you down right at the moment. . . ."

Expecting the redhead to express understandable disapproval (however 'pleasantly' it might have been presently delivered) over having had her feelings altered within such an invasive manner, Elyon instead caught Will flash her a small, yet noticeable . . . _smile,_ of all things,although Elyon was still rather unsure whether or not it was truly genuine, or every bit as manufactured as the positive emotions presently being imposed upon the other girl.

"S-So, wait . . . You're saying that you can use your powers to . . . to _change_ the way someone is feeling, I guess, to whatever you want, instead?" she asked out of honest curiosity, her tone of voice sounding every bit as benign as the simper still plastered across her face, all while Elyon cautiously continued to maintain her mental propulsion a bit longer.

"And even magnify or suppress them altogether, as well as possibly channeling them into something _physical_ . . . at least, what The Professor has told me they might grow into over time. . . . So, you can see why it's not really a favorite sub-power of mine to possess, basically _hijacking_ a person's feelings while holding any other hostage at will, or . . . _semi_ -will, for now," Elyon responded with a slight nod, taking a deep breath as her previously sober expression finally relaxed as she then broke the psychic connection between Will and herself as gently, yet as quickly as she could. She could then immediately sense the already mounting, personal trepidation over her rarely exercised ability beginning to replace the previously imposed positivity she'd placed onto Will. "I-I'm so sorry about that, Will. _Really_ , I am, and -"

"- _Thank_ you, Elyon," Will interrupted with another smile, this one all her own, albeit a bit lopsided, as she proceeded to awkwardly rub at the back of her neck. "No, seriously! I can see that I've completely _baffled_ you for thanking you for, well, treating me like a _puppet_ more than an actual person, there, of all things to do, but . . . I really _am_ grateful. . . . I mean, barring right now which, again, was all your doing, I obviously haven't been too successful with keeping all of my emotions about this in check. . . . I mean, I've _definitely_ been trying to, and under _normal_ circumstances, have gotten pretty good at concealing what I might be really feeling from others, b-but, yeah, I . . . J-Just . . . _thanks_ , again, Elyon. Just don't _ever_ do that to me again without my consent, and we'll be totally cool."

At this, Elyon let out a startled giggle, her cheeks growing incredibly hot within embarrassment as she fought the urge to honestly _hug_ the newcomer, she was feeling that relieved.

"I-I won't, I _promise!_ Well, I'll certainly try not to, anyway! B-But thank _you_ , Will, for not resenting me for it or anything," she spoke with a light grin, now clutching her momentarily forgotten sketchpad to her chest a bit too tightly, as the desire to embrace the redhead had yet to fully subside. "N-Now . . . at the risk of undoing everything I'd just done by asking this, how _are_ you feeling, anyway? That is, obviously you were given the 'O.K.' to leave the Infirmary, but . . . oh. Sorry. This isn't me prying into your mind or anything, again. My friend and roommate, Cornelia, told me all about what had happened yesterday between you and Irma, and how you were healed by her. C-Cornelia, that is. . . ."

Will's previous, honestly now steadily rare expression of slight mirth regrettably then melted into one of fault as she shook her head and looked away.

". . . . Well, technically, I actually discharged _myself_ , but . . . it's just my luck that everybody knows everybody here, huh?" she remarked curiously, more so to herself than to the momentarily befuddled Elyon, before continuing. "I'll _live_ , I guess . . . but I'm more concerned with how _Irma's_ doing, really. . . . Truth be known, ever since waking up this morning, I've been waffling between just hiding away down in that basement, or inside of my dorm room for everyone's and my own safety, and . . . well, trying to find her to apologize. . . ."

Elyon raised an eyebrow at this, simply allowing the present conversation to unfold organically, rather than simply use her Telepathic abilities on the other girl once more, as she'd already made an open vow to try not to from that point on.

"Apologize? What for, Will? I mean, from how I understand it, you had absolutely no control over what had happened then, any more than you did just a few minutes ago with me. . . ."

Will frowned lightly, shaking her head a moment before tiredly plunking down onto the bottom step of the otherwise unoccupied marble staircase before them.

"I, uh . . . I know, Elyon. I _know_ , but . . . well, _honestly?_ I just need to say sorry to _a lot_ of people, already, like I kinda said. W-Well, not so much 'a lot' as really just the _one_ person, Irma, while also eventually finding . . . Cornelia, you said her name was? Yeah, her, as well, to finally thank her for healing me. . . ."

Perhaps she was somehow growing a bit 'spoiled,' as it were, over possessing the unique ability to read another individual's mind, as it now truly _was_ quite tempting by that specific point for Elyon to delve into Will's at that moment, in order to gain a faster understanding of her jumbled train of thought; however, given how the self-professed, guarded redhead was actively choosing, at least for the time being, to express how she was presently feeling – _And_ to an otherwise, perfect stranger, no less, the petite girl instead took a seat next to Will and waited patiently for her to continue.

Seeming to appreciate the overall gesture, Will clumsily rubbed at her hands before proceeding to explain her 'history,' or everything from her arrival to the school, up until that present moment, at least.

". . . . So then, I guess that's maybe why I ended up here, of all places – At the _pool_ , I mean. Not just for the . . . the life I've now lost as a result of becoming a mutant . . . but because maybe I was, I dunno . . . trying to _punish_ myself for the pain I'd caused," Will finished explaining her tale a few minutes later with a hollow exhale, refusing once more to meet Elyon's now concerned gaze as Will's emotional walls slowly began to rebuild themselves back up the longer she consciously realized she was uncharacteristically revealing far too much about herself within one go.

Innocently observing this, Elyon decided _not_ to inquire about what Will's overall life had been like before arriving at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , as curious as she truly was, and instead asked, as delicately as she could, ". . . . Because you feel it's what you deserve for how you'd treated everyone since coming here?"

"And for . . . _electrocuting_ Irma, I guess, yeah," Will quietly affirmed with a nod, feeling deeply discredited, yet . . . _relieved_ to be openly expressing what she'd been heavily carrying around inside for the last twenty-four-plus hours, despite her simultaneous, _conflicting_ desire _not_ to do so. "I mean, you really have . . . _no_ idea about the crappy school I used to go to before this one. . . . Okay, well, the school itself wasn't so crappy, but the _people_ were. _Really_. . . . Ha . . . I don't even seriously know why I'm actually telling you this, telling _anyone_ this, since sharing _anything_ is definitely on my 'Things I Truly Suck At' list I'd kind of already told you about, but . . . I guess maybe I am only so you can better understand the freaking _guilt_ I've been feeling since being here. . . . Back at my old school, when I was the new girl _there_ , no one really bothered with me, you know? And if they did, it wasn't ever really a pleasant, or _genuine_ experience. . . ."

Elyon merely nodded slowly within unfolding understanding, as she now had a slight inkling that where the crimson haired girl was heading with her confession of sorts was one fairly similar to others randomly listened to over the years from many other students before Will.

". . . . And then I get _here_ , and although I still wish more than _anything_ I could just go home and act like none of this ever happened, o-or, at the very least, transfer to another school _like_ this, minus the whole mutant power aspect . . . I find more and more that I can't even properly _hate_ this place the way I want to, the way I _expected_ myself to, because the people inside it are, or have been too freaking . . . _nice!_ " Elyon couldn't help but smile at this as Will thankfully, and a bit unexpectedly followed suit, before she pressed on. "It's true! I obviously don't know this area, the neighborhood, _or_ what this overall school district is like, but I'm imagining it's gotta be _highly_ rated on the Internet or something as 'the place' to come to, right, what with all of you being so damned . . . _welcoming!_ _Everyone_ has really been so . . . so welcoming a-and . . . _patient_ , and . . . and _accepting_ that I just can't stand it!"

Both girls mutual grin promptly faded away as Will's momentarily erected wall faltered and completely gave way just then, and she _finally_ expressed what had been truly bothering her all along.

". . . . H-How _can_ you all continue to be so nice and friendly with me, even after knowing, _seeing_ what I can do? What I've _already_ done? T-To Irma? To . . . To my _mother_ ," she shakily confessed in between the wet, hot sobs which were already beginning to escape past her previously cracked, and dry lips. "I-I was _normal_ at my other school, but I just ended up being _used_ and manipulated by my so called 'friends' there. . . . Yet I come _here_ , with a _legitimate_ reason to be avoided at all costs, a-and . . . almost instantly I'm suddenly 'Miss Popular. . . .'"

". . . . My power only _j-just_ showed its u-ugly head two weeks ago, did Professor Kandrakar or whomever e-else tell you that? Y-Yeah . . . and when it had, it was _far_ from peaceful," Will began again, a bit enigmatically in between increased weeping, blindly reaching up to roughly wipe at her face before briefly looking toward a now caught off guard Elyon, who'd previously expected the redhead to continue shielding her face from view as she had been doing up to that point. ". . . . D-Did you know that I didn't even cry _then?_ W-When I'd ended up . . . _hurting_ my mom with my powers, I mean? _Screaming_ , denying to myself as much as I could that it even happened, and getting a _bit_ teary eyed, then, sure, but . . . maybe I was just too _shocked_ – Pun _regrettably_ related – by everything that I just ended up bottling up my feelings even more. . . . Maybe right now, _because_ of everything, I've just finally . . . hit the wall, or something," she ended up hypothesizing, more so to herself, as she unknowingly took the first step of many to come during her ongoing journey of better understanding both her mutant abilities, as well as herself.

At this, Elyon felt she could at last take the chance to speak, herself, and offered up a bit of relative input in the process.

". . . . W-Well, one of the things each professor here teaches about our gifts is that . . . firstly, they _are_ actual gifts, and not anything we or . . . _others_ might negatively view them as . . . and also that we wouldn't be given them in the first place if we couldn't handle them. . . . But, at the same time, we are still _people_ at the end of the day, each of us with various breaking points here and there to deal with at times," she revealed quietly, clearing her throat and straightening her previously slouching posture as she felt Will's undivided attention poring itself onto her. "Afterwards, though . . . we somehow always manage to pick ourselves back up and start again . . . and I think the very same can be said about _you_ , Will. . . ."

". . . . Even though I'd used my powers against my own _mother_ , and over something completely _stupid?_ She'd . . . been bugging me, or so I felt, all week to clean up my bedroom so that I could finally get my laundry done, but I was already feeling pretty stressed out from a rough school week that the _last_ thing I wanted to do when I got home that Friday was _chores_. . . . And the next thing I knew, we were going at it, back and forth, and I was about to retreat to my _still_ messy room to calm down when I finally _lost_ it once my mom followed after me, and I . . . I _s-shot_ her in the arm with a lightning bolt. . . ." Will breathlessly revealed, wringing her hands together repeatedly as the traumatic memory clearly began to unfold within her mind. ". . . . A-And can . . . can you believe that even with her writhing in complete _agony_ on my bedroom floor like that . . . she _still_ wanted to know if _I_ was all right? Even during the ambulance ride, then later inside the recovery room – _H-Hell_ , even straight up until I was about to leave her to come here, all she _did_ was ask how I was. . . . _Tch_. Here I am, the one capable of possibly burning down a _house_ if I really wanted to or tried, I'm sure, and my mom kept putting _me_ first. . . ."

 _All except for when it came to letting me know in all this time that I was a mutant to begin with . . . although, I guess now looking back . . . I can maybe sort of see it from her perspective_ , Will silently reflected a moment, biting down onto her bottom lip as both her mind and heart furiously clashed over whether or not to continue feeling 'justifiably' upset with her mother for withholding such a blatantly important aspect within her only child's life.

Meanwhile, as a result of this, Will had been too temporarily distracted to witness Elyon violently shudder a bit, her face becoming contorted within pain as though somehow having been physically afflicted, herself.

 _. . . . It's all right, Elyon. Will naturally doesn't know what she's saying_ , the dishwater blonde thought within calming, self-reassurance, finally placing her sketchpad aside and slowly wrapping her arms around herself within comfort as she allowed the unsettling memory of losing her parents to be replaced once again with far more _peaceful_ , loving ones, instead.

Apparently finally taking notice, Will, bashfully wiping away the remainder of her tears gazed upon the equally emotional Elyon and asked, "H-Hey . . . Are you all right, Elyon? I-I'm sorry if what I just said upset you. I mean, I know I would be, too, if I just randomly all heard this, and -"

"- N-No, I'm not, Will. I mean, I _am_ , but I am for _you_ , that is. That was definitely a terrible . . . _terrible_ way to come into your gifts," Elyon replied with a weak, saddened smile, feeling far more empathetic to the girl's plight than Will might have realized. "B-But, um . . . obviously your mom's injury wasn't too bad, then, right? I-I mean, that was over two weeks ago that that happened, yet here you are, already, enrolled. . . ."

Will's face scrunched up into one of intermingling concern and contemplation at this, before slowly nodding.

"I . . . I _guess_ so. . . .? I mean, a-at the time, I was just _so_ relieved that she was already being checked out with an otherwise clean bill of health, despite the originating circumstances, _and_ with just a simple arm sling to help keep it immobilized, but . . . now that I'm allowing myself to go back to think about it all some more, and of all the things I've already experienced by being _here_ , I'm starting to think that maybe . . . maybe _something_ was done to help make that all happen. . . .? L-Like maybe by Professor Kandrakar, or Professor Lin . . . o-or maybe even Professor Starlighter? Yeah . . . Maybe one of them used their powers to heal my mom or something, the way that _I_ was by your friend, Cornelia," she openly chewed over, unsure whether or not to feel immense gratitude, or outright trepidation that any one individual could hold such power . . . indeed, much like Elyon, herself, evidently. "But, then . . . if that _was_ the case, how was it that no one from the hospital even batted an eye about the sudden, miraculous recovery? I mean, I-I . . . I did regrettably manage to hurt my mom _pretty_ badly that night, yet . . . yet by the next day, or after, I think, the staff was just carrying on like it was just a _minor_ injury. . . ."

Elyon nodded her head, understanding all too well by now what had most probably occurred.

"I think that that might have been _The Professor's_ doing, actually . . . the 'memory loss' of those who'd tended to your mom during her hospital stay, I mean," she started as delicately as she could, recognizing that although the more Will was finally purging what had desperately needed to be said, the more she was undoubtedly biting off far more than she could presently chew at the same time. "If . . . If you've already met him, which you clearly have, then maybe he's already told you what some of _his_ mutant powers are . . . and one of them is the ability to . . . alter the minds of those he so chooses. . . . So, when your powers first manifested and he was able to find you as a result, The Professor must have taken measures to ensure that no one at the hospital became suspicious over your mother's wounds, and how they'd come to be in the first place. . . ."

Mind now swirling with an even _greater_ 'answered to unanswered questions' ratio than before, Will firmly clutched at the sides of her head, as though attempting to nurse an oncoming headache, before suddenly rising to her feet.

"I-I just – This is just all still so flippin' _insane_. . . . I mean, any time I allow myself the chance to sit down and really digest all of the information given to me so far about . . . 'The Mutant World,' I guess, the further behind I fall within any weak attempt to understand _anything_ , really," she groaned within frustration, stamping her left sneaker down onto the otherwise polished floor for furthered emphasis. "I don't know how anyone else, a-a 'fellow mutant' honestly _could!_ How _you_ can, or at least seem to, you know? I mean, being able to find _any_ mutant in the world _just_ because they used their powers, for starters . . . and then apparently being able to have _more_ than one ability, at that, for another! I thought that _my_ . . . 'gifts' were bad enough, but now learning, _witnessing_ firsthand that there are others which can completely wipe away another person's free will, _and_ change their original perception, I just . . . I honestly don't know how to feel about any of that. . . . S-Still . . . for _now_ , at least, I will have to properly thank Professor Kandrakar when I see him again for helping us – Helping my _mom_ out like that. . . ."

Watching the redhead apparently choosing to put a proverbial pin within the current focus of discussion, despite her ongoing turmoil, only served to further remind Elyon that, in spite of her _own_ troubled past, she was nonetheless rather lucky by comparison to have already been immersed within 'The Mutant World,' as Will had put it, for five years now, and thus no longer ever felt as woefully confounded, herself.

 _Is this really what I'll have to do, keep doing in the future once I take over the school, myself, Oracle? Will I have what it takes to put those future students' minds at ease and allay their fears? Have I even done so at all right now for Will? I barely even said anything_ , Elyon silently questioned as she gathered up her belongings and patiently stood at the redhead's side. _What if this is all just a huge mistake you've made by already naming me your successor?_

As though suddenly a mind reader, herself, Will let out a gruff exhale as she then proceeded to curiously shake out her arms and legs a moment, before slowly flashing the blonde a sheepish smile.

". . . . Something I do . . . or _used_ to do before a big swimming meet – Helped me get rid of any lingering tension I might have had," she quickly explained with another smile, this time a bit more mournful. "But, uh . . . _a-anyway,_ I think that that's enough sharing and feeling sorry for myself for _one_ day! I think I'm gonna sneak back into my dorm room, now, and . . . maybe give my mom a call to see how she's doing. T-Thanks . . . for listening, Elyon. This actually . . . really helped. . . ."

As Will already turned back around and finally began to ascend the marble staircase, her previous, forthcoming stance having run its course, a curious feeling of déjà vu suddenly overtook Elyon, causing her to quickly open her sketchbook and return to the most recent page.

"W-Wait a second, Will! I-I . . . I think this is for _you_ ," she stated with a light smile, her heart growing warm with gratitude as her periwinkle eyes momentarily focused upon the drawing she'd been previously working on before Will's arrival.

Because she apparently honestly _had_ been within a trance at the time, Elyon really hadn't yet realized what it was she had sketched out; _now_ , however, not only did she recognize it to evidently be yet _another_ one of her sub-powers activating without prompt, but it was also a simultaneous answer to the previous inquiry she had mentally posed a few moments ago.

 _. . . . Maybe I can do this_ , the petite blonde mused with another smile, this one to herself as she gingerly tore out the rough draft of art from out of her book, and handed it to a now perplexed Will as the pair met each other halfway.

"Huh? What is this for - _Whoa_. . . ." Will started with a slowly raising eyebrow as she delicately accepted the piece of paper from the shorter girl, before promptly trailing off as her brown eyes gazed upon what appeared to be . . . _herself_ , climbing up the marble stairwell and saying precisely the very same thing she just had seconds ago. ". . . . 'T-Thanks . . . for listening, Elyon. This actually . . . really helped. . . .' I-I . . . just . . . _wow_. . . . Exactly _how_ many mutant abilities do you have, anyway?"

Although Will certainly wasn't the first person to ask the exact same question upon getting to know her throughout the years, Elyon nonetheless still would find herself feeling _immensely_ embarrassed whenever it was, often wondering herself why _she_ was born an apparent 'Omega-Level' mutant, while others were not.

It also made her wonder just how powerful both of her parents had been, if indeed they'd even possessed any abilities, themselves. . . .

Choosing instead, however, to merely shrug lightly and give another, shy smile within initial response, Elyon proceeded to make _light_ of her own, personal journey.

"Ha . . . Just be glad you apparently only have the _one_ to get the hang of and eventually one day master," she remarked within jest and a shake of her head, before both girls gave one another an awkward, although mutually content wave of goodbye, before Will then jogged the rest of the way up the stairwell and presumably back to her dormitory . . . assuming, of course, that Professor Starlighter did not find and undoubtedly _reprimand_ her for her temporary escape, first.

Surprisingly, despite all which had transpired within the past several minutes or so, a peaceful lull somehow washed over Elyon just then, the same one which had comfortably claimed her while she'd been sat outside.

"'. . . . Art is the window to man's soul. Without it, he would never be able to see beyond his immediate world; nor could the world see the man within.' . . . . Guess you were right about that, _after_ all, Mom. Thank you. . . ." she whispered to herself with a thoughtful, tender smile, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she looked down at her sketchbook and once again allowed the loving memory of both of her parents to envelope her entire being like a warm, comforting blanket. . . .

 **\- End of Chapter Three**

* * *

 **(A.N. Gotta love Will's wishy-washy attitude about all of this, yeah? =) Methinks she'll still have her 'grudge-y' moments here and there within the near future, though, no worries, and continue to be a bit fatalistic sprinkled in, as well – Since, hey, she and I wouldn't be 'proper' Capri-frickin-corns, otherwise, LoL – But overall she's definitely taken that first major step of getting over the first hurdle of finally accepting whom she now is. =)**

 **Will she, too, eventually awaken other mutant powers, as well? ….Probably? LoL But definitely wanted to have _Elyon_ more or less showcase her immense power, herself, right off the bat, which also helps continue to have her fall in line with slightly mirroring Jean, but also still keep her own personal elements meshed in, as well. It's also the same thing I'm attempting to do, anyway, with The Oracle/'Professor X,' although for now he's not AS super super important a focus during these earlier chapters. =) Still, I definitely plan to unveil a few more of Elyon's powers as we go along, already alluding to her mutual, canon ability to control all four elements the way Will can – Although Will probably will not within this story – the way she enjoys being a part of nature, etc.**

 **What else...oh, right! That quote Elyon 'said' her mommy used to say to her. Twas originally spoken by the late First Lady Lady Bird Johnson, but thought I'd 'borrow' it as it was slightly relative to both the narrative, and obviously one of Elyon's other sub-powers...which she'll probably like a LOT better than being able to control another person the way she did with Will – Which, all things considered, she'd taken pretty well, right? LoL**

 **Probably missed other junk, but for now, I hope you liked this chapter and ongoing tale, and will stay tuned for the next chapter which, HOPEFULLY, will be updated within a few weeks or so...provided the babies don't continue to eat up my time. Sigh. LoL)**


	4. Chapter Four Part One

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _I hate Mondays. I really do. No, wait. I did, mainly when I was in school, for obvious reasons. =) Now I'm not really fond of every other weekend, since those are my super busy ones and I'm not off then, damn it. LoL Anyway, as a result of writing this chapter and just remembering 'High School Me' most Mondays, I honestly had the song "Monday, Monday" by The Mamas & The Papas stuck within my head. =P I remember humming or singing it with my friends whenever we'd get off the bus together and head to our first period classes. _

_Sure, it may be a love song, but the end of the song most definitely matched with our feelings about the freaking day and having to go back to school. LoL_

 _Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy this first half of the chapter all the same, My Lovelies! =)_

* * *

This chapter was written/created in January 2018, and revised in June 2018.

* * *

 **Chapter Four (Part One)**

Monday, Monday.

Nothing worse than having to start another dreaded week of school by taking an exam, first thing.

Worse still, if it was an exam neither studied for nor passed, although Irma was feeling more than just fairly confident that she had, especially considering all the revision her professors had made her do that past weekend, after all.

And this time around, she hadn't even been one of the last people to complete it . . . that she saw, anyhow, an observation which definitely helped put the Hydrokinetic mutant within a rather _forgiving_ mood for having to begin another, usually slowly paced school week back at _Bayville High School_ , and even having had to have been put on lock down back at the mansion for the rest of the weekend. . . .

After all, Irma hadn't been able to purchase that rocking pair of knee high boots at the mall for the _always_ iconic Karmilla's concert for that coming Friday as planned, but at least she was still being allowed to go at all . . . last she knew, anyway.

Besides, if she hadn't been forced to stay behind by Professor Lin, she might not have met the new girl, Will Vandom, and eventually made friends.

Silver lining, and all that.

Well, no.

To be fair, it wouldn't have really mattered if Irma had been on punishment or not, as she would have most definitely met the reserved redhead sooner or later, anyway, as pretty much every student at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ knows one another, or at least _of_ one another eventually.

The professors did kind of make that an ongoing point, after all.

Still, Irma was glad to have met Will when she had . . . even if it did result within the _very_ unexpected, and highly _accidental_ 'Short Out' of the evidently Electrokinetic newcomer, alongside Irma's 'enjoyable' _electrocution_. . . .

After that entire incident had gone down, Irma honestly just wanted to stay locked away within her dorm room the rest of the weekend, and even today, if she'd originally had her way, she'd felt that bad.

Because what was the point, really, of all that training, the perseverance, the _patience_ – Good _God_ , the patience – if stupid little slip-ups, like spilling a glass of water on someone whose electrified powers were still clearly _very_ much unchecked could happen?

Thankfully for good old Hay Lin coming to her best friend and roommate's rescue, though, as she'd been the first to swiftly remind the otherwise pretty laid back Irma of how far she'd come the last two years, and how there honestly had been no way of her knowing that Will was an Electrokinetic mutant.

" _It wasn't as though she'd advertised it to me, either, when we'd met, ourselves, Irma. You shouldn't continue to beat yourself up about it,"_ the petite artist had reminded within ongoing comfort yesterday morning before breakfast, upon immediately sensing that Irma had initially no intention of emerging from their shared dormitory, yet again.

" _. . . . At least, not until I've finished my exercises, Hay,"_ the brunette had mumbled within explanation, referencing the pinpoint precision techniques regarding her Hydrokinetic abilities she'd been repeatedly practicing since the previous evening. _"This way, I'll definitely be ready the next time another lightning-friendly student rolls up on campus, and I just gotta go and show off what I can do – Which, of course, we both know that even after all this, I very well will still go ahead and do. . . ."_

All's well that ended well, though, since both Irma and Will had been able to _finally_ talk things out after thankfully bumping into one another not long after lunchtime yesterday, anyhow.

Or, rather, Irma had bumped into Will, while on her way to the pool for her regular, daily swim (barring responsibilities, of course), and Will had evidently been on her way to find her . . . while also having just vacated the swimming area, of all places, herself.

It was honestly almost like dealing with an entirely new person that time around, and maybe it had been, the way the previously wound up and guarded Will had been able to express, albeit shyly, her deep regret at having injured Irma and caused such trouble in the first place.

The complete one-eighty was certainly enough to make the naturally curious Irma ask what had sparked such an abrupt turnaround, but had decidedly thought better of it since, despite now being a tiny bit more forthright, Will still appeared to be hanging onto the obvious fortress of protected emotions she had going on for her.

That, and when Irma had momentarily looked over Will's shoulder, she had just managed to catch a glimpse of _Elyon_ looking right back at her with a knowing sort of smile, before quickly scurrying away from the pool area altogether.

Thus, needless to say, Irma knew when to leave well enough alone, especially when it apparently involved _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ future Headmistress, and all the many, many, _many_ different mutant abilities she was very lucky to possess and Irma was eternally envious of . . . within good sport, of course.

Not to mention that even if Irma really _did_ have a serious bone to pick with Elyon within any sort of manner, her unofficial guard dog would most certainly have it out with her, anyway – Not that that didn't honestly happen pretty much on a daily basis for one reason or another, anyhow.

 _Speaking_ of. . . .

"Heyyy, there, Corny! I was _just_ thinking of you, did you know? And here you are! It must be fate," Irma teased with a carefree grin as she approached the crouching blonde within the bustling hallway in between First and Second Period.

Cornelia immediately tensed up upon hearing her reluctant friend's voice, before releasing a rather dramatic exhale as a result.

"Of course! Except, you know, barring the fact that I _am_ currently in front of my blatantly _open_ locker, and that my next period class _is_ right across the hall from it, as we both well know," she offered up within her usual, matter-of-fact and fed up sounding tone whenever speaking with her polar opposite.

Irma merely raised her hands up within mock defeat at this, nonetheless, and smirked, before maneuvering around the taller girl in order to lean against one of the many sealed lockers nearest hers.

"Well, I'm just sayin'! You know how much I enjoy running into you during our shared day to day, but to _think_ of you on top of that – _And_ to actually have you show up right when I do? I mean, c'mon, now: _Cherry_ on top, on this, O Blessed Monday back at school!" she fired back without missing a beat, her words drenched within her patented saccharine sort of sarcasm she was fully aware grated on Cornelia's nerves all the more.

Sure enough, the traditionally serious teenager promptly lifted her head up from her open shoulder bag placed temporarily between her legs as she swapped out a few of her notebooks and textbooks, and glared daggers at a now giggling Irma.

" _Jesus_ , Irma! Yeah, it _is_ Monday! So can't you save your annoying . . . _ness_ for later on? You'd think you'd be more moody like you usually are at the start of every school week, _especially_ ones which contain looming _tests_. . . . I take it you bombed your 'U.S. History' exam – With no real surprise to _me_ , of course?"

Irma merely rolled her eyes and scoffed with yet another smirk, in spite of her so called opponent's best efforts to get underneath her skin . . . even _if_ the blonde surprisingly knew her well enough to at least take note of the fact that she truly _did_ detest Mondays on the whole.

"Ha! Sucks to be _you_ , Cornikins, because not only did I pass that test, but I probably got anywhere between a B to maybe even an A-minus on it . . . or, okay so probably more like B-plus, although they're honestly the same difference, really," she remarked with a cheeky grin, sticking out her tongue for good measure. "So, yeah! You can just go ahead and eat my _ass_ on that one, Goldilocks! Although I _will_ say I am touched that you seem to pay enough attention to me to even _remember_ about my never-ending love affair with good ol' Monday, Monday!"

That was the ticket.

Irma knew that her last comment would _completely_ trigger Cornelia, and unravel the otherwise well maintained composure of perfection she usually exuded on a daily basis, because as soon as she'd said it and the other girl had finished carrying on with her business within her painfully neat locker, Cornelia slammed it shut within undeniable disgust.

Or was it _embarrassment?_

Perhaps even a hint of . . . Irma wasn't really sure, to be quite honest, although there certainly was a splash of something _new_ brought into the usual mix which the brunette hadn't expected, and which honestly caught _her_ a bit off guard, as well.

" _W-W-What_ did you say? E-Eat your – ? _Ugh!_ Could you _be_ any more revolting, Irma?" Cornelia stammered profusely, cheeks greatly aflame and her usual confidence completely flown out of the window as she suddenly found herself woefully incapable of maintaining eye contact with the now befuddled Irma, who could only slowly raise her eyebrow at the sight.

Cornelia _could_ , however, frantically gaze about the continually crowded hallway, clearly feeling relieved that it was far too loud for anyone but the two of them to have heard what Irma had previously stated.

 _Whatever_ she'd been thinking, or had been the matter with her had already passed, as the admittedly quite mature older girl swiftly calmed herself down and coolly tucked a stray strand of her pulled back blonde hair behind her ear, before exhaling deeply toward Irma within what _eerily_ almost sounded like a parent's disappointment within their child.

And considering the previous statement, said connection only made things all the _more_ bizarre for Irma to continue witnessing. . . .

"You'd think living at the mansion would have awarded you a bit more maturity and insight over time, Irma, but I guess not. Still, hopefully _something_ will rub off on you soon, though . . . preferably _before_ graduation," Cornelia stated with an even sort of calm, carefully draping her shoulder bag back over her left shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to my 'AP Calc.' class before the bell rings – Because I, _unlike_ you, prefer _not_ receiving any tardy slips, thus possibly ruining my chances at going to Karmilla's rock concert this Friday. . . ."

Irma let out a purposefully loud, purposefully _obnoxious_ snort at this as she pushed herself off of the random locker she'd been propping herself against that entire time.

"Oh, yeah, of courrrse! It's easy not to be late to your next class when it's right-freaking-there, like you pointed out. Even a _toddler_ could get there on time without ever receiving one late slip," she jeered with a chuckle, choosing to let her housemate have the rest of her honestly weak insults for a change as, once again, she was in a pretty good mood for a Monday. "Now, you run along and go learn all about your precious 'Derivatives' and 'Integrals,' and tell Taranee I'll save a seat for her at lunch later, yeah? Have _funnn!_ "

And with that, Irma was off, charging down the now thinning out hallway like an honest bolt of lightning, ironically, leaving a presumably scowling Cornelia behind to probably wonder how or _why_ the brunette was even aware of what Integrals and Derivatives were, both considering Irma was presently taking Algebra, and that both girls were keenly aware that Cornelia (and admittedly a few other fellow students) perceived her to be a bit of a slacker.

So long as it didn't involve her family, any of her close friends, or _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ and its faculty, Irma traditionally couldn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought nor spoke of her, as _she_ knew the truth of herself.

And so, too, did anyone else who truly mattered to her, as well.

Besides which, Irma presently had three things going for her which helped keep everything within perspective.

Number One: High school was just a drop within the massive ocean of life, so really virtually anything which would occur while there wouldn't even come close to mattering within the long run.

Number Two: She so _totally_ more or less 'aced' her 'U.S. History' exam, which meant that . . . Number Three: She was free to spend the rest of the week coordinating outfits with Jubilee and Megan for Karmilla's concert come Friday night.

Hey.

She still did firmly believe virtually anything which would occur while within high school really wouldn't come close to mattering later on in life . . . just not including her first time attending an actual, mother-loving _Karmilla_ concert, that's all.

Everything within perspective.

 **~O~**

* * *

"And be sure to study everything thoroughly for Friday's quiz, all right? Have a great day, you guys!" Mister Arya hurriedly stated as his students began filing out of the doorway just as swiftly, carrying his usually calm and honestly soothing voice over the bell which had just then signaled the end of Second Period.

It was probably a very good thing that Mister Arya was pretty popular – No, _Leonard_ , as he'd requested all his students refer to him as (primarily due to the fact that it was apparently quite difficult for several of them to properly pronounce his last name for whatever the reason) . . . or else Cornelia was fairly certain there would have been _some_ sort of revolt at the fact that not only would there be even _more_ studying involved, but that a _quiz_ now just so happened to coincide with one of the biggest events to hit the generally quiet city of Bayville in quite a bit.

It was also a very good thing that Cornelia was usually pretty prepared and generally caught up within her studies, anyhow, regardless of the topic, or else she, too, might have actually been a bit outraged, herself . . . although, it wasn't to say that she was the tremendous fan of Karmilla the way Jubilee or Irma were, for example.

She was just more so merely looking forward to going at all, honestly, because it would provide her with the perfect excuse to spend some quality time with _Elyon_ , within a setting which _didn't_ involve the high school, or the mansion, or _any_ of that for a change.

. . . . Well, a pretty sizable chunk of their housemates were going, Cornelia was aware, and she was pretty sure that more than just a handful of the rest of the kids from Bayville would be going, as well, so it technically _would_ still involve both 'worlds' in some fashion.

Still.

This would hopefully be Cornelia's 'in' to making the concert a date without actually _labeling_ it as one . . . at least, not aloud, anyway.

After all, it _had_ been Elyon's suggestion that the two of them go together and 'let our hair down for a change,' as she'd put it, when the news first broke months ago that Karmilla would be making a first time visit to the otherwise pretty ho-hum Bayville area.

And, of course, Cornelia had continued to play it cool, which really wasn't terribly difficult as again, the superstar's music really wasn't her cup of tea, and she'd said as much.

 _Especially_ if it meant having to share the concert arena with _Irma_ , who, of course, was positively over the _moon_ within exultation over the upcoming turn of events.

Nonetheless, despite still firmly wanting nothing to change between them as best friends, if going to the concert would also mean getting a chance at being close to Elyon, all while dressing up a bit and perhaps even getting her to notice the effort she was most assuredly going to put that night in getting ready, then . . . perhaps it all _would_ be worth it.

One little moment of private indulgence wouldn't hurt, would it?

As Cornelia continued privately daydreaming about the unrequited focus of her burgeoning affections (and once more feeling rather thankful that there weren't any mind-reading mutants within the class she'd just left), her attention then splintered onto another particular individual who'd just hurried past her within an admittedly pitiful attempt not to be noticed.

By her, by everyone, Cornelia wasn't really sure, although from what she was aware of the Thermokinetic mutant so far, Taranee Cook wasn't really one for making waves.

In fact, if Cornelia was perfectly honest with herself, she'd _still_ find herself usually forgetting half the time that the two girls even shared the same class, even after having been directly asked by The Professor to sort of take the bashful girl underneath her wing.

And it _especially_ slipped her mind that they also had the same lunch period with both Irma and Hay Lin.

But then, within Cornelia's defense, seats weren't alphabetical within their 'Advanced Placement Calculus' class, which meant that Taranee usually sat far in the back and rarely raised her hand, while Cornelia did the exact opposite.

And as far as _lunchtime_ was concerned, as irritating as she could be, Cornelia would usually alternate between sitting with Irma (although mainly because _Hay Lin_ would obviously sit with her, what with _somehow_ being her best friend and all), and sitting with a few other housemates from the institute.

She didn't know exactly where Taranee sat, although Irma apparently seemed to, given her having asked Cornelia to pass along the message that she'd 'see her at lunch.'

Speaking of, Cornelia supposed she may as well do so now, and use that as a way to breach the otherwise awkward segue into being forced to being the incredibly skittish girl's 'mentor' of sorts where her mutant abilities were concerned.

No time like the present, after all, especially considering Elyon had already managed to not only touch base with _Will_ the day before, but had apparently imparted some sort of profound _wisdom_ to the newcomer.

While it may not have been an actual competition over whom would ultimately be the best 'Mutant Tutor,' Cornelia couldn't help but let her natural rivalry take over once Elyon had informed her of the news during bedtime last night.

And as admittedly adorable as it'd been to have watched the petite blonde beam with pride at having been able to "actually help out on my first go of it," as she'd stated, Cornelia wasn't about to let herself fall behind as a fellow Junior Professor.

. . . . Even if she _really_ wasn't looking forward to it, as she was pretty certain both she and Taranee would have absolutely _nothing_ in common, barring mutual smarts where at least mathematics was concerned, in addition to the both of them being mutants.

She really _did_ have to wonder, if only just a little bit, if The Professor might have swapped Irma out for herself a bit too prematurely, as the brunette _had_ originally been all too eager and willing to show the other new girl the ropes, after all. . . .

Exhaling heavily within defeated resignation, Cornelia swiftly began to pick up the pace as her blue eyes trained themselves upon Taranee's retreating form within the near distance.

"H-Hey, Taranee! Good morning!" Cornelia breathed with as casual a smile as she could presently muster, just managing to catch up to the now taken aback girl before the both of them had rounded the corner ahead. "Today's lesson with Leonard was pretty . . . pretty intense, huh? Sucks that we have to have a _quiz_ the same day as the big rock concert, though, right?"

Cornelia could feel her cheeks growing incredibly hot as Taranee merely stared blankly back at her from behind her rectangular and black framed eyeglasses.

She couldn't really say that she blamed her current confusion, honestly, as even Cornelia wasn't readily sure what all of that was about.

 _God, I'm sounding like Irma or something_ , she groaned inwardly, puckering up her glossed lips as she had to silently remind herself that she _wasn't_ some mindless teenager, incapable of handling even the most basic of situations, such as simply conversing with a fellow student. _It's not like you two haven't already spoken before, even if it's been few and far in between. You've got this, Cornelia!_

"O-Oh, um, yeah, I guess so, Cornelia . . . although I honestly didn't really find it to be all that complicated, myself," Taranee innocently remarked with a slight nod and smile, before both girls resumed their walk further down the high school's busy hallway. "But then, mathematics has just always been my favorite subject. . . . And as for having the quiz on Friday, that's all right by me, since I'm not going to that concert, anyway. . . ."

Choosing to ignore and immediately swallow down the admittedly nuisance of a competitive streak within her once more, as Taranee had more or less indirectly challenged the blonde's own intellect (even _if_ it had already become widespread throughout _both_ campuses of how incredibly knowledgeable Taranee truly was), Cornelia instead pushed through with the overall conversation.

" _Mmm_ . . . Well, maybe later on in the week you and I could still do some revision together, anyway, huh? Especially if you're not going to go to Karmilla's concert, since pretty much everyone _else_ will be and won't honestly be focusing on _proper_ studying," Cornelia stated a bit evenly at first, before forcing herself to relax and completely shift gears onto the topic of the week as a way to better get the ball rolling between them.

Taranee merely shrugged at this, however, not seeming to have caught the taller girl's brief discourtesy.

"Yeah, I think that would probably be best, since I think you're right about how it seems everyone here at Bayville – Even back at the institute, honestly – just have this whole concert thing on their minds. But, to be fair, Karmilla isn't honestly half bad, so I guess it's understandable," she commented with another, slowly growing smile, although this one appeared a bit more forlorn within nature.

Having caught sight of this, and honestly already running out of anything else to discuss, Cornelia promptly pounced upon it, although taking extra care to maintain as respectful and easygoing a demeanor as possible.

Elyon was _so_ not going to 'win' this mentoring thing.

"Ohhh, that's right. You've only been here for about a month or so, right? So honestly all of this, well, craziness about a big time superstar coming to a small, generally tame city would probably be a bit of a shell shock . . . especially, you know. Given the timing, and all," Cornelia finished a bit cryptically and carefully lowered her breath as a result, although her last statement appeared to affect the raven haired girl all the same.

Even though Cornelia naturally didn't know all too much about Taranee, she was at least still aware of what The Professor had informed both she and Elyon of upon the timid girl's arrival the previous month.

That she, like Will, had had the unfortunate experience of having her mutant abilities manifest unexpectedly, during a family camping trip before school would have started for Taranee, back within her much more populated hometown of Sesamo, Connecticut.

" _Miss Cook's abilities are Thermokinetic within nature, and had regrettably manifested themselves twice upon that trip, the first being during a previously cooling dip within a nearby spring with her older brother, Peter . . . and then the second time, a bit more . . . theatrical, as it were, when she and the rest of her family were intending to roast marshmallows back at their campsite,"_ Professor Kandrakar had explained within his usual, sympathetic tone whenever a new student would awaken to their powers without any prior knowledge. _"Yes. Apparently the entire bag Miss Cook had been holding onto had inexplicably begun to brown and cook themselves just by her simple touch, alone. . . . Needless to say, her family's vacation had been immediately cut short upon witnessing such an otherwise troubling sight."_

Although Taranee's 'story' wasn't terribly original by that point to Cornelia, having met and lived with so many other students who've also had the misfortune of waking one day with previously unimaginable powers, she still could and did also sympathize, herself.

After all, her _own_ 'origins' had been made known to her from the get go, so when Cornelia had awakened to her mutant capabilities, it was fully welcomed, as well as embraced.

However, if there was one thing she'd swiftly learned during her time at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , it was that not everyone had it easy in life, _especially_ not when it came to being a mutant. . . .

It honestly both further humbled her, as well as make her truly respect those who were previously blind to who they really were, much like Elyon, or even Will and Taranee . . . _especially_ Taranee within this case, as she was also adopted, evidently, and no one else within her family were also mutants, or even were aware they'd existed prior to the initiating incident.

Still, from what Cornelia was also made to understand, Taranee's family was a rather closely knit one, through and through, and as understandably upsetting as everything had been, they had made it abundantly clear that they loved her no less than before, and would stick with her every step of the way.

Cornelia had to honestly stop and wonder what it might have been like had the Cook and Hale families had lived near one another since day one, what with the way the blonde's parents still very much felt about non-mutants.

Hell, how Cornelia, herself, used to feel about non-mutants.

She'd probably would have made Taranee's life a complete nightmare, if she was perfectly honest with herself, just for having a 'non-gifted family.'

Despite the overall, morose reflection, Cornelia couldn't help but smile thoughtfully with a bit of personal esteem over how far she truly had come as an individual, filling her up with a renewed vigor to help Taranee out _properly_ , and not because of any competing factors against Elyon, or even because she'd been directly asked by their Headmaster.

But because it was the right thing to do.

As the two girls began climbing up the nearest set of stairs toward the second level of the high school in order to reach their next, although this time separate classes, Taranee gazed down at her now outstretched hands within pointed contemplation.

". . . . Y-Yeah. I guess that's true," she murmured, more so to herself with a faraway, facial expression, before swiftly taking in a deep inhale and appearing to snap out of her previous haze. "B-But, um, i-in all honesty . . . I think having to move here really was all for the best. I mean, well, I'm definitely still not fully all right with the decision, having to leave my family and former life behind, but . . . at least it had been left up to _me_ to make that final call. And, thankfully, I still even _have_ my family's support and love to fall back on no matter what. . . ."

Taking brief note within Taranee's meditative pause, which Cornelia was fully aware was taught at the institute by their professors as one of the principle ways of maintaining control over one's powers, the blonde couldn't help but smile genuinely upon hearing the bashful teenager's words.

"That's _honestly_ great to know, Taranee," she stated warmly as the pair reached the top of the staircase, hesitating a moment before gently resting a hand upon the shorter girl's shoulder. "And, hey. It's really great to see the strides you've already made just by coming here, as well. If . . . If you want, maybe some time I could help you out sometime. You know, be more than just study partners for our 'AP Calc.' quiz on Friday, you get it. . . ."

Taranee's soft brown eyes lit up at this as she smiled back, apparently clearly touched by the other girl's offer.

"R-Really? You wouldn't be too busy or something like that, like what Irma said? That'd actually be pretty great, thanks, as I understand that both you and Elyon are kind of like . . . I guess two perfect examples of what living at the institute could do if you're dedicated enough. And I'm nothing, if not pretty dedicated," she revealed with a light chuckle, running a hand through her medium length and free flowing hair as she'd unfortunately managed to yet again unconsciously sour Cornelia's previously relaxed mood.

". . . . 'Like what Irma said?' What _did_ Irma tell you about me, anyway, if you don't mind my asking?" she naturally inquired, with as much tactful pleasantness as she could presently muster, as she was already well aware that _whatever_ the Hydrokinetic joker had been saying about her, it was undoubtedly overly exaggerated, and _greatly_ vexing.

Smartly sensing the sudden tension upon referring to their mutual housemate, Taranee carefully cleared her throat before simply stating, ". . . . J-Just that you recently got promoted, I suppose, as sort of a student teacher – You _and_ Elyon, actually, and that because of that, you just kind of have your plates full, more than the rest of us. So that's why Irma's kind of been showing me how things go around here on and off, herself. _She's_ also pretty impressive, herself. I just hope that _I_ can get the hang of – "

Just then, the late bell had sounded, causing Taranee to squeal within obvious stress and alarm, as she looked down at her wristwatch and already began taking off further down the hallway.

"O-Oh, my God! I'mlate! _We're_ late! I'm _never_ late! S-Sorry, Cornelia! I-I'll talk to you later, maybe during lunchtime today!" she called out from over her shoulder as she gave a quick wave of goodbye and continued her frantic sprint toward her next class.

And normally, Cornelia would have been right there with her, as she, too, took esteemed pride within a generally non-blemished, scholastic attendance, as she'd made the point of more or less rubbing within Irma's face earlier that morning.

However, within _that_ present moment, the only thing she could clearly think of was getting to Fourth Period, so that she could see the nauseatingly irritating girl again and positively _throttle_ her with abandon.

"And here I was worried about falling behind Elyon and her own tutorial progress, when I've got Irma _still_ trying to steal away my student!" Cornelia hissed underneath her breath, her emotions seething and mind running wild . . . at the same time that the ground beneath her feet suddenly began to gently quiver, and the rows of unopened lockers on both sides of the now partially empty hallway popped open as a result.

" _W-What_ the –? An _earthquake?_ And in _New York?_ Students, quickly! Take cover, and remain _calm!_ " Cornelia could hear the female teacher within the open classroom a little ahead of her frantically instruct, causing immediate guilt to shoot straight through her as a result, especially upon both listening to and seeing several other nearby classrooms fill with terrified students in addition to cries of alarm.

Great shame and utter disappointment overwhelmed her senses within that moment as she'd then managed to thankfully regain the usual control she had over her Geokinetic abilities moments later, causing the so called earthquake to promptly stop just as soon as it had begun.

Nonetheless, the damage, thankfully only proverbially, it seemed, was already done, as while Cornelia swiftly played the part of concerned student and ran to the nearest open doorway and wedged herself within it for 'safety,' the school's principal could already be heard speaking nervously over the public address system.

"S-Students and faculty, this is Principal Knickerbocker speaking! P-Please, _remain_ where you are and maintain shelter, until we are _absolutely_ certain the danger has passed! O-Once I believe that it has, I will be sounding the fire drill in order for everyone to vacate the school within a safe and orderly fashion, so that we can better assess the situation," the traditionally quite strict, although generally well meaning older woman instructed as calmly as her obviously rattled nerves could manage, before sharp sounds of dramatic feedback could then be heard as she sloppily struggled to turn off the P.A. system moments later.

As students and teachers alike began to speak feverishly amongst themselves, in spite of their principal's previous direction of 'remaining calm,' Cornelia's own mind was running a mile a second while surveying the brief, yet palpable chaos she had wrought all around her.

Pens, pencils, and books upon books were strewn haplessly about the ground, as the lockers to which they'd once belonged limply hanged open.

If that was the only sort of property damage to have occurred as a result of her uncharacteristic mischance, then Cornelia would _never_ again allow Irma to get the better of her for as long as she lived!

. . . . Like that was honestly possible, really.

Still.

So long as no one got injured in any way, then Cornelia was a happy girl.

. . . . There just was now the question of how to explain to The Professor that her first so called day on the job as a Junior Professor resulted within an impromptu _earthquake_ drill for a school which had never before needed one, to her knowledge, anyway.

". . . . Well Ellie definitely has me beat on this one. _Great_ way to start the week off, as well," Cornelia muttered to herself within renewed self-admonition, shaking her blond head within disgust as she continued to look upon her temporary handy work, all while waiting as patiently as she could for the fire drill bell to sound so that she could finally vacate the premises.

Monday, Monday.

 **\- End of Chapter Four (Part One)**

* * *

 **(A.N. Stupid 'Edit Document' on here was notttt liking me, today, for whatever reason, hence having to put '~O~' instead of my usual line break for new scenes, sorry.**

 **Anywhodle!**

 **Poor Cornelia. LoL But I did want to show that even someone as so 'put together' as she could have slip ups every now and again . . . even if it might mean causing an earthquake here and there. LoL Speaking of, in case the 'scene' might have been a bit familiar to any of you reading, yep, I did take inspiration from Lance/Avalanche back in Season 1 when he first met Kitty/Shadowcat and showed her his powers. =) Great. Now I wanna watch me some "X-Men: Evolution," again. LoL**

 **Anyhow! What else, what else. . . . Oh, right. Irma and Will were finally able to reconcile and 'make nice . . .' just off camera. LoL No worries! They'll still definitely interact some more the following chapter, but I just didn't want to drag that whole incident any further than necessary – At least, not where the whole, "Ohhh, noes! I don't know if that new girl I just met hates me!" and junkola is concerned. LoL**

 **Also, yayyy: Taranee! That takes care of the main cast, for the most part, finally, although I didn't want to super unload all of her backstory in this chapter. Well, no, I guess I did, but I'll most probably plan on allowing her to explain it a bit more intimately later on . . . also probably to Will, the way I sees it, ya see. LoL**

 **And that little blurb about Taranee and Cornelia's Calculus teacher asking his students to call him by his first name, mainly because 'no one' can pronounce his surname, was just me remembering one of my only favorite mathematics professors, whose name was also Leonard and also requested we all did the same for the same reasons. Only diff was the last name, with the real Leonard's starting with an 'N' and being much longer by comparison. But obviously out of respect, I didn't/won't use or say it here. =)**

 **Buuuut, yeah! Can't think of anything else beyond all that! Hopefully I'll be able to post the second half as soon as possible, though, where I finally get to showcase a few, genuine antagonists for a change . . . and not just the kind Cornelia clearly believes Irma to be. LoL**

 **See you soon, My Lovelies!)**


	5. Chapter Four Part Two

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _Ballsy Cheese Sauce. ~_~ LoL Sorry, 'Irma Mouth,' there. But I'd unfortunately realized too late that I'd originally written that Taranee had arrived to the institute about a week before Will had, instead of the month Cornelia referenced during the last chapter. Cornelia's assessment is actually correct, for future note, as when I'd originally started this story and was writing it/the first and second chapter, my mind was still echoing my initial decision to make both girls' arrivals more or less coincide. Sort of like the comics, yeah. But then I later settled upon stretching out the gap between them, just so that, while they'll obviously bond later on and grow together, Will can at least rely a little bit on Taranee in terms of getting to know the school/entire area with fresher eyes than that of Elyon, or Irma, for example. =)_

 _But, yeah. Just had to straighten that out and apologize here and now, in case any of you would naturally be confused about it. Like I said, I really, REALLY can't stand when I fluck up like that, especially considering the amount of hammering I do to make sure everything makes as much sense as possible out of the starting gate._

 _Damn it. LoL_

 _ ****** Anyhow, another thing to note is that, if you haven't already, please refer to the very top of my profile page, where I explain about my 'Ko-Fi' account, and why it exists in the first place. =) The link to it is also there, as well as right here (minus the spacing, of course): _**_: / / ko-fi DOT com / U6U4FVTM_**

 _'Coffees' from any of you after reading this chapter would obviously be tremendous (with EXTREME gratitude if you do), although finally getting a few followers over there would be neat, as well, as it's been a tad 'lonely.' LoL (And if any of YOU create a 'Ko-Fi' page, please do add me there, and let me know in general, so that I could possibly help advertise it within my next 'Author's Note!' =) ) ******_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

This chapter was written/created in August 2018.

* * *

 **Chapter Four (Part Two)**

"You know, all things considered, _you_ should consider it an . . . _honor_ that you're the first Geokinetic student to cause an earthquake at Bayville – Or, at least, that we know of," Elyon murmured within light jesting and the gentle patting of an incredibly sullen Cornelia, as the two blondes waited for their ride home during what would have been around the beginning of Fourth Period.

As instructed by Principal Knickerbocker, the entire student body had universally been told to remain upon school premises until either their parents or designated guardians arrived to pick them up.

This was, in fact, a decision the middle-aged woman had secretly wished she could have promptly made as soon as she'd felt the very first trembling of the unexpected earthquake, as such an otherwise natural occurrence was one of the main motivating factors she had moved away from southern California _decades_ ago.

Nevertheless, she had a role to play and a job to do, and she had, following proper protocol and helping her faculty and staff successfully complete _Bayville High School's_ first-in-a-very- _very_ -long-time earthquake drill.

" _While our maintenance staff continue to properly assess any possible damage, I have decided to enact an early dismissal, for the sake of our continued safety. Students, please remain within whichever classroom you were prior to the earthquake, while we contact your parents or guardians to come pick you up. Once we have done so, you are free to then head straight back to the front parking lot and wait . . . within an orderly fashion,"_ Principal Knickerbocker had reported within earnest over the public address system, several minutes after re-entering the high school with the rest of its occupants.

While her voice had sounded a lot calmer, and thus, helping to give off the usual air of levelheadedness, Cornelia was pretty sure that the older woman's nerves were still no doubt more than just a little rattled over the fair haired girl's unintended shock wave.

In truth, majority of the student assemblage more or less showcased the sentiment, understandably – Even a couple fellow mutants, as well, Cornelia had regrettably witnessed while continuing to stand outside alongside her best friend.

While it was fair to say that the City of Bayville hadn't before experienced an earthquake the entire time _Cornelia_ had lived there, at least, she was finding it incredibly difficult to believe that she _was_ the very first Geokinetic mutant to have ever lost control of their powers, at least enough to cause noticeable tremors within a public setting.

Although she hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know her before she'd decidedly left _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ prematurely, before then returning to her family's home in Denmark a few years ago, Cornelia was pretty certain that fellow Geokinetic mutant, Petra Kristinson had had _her_ fair share of weak moments.

After all, by comparison, Cornelia had at least been aware that Petra had not been at all comfortable within her own skin, let alone her power over earth, and hadn't appeared to be as capable or . . . _talented_ , so to speak, with her gifts the way Cornelia was.

Still.

Surely even _Professor Starlighter_ , during _her_ youth, had . . . well, no.

Maybe not Professor Starlighter, as Cornelia honestly couldn't imagine such a masterful woman ever losing control over her powers like that . . . or, at least not of that magnitude, no pun intended.

No. It didn't matter.

There was no point within deflecting blame within this, not as a student who always did her best to follow the rules and adapt accordingly to whatever happened next, and _especially_ not as a newly appointed Junior Professor for the institute.

Not when this was finally her time to _really_ show her professors precisely all she had learned from them thus far, and what she was truly capable of.

She _was_ ready for this, this newfound responsibility.

Whatever the impending punishment to come for having lost control of her powers - And she was one hundred percent positive there would be, Cornelia was simply going to accept the consequences without resistance. . . .

". . . . M-Maybe 'Bayville Middle School's' had _its_ fair share of mishaps of the 'earthy' variety, courtesy of Amara's continually naive, albeit well meaning outlook on life," Cornelia hollowly listened to Elyon weakly continue at her side, causing the taller girl to groan heavily within renewed embarrassment as a result.

"You know that _none_ of this is helping me feel better, right, Elle? Amara used to be _incredibly_ sheltered before coming to the mansion _only_ seven months ago, and is still learning. Meanwhile, _I'm_ a Junior Professor, now, been there for _years_ , and just should have _known_ better than to let _Irma_ , of all people, get me so riled up like that," she stated darkly, cheeks dusting themselves a deep, reddening hue as she struggled to ignore the fact that the secret object of her affections was even aware of her mistake in the first place. "I'm just . . . just _really_ glad that no one seems to have gotten hurt, at least. . . ."

Suddenly moving behind her obviously guilt-ridden friend, Elyon gently began to massage Cornelia's svelte shoulders within ongoing comfort, although the physical gesture only served within causing her friend greater distress than the intended relief.

"Hey, hey. . . . You're not the first mutant in the history of mutants to screw up, and you certainly won't be the last," Elyon soothed as best she could as she continued her kneading, although she knew that Cornelia's stubbornness and self-reprimanding was usually initially far superior to any words of support. "Let's just get home, tell Oracle what happened, and we'll deal with whatever comes afterward, okay?"

Cornelia couldn't help but roll her icy blue eyes at this, somehow in spite of her great urge to slink as far away from the other girl's touch without being painfully obvious.

"Please. The Professor is an _incredibly_ powerful psychic, just like _you_ , Elyon. We both know fully well that he already kn -"

"- S-So, is . . . _every_ first day at this school like this for new students, or no? I had no idea that Bayville was apparently on a fault line," both friends turned around in time to catch a visibly shaken Will approach from behind, her bobbed red hair within tangles as though having been clutching or pulling at it.

Elyon could only smile within sympathy at the thankfully 'Shorted Out' new girl before shaking her head within response, while Cornelia lightly scowled, more so at herself, as she opened her mouth to respond.

She was beaten, however, by a regrettably familiar female voice which then sounded off at her left side, causing Cornelia to immediately take deep, concentrated breaths as she prepared herself for the verbal sparring which usually occurred whenever their paths would cross.

She'd already allowed Irma to get the better of her, today; she wasn't about to let it happen once more, and _not_ by someone who was admittedly _far_ more vexing within nature. . . .

"It is when 'Miss Perfect' can't keep it together! What's the matter, Cornelia? Has living within that _idyllic_ little mansion of yours and having to conform to all its rules and regulations finally _gotten_ to you?" Cornelia clenched her teeth tightly as she was forced to listen to her formerly close friend, Courtney Grumper question tauntingly, stopping so that she purposefully stood in between a now taken aback Elyon, and herself.

Generally, Cornelia was rather good at avoiding any sort of interaction with the unpleasant and snarky redhead, be it at school or around the city; however, given that it now was an emergency half day, she couldn't say that she was terribly surprised to have been 'lucky' enough to bump into her.

She just wished that whatever her erstwhile companion's furthered insults were going to be would only be limited to herself, rather than also including _Elyon_ within the mix, as they usually would.

And to think that both the Hale and Grumper families used to be quite close in the past, what with their shared philosophy concerning mutant superiority . . . although, to be fair, both Cornelia's, as well as Courtney's parents actually still got together frequently, last she cared to make note of.

It was simply their _children_ whom no longer got along, and all because of Elyon. . . .

At least, according to _Courtney's_ point of view, anyway.

It wasn't even simply Elyon's fault, either, but _Professor Kandrakar_ and his institute, and how inclusive they preferred to be where both mutants, as well as non-mutants were concerned.

Within Courtney's mind, had Cornelia never enrolled to _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ all those years ago and had later become friends with Elyon, who truly _had_ been a pivotal factor within changing her overall outlook, then the two girls would still be as close as they once were.

And because of this, the fellow mutant had evidently made it her life's newfound mission to make the generally kind and non-confrontational girl her steady target, all while purposefully taunting Cornelia to that fact along the way.

"Take a hike, Courtney, _seriously_. Maybe one of your _clones_ can finally talk some sense into you and convince you to get a _life_ ," Cornelia shot back within a carefully lowered voice, making the open reference to the freckle faced girl's self-replicating abilities, as more students approached and also began waiting for their own rides.

"Tch! _Please!_ At least I'm not _afwaaid_ of what my loser professors, or my _pwecious_ new best friend will think whenever I _do_ use my powers!" Courtney remarked derisively, her words laced with sheer venom as her feelings over her fallout with the statuesque blonde were still blatantly a sore subject. She then promptly zeroed in on a exasperated looking Elyon and cruelly smirked, all while apparently preferring to not even have the now stunned silent Will register upon her radar. "Tell me something, ' _Ellie_ :' You must enjoy keeping Cornelia on that tight, puppy dog _leash_ you've somehow managed to get her into, don't you? Constantly reminding her not to use her powers all willy-nilly gives _you_ the chance to flaunt that _freakish_ amount you have all you want! And here me and Bess always thought that you really _don't_ believe mutants are above _humans_ – Or maybe you just think _you're_ the one who's better than _everyone_ on the entire planet, that's all!"

Cornelia immediately felt her blood pressure rising and control threatening to weaken for the second time that morning, especially upon gazing at a clearly wounded Elyon, all three girls (naturally negating Will) knowing how much the petite blonde's Omega level status continued to bother her on and off, despite her best efforts for it not to.

As Cornelia was about to lay into the continually smirking Courtney and _really_ let her have it, her mind was suddenly infiltrated by Elyon's long-familiar, and far more welcoming voice.

 _It's all right, Cornelia. Courtney's just trying to get you to lose focus, again. Don't let her get to you_ , she gently urged mentally as the pair locked eyes within understanding, before Cornelia moved herself back to her best friend's side.

Seeing that her blatant vilification had served only to apparently _strengthen_ the fierce loyalty and care each girl possessed toward the other, it was all Courtney could do to contain her _own_ personal rage.

However, right as she was about to truly drive the nail into the proverbial coffin, one of her apparent clones suddenly emerged from the growing crowd of students surrounding the quartet and gently tugged at the sleeve of Courtney's yellow tinted jacket.

"Hey. C'mon, Court. Mom's here to pick us up, and . . . Oh, _great_. It's the 'Loser Brigade' and . . . some _new_ chick I've never seen before. Do yourself a favor, Red; steer clear of these two, _and_ the rest of Kandrakar's little kiddies. You have _no_ clue what that school's up to, nor do you _want_ to," Courtney's doppelganger warned with the same amount of coldheartedness intermingling her words as the original, yet also with a tad more general disinterest at the same time.

As Will and both blondes thankfully watched as the Courtney lookalike dragged her away before she could have possibly protested, Elyon was the first to speak a few moments later, a deep rouge flooding her cheeks.

"I-I'm . . . _really_ sorry about all that, Will. Courtney and Bess Grumper sort of . . . have it out for Cornelia – Well, for _me_ , because the three of them used to be friends before Cornelia came to the institute and . . . met me," she weakly explained within apology, smiling faintly as Will began to nod slowly, clearly not at all yet understanding what had just transpired.

"W-Wait, so . . . that girl, Courtney, is a . . . _mutant_ , l-like us and . . . can make exact copies of herself, then? And she apparently named one of them 'Bess?'" she whispered her query as she moved in closer to her new housemates.

Cornelia couldn't help but lightly smirk at this, actually beginning to feel a bit better about at least the previous encounter, if not the overall incident of having caused a temblor at their school.

"Pfft. No, Will. Bess _isn't_ Courtney's clone, she's her _twin sister_ . . . although honestly, sometimes it can be pretty difficult to tell, the way _both_ are pretty rotten to the core, just like Courtney's actual copies," she revealed with a disapproving shake of her head. "And to think I used to be pretty tight with the two of them once upon a time – Well, more so _Courtney_ than Bess, but whatever."

At this, Will gave a mere shrug, before surprisingly managing to flash the other girl a sympathetic smile.

". . . . Well, hey. Everyone makes mistakes, I guess," she joked feebly, her apparently ongoing streak of wishing to make an effort to remain more open (if only for the time being) seeming to continue, much to Elyon's observant delight, especially. "It just sucks that they both have to be fellow redheads like me, though. We're not _all_ hard to approach, after all. . . . Well, _some_ of us, but not all."

Having not really gotten the chance to fully socialize with the new girl - At least, not as much as Elyon had gotten to by comparison, Cornelia was admittedly at a loss for words for a few moments, before then making the connection that Will wasn't being serious . . . she didn't think, anyway.

Nonetheless, Cornelia welcomed the honest distraction from the two redheads she really _couldn't_ stomach, by one she felt that she most probably would be able to, and smiled back.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you're careful around those two, in all seriousness, Will. As you could probably tell, the Grumper Sisters have _no_ qualms about freely using their abilities, generally whenever the mood strikes – Which _usually_ involves a lot of scrambling to try to downplay it, if and when any of us from the mansion might be around to see it happen," she warned quietly, her perfectly groomed eyebrows stitching themselves together into a light frown. "And given that neither is apparently aware that _you_ now go there – _And_ that you're also a mutant to begin with, it's best that you take extra care. You know, given that that lack of insight didn't seem to stop Courtney from running her _mouth_ earlier about her abilities . . . or _me_ , actually, sorry. Suffice it to say, they can be pretty crafty, _and_ manipulative when they want to be, _trust_ me. . . ."

Will could only nod slowly once more within loosely sewn together comprehension at this, although her current physical stance told Cornelia that the Electrokinetic student clearly wished to take no part within the unfortunate, and ongoing feud between the Grumpers, poor Elyon, and herself.

Although, truth be told, she couldn't readily say that she could blame her.

Apparently sensing the desperate need to change subjects, Elyon promptly chimed in as she pleasantly asked, "So! How was your first day, anyway, Will? Well, what you'd gotten to experience, anyway, before . . . yeah. _S-Sorry_ , Cornelia."

Will slowly raised an eyebrow at the curious apology, clearly not yet aware that the day's events had been Cornelia's direct doing, as the other two girls lightly blushed within embarrassment, although each for different reasons.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, um . . . it honestly wasn't so bad, thanks, Elyon. I mean, not as bad as I kept thinking it was going to be, at least, even _with_ my last first day at a new school five years ago being _incredibly_ nightmarish to compare it to," she replied with a faint smile, nervously absentmindedly readjusting the straps to her fuchsia colored backpack as she continued. "I think, mainly though, it was probably a mixture of still being . . . _you_ know. Unable to use my powers because of what had happened to me the other day, and . . . our talk, Elyon. Thanks, _again_ , for that, by the way . . . o-oh! And thank _you_ , Cornelia, seriously, for . . . 'patching me up,' as well. I'd been wanting to say so for the longest, but just had never gotten the chance to see you again until now. . . ."

It was now Elyon's turn to grow incredibly bashful as she returned the smile, although it quickly grew into one of reputable satisfaction regarding her best friend's newfound healing capabilities.

"You're really welcome – _Again_ , Will, really. And see, Cornelia? Just because you might have messed up with one of your powers, it doesn't negate what you'd done with your _other_ , _and_ for the benefit of someone else," she reassured once more, playfully nudging Cornelia's shoulder with her own, as both blondes just then caught the familiar sight of one of the white colored, and rather large shuttle buses the institute would employ in order to drop off and pick up its non-licensed students from _Bayville High School_.

Cornelia let out a slow, defeated exhale, rather than take heart within her closest friend's kind words as she began to lead the way toward the trio's ride home, _and_ her personal reckoning.

"Maybe, Ellie. But that was this past weekend. This is _today_. And today, _one_ way or another, I'm definitely screwed. . . ."

* * *

"You can't be serious! Professor Kandrakar, have mercy, please! I didn't even _do_ anything this time, either!" Irma pleaded fruitlessly, knowing fully well that, generally speaking, once the benevolent headmaster made up his mind about something, that was it.

Still, as wise and pretty in the know as he was, thanks to his handy-dandy Telepathic abilities, Irma couldn't help but feel that there was a _grave_ miscalculation made somewhere along the path to come up with the perfect punishment for Cornelia's _rock-n-roll_ incident earlier that morning.

Especially since, again, _she_ was actually innocent for once!

"True, Irma. You _are_ technically blameless, and have abided by my personal request to cease within trying to be Miss Cook's . . . _active_ mentor, as it were, regarding her budding mutant abilities," Professor Kandrakar replied with a light nod and frown, his hands neatly folded atop his well organized desk as he continued to lecture both the Hydrokinetic and Geokinetic students within unison inside of his private office. "However, the fact still remains that the mere _mention_ of Taranee's apparent shine to you managed to elicit such strong emotion within Cornelia, resulting within the unfortunate quake at your school. . . ."

". . . . And I've already apologized for that, Professor. I really _am_ terribly, _terribly_ sorry about what I'd done, no matter _how_ brief," Cornelia dutifully atoned for the third time during that meeting, sincerely feeling more and more mournful than every bit as outraged as _Irma_ clearly was for the set punishment the older man had handed down to the both of them moments before.

Effortlessly sensing the usually confident girl's honest depression, and how it threatened to overwhelm her, Professor Kandrakar couldn't help but smile within sympathy . . . to both his students, before rising from his seat.

"I know, Cornelia, and I understand. . . . I _also_ understand that you two have never been fully able to get along with one another - At least no more than a few moments or so, in spite of the past two years of living underneath the same roof, and attending a few of the same classes at both schools. And so, it is my firm belief that what you girls need is a change of perspective, which is _precisely_ what living together as roommates should provide. . . ."

Irma was trying, _really_ trying her absolute best to remain within the man's – The _faculty's_ overall good side, so that she wouldn't end up screwing up her chances at going to Karmilla's concert come Friday night.

She _really_ was.

But the fact that not only was she now being forced to sleep within the same room as a girl who would probably sooner let her _drown_ than ever become her best pal (although, doing so would obviously be quite the chore), rather than continuing to do so with her _actual_ close friend of the last couple of years was truly getting to her!

And _all_ of this when, for the umpteenth time, it wasn't even her _fault!_

Knowing nothing else she could have possibly said would have swayed his powerful mind one way or the other, Irma bitterly remained silent as Professor Kandrakar pressed on.

"I know that, obviously, this decision may seem to be tremendously unfair to the both of you, as I imagine curfew tonight will undoubtedly be the very last thing on your minds. Still, given the circumstances, and that thankfully no one at Bayville was hurt, nor were you _exposed_ , Cornelia, this truly is the best solution," he stated with a light smile, before slowly placing his right hand into the deep pockets of one of his usual suits. "One way or another, however, this peculiar rivalry you two possess _shall_ end, or else you'll punish yourselves far greater than I _ever_ could. . . . Now, then! You are dismissed, ladies – To your _new_ dorm room, Cornelia, as I've already taken the liberty of having your belongings relocated into Irma's, and Miss Lin's into Elyon's!"

". . . . Yes, Professor," both Cornelia and Irma responded automatically, although neither girl was internally anywhere near ready to feel immediately copacetic to their newfound situation.

As the new roommates exited their headmaster's office together, that was abruptly where their infrequent unity ceased, as Irma swiftly began stomping across the partially occupied foyer, and up the grand, main staircase.

"I can't freaking believe this. . . . _Two_ years spent with an _awesome_ roomie wiped away within seconds, all thanks to a trigger-happy _perfectionist_ ," her muttered bitterly to herself as she continued her ascent, effortlessly clearing a path as she did so, as oncoming and fellow students smartly dodged her ongoing warpath.

Finally snapping out of her previously morose haze, Cornelia, although still feeling rather downtrodden for this morning's actions, ironically did not have it within her to let her new roommate's honestly roaring comments slide within that moment, and immediately began closing the distance between them in order to properly respond.

" _E-Excuse_ me? It isn't as though I _wanted_ this to happen, _either_ , you know! In fact, none of it would have, had you had _just_ listened to The Professor in the first place when he'd initially asked you to back off Taranee!" she called out from behind the swiftly retreating girl, who unintentionally was leading the way to Cornelia's new place of stay, as the blonde honestly had never before known Irma's dorm room number, nor naturally had cared to.

Irma whirled around at this, her turquoise colored eyes reflecting _fire_ while nonetheless consciously doing her best to remain as collected as possible, as not only did she not wish to accidentally _flood_ the halls, there was absolutely _no_ way Cornelia was going to ruin her chances at going to that rock concert.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to stay away from her, altogether, is that it? It never occurred to you that I could just honestly dig the chick within a _general_ sense, and that she and I were simply getting _along?_ You know, like how you and I _never_ seem to?" she hissed as Cornelia glared back at her, her current posture an obvious indication of her refusal to back down, although the brunette girl's words now effortlessly struck a chord.

"I-I – ! _Y-You – !_ " Cornelia regrettably stammered as she fruitlessly pointed an accusatory finger within Irma's direction, who was already retreating into the now opened doorway to her, _their_ dorm room.

"Right. _Wonderful_ comeback, as always," she grumbled as she walked into the mildly disorganized room, and headed straight to what Cornelia could only assume to be the other girl's bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna change into my swimsuit and head to the pool for a _much_ needed swim, before my head _explodes_ . . . or, do you also want to claim partial custody of the only haven I now have _left?_ "

Cornelia promptly slapped a hand to her face before slowly dragging it down within dramatic effect, literally biting down onto her tongue in order to suppress her lingering vexation.

What she _really_ wanted to do at the moment was take a long, stress free nap in order to hopefully reset herself from what had honestly become an incredibly _disastrous_ day . . . and it wasn't even _noon_ yet.

However, now that doing so meant that it would be with the _terribly_ maddening Hydrokinetic mutant occupying the same space, Cornelia would simply have to figure out another way to relieve her own tension.

". . . . _Fine_. Clearly, I'm not wanted here. You have fun with your little swim. I'm going . . . I'm just _going_ ," she stated, strongly at first and with the usual scowl specially reserved for Irma, before immediately losing steam, as she was just too tired of bumping heads with practically _everyone_ today.

Ignoring any possible attempt of a retort, although Cornelia could plainly see that Irma was not about to do any such thing, she vacated her newest bedchambers without another word, and sharply closed the door behind her.

She'd only taken just a few short steps back down the dimly lit hall of the East Wing before stopping, her legs suddenly unable to sustain her own weight as she slowly sank down onto the marble covered floor.

Cornelia couldn't help but give profound thanks that there was presently no one else within the hallway, as she uncontrollably allowed her well maintained demeanor of self-control to crumble and she began to softly sob within misery, gently cupping a hand over her mouth in order to keep her breakdown as private as possible.

What was the _matter_ with her?

She kept telling herself that she _wasn't_ the way she was before, the way she'd been when she'd first arrived to the institute.

 _Elyon_ kept telling her so, as well.

And in her heart, somehow, she was still sure of this.

But how was it that, in spite of no longer believing herself to be better than _non_ -mutants, she still appeared to believe that she at least was concerning those who _were?_

Had Cornelia really not become as humbled and enlightened as she thought she had, after all?

Had her ongoing journey to become the most within control, and as strong as she could be where her powers were concerned blinded her to what truly mattered?

That deep, natural connection shared between both mutants _and_ non-mutants, alike, through which _true_ power could be achieved?

How could she _not_ have remembered this, the way Elyon, even _with_ all her seemingly infinite abilities, did? The way _Irma_ apparently seemed to, if she had been able to make such progress with Taranee, already, as the Thermokinetic teenager had been quite the nervous _wreck_ when she'd first arrived at the institute.

Cornelia had truly believed that perhaps everything had clicked for her earlier that morning and the real reason why she should have helped guide Taranee along . . . but if just knowing that someone else, and not simply because it had been Irma, was so called moving in upon her 'territory' was enough to cause an actual _earthquake_ of all things, then maybe she really _hadn't_ gotten the message at all. . . .

 _. . . . Why . . . Why was I even chosen to be a Junior Professor alongside Elyon, then? How could anyone have thought that I was ready to teach anyone what it means to be gifted . . . when it turns out I'm no longer sure of that, myself?_ Cornelia thought woefully as she continued to weep freely and remained curled up upon the floor, her head bowed and appearance now uncharacteristically disheveled, as it honestly no longer mattered who might have happened upon her.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily for her, someone did, as a now bathing suit clad Irma quietly opened the door to the girls' newly shared dormitory moments later.

Although she had managed to calm herself down while getting changed, she was still feeling rather miffed over the loss of her original roommate in _general,_ more so than now being forced to have _Cornelia_ as one, and was honestly looking forward to letting herself sink _straight_ to the bottom of that massive, yet eternally inviting swimming pool and just let its waters literally wash away her emotional ails.

However, fate evidently had other plans in store for her, as both her eyes and her ears caught immediate wind of what appeared to be the Geokinetic teenager in question curiously collapsed onto the ground and . . . _crying?_

Was Cornelia Hale actually _crying?_

Even if it had been her mortal enemy (of which, she thankfully did not possess), Irma didn't think she could have brought herself to outright ignore them.

Maybe.

And as very, very, _very_ annoying and _energy_ depleting as Cornelia truly could be, she was also _family_ . . . at least, that's what all their professors always referred to _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters'_ student body as upon enrolling.

Although, given their ongoing saga, Irma would definitely qualify Cornelia more so as her _extended_ family, at best, like a distant relative rarely seen, except for a few holidays sprinkled in here and there.

 _Regardless_ , now knowing fully well what she had to do, Irma glowered deeply as she braced herself for what was honestly about to become one of the most peculiar happenings within Bayville's history.

And _she_ wasn't even the one to create a sudden _earthquake_ , of all things, either, after all. . . .

 **\- End of Chapter Four (Part Two)**

* * *

 **(A.N. Originally this was going to include a lottttt more of a few of the story's antagonists, and to simply go from there in general – Hence my splintering the chapter at all, as well as letting you know in my last 'A.N.' that there'd be 'baddies incoming.' =) However, I'd decidedly ended up pushing that/them to the next chapter, and simply reworking a few things, as I didn't really feel it'd fit with the whole natural focus of Cornelia's earthquake and its continued aftermath.**

 **And thus, instead, we got a bit more Irma/Cornelia banter, with Cornelia's inevitable falling apart, yay! :p Don't worry, she's probably just on her period, or something. LoL But no, seriously. Seeing as I'm trying to make Cornelia kinda 'my' Scott to Elyon's Jean in this story like I'd said once before, I'm also trying to breathe bits of him – At least his "Evolution" version into it – all while meshing both Cornelia's comic and cartoonverse together . . . yeah. LoL SO far, it's not too too bad, given she and Scott ARE rather serious and responsible, and I can imagine if Cornelia truly were a mutant within that universe, she'd be right there with him with trying to have her powers super under control and not falter, blah blah, while also sometimes forgetting what really matters at the end of the day. =)**

 **No worries, because at least Irma's now on the case. LoL**

 **People really need to start giving HER a bit more credit where its due, huh? Maybe The Prof should've promoted IRMA to 'Junior Professor,' instead, after all, eh? :p**

 **Anyway! So there's Chapter Four down, regardless, with me being able to at least 'sprinkle in' the Grumper Twins/Sisters, a couple of our story's nuisances. Also used their cartoonverse appearances, as I usually do when/if I feature them within any of my stories, as well, yeah.**

 **I know I didn't really get to get into it, as I said, but yep, they're both mutants, nope, they don't go to the institute, and yes, I will obviously showcase what Bess's abilities are, since I only got to briefly mention Courtney's. =)**

 **Also, sorry, Gina, but no Magneto in this story. No worries, though! The girls will soon have enough on their plates to deal with besides that badass. :p**

 **What else, what else . . . oh, yes! Petra and Amara. I know that Petra had passed on within the comics and was from New Jersey, I believe, but since it was just a quick mention, I'd changed her status to alive, and that she'd moved back to Denmark, where the rest of her family was born. Oh, and that THEY'RE also still alive, obviously. LoL**

 **And as for Amara, as of now I don't believe I may mention her again, although you never know, yeah? But if I do, know that I'll be referring to "Evolution" Amara, and that while this version's also a 'new recruit' like she'd been at the start of Season Two, she's a bit younger. Hence the still in middle school reference by Cornelia.**

 **Uhhhh . . . can't remember anything else I might've wished to discuss in here, because I've been wayyyy too sleep deprived the last few days, and am a bit loopy as a result, as well. :( LoL**

 **Whatever I might've forgotten, I'm sure I'll remember after I post this, as usual, and talk about it within my next 'A.N.!'**

 **'Till then, gonna go watch Season 7 of "Voltron," hope that you enjoyed, reviewed, and maybe have even bought me a 'coffee,' after all! And if so, THANK you very, very much! Mwa! =) )**


	6. Chapter Five

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _Yayy, I actually found a bit of free time again in order to post another chapter to this story! * Does a kitty dance * =) I deserve a gigantic cookie, as well as a two day 'nap,' for sure. LoL_

 _Anyway! Not really much to be said within this specific 'A.N.,' so please to enjoy Chapter Five!_

 _** Again, another thing to add is that, if you haven't already, please refer to the very top of my profile page, where I explain about my 'Ko-Fi' account, and why it exists in the first place. =) The link to it is also there, as well as right here (minus the spacing, of course):_ ** _: / / ko-fi DOT com / U6U4FVTM_**

 _'Coffees' from any of you after reading this chapter would obviously be tremendous (with EXTREME gratitude if you do), although finally getting a few followers over there would be neat, as well, as it's been a tad 'lonely.' LoL (And if any of YOU create a 'Ko-Fi' page, please do add me there, and let me know in general, so that I could possibly help advertise it within my next 'Author's Note!' =) ) **_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

This chapter was written/created in August 2018.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

". . . . Stupid question and all, but . . . are you all right?" Cornelia suddenly heard Irma's unexpected, and personally uncharacteristically concerned voice sound next to her within the midst of her previously private breakdown.

If she had had enough energy to do so, Cornelia would have promptly gathered her wits about her, replace her usual mask of control before then most likely saying something rather dismissive toward the usually goofy housemate; however, given how incredibly trying this Monday morning was already shaping up to be, Irma's company was almost a Godsend.

Almost.

Nonetheless, Cornelia remained uncommonly silent, save her now quieting sobs as she slightly turned her back toward the awkward, yet patiently standing Irma, who was now pondering how next to handle the quite unfamiliar territory.

Pausing a moment, she exhaled gently as she suggested, "Well . . . while I can be as open as the next person, methinks I'd still prefer a _bit_ of privacy during a crying fest, so . . . why don't we at least head back to the room if you don't want to talk?"

It was surprisingly a lot easier than Irma initially thought it might have been to wrangle her new roommate back into their dormitory, as it had taken Cornelia only a brief moment to seemingly think over her options before shakily rising to her feet and followed the brunette inside, almost within a zombified sort of manner.

Irma could only watch with mounting uncertainty as the traditionally confident teenager tiredly settled down onto the edge of the only still made up bed within the room, as Irma's school bag and picked out clothing for that morning were still splayed out onto the other next to it.

Wondering for a few moments whether or not she should leave the visibly shaken girl alone, after all, or at the very least, do so within search of _Elyon_ in order to replace her admittedly weakened efforts of consoling, Irma felt surprised when she suddenly heard Cornelia speak at the same time the door to their dorm room was quietly sealed.

". . . . I-I . . . I bet you didn't . . . didn't expect _this_ when you got up this morning, did you?" she actually managed to jest in between light sniffling, her face still quite reddened and puffy, although the crying had thankfully appeared to have ceased.

Irma could only blink at this a moment, once again feeling quite at a loss for words and personal experience on how next to respond.

Had it been _Hay Lin_ to be within dire need of a pep talk, Irma would have honestly had the generally content girl back on her feet within no time, much as she usually had during their two year friendship.

But because this was _Cornelia_ . . . it was honestly as though Irma was currently grappling with a particularly tricky Danger Room training session, or something just as intense.

Still, she'd made a point to let herself be known to the emotionally wounded girl in the first place, and judging by her last, honestly unrestricted comment, Cornelia was clearly feeling rather vulnerable and _willing_ to listen to whatever it was Irma might say.

And so, she did.

". . . . No. No, I really didn't. But then, I _also_ never expected within a million years that my toothbrush would now be hanging right next to _yours_ from now on, either," Irma replied, hesitantly at first, before managing a light smile as she risked throwing in her patented humor into the mix for good measure. Seeing that doing so didn't turn off the otherwise serious girl as it usually would (at least, not yet), Irma continued. "But, about that . . . look. I'm . . . _sorry_ if my reaction earlier upset you so much that it . . . made you cry, Cornelia. Really. I was just . . . I _am_ still pretty bummed, myself, that I don't get to bunk with Hay Lin, anymore, that's all – And I'm sure you feel the same way about Elyon. It wouldn't really have mattered _whom_ The Prof shackled me to – N-No offense."

As Irma finally found her footing once more and moved toward the open box of tissues resting upon the polished and pristine dresser near their now shared bathroom door, Cornelia shook her head within initial response and frowned within reflection.

"P-Please. . . . We both know the fact that it ended up being _me_ , 'of all people,' is just the icing on the cake, Irma . . . although I guess I can't really say I blame how you feel. Like you said to me earlier: You and I never could really get along," she remarked hollowly as the last of her sniffling died away and she was finally able to lock eyes with the other girl as she approached the bed. "Not at school, not around here at the institute . . . and _especially_ not during our shared training sessions. It's a wonder that you and I weren't put together like this _ages_ ago, really. . . ."

Fighting the awkward discomfort which threatened to return, especially now that Irma apparently _completely_ held Cornelia's now undivided attention, she instead chose to fall back onto her humor a bit more, in spite of the severity of the situation, as she lightly waved a hand within dismissal.

"Nah. I think that if that had happened, you and I probably would have brought the mansion down to its _knees_ during the inevitable all out mutant-versus-mutant brawl we were _clearly_ headed toward," she smirked as she carefully extended the box of tissues toward the other girl as she sat down on the bed.

Cornelia didn't seem to mind the jape, however, as her blue eyes curiously became a bit glazed over and faraway, as though within deep thought.

"'Mutant versus mutant. . . .' You know, this whole time I've been here at the institute, I've been trying my _best_ to . . . well, _be_ the best. That is, the best example of what _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ and its teachings is capable of, so that those currently enrolled and those yet to do so could have something to aspire to, you know?" she revealed within a morose tone, sighing heavily as she slowly pulled a tissue from out of the box now set upon her lap. "But really, I was just trading in one ideology for another, and I never even realized it until now . . . until today, thanks to _you_ , Irma. . . ."

Irma's eyes slightly widened within understandable surprise at this, her previous desire to infuse drollery into the situation in order to make it far less uncomfortable immediately vanishing, as her natural curiosity was now piqued.

" _M-Me?_ What for? I-I mean, since _when_ , sorry, given you've _never_ thanked me for anything before. At least, not sarcastically, anyways," she stated within a matter-of-fact, albeit well meaning tone, which thankfully was not met with offense by the blonde sat at her side.

In fact, Irma's uncharacteristically taken aback reaction actually managed to make Cornelia _smile_ as she nodded within initial response, which only furthered the brunette's utter befuddlement.

"Yeah, well . . . there _is_ that," Cornelia began with another smile, although this one was far more timid than the last, "but I suppose there are firsts for everything. . . . I'm starting to think that, maybe one of the reasons why we – Why _I've_ always had such issue with you is because of the stark differences between us. That is, as students. As _mutants_. I've . . . I've only ever really opened up about this to Elyon, all right, but . . . my home life, my _family_ , are all about _results_. All about the bottom line, you know? I guess it probably doesn't help that my dad's an investment banker, and my mom's a Personal Injury attorney, on top of being . . . well, pretty _elitist_ mutants, I guess. And when one of your parents has the ability to mimic anything she sees with instant, _expert_ precision, it kind of puts one at a natural disadvantage, and honestly _warps_ their overall outlook upon life. . . ."

The gears within Irma's mind began to turn as the grand picture suddenly slowly pieced themselves together, and she nodded deeply within reflection.

". . . . Oh, wow. Y-Yeah . . . I guess it kinda now makes sense why you've always walked around campus like some sort of know-it-all _princess_ , huh? I . . . I honestly never did know that you had pre-existing 'motivation' from your folks," she stated thoughtfully with another incline of her head, as Cornelia simply followed suit.

"Yes, Irma . . . I _guess_. . . . Although, really, I was honestly _a lot_ worse when I first enrolled, obviously before you had and had been able to see me 'in action.' Before I'd properly settled into the professors' teachings, and before I'd met and gotten to know Elyon, I still had the mindset that my parents do: That we mutants are 'The Superior Race,' as they'd always say," she carefully revealed, looking away within obvious shame and renewed bother, before willing herself to continue. "But . . . after I'd learned that that is _far_ from true, and that both mutants _and_ non-mutants are and should always be equal, I . . . I see now that maybe I still held onto a bit of my _family's_ lessons, at least in that I might be better than even my fellow mutants. . . . I think that's the _real_ reason I've been trying so hard to master my Geokinetic abilities, _and_ set a good example for the other students. For _you_. It really wasn't so that I could be best person I can be for myself, as The Professor's always taught us, and like I'd always believed . . . but so that I could be the best person within the eyes of my _parents_. . . ."

As Irma watched as Cornelia was clearly fighting back the urge to cry once more, she did so with far more sympathy and attentiveness than she ever thought she could have shared for the girl who was usually rather difficult to be around, and she honestly felt bad when she realized she had nothing to really say to the blatantly emotional confession within response.

A stringent home life was one she'd heard before about from the other students over the years, even hearing about how more than just a few of their own families also fell into the category of mutant superiority as Cornelia's.

However, although she wasn't without her own hardships, Irma supposed she was lucky, as her own family was the complete _opposite_ . . . as far as she'd always been aware, at least.

Perhaps it helped that her father didn't possess any mutant abilities, being 'normal,' as it were, which helped grant Irma a broader perspective by default . . . especially given his knack, even as a seasoned police officer, for believing within second chances, and of the core decency within everyone.

And because of his moral guidance, including what she could recall from her dearly departed mother, there was no simply black and white for Irma. There was _always_ a gray area, a hidden pocket, or kernel of truth and clarity yet to be detected within every situation, which was quite honestly probably one of the reasons both she and Hay Lin were such close friends, as the jolly teenager – Indeed, her _grandmother_ , also believed within the very same.

Nevertheless, seeing that the atypically open girl hadn't any intention to speak again, at least not for now, Irma willed _herself_ to do so, instead, as she continually struggled to find the right words to say.

". . . . I-I'm, um . . . I'm honestly not one to really judge, Cornelia . . . well, _usually_ , anyway. But seeing as I obviously don't know your 'rents – _Or_ you, frankly, I'm not gonna say anything, this way _or_ that, about them," she gingerly clarified, lightly beginning to drag her palms back and forth across her bare legs, as they then began to feel rather clammy. "Everyone has their reasons, right? S-Still . . . now that I think about it some more, _and_ what you're telling me, I guess it kinda makes even _more_ sense that . . . well, you don't really seem to have a lot of companions. At least, not around _here_ , anyway, or anyone you might be as close to as Elyon, right? What . . . What makes _her_ so special, if you don't mind me asking? If anything, given when you'd just told me, I'd think someone of _her_ uber-mutant potential would be 'Public Enemy Number One' for you."

"Y-Yeah . . . you'd think," Cornelia surprisingly concurred with a weak smile, although it began to strengthen as her entire facial expression bloomed into one blatant tenderness toward the girl in question.

Because this was honestly the very first time the two had ever uttered more than just a few sentences toward one another, Irma had understandably never before seen this specific reaction from Cornelia before, especially not regarding the generally kindhearted and milquetoast girl.

Well, no.

If Irma willed herself to do so, she could quite possibly recall at least a _few_ times she had randomly caught Cornelia having a similar demeanor whenever Elyon was around in the past, although she naturally didn't really think much of it.

Of _Cornelia_.

Now that the cards were all on the table and she was actively doing so, however, it _did_ make Irma wonder a bit.

That is, while she, herself, would naturally light up whenever _Hay Lin_ would enter a room, knowing that their encounter would be mutually enjoyable as per usual, it certainly wasn't the same as what she would witness from Cornelia toward Elyon.

But then, maybe it was just yet another difference between the two of them, that's all, the way each girl regarded her best friend, respectively.

Still . . . if Irma didn't know any better and, had she given enough care prior to now, she might have been a bit inclined to believe that perhaps there really _was_ more to Cornelia's feelings for Elyon than meets the eye. . . .

Perhaps.

And perhaps, one day, Irma might feel invasive enough to even _ask_ her new roommate outright; however, mild speculation aside, she wasn't stupid enough to push anything further with Cornelia, especially given her ongoing candor and vulnerability.

So instead, she simply listened.

"Y-Yeah, I don't . . . I don't know, Irma. I mean, you're right: When I first met Elyon, 'met' her _powers_ , I really _did_ immediately fly straight into competitive mode, you know? Especially the fact that _such_ power was tied to someone so . . . so -"

"- _Non_ -Cornelia like? Well, fine. We'll say, ' _Old School_ Cornelia-like,' to be fair on you and your continued growth," Irma took a chance to inject a bit of wittiness once more into the otherwise heavy topic, the smirk upon her face widening within relief as she saw that Cornelia yet again preferred to let it slide and smiled with her.

"'O-Old School Cornelia?' Hmm . . . I suppose that's one way of referring to my honestly bratty younger self, sure, Irma," Cornelia stated within surprising agreement and a nod, setting the box of tissues down onto the bed. "But, yeah. I was this hotshot rich girl from a 'superior family,' eager to show off my budding abilities to anyone who even gave me a _glance._ And then, here was _Elyon_ . . . just an honestly down-to-earth . . . orphan with more gifts than she knew what to _do_ with – And counting, most probably – and only wished to hide them away at the time. To hide _herself_ away. A-And, I don't know . . . I guess all of that . . . all of _her_ just really intrigued me. Still does. . . ."

Irma couldn't help but smile warmly at the confession, feeling as though she were now listening to one of Hay Lin's many insightful heart to hearts about their day to day, instead of from one she'd previously believed to be an _android_ of some kind, if she was honest.

 _Mostly_.

But it truly _did_ make Irma feel a backwards sort of sense of _honor_ , almost, to have been in the wrong place at the right time, and continually listen to her (possibly former?) 'Frienemy' open her heart up to her like this.

"And I guess Elyon might have felt the same way about me or something, because the next thing we both know, I'm actually talking to her like a _person,_ instead of some sort of servant girl like I used to. Meanwhile, her confidence is growing bit by bit as I see her managing to hold her own against my . . . at times _abrasive_ disposition, yes," Cornelia continued right along within her tale without missing a beat, looking down at her now clasped hands with a faraway smile and face settling back into the curious expression Irma had witnessed moments before, upon the initial mention of Elyon's name. "We just . . . just ended up challenging one another within completely different ways than I'd originally thought when we first met, that's all. She's honestly the first one, even _before_ The Professor, especially, to get me to _finally_ open my eyes and break free of my family's . . . _brainwashing_ , I suppose, I don't know. With . . . Without Elyon, I don't honestly believe I'd even give this school a chance – This new _life_ a chance. . . ."

Irma felt her _own_ cheeks becoming a bit flush as she then watched Cornelia's do the same, as everything suddenly fell into place.

Cornelia was in love with Elyon.

There was absolutely _no_ denying it now, especially not after having listened to every last word coupled with the honest look of adoration which was continually etched effortlessly upon the blonde's face.

 _That_ was it!

 _That's_ what that 'curious' look had been, all along.

How someone as usually pretty intuitive as Irma could not have guessed that _ages_ ago, even if the subject had been Cornelia, she didn't know.

Her mind was now completely _racing_ , filled with questions she wasn't even going to attempt to ask out of her newfound respect for the Geokinetic girl, such as: Did Elyon know?

Did Elyon feel the _same?_

And if she did at least know, had Cornelia told her so outright, or did Elyon's Telepathic abilities take the helm on that one?

After all, she _did_ confess in the past that sometimes she didn't have as tight a handle on her mind reading abilities as she would have liked, especially during times of stress.

It was honestly a wonder to Irma how Cornelia had managed to stay within such close proximity as having been roommates with the girl in all that time up until now, if she really _was_ keeping her feelings a secret.

Although, to be fair, it was frankly a wonder to Irma how _any_ of her housemates could remain mum about any sort of romantic feelings they might possess for another individual as, try as she might, _she'd_ usually _crack_ despite her habitual reminding to play it cool before going right ahead and making the first move toward whichever guy she happened to like at the time.

Needless to say, not a lot of them usually took kindly to 'such a bold gesture,' preferring to remain old fashioned in that way, apparently, and thus missing out on what Irma personally felt to be a wasted opportunity of becoming her would-be boyfriend.

Still, she'd much rather take that chance and get it over with all the same, than walk around like a shaken up can of soda ready to _burst_ at any moment, and all because she never told the person she cared for that she did in the first place.

". . . . Must be rough," Irma couldn't help but let slip out within continued thought, her face growing even more hot as she watched Cornelia suddenly gaze at her with understandable confusion.

"H-Huh? What is?" she asked with a slowly raised eyebrow, as her previously love struck facial expression began to melt away.

Always one to be generally quick on her feet, however, Irma merely shook her head with a faint smile as she said, "No, nothing. Well, _everything_ , actually. You know, everything you just shared with me. . . . Thank _you_ , by the way, for doing so. Bet it . . . it must be like a weight _completely_ lifted off your shoulders to finally get it out like that – _And_ to your least favorite person within the entire institute."

Cornelia let out a slight chuckle at this, seemingly buying into Irma's given explanation before slowly rising from the bed with the box of tissues back in hand.

"You _do_ realize that there are currently one hundred sixty-six students enrolled here, right? Despite how much you and I really _have_ had our . . . 'oil and water' encounters the last two years, don't think you're _special_ enough to me to be considered my 'least favorite person within the entire institute' Irma,'" she remarked with a put on scoff and roll of her eyes for good measure as she walked toward the dresser and replaced the tissues back onto it, clearly beginning to feel a bit better once more.

Noting this and not wishing to make a big deal out of it, Irma followed suit as she waved a hand within dismissal as she had during the start of their conversation, before leaning back upon what was now to be Cornelia's bed from then on.

"Maybe so, but we both know that _no_ one else can get underneath your skin the way that _I_ can, Cornikins," Irma shot back with a smirk, feeling it grow as she momentarily reflected how that usually _correct_ assertion no longer was to her, not now that she was pretty confident of Cornelia's feelings toward Elyon. "All that aside, though, there's still one very important thing I gotta know. . . ."

Cornelia's forehead lightly wrinkled as she raised both eyebrows within honest curiosity, turning back around to face the now curiously serious looking brunette.

". . . . _O-Okaaay._ And what would that be?" she asked, her emotions now more or less back in check, although a part of her did briefly wonder if Irma wasn't about to pull the two of them back into the overall discussion both had apparently made an unspoken agreement to close the book on.

At least, for now.

"Do you _snore?_ I'm sorry, but that's a deal breaker for me, as I absolutely _need_ my eight hours – _Ten_ , if I'm lucky enough to get all my responsibilities out of the way during the weekends and Hay Lin gets up before me. As much as I _love_ the girl and having been her roommate, her snoring absolutely drove me _insane!_ So, you know, good luck to Elyon on _that_ note," Irma revealed within typical Irma fashion, a renewed grin painting itself back onto her face at the same time that Cornelia let out a deeply frustrated groan upon being reminded that the pair would now be living together from now on.

"Oh, my _Goddd_. Help me," she grumbled dramatically, promptly rubbing at her temples within mildly put on frustration as she watched a now giggling Irma hop off of her new bed and exited the dormitory without another word.

Staring at the now sealed door a few moments, Cornelia couldn't help but slowly smile.

She still wasn't anywhere _near_ confident that the two of them would be able to survive one _evening_ together, let alone their mutual remaining enrollment at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_.

And she was pretty certain Irma felt precisely the same way.

Still, all things considered . . . perhaps Cornelia could have done far worse than now having Irma Lair as her bunk mate.

Perhaps.

* * *

"Okay . . . here it is, I think. Room One-Eighteen," Will murmured to herself upon stopping short in front of the sealed, beige colored classroom door about an hour or so after having arrived back to her new home early, and rather unexpectedly.

It was still a rather frightening thought to have realized that the City of Bayville was apparently prone to such natural disasters as _earthquakes_ , and the redhead hadn't been anywhere close to prepared for feeling one during the start of her third period AP Biology class , especially given that she'd never before experienced one.

Back home in Maine, the most consistent sort of weather both she and her mother have had to deal with ever since moving there had been torrential rainfall, having lived so near the coastline, and all.

And while she was still rather sorrowful for having to leave her home behind, there was at least a bit more variety in terms of weather for Will to look forward to, so to speak, now that she was living within Upstate New York.

She simply didn't expect that she'd have to drop to her knees and pray to the Heavens that she wouldn't suddenly be _buried alive_ as a result of this morning's tremor, that's all.

Will honestly thought that a lot more of her peers would have been right there with her in terms of the understandable freak out, and at first, quite a fair number appeared to be – At least, more so the student body back at _Bayville High School_ , anyway.

Because after she'd gotten off of the shuttle bus with Elyon, Cornelia, and a whole bunch of other fellow housemates from the institute she was not yet acquainted with, a lot of _them_ seemed to be much, _much_ more . . . _relieved_ , almost _accustomed_ to the earlier events.

And the longer she was settled back onto the private campus and had allowed herself a bit more time to further explore the expansive mansion, the faster it was beginning to dawn on her that perhaps that earthquake really _hadn't_ been so 'natural,' after all.

" _I'm telling you! There is no way that that 'earthquake' was a normal one! The amount of times we've been through moments like that during training sessions, and just living here in general? Please! It was probably Gaveedra using his 'Force of Will' ability he calls it by accident, or something,"_ Will had managed to eavesdrop upon a pair of male students voicing their opinions upon the related event while sat, huddled together at a random table of many within the institute's first floor Study Hall earlier that morning.

" _Gaveedra? Nuh uh, dude! For one thing, he's an upperclassmen, and most of them aren't really prone to goofing off like, say, the younger students. And secondly, doesn't using that shock wave power kinda drain him, like, a lot? Plus, I think he said it usually involves the use of weapons, and I highly doubt he'd be able to get any through Bayville's security, man,"_ the unknown blonde had stated within rebuttal.

Will, who had been sitting by one of the room's many elongated windows by herself, suddenly found herself unable to focus upon the lesson plan the institute had provided to her upon enrollment, and had been attempting to study in order to prepare for her first class within its walls.

" _Hmm . . . yeah, maybe. So then, it was probably someone not from the institute. You know how a lot of us usually have to play 'babysitter' to some of the less disciplined, like that pick pocketing Tabitha. Too bad she decided to drop out of here, though – She's pretty easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean. Would've enjoyed continuing to share breakfast in the Student Dining Hall with her. . . ."_

While Will naturally hadn't the foggiest who either mentioned student was, she nonetheless had found herself becoming a bit more intrigued by the gossip which was being broadcast within an otherwise relatively quiet environment.

The earthquake had been caused by a _mutant?_

And here Will thought she was now being immersed within an atmosphere where all but perhaps ten percent of the students already enrolled had pretty much everything under control.

Certainly more so than herself, to say the least, anyway.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of both trepidation, as well as alleviation that she wasn't the _only_ one who'd allowed her mutant abilities to go haywire that week . . . although she did wonder what next was in store for her while living within _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_.

There didn't seem to be a dull moment to be had, and she was only three days in.

Taking a deep, lulling breath, Will carefully clasped the brass door handle before gently turning it to both open and enter the classroom door to her very first 'Mutant Class.'

Or, at least, that was what she was referring to it within her mind, anyway.

In truth, the _official_ name upon Will's class schedule was called ' _Elemental Manipulation 101_ ' which she supposed, given her apparent mutant abilities, was a correct class choice to be placed within.

However, given that she presently did not possess any powers at all, Will wondered what she could honestly learn, or what her new professor could honestly _teach_ if she didn't have any lightning to _somehow_ manage to summon all on her own for a change.

Will's admittedly tense mind instead then shifted onto the actual room she was in, momentarily pondering if she had entered the right one, as she had honestly been expecting a typical school setting when she'd walked in.

Instead, however, she appeared to be within what she vaguely assumed to be a parlor or sorts, the décor more or less mimicking that which Will had already seen thus far throughout the rest of the expansive mansion.

It honestly looked more like a room to be seen within a _museum_ than a classroom, with its fancy, royal blue and gold trimmed rug elegantly blanketing the middle of a polished, wooden floor, and matching thick draperies set over a trio of floor length windows which daintily leaked in a bit of that early afternoon's continual sunlight.

Will then slowly gazed up at the sparkling, miniature chandelier hanging directly above the circular and glass coffee table placed within the center of the room, and couldn't help but guess exactly how many times either fixture had to be _replaced_ , if any of the institute's previous students might have also lost control of their powers while being instructed around them.

As she made her way across the relatively large 'classroom' and headed toward one of the identical trinity of golden, and fancy looking sofas spread about the area, it was then that she finally noticed two things.

The first being that, although it was not a classroom within the traditional sense, the parlor room was still outfitted with a roll away whiteboard, which was strategically placed next to what Will assumed to be her professor's desk.

And then there was the second, 'should-have-already-been-obvious' fact that she was not alone.

Patiently sitting within one of the four wooden chairs placed directly in front of the desk in question was another female student – At least, Will believed she was a student, as the other girl looked to be around her own age.

Although not one to usually judge a book by its cover, Will could already get a strong sense that this particular girl was of the studious nature, what with her bright red school bag tucked protectively against the side of her chair, and a large notebook already opened neatly across her lap at the ready.

The girl must have really been lost within her notes, after all, as she too did not seem to be aware that she now had company, an observation Will admittedly found herself feeling a bit thankful of, as it provided her a few more moments to privately take her in.

That is, she didn't really want to spend her first official training session alongside someone who would only end up making her feel the way she had been from the moment her mutant abilities had first manifested, up until yesterday upon speaking with Elyon.

But then again, Professor Lin _had_ informed Will, she now remembered, that because she was a new student, a fair amount of her classes - At least those which considered honing in upon her Electrokinetic abilities - would be shared with some of the newer students, as well as those whom, for whatever reason, were struggling with their own abilities and thus, were not that far ahead of her.

She could only hope that _this_ girl wouldn't do _too_ much showing off or, more importantly, possessed any powers which were of the _dangerous_ variety, much like her own. . . .

Will nearly let out a curse as she felt herself accidentally bump her shin against the coffee table right as she was about to sit down onto one of the sofas undetected, and instead bit down onto her bottom lip in order to muffle a cry of pain.

She'd been so busy watching the unidentified student as she walked in that she hadn't been looking where she was going, which regrettably managed to break the other girl's previous concentration as she let out a startled yelp from where she sat.

" _A-Ahh!_ " she cried out, nearly jumping out of her seat and dropping her notebook onto the floor . . . at the same time that Will surprisingly witnessed the whole right side of it suddenly begin to go from pristine white to charred black. "O-Oh, no! My _notes!_ "

Will naturally couldn't help but feel her feet become rather cemented to the floor at the sight, it being only the third time she'd witnessed another student actively using their mutant abilities, after all.

It almost made her wish that this girl harnessed _air_ based powers like Hay Lin, or even those of the _watery_ variety like Irma, instead of . . . _whatever_ that was.

Almost.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Will apologized profusely upon somehow finding her footing again and allowed them to carry her toward their professor's desk whom, for whatever reason, had yet to arrive. "I bumped my shin coming in and wasn't . . . wasn't watching where I was going. . . . _S-Sorry_ about your notebook!"

Will's cheeks became flushed as her mahogany colored eyes met with the similarly colored pair of the raven haired girl sat before her for the very first time, her natural shyness taking over once more.

Despite her property having been inadvertently destroyed by the redhead standing at her side, the other girl did not appear to be vexed within the slightest, as Will had honestly believed she might have been.

Instead, she appeared to look . . . _disappointed_ , although it didn't really seem naturally directed toward the loss of her notations.

"N-No . . . It's okay. I mean, I had most of what I'd written down memorized, anyway, but . . . I'm just mainly upset because I'd lost control, and over someone simply randomly raising their voice, too. And here I thought I was making some actual progress," the girl revealed with a light frown from behind her black framed and rectangular shaped eyeglasses. She then looked down at her right hand a moment, before quickly shaking her head and forced a smile toward Will. "Now _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, excuse me! Hello! I'm Taranee, Taranee Cook. I'm guessing you're here for 'Elemental Manipulation 101,' as well, then? Usually it's just me and another student, but she's come down with the flu, so naturally she's been confined to her dormitory."

Letting out an honestly gruff exhale of relief, more so over the fact that the girl evidently known as Taranee didn't appear as though she'd be a general issue, rather than the added fact that there weren't any hard feelings over her now scorched writings, Will immediately smiled back as she nodded within initial response.

"O-Oh, um, yeah! _Yes_ , I am, Taranee, thanks. Nice to meet you, too - My name's . . . Wilhelmina Vandom, but you can just call me 'Will,'" she stated with another smile, secretly feeling a bit thankful that Taranee hadn't offered up her hand in order for Will to shake it, just in case her abilities would suddenly flare up again . . . literally.

Taranee contently watched as Will maneuvered around the chair placed next to her before carefully sitting down, as well.

She then made a quick gesture toward Taranee's partially ruined notebook before asking, "So, um . . . if you don't mind my asking: What sort of abilities do you have if you can do something like that? I'm _assuming_ , though, that it's . . . _fire_ based or something? I mean, given what you just did, and the name of the class we're in, right?"

Taranee promptly shuddered at this and vigorously shook her head before responding.

" _Blech!_ I _hope_ not! W-Well, I mean . . . my powers are Thermokinetic by nature, which means I possess the ability to manipulate temperatures at will – More or less, anyway. S-So, yes . . . I suppose this also means I _could_ possibly start a fire if I really tried," she hesitantly explained, nervously beginning to ring her palms together as she continued. "And as I understand it, according to Professor Clarkson – The woman who teaches this course, I'm sure you naturally know – my gifts _could_ also one day evolve into full blown . . . P-Pyrokinesis, much like her own. But, to be perfectly frank, although I've been making some pretty decent headway with learning to use my powers in general, I've been _praying_ that they simply stay as they are. I-I'm . . . I'm not a huge fan of fire, you see. _Ironic_ , I know. . . ."

Will couldn't help but grin ear to ear upon listening to the other girl's confession, suddenly feeling as though she'd found her _soul sister_ , or something.

"O-Oh, wow, Taranee. You . . . You honestly have _no_ idea how happy this makes me to hear," she stated happily, before immediately explaining her own backstory of sorts before Taranee could have possibly taken offense, as she did initially appear to. "N-Not that you're afraid of fire – Which, honestly, who _isn't_ , right? If anything, that's more _smart_ than silly, if you ask me. B-But, anyway, listening to you admit what you're afraid of, even though you've gotten a jump on things ahead of me in this class just makes me feel a little less apprehensive to giving this a proper try in front of you later on once my . . . my Electrokinesis comes back."

"'Electro . . . kinesis?' _W-Wait_ , so not only can _you_ actually start a fire, already, but you could also _electrocute_ another person to boot?" Taranee gasped within initial alarm, Will clearly being the first lightning wielding mutant she'd met thus far, based upon her reaction. However, seeing that it wasn't one the redhead was admittedly pleased with, Taranee promptly corrected herself as she flashed her a faint smile. "I-I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I guess that was just a bit of my . . . fear coming back to the surface. But I really _am_ working on it . . . as admittedly slow as it's been. _A-Anyway_ , what did you mean by 'comes back?' Did you somehow lose your abilities? I honestly didn't even know that was _possible_ for us as mutants. _Fascinating_. . . ."

As Will was about to dive into the admittedly still unbelievable events of the past weekend between Irma and herself, the door which was behind the continually unoccupied desk suddenly opened, widening further to reveal a svelte, and moderately tall blonde female.

Upon first glance, she almost resembled an older _Cornelia_ to Will, what with their similar skin tone, pale blue eyes, and cascading, flax colored locks.

However, _this_ woman clearly was no longer a teenager, appearing to be perhaps somewhere within her mid to late fifties, or so, with varying signs of aging delicately tracing themselves primarily along both sides of her mouth and underneath her otherwise vibrant eyes.

"Ahh. I see you're both ready to begin learning! Good to see you again, Taranee, and – Oh, my! Did you have an incident with your notebook? Spontaneous combustion hasn't occurred with you regarding your gifts for weeks, I believe," the woman whom Will could only assume to be Professor Clarkson openly observed with a concerned glance toward a now deeply blushing Taranee as the older woman approached. "Well, it's no worries, because that's why we're here, right? To learn, to grow, and to understand that even once we've eventually mastered our abilities, we'll still be bound to have accidents, all right? Anyhow! _You_ must be Wilhelmina Vandom, our newest student here at 'Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters,' yes? Pleased to meet you. I am Professor Halinor Clarkson, and during every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I will be your instructor for 'Elemental Manipulation 101.' Professor Lin usually takes over teaching each Tuesday and Thursday, as I'm sure you've been informed."

Will could only nod slowly as her response for the moment, unsure of what to say next outside of the usual "Yes, Professor" typically given to any teacher.

It wasn't because as though this woman was intimidating within any sort of manner. In fact, although her words had _sounded_ rather confident, for whatever reason Will could almost sort of sense a lack thereof residing within her.

Maybe it was simply because confidence wasn't really something she, herself, possessed on a regular basis, and so she was simply better at spotting those 'like her,' she didn't know.

Regardless, the prospect of possibly being taught how to better wield her mutant abilities by someone who, by all accounts, might be secretly second guessing her _own_ capabilities was both intriguing, yet admittedly _terrifying_ all at once.

"Hello, Professor Clarkson. Y-Yes, I am _Will_ ," Will at last found her voice a few moments later, smiling lightly at the older woman as the pair then shook hands within continued greeting. "And I'm afraid that it's _my_ fault Taranee's pages are messed up like that. I . . . I accidentally startled her coming in, and . . . yeah. The end result is what you see here. . . ."

Professor Clarkson smiled gently at this as she abruptly raised the same hand she'd just shaken Will's with into the air.

"No, no! One thing you will learn quickly while enrolled here . . . ' _Will_ ,' is that accidents happen, just as I've already said. We try not to dwell on things for too long, and simply move forward," her slightly deep voice stated strongly, although her eyes curiously reflected what appeared to be . . . _sadness_ to Will, in all honesty. However, it was gone just as soon as it appeared, as Professor Clarkson flashed yet another smile toward both students before continuing. "Now, I'm sure, knowing you, as I've gotten the esteemed pleasure to these last few weeks, Taranee, you've _undoubtedly_ committed everything to memory, or possess another backup of some sort, correct?"

"Y-Yes, Professor Clarkson, I have, actually. Memorized my notes, I mean," Taranee piped up within reply, finally closing up her notebook carefully before placing it back into her backpack and retrieving another one, this one completely unscathed and perfectly brand new.

"Excellent! Then I'm sure your natural know-how will be a boon to Will, here, as she, too, begins her journey of becoming better acquainted with her gifts! O-Oh, but I don't suppose you'll be able to do anything _with_ them during your first lesson today, now, will you? I had been informed by our headmaster that you've unfortunately been 'Shorted Out,' is this correct?"

Will felt herself scrunching as far down into her chair as possible within immediate embarrassment, as she listened to her new instructor cut right to the chase.

She obviously knew it was going to be brought up, and in fact she was within the middle of explaining everything to Taranee, herself, before the eldest woman had entered the classroom.

She just wished she wouldn't have been put on the spot about it so _abruptly_ , that's all.

"T-That's right, Professor Clarkson. . . . I, um, I currently am unable to use my abilities. I hope that that's okay, though. I-I mean, I don't really know what I could _learn_ here – Today, at least – if I can't summon up any electricity to . . . to 'manipulate,'" Will replied sheepishly within furthered confirmation, peering up at the blonde woman with apologetic eyes, before quickly doing the same toward Taranee for good measure.

At this, Professor Clarkson simply chuckled lightly, not appearing at all disappointed or put off that one of her students was already incapacitated right out of the starting gate within the slightest.

"That's perfectly _fine_ , Will. That is, not the fact that you were previously _injured_ as a result of your 'Short Out,' but that you're unable to utilize your natural endowment. I'm quite certain that, by tomorrow, you'll be back to normal," she stated kindly as she carefully sat down within the third chair placed in front of her desk, which was closest to Will. "To be quite direct, you not having them at the moment is probably for the _best_ , as I'd _also_ heard that having said abilities has been . . . understandably trying on you. I can attest that those with Electrokinetic powers in particular have indeed found navigating through their day to day, be it at the very beginning or even to this day to be quite stressful. So do know that you are _not_ alone in that, Will. . . ."

Will's cheeks were immediately set ablaze as she was forced to politely listen to this woman begin regrettably airing out her emotional hangups about her given mutant abilities in front of Taranee, whom may or may not later become a potential companion to her down the road, but was still a complete stranger within _that_ moment all the same.

It really did make Will wish all the more that she could have been born with any _other_ mutant power than one which was apparently routinely monitored apprehensively by the faculty, and outright feared by students.

Apparently sensing the redhead's ongoing and private misgivings, Professor Clarkson hesitated a moment before reaching out to lightly squeeze Will's now quite clammy hand and smiled thoughtfully.

" _Trust_ me, Will. You really _aren't_ alone in this. If _anything_ , both Taranee and I – Well, _I_ , especially, can greatly understand and empathize where you're coming from regarding your hesitation. After all, next to electricity, _fire_ can be quite damaging, as well," she explained with a slight nod, pulling her hand away from Will in order to raise it, now balled up into a fist within the air. Only a singular moment passed before a small, yet powerful emerald colored flame suddenly came alive within her palm as she slowly unfurled her fingers to show the both of her students. "I know, _all_ too well, unfortunately, how very easy it is to lose control, and suddenly have a simple flame turn into a huge _inferno_ within the blink of an eye. . . . I wasn't lying when I told you that I see a lot of myself within you, Taranee. I really do. And now, perhaps, the same can be said of _you_ , Will. I was just like the two of you, _completely_ terrified of what I could do, and seemingly overnight forty-odd years ago when my own gifts first manifested. I was . . . a bit of a _coward_ growing up – At least, according especially to my two older _brothers_ , that is – so suddenly being able to start a fire by mere _thought_ alone was certainly _not_ the best combination for my waning self esteem. Then, add all that to being a 'typical teenager,' just trying to get through high school without making a _complete_ fool of myself in front of my friends or crushes at the time, and that was a wrap, you know?"

Taranee _had_ more or less given her the head's up that their mutual professor had the ability to wield fire, and so by all accounts Will should have at least been mildly prepared in some way. However, this prior knowledge did positively _nothing_ to calm the torrent of emotion which was presently running through her the instant she suddenly witnessed Professor Clarkson's hand summon up a ball of flame and 'somehow' cradle it without so much as a _flinch_ , let alone sustaining full on burns.

One would think that, perhaps by now, Will would have become at least a _little_ less flabbergasted by the varying mutant abilities of those dwelling within the halls of _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_.

And, in truth, despite the very real danger the other woman's power could cause to not only Will, but even Taranee, whom already confessed to possessing a very real and understandable phobia of the element, it really was at the same time quite an awe-inspiring display.

It was especially impressive that Professor Clarkson's created combustion was not of the 'traditional' orange hue but instead was green, causing Will to momentarily speculate that, in spite of the woman's words, clearly she had managed to get a much better handle over her Pyrokinetic abilities throughout the past four decades in order for them to become that potent.

Will _was_ an admitted science buff, after all.

Perhaps it was _because_ she was so into science and was largely settled within the world of facts prior to that moment which caused Will's mind to still be very much ' _human_ based,' rather than the apparently _mutant_ oriented it now was, and thus found it rather difficult to reconcile what was happening right in front of her.

What _continued_ to happen right in front of her.

Regardless, Will felt her body mimicking Taranee's within that moment, she saw, as both girls promptly recoiled at the sight of Professor Clarkson's ongoing flame, at the same time that she suddenly stood and walked toward the coffee table resting within the center of the parlor room.

". . . . As I said, I _do_ know very well how easy it is to have something as small as this . . . turn into something as _large_ as _this_ ," she resumed her apparent lesson calmly, her blue eyes focused entirely upon her inflamed palm as the previously minuscule sized, emerald flame suddenly swelled both within size and intensity, "and how easily it could _harm_ others just like that. . . . However, as understandably destructive as our powers can be . . . they can also be quite _nurturing_ and provide great comfort, like so. . . ."

And just as swiftly as she had created a seemingly uncontrollable ball of flame, Professor Clarkson smiled warmly as she gave a quick flick of her wrist, causing the still quite large fireball to 'fly' away from her fingertips toward what Will only just then realized was not simply a coffee table, but was also an indoor fire pit.

With undeniably impressive precision, the green flame abruptly shrunk back to its original size as it almost simply glided toward the coffee table, before suddenly igniting the tiny fire pit within its center with a modest crackle and whooshing sound.

Will felt her mouth slightly hanging agape as she stared at what now looked like a _regular_ fire . . . or at least one seen during a flame test, like within her old Chemistry class back at _Sheffield Institute_ , given its continually bright green consistency.

She now had a _very_ strong feeling that she was going to get back into the habit of keeping a diary of her daily life from that point on, to be sure. . . .

Will then somehow managed to tear her eyes away from the dancing flames long enough to glance at Taranee, an overwhelming protective urge surprisingly coming over her within that moment, as she was pretty sure that anything Will had been feeling throughout their ongoing lesson _paled_ within comparison to whatever the self-professed Pyrophobic girl might have been.

Amazingly, however, although she did appear to be incredibly pale, and was literally shaking within her seat a little bit, Taranee actually managed to throw a brief smile toward Will once she'd noticed her looking at her and murmured, ". . . . L-Like I said . . . It's a w-work in progress. . . ."

Will could only return the gesture and nod sympathetically, before Professor Clarkson strategically cleared her throat in order to regain her students' attention.

"It truly is, Taranee, although it is one you are handling _beautifully_ , I must say. And as I keep reassuring you, if _I_ can eventually get over my _own_ Pyrophobia, able to do what you both have just witnessed with ease, then you will too," she stated with a firm nod, gingerly tucking both hands into the pockets of her gray colored trousers and turning away from the fire she had created in order to properly face both girls. "But, now, enough showboating from me! How about you both stand up with me, get some stretching out of the way before we _properly_ begin today's lesson, all right?"

As Will slowly followed Taranee's lead, who naturally seemed more accustomed to such a request, as this wasn't _her_ first day within this class, the redhead then had a quick thought spring to mind before shyly raising her hand.

"U-Um, excuse me, Professor Clarkson, but . . . I-I know what you said before about how your fire, and possibly what could one day become _Taranee's_ fire both have the potential to _help_ rather than harm, but . . . how, exactly, could that possibly apply to me and my _lightning?_ " she inquired with honest perplexity upon finishing up the last of her stretches alongside Taranee. "I-I mean, when you think about it, whenever someone even says the word, 'lightning,' _immediately_ their first reaction is to go run and take cover, like say, if a _thunderstorm_ is heading their way. . . ."

Will momentarily felt a bit foolish for even asking such a question, as Professor Clarkson regrettably began to chortle as a result . . . a bit too _strongly_ for her taste.

However, apparently seeing that she might have embarrassed her newest student, the blonde haired woman swiftly shook her head before replying, "Oh, no! I'm sorry, Will! Please, don't _ever_ be afraid to speak up and ask whatever is on your mind, all right? You're in a safe environment, with no judgment. . . . Now, that being said, when _you_ think about it, lightning, or _electricity_ , rather, is _life_ , Will! It's life, _every_ bit as fire, or water, o-or air is! They're all connected, you see! I mean, specifically regarding _your_ mutant abilities, think of how many text messages you might have sent to your friends in the past, or the innumerable trips to the grocery store with your parents you might have gone on, hmm? Without electricity, neither would be possible, much how things grind to a halt during a power outage.

"And it doesn't just stop _there_ , either! What about the electrical pulses which naturally course throughout our bodies on a daily basis? Did you know that right now there is ongoing scientific research in order to help better regulate such pulses within the body whenever an illness, or injury might disrupt its normal flow? You claim that your power is different to ours, Will, and that it could only ever cause pain and suffering . . . but from where _I'm_ standing, _like_ ours, it can do _so_ much more if you let it. . . ."

Some science 'expert' _she_ was, if Will had never honestly stopped to even _acknowledge_ all the many, many ways her electricity really _could_ be of value one day . . . although, to be fair, because of the way it had first manifested, perhaps it was rather understandable.

Still, Professor Clarkson had a point, and a profoundly impressive one at that, unknowingly gaining a great deal of respect from the redhead over how obviously knowledgeable she was regarding her element . . . regarding every element, it seemed.

She _was_ the very first professor to bother going into _specific_ detail about Will's newfound abilities, after all.

It honestly now made Will all the _more_ grateful that _'Elemental Manipulation 101'_ turned out to be her premiere 'Mutant Class,' active powers or not.

Will felt herself cracking a rather large smile of gratitude toward the older woman before she could stop herself, although she honestly wouldn't have even if she could.

She _wanted_ her to know how her insight helped ease her mind a bit further in regards to her budding abilities, and she _said_ as much, to boot.

". . . . Thank you, Professor Clarkson. _Really_. I guess . . . I guess I never bothered to try seeing it that way, until now," she expressed with another simper, looking over at a now mutually grinning Taranee, then back toward their instructor standing patiently before them. ". . . . All right, then. I think . . . I think I'm finally ready to give this a try. That is, properly learning to both control and understand my . . . gifts."

Professor Clarkson gazed at Taranee a moment, before giving Will a knowing sort of stare before slowly flashing them both a smile of her own, and nodded.

" _Good_ on you, Will. Good on you," she complimented as she pulled both hands from out of her pockets and took a step forward. "Now, then . . . let's begin."

 ** **\- End of Chapter Five****

* * *

 ** **(A.N. Yayyy, Will and 'Ranee finally met, and will clearly become the besties they really are later on, yayyyy. LoL And it really IS 'good on Will,' here, since she finally referred to her mutant abilities as 'gifts,' the way everyone else generally does regarding their own abilities. =)****

 ** **Really IS ironic, as well, like Taranee said, but more so how insecure Halinor, of all people, would be the one to provide such insight for Will that Will is – Say it with me, now LoL - finally, FINALLY all in to at least giving this whole 'being a mutant' a shot. LoL But I did want to showcase some of her strengths as a professor at the institute, while also mildly alluding that yeah, she still possesses some of her own hangups, all the same. But, hey: Halinor's only human, right? =)****

 ** **And as for Halinor's 'science lesson,' Chemistry within the general sense has definitely always held my specific interest by comparison to Biology, for example. But because, even WITH my usually sleepy-heavy mind, I did manage to recall a rather fascinating article about electricity that one of my teachers had made us read and then write up an essay about afterward, I thought I'd incorporate it somehow into the chapter. Just wanted Will to be reminded of how her powers really aren't ONLY destructive within nature as she initially focused on, is all. =)****

 ** **I was also going to go ahead and show a bit further of what goes on within that particular class, but then I saw that I was already up to thirteen pages, so thought I'd better stop it there. LoL Which sucks, because I was going to continue on past that and show some of the antagonists, as I'd previously stated I was going to. I suppose that will most likely have to be right at the beginning of the next chapter, instead. Sorry! =) Maybe I'll even shove Hay Lin in there and have her happy-go-lucky self deal with them for starters, seeing as she definitely needs some more screen time, anyway. I love that gal. LoL****

 ** **Anyhow! I'M just glad I can finally more or less stop writing Will as kinda on the fence as she'd been up to this point, even after speaking with Elyon, etc. I do still plan on primarily using her as the one to present things as they come a bit through our own perspectives as I have been, or trying to, anyway. However, now that she's officially met everyone, had her first day at both schools, methinks it's time for her to just dive right in as best she can, now. =) Good luck, Will. LoL****

 ** **What else. . . . Oh, yeah! Sometimes it just helps to spill your guts to someone you honestly don't give one flying eff about or what they think, you know? And I think that's kinda what happened between Cornelia and Irma earlier on, for sure. LoL Although, hey. Maybe now, because of this, they'll finally find some common ground and maybe . . . gasp. Become friends? Dun dun-freaking dunnnnn. . . . LoL****

 ** **But, no. I wanted the two of them to sort of . . . SORT of get some of their ongoing strife out of the way, so that it wouldn't be some super super consistent thing throughout the story, given all the other chaos which will eventually head their way, anyhow, right? :p They'll still definitely clash, to be sure, and maybe even have a few blowups (maybe even literally, who knows LoL), but at least now, like Irma always believed, Cornelia doesn't seem AS much of an android to her, anymore. LoL****

 ** **Plus, she now knows her super big secret of having feelings for Elyon, so . . . there's that. :p While I definitely could be like Cornelia a lot, back in high school, especially, and would usually keep my feelings to myself if I liked a guy, I did later become more like Irma and was just like, "Eff it. I'm going for it," ESPECIALLY once I ended up falling for one dude in particular from sophomore year to the remainder of high school. 'Fun times,' that. Pfft. . . . LoL And a lot of them did end up feeling a bit intimidated that, GASP, a chick made the first move, and would decline, whether or not they felt the same . . . which was also quite vexing, since it's like: "Okay, you like me, and you now know I like you, but because I asked you out first you're freaking out on me? Oookay. . . ." LoL SO glad high school's over with. Good luck, everybody else who might still be 'trapped' there and knee-deep within the 'lovely' drama which is, well, high school. :p****

 ** **Uhhh . . . oh. Mmhm. Gotta give another shout out to a few canon mutants mentioned within the chapter, such as Tabitha Smith, a.k.a. Boom Boom, and Gaveedra Seven, a.k.a. Shatterstar. Just used him as a quick example of another student who might have caused Cornelia's earthquake back at 'Bayville High,' although I am mildly aware of how his shock wave ability is a bit different and really isn't used all that much, for reasons that random student had stated.****

 ** **And then, as for Tabby, a character I'm definitely more familiar with by comparison, I just plopped her in for really no other reason except the fact that I was watching some more "X-Men: Evolution" at the time of writing that scene. LoL So, definitely this version of her is the one portrayed within said series, including her already having temporarily dropped out from the institute. Will she re-enroll within my story, or even be actively featured? I dunno. Featured randomly? Maybe. Re-enroll? Dunno, although I don't suppose I could make her best friends with Amara within my tale, or at least not within the same way, seeing as I'd made Amara a middle school student here, instead.****

 ** **Buttttt, yep! That's it, I think! REALLY gotta stop editing these chapters at 'Stupid O'Clock' in the morning, but that's honestly all the 'free time' I have nowadays, sadly. So, forgiveness, as always, if I did end up forgetting something! Still, I hope you all enjoyed, maybe bought me a 'coffee' or two over on Ko-Fi, and reviewed! I'd definitely love to 'hear' more of your thoughts, since so far it's usually the same three awesome people leaving active reviews for this story. ;p Thanks for that, of COURSE, by the way!****

 ** **Anyway! Chapter six will hopefully be out soon! Mwa mwa!)****


	7. Chapter Six

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

Note: _Feeling pretty bummed out by the seemingly utter lack of interest within the last chapter despite its length, so I don't really have much to say about this one. Just really ill timing, also, I suppose, given real life drama which had simultaneously occurred, so . . . yeah._

 _Anyway, enjoy, I suppose (and thank you, though, to the two I knew would have left a review, and have done for this story thus far. Always appreciated)._

* * *

This chapter was created in August 2018, and finished September 2018.

* * *

 ** **Chapter Six****

All things considered, if Hay Lin was going to be granted a half day of school, and all on account of a fellow student of _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ having lost control of their powers, at least it had been done during such a _beautiful_ day.

Of course, she still felt bad learning that it had been _Cornelia_ , one of the institute's normally most studious residents, to have uncommonly give into "mounted stress," as Elyon had explained to her later on. And she _especially_ felt rather saddened to suddenly have the school's future headmistress as her new roommate as a result, feeling honestly unsure of the overall development, for the most part.

Hay Lin didn't harbor any ill will toward Elyon, of course, nor did she generally regarding the rest of her schoolmates, from both _Bayville High School_ , as well as _'K.S.G.Y.,_ ' as she'd usually abbreviate it, personally. And she was also pretty sure that the two would get on famously as new bunk mates from then on.

After all, they'd managed to coexist underneath the same roof the past two years just fine, and did refer to one another as 'friends.'

Hay Lin was just going to miss the random antics, familiarity and honest _comfort_ sharing the same bedroom as her _best_ friend, Irma, that was all.

The two had immediately hit it off upon meeting one another during their simultaneous arrival to _K.S.G.Y.,_ in spite of the fact that Irma had apparently been _far_ more outgoing, by comparison.

True, _Hay Lin_ was rather friendly and warm, herself, in fact building up a reputation around the institute over time for sort of being one of its unofficial 'Welcoming Committee' members whenever new students would arrive.

All the same, she still had her now lingering moments of introversion as she'd gotten older, a trait which had truthfully always been a large part of her overall personality, especially having grown up within the Lin household an only child.

She imagined being this way helped fuel the overall person she was today, as well as the many different, and admittedly quirky interests she personally held.

After all, Hay Lin did manage to parley her avid involvement within various forms of art, including even occasionally sewing her own interestingly designed clothing into a small, yet still profitable business online. It was just under five months old and really only so far mainly featured some of the handmade jewelry she'd also create, but it was still something.

She _also_ had to place majority of her earnings into the college fund her family had set up for her, one which her beloved grandmother now personally oversaw and made _sure_ that she did so, but at least her professors had allowed Hay Lin the opportunity to take a chance upon her creations, upon _herself_ in the first place.

And of that, she'd always be grateful.

Yep.

Being a bit introverted was something Hay Lin honestly considered to be a bit like a badge of honor of sorts, especially considering a great deal of others would promptly label it a hindrance - Including Irma, herself.

At least, initially.

She, too, had previously possessed the common, misconceived notion that _all_ introverted individuals were _shy_ , or woefully awkward socially, and were sometimes more trouble than they were worth by say, in comparison to the more extroverted, like the Hydrokinetic brunette.

And so it was to Irma's wonderful surprise that not only did Hay Lin _also_ possess the gift of gab, like her – At least, admittedly more so whenever Hay Lin was around those she was familiar with, true – but that the duo shared a great deal in common within the general sense.

Eating _food_ , to name one of their many, dual interests and shared pastimes, especially Irma's own cooking, which was _always_ truly delectable to Hay Lin . . . yet a shame that the brunette wasn't often afforded the opportunity to whip up any new recipe ideas, as all of the meals served at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ were generally provided by its culinary staff.

. . . . At any rate, Hay Lin knew that she was definitely going to miss the frequent, weekend slumber parties, and secretly feasting on junk food late into the night together with Irma, now that the pair were no longer together as roommates.

Still, at least The Professor had placed Hay Lin with someone she actually got _along_ with.

She couldn't imagine how Irma, or even _Cornelia_ was presently feeling, now that the two were irreversibly thrust together from now, until graduation.

After both welcoming, as well as helping Hay Lin settle into her new dorm room, Elyon had naturally gone off in search of her blonde companion, while Hay Lin had announced she would go and do the same regarding Irma.

However, upon finding her, predictably so at the swimming pool (as she was well aware that really anything to do with water usually helped the brunette unwind after a trying sort of incident), Hay Lin was surprised to see that Irma was within rather _high_ spirits.

" _Oh, no, don't get me wrong, Hay Hay. I would love, love nothing more than to have you back as my roomie, to be sure. But . . . I dunno. Maybe your eternal optimism's rubbed off on me or something, because I've simply decided to give all of this . . . all of Cornelia a shot,"_ Hay Lin had listened within honest astonishment upon having asked her closest companion how she was feeling about the overall situation.

Maybe it was because she knew her, more or less, inside and out which had given Hay Lin great pause regarding Irma's curiously nonchalant explanation, because something just didn't feel right.

Obviously, Hay Lin couldn't really put her finger on it, but she couldn't help but get the distinct feeling like there was definitely much, much more to the clearly unspoken story than what Irma was letting on. And considering the girl was generally cards up with her, it admittedly did make Hay Lin feel a tiny bit betrayed by her sudden concealment.

Regardless, she decided that she wouldn't pry all the same, especially considering it blatantly concerned Cornelia, as well.

Maybe something happened between the two of them which Irma obviously wasn't ready to divulge?

This _was_ really the first time, after all, where they'd ever been forced to remain together, outside of _Danger Room_ training sessions, at least. . . .

And so, instead, seeing that her best friend and former roommate had at least _appeared_ to be all right and within curiously accepting spirits, Hay Lin had announced that she would check in on Irma in a little while, before deciding to take in a bit of fresh air off campus before lunchtime.

She'd originally planned on simply staying put somewhere outdoors about the mansion's expansive grounds during her free hour, as several of her fellow schoolmates had also chosen to do in between classes; however, for _whatever_ the reason, the park was simply calling her name.

Good thing, too, that _Hope Park_ was only about fifteen minutes or so away on foot, or else Hay Lin highly doubted that any of her professors would have allowed the clearance, considering the whole, as her Grandma Lin had referred to it, 'hullabaloo' at _Bayville_ earlier that morning.

Of course, it probably helped that Professor Kandrakar was one of the park's top contributing financial patrons throughout the decades, so naturally was well aware of the vicinity . . . which was honestly impressive to Hay Lin all the same, considering that the park was comprised of over _four hundred plus_ acres of land, in total.

But _Hope Park_ was a well known, commonly frequented and flourishing spot for _a lot_ of people within the City of Bayville in general, however, although it had become one of the main hangouts for particularly the _younger_ crowd over time, what with its innumerable areas of activity to visit and to partake in.

It was where a good portion of both _K.S.G.Y._ and _Bayville High School's_ athletes came to practice their sports within the appropriately designated areas, be it soccer, football, or volleyball to name a few.

It was also where families would bring their children on nature walks, or to play about upon one of the many erected playgrounds strewn about the park.

There was even, of course, birthday parties, in addition to lavish weddings held at _Hope Park_ , it was just that encompassing and inviting of an atmosphere.

For the _not_ so athletically inclined, such as Hay Lin, herself, there were, of course, far less active areas used to simply unwind, or to better take in the surrounding nature.

A few of her schoolmates from _Bayville_ , for example, were into Birdwatching, she was aware, and noted that they, and several other people would head toward the park's indicated birding locations to consume themselves within the activity on a fairly regular basis.

And as for Hay Lin, specifically, she could usually be found somewhere around the luxuriously vast _Hope Park Lake_ , where she'd just sit, taking in its unparalleled beauty, or randomly sketch out a few drawings of the elegant bevy of swans which would commonly frequent the area in the meanwhile.

 _Today_ , however, Hay Lin was feeling particularly itching to head over to the Loop, an area which was specifically reserved for Inline Skating . . . which was one of the few sporty activities both she and Irma would currently partake in, with Hay Lin, in fact, being the one to originally turn the brunette onto it in the first place and gave her lessons.

Of course, the main reason Hay Lin personally enjoyed it so much was probably the same reason Irma enjoyed swimming, being Hydrokinetic and all: Because while she naturally wasn't free to fly any place she'd so choose, _and_ at any time, at least with skating, Hay Lin could go as _fast_ as she wanted, and still almost receive the similar sensations of gliding through the air, unencumbered.

Well, _almost_ , anyway.

But it definitely helped that Hay Lin had natural dominion over air, and so could manipulate her speeds with little to no effort, nowadays.

And today was no different.

While normally waiting respectfully until she'd make her way to the Loop before donning her protective gear and skates, for whatever the reason, Hay Lin just couldn't _help_ herself, as she was _already_ whizzing down the pathways which were usually meant for just the walkers, or runners.

Although what she was doing wasn't technically against park rules, it was obviously a safety hazard for those around her, especially with the mounting velocity she was naturally gathering.

Somehow, however, a mixture of luck and Hay Lin's honest skill hadn't failed her just yet as she continued her speedy trek toward the skating area, calling out quick apologies and polite "Excuse me!"'s as she zigzagged in between fellow park goers.

As Hay Lin was coming onto a nearby bend, however, her momentum was suddenly too quick for even her to control, as she then collided, straight on into another individual the very moment they'd rounded the corner from the other side. . . .

" _O-Oof!_ " she cried out, more so within alarm rather than pain, her entire body instantly _scorching_ as she felt herself falling on top of her poor victim before she could stop herself.

Her embarrassment only grew that much more excruciating the very moment her brown eyes locked with the deep blue pair belonging to . . . a boy?

A _boy?_

Did she really just _catapult_ herself onto someone of the opposite gender - Worse yet, someone who appeared to be a fellow teenager like herself, and was possibly close within age?

Not to say that Hay Lin was outright _terrible_ when it came to being around guys, having a fair share of them as actual companions back at the institute, just like Irma did, for example.

And a good majority of said comrades, upon getting to know her, surprisingly had little to no real issue reconciling the fact that the Aerokinetic girl _was_ a bit of an oddball, to put it politely, understanding that she'd usually march to the beat of her own drum alongside that generally carefree attitude of hers.

However, even Hay Lin would have still her moments, and would usually make it a point not to go and do anything _too_ foolish around the male population if she could help it . . . _especially_ given that she _lived_ with them, _and_ not to mention the glaring fact that her ever watchful _grandmother_ was also around all of them twenty-four-seven. . . .

"O-Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! _Sorry!_ " Hay Lin practically yelped as she quickly scrambled off of the now . . . surprisingly _smiling,_ raven haired male before wobbly rising to her feet. "H-Here! Let me help you up!"

". . . . S-Serves me right for looking down at my phone at just the 'right' time," the unknown male stated with a faint grunt as he gently cupped Hay Lin's gloved hand within his own, and used it to pull himself from off of the ground. He then dusted himself off a moment before flashing the now profusely blushing girl a broad grin. "Thanks, though. I'd hate to have bumped into a little _kid_ , or someone's dog or something, instead. So, you know, your jolt was exactly what I needed to pay better attention."

Hay Lin suddenly found herself at a loss for words, as she could only _stare_ , rather foolishly at that, back at the seemingly kind young man with honest _hearts_ adorning her eyes.

What _was_ this she was feeling?

Was this how _Irma_ felt whenever she'd go on about whatever guy she liked that week, right before boldly asking him out on a date?

Was Hay Lin . . . in _love?_

No.

 _No_ , way.

It was too soon, too _fast!_

 _Besides_ , she wasn't honestly one to believe in love at first sight, anyway . . . the fact that she'd never _experienced_ love in general before not in any way influencing that sentiment, either.

Still . . . there was certainly no denying that this boy, this . . . random, wonderfully handsome work of _art_ was curiously making Hay Lin's entire body quiver, palms incredibly sweaty, and heart beat almost as fast as she'd previously been skating, the longer she _somehow_ managed to continually hold his inviting gaze. . . .

"U-Uh . . . okay, then! I'm just gonna . . . _go_ , I guess. Have a good one!" Hay Lin regrettably listened to the dreamy young fellow murmur awkwardly, upon realizing that she evidently hadn't any intention of responding back to him, before sidestepping around her and swiftly resumed his journey before their shared collision.

Hay Lin could only look on within continued silence as she watched the unknown boy rapidly retreat, her vocal chords suddenly feeling very _constricted,_ and unable to utter even a singular word.

The tingling her entire body had been previously feeling curiously began to intensify within that moment, as well, causing Hay Lin to fleetingly liken it to the first time her flying capabilities had manifested. . . .

 _Great. I literally bump into an absolute hunk, and now is when my 'natural' motormouth decides to finally run out of juice!_ she silently lamented with an abrupt slap to her face out of frustration, as the raven maned teenager vanished from view within the distance . . . at the same time that _she_ inexplicably did the same!

Hay Lin's brown eyes immediately widened within utter shock as her voice ironically then returned to her, a sharp cry of dismay escaping past her lips as she frantically waved the same hand she'd struck herself with into the air in front of her face . . . and saw _nothing_.

In fact, Hay Lin was unable to see the _rest_ of her limbs, as she now lifted both arms up and moved them about alongside her wiggling legs. She knew they were still there – They _had_ to be, obviously, as she could still feel the familiar, motor skill sensations coursing through her; however, now for whatever the reason, her entire body had been rendered completely _invisible_. . . .

". . . . H-How'd this happen? Where'd I _go?_ " she breathed aloud as her concerned perplexity mounted, before at last realizing that she had effectively vanished into thin air while in _public_.

 _However_ this had happened, Hay Lin couldn't continue wondering about it, _and_ having the mild meltdown she presently was while still within the park, not with so many other individuals around who might have witnessed the incident and, moreover, suddenly hear an disembodied voice carrying itself across the open atmosphere.

 _Thankfully_ , at least, there didn't seem to be a great deal of people within Hay Lin's immediate vicinity, as she nonetheless nearly swan dived into the nearby row of large bushes at her side.

"O-Okay . . . Okay, Hay Lin. _Think_. Do what the professors and Grandma have all trained you to do, and remember the three R's: 'Regroup,' 'Recuperate,' and 'Retrace Your Steps,'" she murmured to herself as she gingerly crouched down onto the ground within the center of the surrounding shrubbery. "At least this didn't happen while I was still in _class_ back at Bayville or something. . . . A-All right, so . . . all I was doing was skating and enjoying myself as I usually do, until I'd then bumped into . . . 'Mister Handsome,' and then . . . _this_. . . . _Wait_ a sec! T-That's _it!_ I _knew_ the feelings I was feeling wasn't anything . . . _romantic!_ It had to be that my powers have somehow advanced even further! Of _course!_ "

But . . . _invisibility?_

The having learned to _fly_ , Hay Lin could understand, as it was directly connected to her ability to manipulate the air around her.

But how in the world was suddenly now being able to evidently become _see through_ related?

It was times like these which made Hay Lin continually thankful to have been enrolled at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ the past two years, as she no longer had to attempt to figure everything out on her own, or with the well meaning, yet limited assistance from her parents.

"I've gotta get back to the institute and tell Grandma about this right away! B-But, first . . . I have to _somehow_ figure out how to make myself _visible_ again," Hay Lin murmured as she gently puckered up her lips within contemplation, before tardily drawing in a deep inhale as she quickly drew upon her training and focused upon her breathing.

Hay Lin then began to imagine herself within her mind's eye as she closed her actual ones, how she normally appeared, and how she had just a few minutes prior.

And although this particular mutant development was obviously brand new to her, Hay Lin was nonetheless now greatly acquainted with the familiar sensations which usually overcame her whenever _regaining_ control over the rest of her abilities, as a warm, inviting wave of serenity then began to wash over and cleanse her body of any lingering distress.

Still feeling a little hesitant to reopen her eyes just yet, however, Hay Lin waited a moment before doing so, as she instead lifted her right hand directly in front of her, and proceeded to softly count to three.

"One . . . two . . . three!" the Aerokinetic teenager stated as she popped open her eyes on the last count, letting out a squeal of utter elation upon glimpsing at the familiar sight of her open palm and skinny fingers waving gaily back at her. "Ah haaa! It worked, it worked! _Yes!_ Thank you, Grandma! Ohh, c'mere, hand! I missed seeing you!"

After taking a few more moments to plant feverish kisses of relieved jubilation upon both hands, forearms _and_ knees for good measure, Hay Lin paused in order to recollect herself, before warily emerging from the bushes which had been her temporary haven.

Unfortunately for her, it had been at the same instant that a pair of older women, who were pushing two separate baby strollers on what appeared to be a leisurely stroll together throughout the park, were passing by.

" _O-Oh!_ " both women cried out within simultaneous alarm as they witnessed some random teenager suddenly popping out of the greenery as though out within the open wilderness somewhere, rather than a community locale.

Hay Lin could only grin sheepishly a moment as she regrettably watched as one of the two infants, who'd been peacefully asleep, promptly wake up at the sound of the women's startled voices and began to cry as a result.

"U-Uh, _sorry_ about that, ladies! _A-And_ little baby! Shh, shhh. . . .! I was just, um . . . finishing up a nature assignment for school!" she apologized copiously as she wiped herself clean of debris, and then timely pulled out a few leaves which had gotten caught within the ventilation holes of her helmet. "Ooh, see? Yep! _Found_ them! Heh, heh. . . ."

Hay Lin didn't wait for either women to respond, knowing that it most likely would not have been anything readily pleasant anyhow, judging by their blatantly _nettled_ facial expressions. And so, after bestowing onto both ladies a crooked smile and giving a quick wave of goodbye, she took off, back within the direction she'd originally come from.

"You'd think, after all this time, that'd be a bit _easier_ to do, after repeatedly being taught how to prepare ourselves for any incidents concerning our gifts while out and about within public!" Hay Lin groaned to herself with a shake of her head out of lingering abashment, as she sailed back down the pathway and took even _more_ care not to slam into anyone _else_ as she did so. " _Anyway_ , I'd better hurry back home as fast as I can, before I end up doing _another_ vanishing act, this time in front of the _masses!_ "

* * *

She was late.

Of course she was. That girl never could be on time for much of anything, except perhaps mealtime . . . which certainly made this particular situation all the more ironic, given that the place of their impending meeting was at a _diner_.

Perhaps if the promise of _money,_ or something else far more beneficial than 'simply wishing to catch up' had been placed upon the table, she would have arrived on time.

Perhaps.

Always the handful, that girl was. . . .

Nerissa Crossnic repeatedly stirred the piping hot cup of coffee she'd ordered for herself with increasing restlessness as she was forced to continue waiting for her absent companion, while at the same time surveying the surrounding area outside of the relatively empty establishment.

At times like these she greatly wished she had a trusty _servant_ of some kind to take care of this meeting for her, as doing someone else's grunt work was traditionally beneath her.

Still, given the open promise of hopefully one day soon being in control of the entire world, Nerissa supposed she could grin and bear it just this once.

And besides, who better to wait for the guest of honor than . . . .

"Heyyy, Mom. Long time, no see," Nerissa nearly jumped out of her booth and spilled her coffee as she suddenly heard the familiar voice of the girl in question sound from behind her. "Well, geez. Don't go into cardiac arrest, got it? It's only me. I just came in through the other entrance."

Nerissa lightly scowled at the dismissive rudeness the younger girl regrettably usually possessed where she – Where _anyone_ , really, was concerned, as she watched the redhead slide into the other side of the booth across from her.

"Hmph. ' _Mom?_ ' Since when do we bother to address me as such? _Usually,_ it's only whenever you need something from me that we take the familial route, Sienna," Nerissa evenly remarked with narrowed, dark brown eyes as she slowly tucked a stray strand of her free flowing, back length and wavy ebony hair behind her ear. "Lovely dye job, again, I see. Chose red this time, did you? . . . . I'd say that it certainly better matches your fiery _temper_ than your natural _black_. . . ."

"Well, I guess it'd take one to know one, wouldn't it, Nerissa? Guess that'd just make me a chip off the old, _impulsive_ , and temperamental block, huh?" the girl known as Sienna bristly returned with a devious smirk, leaning back within her seat and running a relaxed hand through her dark red, spiky and pixie cut hair before continuing. "So! To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a belated birthday phone call last week and asking to see one another? . . . . Thanks for the gift, by the way. I absolutely _loved_ – Oh, wait. That's right. You never _got_ me anything, silly me."

Nerissa sighed deeply as she momentarily closed her eyes and gathered her patience, remembering swiftly why mother and daughter habitually needed space from one another, as they were admittedly _far_ too much alike.

As the older woman reopened her eyes and was about to state the main reasoning for their meeting, Nerissa let out an immensely irritated gasp as she witnessed Sienna nonchalantly placing an unlit cigarette between her naturally full lips, and promptly snatched it away before she could have done.

" _Excuse_ me? Do you have _any_ idea what these can do to you? And since when did you pick up smoking in the first place?" she hissed within harsh reprimanding as she roughly broke the cigarette in half before her daughter could have retrieved it from her grasp.

"Oh, sure. _Now_ we wanna play the 'Doting Mother' card, do we? I'm nineteen-years-old, now, you know; gotta kick that baby bird out of the nest sooner or later, right? Although, in _your_ case, you were all too eager to get rid of me soon as I'd graduated from high school," Sienna shot back with a roll of her light brown eyes, absentmindedly scratching at her smooth, chocolate tinted skin before continuing. "And besides, we all gotta die some time – May as well choose how we make our grand exit."

Nerissa momentarily wondered the possible new company her daughter was keeping at her college across the country for her to not only pick up a rather unbecoming habit, but also suddenly be so _fatalistic,_ before calmly lifting up her temporarily forgotten cup of coffee and took a slow sip.

"Yes . . . well. All the same, cut it _out_. It will give you _nasty_ wrinkles, among _other_ complications, as you should know – And I've spent _far_ too much time properly grooming you when you were growing up to see it all go down the drain. . . . It's bad enough you continue to embarrass yourself with this _ridiculous_ clown hair monstrosity you insist on keeping," she continued to nitpick, as she usually would regarding her daughter – Regarding pretty much anything, in all honesty.

Sienna tightly clenched her jaw at this and slowly drew in both her fists a moment, before visibly relaxing herself and forced a manufactured smile upon her otherwise flawless visage.

". . . . No, you're right. That's enough bonding for today, thank you, 'Mommy Dearest,'" she responded with a forced, saccharine sort of air running through her voice before clearing her throat and pressing on. "Sooo . . . why _did_ you call me out here, anyway? And how'd you even know I was back in town to begin with?"

"Yes, well, a mother knows _everything_ , sweetheart. . . . Once you'd decided to take the year off from school and go _traveling_ , instead, as your last letter to me had described, I knew it was only a matter of time before you headed back my way – Hence the ' _Mom_ ' affection from before. So, how much are you after this time?" Nerissa explained evenly after having another, calming imbibe of her coffee. "You should know, however, that you'll get no handouts from me. I _fully_ intend to be reimbursed and well compensated for any generous donation I _might_ bestow, just as I'd done for your graduation. . . ."

Sienna scoffed dramatically at this, throwing her hands into the air for added effect.

"Well, of course! Just as it's _always_ been with you, anyway. I _do_ have to wonder what sort of 'reimbursement' you might have gotten out of having adopted me in the _first_ place back when I was ten," she slung back within a slightly venomous tone, unbeknownst to her actually managing to cause a slight chip within the veneer her mother was usually profoundly adept within constructing around her truest emotions.

She knew she wasn't the perfect mother Sienna might have been hoping for once she'd become a part of her tiny family all those years ago, or was even mother material to begin with.

In fact, if both women stopped to really think about it (and she was sure Sienna already had), Nerissa hadn't any business being anywhere _near_ children.

She _hated_ them.

Well, majority of them, anyhow, _especially_ the teenagers, with their uncouth and obnoxious mannerisms, and _blatant_ dismissal of authority . . . just like her 'little Sienna,' in fact.

Still, Nerissa supposed she could have blamed the . . . admittedly impulsive decision, at least initially, on her _hormones_ , having felt her _meddlesome_ and very real biological clock ticking over time, in addition to . . . _other_ reasons. . . .

It certainly didn't help that she was _surrounded_ by children every day, ironically a _guidance counselor_ to _Bayville High School's_ student body for the last two years.

But then, _that_ specific decision really hadn't been her own, had it, thanks to that absolutely _insufferable_ man insisting that she place herself within the "center of it all, where we'll be able to better enact our plan of operation," as he'd explained upon her initial objection.

Funny how Nerissa, who felt she was _far_ more intelligent by comparison, was so far getting to do all the legwork and been reduced to being a 'Yes-Man,' while that imbecile got to do . . . God only _knew_ what at that present moment.

Still, so long as he kept _his_ end of the bargain, she'd play along until just the right time.

Until then, she still had work to do . . . which was where her _charming_ daughter came into play.

Taking a deep breath, allowing her momentarily wounded emotions to subside before responding, Nerissa flashed as warm a smile as she could muster, as she carefully placed her coffee cup back onto the table.

"Hmm . . . yes, well. I _did_ keep you in the end, didn't I? So that should count for _something_ ," she stated with another smile as she cleared away her throat before continuing. "Now, just _listen_ , for once. The reason I'd asked to see you is because I do need your help with something. . . ."

"And _there_ it is. I knew it. All right, let's hear it, then," Sienna huffed with a shake of her crimson colored head and tight smirk, choosing to bypass her mother's lacerating statement only moments before.

Bottom line, Nerissa was a _bitch_.

Sienna knew it, most people who'd taken the chance to get to know the woman in the past knew it ( _especially_ any would be steady boyfriends, hence her continually single status), and she was quite certain Nerissa, herself, knew it, as well.

She was always speaking before she thought, anyway . . . or, rather, was honestly just carrying on without a damn for anyone else's feelings, really.

After all, Sienna had learned that cutthroat, negative attitude from Nerissa firsthand while growing up, so she really shouldn't have been surprised, let alone no longer affected.

And if the shoes had been reversed, she probably would have honestly stated the very same, herself.

Still, damned if it _didn't_ rightfully piss her straight off whenever she'd have to listen to her 'loving mother' go on and on about such things.

And, truth be told, if Nerissa wasn't more careful, the ticking time bomb she'd more or less directly cultivated within Sienna would soon one day go off right in her _face_ . . . and given her naturally short temper, as well as her rather unique . . . abilities, it all made for a _disaster_ just waiting to happen. . . .

". . . . As you've been _very_ well aware, our kind has been forced to hide within plain sight amongst these . . . _lowlifes_ for decades, even _centuries_ , quite frankly," Sienna listened to Nerissa begin her explanation with limited interest, beginning to mindlessly tear away tiny bits of the previously folded up napkin which had been set in front of her to further illustrate the sentiment, "and although even I, too, have advised that you and I keep our noses clean in order to limit any unwanted attention . . . I'm here to tell you that those days will, at _long_ last, be over. . . ."

Sienna nodded within mock intrigue while continuing to shred at her defenseless napkin.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Tell me _more_ , Nerissa, even though I've honestly heard enough of the same talk back at 'Alcides University,' especially from some of the more 'enlightened' seniors," she stated with a tone which was full of theatrical peppiness.

She knew where this was going, after all. She'd heard it all before from her mother as a kid, to the point that it'd almost become a _bedtime story_ of sorts, it was that repetitively ingrained within her mind.

Humans were dirt bags.

Mutants were the cream of the crop.

And therefore, the roles should be rightfully reversed, with mutants becoming the majority and be allowed to _publicly_ use their abilities whenever they'd see fit and without fear.

And, in all honesty, on paper, it sounded rather ideal to Sienna, and she did agree with Nerissa's ideology . . . about eighty-eight percent of the way.

After all, now that she was an adult, on her own and within the college scene – Or _was_ , prior to her having taken her hiatus, it really was becoming a bit more difficult for Sienna to better relate to her peers, even the few college bound mutants she'd become acquainted with during her first year at _Alcides University_.

But, by comparison, each of _their_ abilities were, in her opinion, barely anything to even give a second thought to, let alone stress over ever being exposed for possessing.

Walking through walls? Oh, what a _nuisance_.

Reading minds? Talk about a headache, pun intended.

Super speed? Well, no longer needing to worry about general transportation, or scrounging up weekly gas money was just an absolute _nightmare_ anyone could relate to.

No.

How about possessing _literal_ fire breath, and spewing out actual, molten lava via the _mouth_ , or being able to incinerate virtually anything just by _touch_ , alone?

 _Or_ , even better, growing a pair of bat like _wings_ made entirely of fire, which have the uniquely frustrating ability to simply regenerate . . . no matter _how_ many times they'd been painfully severed from the body?

Well, that was the _lovely_ daily 'adventure' for _Sienna_ , and honestly a large part of the reason she'd postponed her educational pursuits. . . .

She just needed to get away, travel around for a bit and be on her own for a while, while somehow getting her head together and trying to figure out precisely what she wanted out of life and how she'd even accomplish that, now that her Pyrokinetic based abilities had _clearly_ now evolved to the point that she, herself, was slowly but surely becoming a living _torch_.

It was admittedly intimidating, to say the least, and Sienna's regrettably natural instinct was to immediately return home and seek help from the only family she'd ever known.

However, despite following through with the 'returning home' part, at least, back to Bayville, Sienna had yet to inform her mother of the recent developments, primarily due to the fact that she wasn't honestly sure Nerissa would even know what to do, let alone actually _care_.

And so, for now, Sienna had privately decided to simply come back home about a month ago, rent a little apartment in the area with the money Nerissa had given to her prior to departing for college (and clearly believed the younger girl hadn't smartly used sparingly), and deal with her newfound problem on her own as best she could.

If Nerissa wanted to believe that Sienna was simply after more money, or was being flippant about her education and general outlook on life, so be it.

Dismissive behavior ran in the family, after all.

Nerissa took a deeper gulp of her now lukewarm and half empty cup of coffee before responding, bestowing onto her nuisance of a daughter an unappreciative scowl.

"I would honestly think that you would be a bit more _delighted_ by my news, rather than the continual display of derogation you've shown me so far, Sienna, dear. After all, given the things you can do, I know that it must have been _incredibly_ frustrating to have to listen to me reminding you over and over to restrain yourself, especially while at school. It's really no wonder that you never had too many playmates growing up."

"Ever the 'tactful' mother of the year, you are," Sienna mumbled through slightly gritted teeth, both of her shoulder blades now beginning to itch tremendously, which she immediately knew was her cue to make a hasty exit. "At _any_ rate, let me speed this up for you, since you're _such_ a wonderful conversationalist: You're tired of mutants having to live in fear, worry, blah blah blah, and so you think you've finally found the end all solution which will make us be the big dogs for a change, is that it? Even if I believed it – Which I don't – what's in it for _me?_ "

Sienna slowly raised an honestly perplexed eyebrow as she watched as Nerissa gave her an honestly alarming, and bone chilling smile.

"You see, my sweet, we're not simply just going to shift the balance between mutants and humans. We're going to _obliterate_ it completely," she icily revealed with a growing smirk, knowing her daughter well enough to know that she had effectively now taken the bait at last.

Sienna began to uncomfortably shift within her seat, trying to ignore the growing, tickling sensations now rippling up and down her back as she allowed herself at least a _few_ more moments to listen to the rest of Nerissa's admittedly interesting proposal.

"Oh yeah? And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" she naturally queried, eyeballing her mother as the older woman calmly finished the rest of her coffee with perfect timing, setting it back down onto the table before slowly gazing back up at her.

". . . . By _curing_ them, of course. . . ."

 **\- End of Chapter Six**

* * *

 **(A.N. Still not really feeling my usually peppy self, so this note, as well, won't be long.**

 **Modeled 'Hope Park's' general layout and many activities to that of 'Prospect Park' within NYC, and to also make my life a bit easier by having it ideally become the frequently featured spot within future chapters, possibly.**

 **Also just wanted to point out, in case it wasn't really easy to gather, that Sienna is Ember from both the comics and cartoon of W.I.T.C.H., although more so the cartoonverse version. Just made her an actual human, and gave her another relative name to her powers, was all. And since her voice had been provided by the incredibly awesome and talented Cree Summer, I'd just decidedly made Sienna/Ember African American in her honor, though I am aware Cree is mixed, herself.**

 **Also, yeah, I suppose it was obvious that it was Eric whom Hay Lin had bumped into and met for the first time, there, but just wanted to clarify here in case some readers didn't fully realize that. Also wanted to sort of mimic the way she'd first seen him in the cartoon, as well as have him be the initial trigger for her invisibility powers to manifest themselves. Oh, and that the online shop the professors allowed her to create is basically like an Etsy shop, etc.)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

* * *

This chapter was created/written in October 2018.

* * *

 ** **Chapter Seven****

Although the beginning half had admittedly been a tad rocky within execution, the remainder of that particular week had managed to thankfully progress without any furthered excitement . . . at least, not where continual mutant activity had been concerned.

In fact, by the middle of that week, the focus for majority of Himmerish's students had understandably shifted back onto the immensely talented Karmilla's arrival on Friday evening for her concert debut within Bayville City, and the decision whether or not to attend within a group of companions, or with a potential date.

He could have taken direct credit for this, his pupils apparent ability not to buckle _too_ much underneath varying pressures, particularly things which were out of their control; however, having been one himself, 'once upon a time,' Himmerish was fully aware that it was simply more so to do with the fact that they were, first and foremost, _teenagers_ , and would welcome any opportunity to blow off a bit of steam when it'd come.

Still, Himmerish supposed he would be nothing if not prudent had he, in addition to a few of his fellow colleagues, hadn't naturally taken preventative measures regarding the earthquake, which had been unintentionally triggered by a normally in control Cornelia.

Considering the apparent cause had been due to the ongoing, and at times, admittedly perplexing discord the Geokinetic harbored alongside Irma Lair, a strong sentiment which had been regrettably festering during the past two years they'd known each other, it had only seemed fair that the punishment fit the crime, and that both girls should now share the same living quarters of their mutual dorm room.

And as it was to his understanding, courtesy of his ward, Elyon, no one directly involved had been all too pleased with his overruling decision - _Including_ Elyon, herself.

Cornelia was her greatest companion, after all, and former roommate from the very moment the taller blonde had first arrived onto campus.

And, similarly, both Irma and Hay Lin had also always been rather inseparable, themselves, over the years.

Himmerish, indeed his faculty, had not been without any sort of sympathy prior to their headmaster's final verdict; still, he had every confidence that it inevitably would work out for the better, whether or not either girl felt as confident as he on the matter.

Besides, there were far more pressing concerns which Himmerish now found himself faced with tending to. . . .

"Good morning to you, Professor Kandrakar! I trust you've slept well last night?" Himmerish gently smiled as he looked up from his desk in time to watch one of his longtime colleagues, Yan Lin, gracefully glide through the previously sealed door to his private study.

Yan Lin had always carried herself with an . . . almost _unparalleled_ wisdom and dignity, since the very day he had first met her all those decades ago, which sometimes would honestly cause Himmerish to privately wonder if _she_ should not have been the one to have been born with the profoundly omnipotent Telepathic abilities which he instead possessed.

Or, at the very least, had been made the new headmistress of their fair and just school.

And, in all honesty, had he not already bequeathed the position to his beloved Elyon when the time came, feeling quite strongly that she truly was the _best_ person for the job, Himmerish imagined he perhaps might have approached Yan Lin years ago to one day take his place after he'd eventually stepped down.

After all, there were certainly countless occasions throughout the years since the older woman's employment where her sage council had been readily appreciated, even surpassing that of his own.

For all his insight, it was still rather difficult for him to visualize a much, much more _reckless_ and almost sort of wild Yan Lin during her younger days prior to their meeting, as was openly confessed by her as the pair had gotten to know one another over time, although Himmerish imagined that carefree nature he would manage to catch glimmers of here and there from Yan Lin to this day could also be attributed to her Aerokinetic abilities.

It certainly was, as he'd personally observed, a slightly common 'trait,' as it were, for other fellow mutants with the ability to manipulate the air around them, anyhow, especially including Yan Lin's own granddaughter, Hay Lin. (element personality talk)

But then, being able to do the impossible, such as _flying_ would understandably do that to an individual.

"After all these years together, one would think you'd have dropped the formalities between us whenever in private, Yanny," Himmerish couldn't help but widen his smile akin to that of a child's, almost, as he rose from his seat to help his obvious companion with the silver tray she was carrying gingerly in between her slightly wrinkled, although dainty fingers.

"Ah, yes, well. You know how I am with that, Pr – _Himmerish_ , my friend. I may be pushing on _fossilized_ years, now, but I still can recall the good manners my mother and father had bestowed onto me, God rest," Yan Lin returned the smile with a slight nod of her silver colored head, before turning around to close the door behind them.

Himmerish couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at this.

"Oh, come now! We may the both of us possess more than just a few years underneath our belts, but I would say referring to them as ' _fossilized_ ' is a bit – "

"- Good mor - ! Oh, my apologies for the interruption, Professor Kandrakar, Professor Lin. That had not been my intention," both Yan Lin and Himmerish turned their heads in time to see the familiar faces of Kadma Starlighter and Halinor Clarkson suddenly appear within the open doorway.

"No, not at all. In fact, you've all arrived right on time, as always," Himmerish promptly soothed the traditionally ruminative woman's concerns, beckoning the duo to enter with a quick wave of his hand before resuming his path toward his desk in order to carefully lay the tray down.

As per usual each morning, it had been intricately outfitted with an array of scrumptious looking biscuits, and also a fresh, ivory colored pot of delicious smelling coffee.

It really _was_ always one of the more fascinating observations which Himmerish had come to assess over time throughout his dedicated years regarding mutant studies ( _and_ of the varying abilities he was presently aware existed), to note just how strongly those with elemental based abilities tended to be that much more _influenced_ by them, whether or not this was something they readily realized.

That, of course wasn't to say that none of them, his students, for example, did not possess their own wills and desires _separate_ from whichever element he or she could actively control.

However, it was still endlessly wondrous to observe that, for about every three or so freewheeling Aerokinetic mutant the wise man would have the distinct pleasure of meeting, there would usually be close to the same amount of the more levelheaded, and at times greatly _stubborn_ Geokinetic individuals following along not too far behind . . . like Cornelia, or in this case, _Kadma_ , to name a few.

Still, if Himmerish had possessed any honest qualms over having first approached the extremely adept and wealthy businesswoman, in order to hopefully recruit her talents toward the benefit of the school, he was more than fairly confident he would have dismissed her ages ago.

After all, having someone within his inner circle who was as focused, _fiercely_ protective and . . . at times, admittedly rather _blunt_ , yet forever honest with her every intention as Kadma had only ever been a boon to Himmerish – To _each_ of their ongoing commitment to maintaining the safest environment possible for all of their students.

"Mmm. . . . Another delicious pot of coffee, _expertly_ brewed by the endlessly talented, and thoughtful Yan Lin," Halinor flashed a polite smile toward her encompassing colleagues, as she maneuvered around Kadma in order for the slightly taller woman to close the door behind them both. She then paused within her tracks a moment, her previous smile faltering a bit as she innocently asked, "Should we not wait for Cassidy before beginning our usual 'Pre-Homeroom Meeting?' Or is she just simply running late . . . again?"

As Yan Lin, and even _Kadma_ , surprisingly, let out a soft chuckle at the correct observation concerning the absent redhead's seeming penchant for being behind schedule on and off more than the rest of them, Himmerish curiously became rather pensive.

". . . . Professor? Is something the matter?" Kadma inquired within immediate concern upon turning away from the door in order to join her comrades further inside the expansive and elegantly designed study.

Himmerish let out a gentle sigh at this and nodded, before moving back around his desk in order to return to his seat.

"Ever observant, as always, old friend," he complimented with a faint smile as he sat, extending an arm out toward the tray of coffee in order to silently invite the surrounding ladies to help themselves, much as they normally would each morning. "To answer both questions, Cassidy is in charge of running today's Danger Room training session, as I'm sure you all know, of course. And while, normally, this would obviously not interfere with her other contending duties – Daily meetings, included – I had . . . personally asked that she see to it that everything is within absolute working order, maintenance wise. . . ."

Both Kadma and Yan Lin couldn't help but simultaneously narrow their eyes a bit at this, clearly finding the request to be a bit odd. It wasn't so much for having asked in the first place, as regular checkups was something each member of Himmerish's faculty was generally required to keep up with for safety's sake; it was instead the precise timing of said request, making this the first time in quite a while (barring sickness) that Cassidy would have been absent during their assemblage.

". . . . I do not suppose I would make that much of a good companion if I could not pick up on the bewilderment you so clearly now possess, ladies," Himmerish stated calmly with a small, although still noticeable and sympathetic smile as his gray eyes rested upon Yan Lin, before then settling onto Kadma upon clearly catching sight of their concerned facial expressions. "And it is as you may now be thinking, that I had kept Cassidy away _purposefully_ . . . for the sake of this meeting's focus of discussion. . . ."

"W-What could it be, then, Himmerish? Surely it could not _still_ be about the punishment set onto Cornelia earlier this week?" Halinor harmlessly speculated as she sat down next to Yan Lin, carefully nursing the bold cup of straight black coffee she'd made sure to pour for herself, first thing, in between her hands.

Possibly important news or no, if there was one thing the kindhearted and well meaning woman never failed to be without, it was a steaming hot mug of _the_ strongest coffee she could get, each and every morning.

And considering that her mutant gifts were flame based, Halinor's idea of 'steaming' could flat out at times become borderline _scorching_.

Both Yan Lin and Himmerish smiled warmly at the familiar sight, regardless, while Kadma released a deep exhale of obvious disapproval before settling down next to her and waited for their headmaster to respond.

"No. No, of course not, Halinor. In fact, as it's to my understanding, Cassidy's session within the Danger Room today will actually focus a bit more upon the _root_ behind the mishap, itself," Himmerish explained with a slight nod, draping his arms across the desk and clasping his hands together. "It sounded rather creative, if I do say so, myself. But, anyhow . . . no. The reason for Cassidy's well timed absence is due, in large, to the fact that Cerebra and I had detected the mutant signature of someone . . . rather familiar to our past a few days ago. Or, to be even more precise, _Cassidy's_ past. . . ."

As the room fell silent, it had only done so for simply a moment before Yan Lin was the first to understand to whom the man was referring.

". . . . You can't mean . . . _Sienna?_ " she asked within honest surprise, at the same time that Halinor nearly spilled her cup of coffee onto herself entirely, and Kadma let out a slightly uncharacteristic gasp. "Why on Earth would she be back in Bayville, and now? Didn't both she and Nerissa move out of state _years_ ago, when Sienna was still just a child?"

"When she was only _four-years-old_ , to be most precise. . . ." Kadma corrected a bit icily, although Yan Lin, indeed, _none_ of their remaining, mutual companions took offense to the sudden bout of aggravation, as they were each well aware of the profound sensitivity of their present topic of discussion. "I imagine, then, that my mathematics would be correct within estimating her present age to be about eighteen, or nineteen, then . . . making her an _adult_ , free to go as she now pleases . . . _finally_."

Wiping away the few droplets of coffee which had fallen onto her lap, in spite of the extra care taken for it not to, Halinor replaced her cup onto the silver tray before nervously clearing her throat and stated, within as lulling a tone as possible, "Kadma, please. . . . You _know_ that I have always been _right_ behind you about everything that's happened – I-I'm sorry, _again_ , Himmerish – but it was never directly any of our business. _Certainly_ not up to any one of us, The Professor, included, to control any ultimate decisions made by Nerissa. Goodness knows how resolute and defiant _she_ could be. . . ."

"Yes, which only begs the question even _more_ as to how anything _positive_ could have been seen coming from that woman – _Especially_ not enough to -"

"- _Come_ now, Kadma. Nerissa was every bit _your_ companion as she was _ours_ at the start. Do not attempt to feign ignorance over the matter; it does not suit you," Yan Lin tactfully interrupted within a firm tone, although her dark brown eyes betrayed her, as they normally would to those who truly knew her, revealing a far more compassionate inclination toward her blatantly affected friend.

At this, knowing the older woman's words did ring true, regardless of the surrounding circumstances, a scowling Kadma promptly fell silent . . . at least, for the moment.

Himmerish, who had been mum, himself, up until that moment, as he'd been fully aware the affect his news would have had upon his longtime compatriots, released a low exhale before seizing control of the conversation once more.

". . . . There is no need to apologize to me, Halinor. Both yours, as well as Kadma's opinion over what had happened has always been within direct contrast to that of my own, and even Yan Lin's, at times, if I remember correctly," he began within a mildly unfamiliar, and tentative tone, "but . . . contrary to what may at times be perceived as popular belief, I have no more power over the personal lives and affairs of neither our students, nor faculty than any one of _you_ , as was just appreciatively pointed out, regardless. So I could _not_ have very well forbade Nerissa from choosing to leave our school all those years ago."

"Perhaps _not_ , but you could have fought _harder_ to convince her to stay with us . . . to stay with _Cassidy_ ," Kadma openly accused within a tired tone, the familiarity and repercussions of their topic of discussion, one which was clearly spoken about to death within one form or another, blatantly weighing heavily down upon them throughout the elapsing years.

" _Kadma!_ Restrain yourself, please!" Yan Lin effortlessly defended from her place next to her friend, her traditionally relaxed nature slowly beginning to unravel as she once again found herself having to effectively take up sides, just as she'd found herself doing when all of this had first occurred.

Himmerish, however, merely smiled sadly toward both women, as he raised a calming hand into the air.

"It's all right, Yanny, no worries. There are . . . oh, gosh, a _myriad_ of . . . regrets and paths not taken held deep inside my heart to fill an entire _ocean_ , to be sure, whether or not any of you choose to believe it," he confessed with another deep sigh, freely allowing his mask of absolute togetherness to fall away in front of his companions, the way it would on occasion with _Elyon_ , thereby conveying the utmost trust he possessed within each woman seated before him. "And there are many days – _And_ nights, as well – where I often find myself wondering precisely would more could have been done, or been presented differently to convince Nerissa that her place was _here_ , with all of us . . . especially for the sake of dearest Cassidy. Still, I am, in spite of the powers I possess, merely human, and have no such leeway over free will. Nerissa had decided that what we teach here, our ultimate ideals for the future as mutants, as _humanity_ , simply no longer interested her . . . just as Cassidy had decided to remain here, _regardless_ of what that would mean personally. . . ."

"I can't even imagine ever being forced to say goodbye to the one I loved like that. . . . But then, Cassidy has always been a lot stronger than what might be initially realized," Halinor remarked sadly, running a shaky hand through her free flowing, flaxen locks. "At least she hasn't had to see Nerissa on a daily basis since then, though, thanks to Nerissa having moved out of state, thereafter. While absence does usually make the heart grow _fonder_ , I'm sure that that might have helped by _some_ degree, all the same . . ."

Both Kadma and Yan Lin nodded simultaneously at this, before Kadma remorsefully added, "And it probably 'helped' that none of us have ever really offered her the chance to talk about it some more within the years since, out of fear of reopening some wounds. . . . Here we are, _literally_ preaching to our students and fellow faculty to always be open with our emotions and _own_ them, lest they seize control of us _and_ of our powers . . . and yet for our own _friend_ , we've been willing to more or less sweep everything underneath the rug in all this time. After all, point in case, Cassidy being actively _omitted_ from this morning's gathering."

"Perhaps, Kadma . . . and I know, all too well, how strongly you care for _each_ of us and are incredibly protective. I thank the Heavens every day for having someone like you in my life," Yan Lin complimented warmly with a heartfelt smile before continuing, "however . . . I have to believe that Cassidy has been coping with what she - _And_ Nerissa – had ultimately chosen to do within her own, obviously private way, or else I imagine that half of campus would have been submerged within a _literal_ deluge formed from Cassidy's pain by now. . . . No. She has always been the most in tune with her emotions of us all, and expresses that every day within her teachings by reminding our students the importance of not keeping things bottled up, as you said. And besides, she has also always been a terrible _liar_."

Himmerish, Halinor and, to his relief, even _Kadma_ began to chuckle lightly at the accurate observation and description of their absent friend, and simply allowed the thankfully returned feeling of pleasantries to settle back onto each of them a few more moments, before having to reveal a regrettable truth of his own. . . .

". . . . While I am always pleased to take note of just how well we've all come to know and understand one another throughout the years, I, unfortunately, have _more_ news to share," he stated hesitantly, resting his gray eyes onto each woman sat before him with a pointed stare before pressing on. "Yes, Kadma, you are correct within your assumption that Sienna is a young woman now . . . and she has returned to Bayville, Yan Lin, I am imagining, because of _Nerissa_. She, too, is here. . . ."

At this, all three women let out a sharp gasp of obvious dismay, before Himmerish quickly continued.

"In fact . . . Nerissa has been back the last, I believe, _two years_ or so, now, and . . . has been employed as one of 'Bayville High School's' guidance counselors," he revealed with a heavy swallow, although the weight of having kept quiet to this in all that time admittedly lessening as a result. "Ah, ah. Before you say anything, especially _you_ , Kadma, I'd never told you about this because I did not see the _need_ to. That is, as far as I could always tell, Nerissa was, and still _is_ , perhaps, simply doing her job, and is helping to mold Bayville's students, much in the way that she used to when she was an employee _here_. . . . However, as I think on it further, coupled by the waves of something _unsettling_ on the horizon that I've been sensing, I fear that there now may be _more_ to her placement amongst the ranks of Bayville's student population. . . ."

"You mean, amongst those not enrolled with _us_ , or might have left over time, due to either personal reasons or . . . differing ideals. . . ." Halinor astutely began to knit together openly, the fear now etched upon her face matching the tone within her voice.

Kadma frowned deeply at this, raising a hand to her chin as she actively pushed her personal feelings aside over the obvious lack of certainty her headmaster possessed within each of them to have never revealed something so important the past two years.

". . . . So . . . _what_ , then? Has Nerissa opened a school of her _own_ or something in order to recruit would be, like-minded students? And presumably without her _own_ mutant tracking device like Cerebra, or possessing an X-Factor Detection ability separate to that, the way Himmerish has both, himself? What would doing so even _accomplish_ in the long run, firstly, and how does _Sienna_ play into any of this?"

Yan Lin's ivory eyebrows slowly raised, as she, too, pieced the newfound puzzle together.

"Well . . . we all saw firsthand just how _strongly_ Nerissa felt about her beliefs, how we as mutants _shouldn't_ be hiding away any longer, and should be the ones on top . . . to the point where she was willing to hold _fast_ onto said beliefs, rather than the one she claimed to love," she commented sadly, momentarily biting onto her bottom lip before continuing. "Perhaps, then, she's simply finally felt it time to apply her ideology into active teachings of her own, in hopes of possibly turning it into a _reality_. . . . After all, within contrast, _our_ school has become quite the beacon of _hope_ for a lot of our students, past and present, that we really _will_ one day live peacefully alongside non-mutants. Hope can be _quite_ powerful to those who would hold onto it dearly. . . ."

". . . . Yes, making it quite the formidable _foe_ , even, if that hope would mean the promise of never having to live in _fear_ again, _and_ by any means necessary," Himmerish concluded with a heavy nod, his facial expression darkening as he, too, completed connecting the dots to what could possibly be the bigger picture. "I'd originally thought that keeping quiet over her admittedly surprising return would ultimately remain benign, primarily wishing to protect Cassidy's feelings should she ever learn that the two of them are once again neighbors, essentially. . . . However, if what we're now speculating to be true _is_ the case, we must be as vigilant as possible, especially with so many of our own students having direct contact with her, on and off."

"So, then . . . what do you suggest we do, Professor?" Halinor was the first to voice their unanimous inquiry, as she _also_ did her best not to focus too long over the fact that one of her once close companions was now only _minutes_ away all along, rather than the thousands of miles which they had all always believed.

". . . . For now? Nothing, Halinor. At least, nothing active, that is. As it presently stands, everything being discussed is still simply hearsay. After all, Nerissa has been back long enough to try her hand at tipping the scale, so to speak and, as far as we know, has yet to," Himmerish advised pensively, rising from his seat in order to reflectively gaze out the open, elongated window behind him. "And as we've all reminded ourselves, she was once a dear friend of ours, who wanted the same bright future we do . . . so perhaps we could be _wrong_ in all of this. Still . . . it _does_ trouble me, these feelings I possess, even now after having spoken with all of you about this, in addition to Nerissa's daughter returning home. . . . When I'd first sensed her arrival, her mutant signature was rather significant, even more so than what was initially picked up the day she was brought here to the institute many years ago. I imagine, then, that this obvious growth within power would be a great _boon_ to her mother's possible plannings. . . ."

Yan Lin shook her head at this, staring worriedly at Himmerish's back as he continued to peer down at the expansive, and peaceful backyard area of his dual ancestral home and school within a thoughtful gaze.

"Far be it for me to ever doubt the profound capabilities of that of Cerebra, or yourself, individually, Himmerish, but . . . I am simply having a bit difficulty believing that, whatever Nerissa may or may _not_ have within her head, she would directly involve her child. . . ."

"I'd like to believe the same, myself, Yan Lin, but maybe this is simply you projecting your _own_ feelings onto the matter, knowing that however you, yourself, felt about those without gifts like ourselves, you could _never_ bring yourself to drag neither Chen, _nor_ Hay Lin into it in order to further advance your overall agenda," Kadma observed, openly stating what was clearly bothering the other woman within that particular moment. " _Regardless_ . . . if Sienna may now be as powerful or as capable as you say you can sense, Himmerish, then we shall certainly do our best to keep an eye on matters. . . ."

Halinor nodded within agreement, before suggesting, "Hold a moment, everyone. Seeing as the safety of those attending Bayville may or may not now be potentially at risk, perhaps it would be smart to alert a few of our more _experienced_ students? That is, ask them to sort of be our eyes and ears over there, in case anything might change. We _have_ been training them for such moments of potential conflict, after all. . . ."

At this, Himmerish slowly raised an eyebrow within intrigue as he turned back around to face his colleagues, the mounting alarm which had been building up inside of him temporarily at a standstill.

"Hmm . . . a fair point, indeed, Halinor. We really _have_ been doing precisely that over the decades, haven't we . . . though, thankfully, we've never needed to ask any of them to actively call upon said training . . . until now," he remarked with a slight nod, gently rubbing at the back of his neck before posing his own inquiry. "Who, then, would you suggest? Would any of you suggest? I have regrettably kept this concealed away for far too long, and would not wish to have any more strife lingering between us. And so, as we press forward, I would do so with as much of your seasoned input as possible, my friends. . . ."

* * *

"You know I generally enjoy our lovely 'D.R.' seshes as much as the next mutant, but I would really _much_ prefer to conserve my energy for something far more important . . . like screaming my lungs _literally_ out throughout the entirety of Karmilla's mother-fluffing rock concert, tonight!" Irma squealed within unbridled excitement, something she'd been doing all morning to anyone within earshot.

She'd say she'd _well_ earned the so called right to do so, quite frankly, as not only was it _finally_ Friday, Irma had done her absolute best to ensure that she did not get into any sort of trouble at _either_ school.

Not even sharing intimate quarters with _Cornelia_ from now on had managed to dampen her resolve within any way, either . . . although, to be fair to them both, while they were _far_ from declaring one another best friends, they were, at least for that first week, managing to better tolerate their newfound circumstance.

On the surface, anyway.

Regardless, Irma was taking what she could get from the normally high strung blonde if it meant that she was now only mere hours away from finally, finally, _finally_ seeing her beloved musical artist face to face.

It was still a little after one in the afternoon, with both lunchtime, in addition to her first half of classes over at _Bayville High School_ out of the way for her, and all Irma really had left to contend with was her weekly scheduled training session within the Danger Room.

Well, that, and her Journalism and Sociology classes to still somehow plow through, as well, before sequestering herself inside of her bathroom for what would be the beginning of her afternoon long preparation, right until the concert later on that evening.

"You've lasted _this_ long, Irma – I'm sure just a few more hours won't kill you! And besides! You usually look _extra_ forward to sessions run by either my grandma or Doctor Chacon, like today, since they tend to be more on the creative side, right?" Hay Lin queried with a light giggle as she continued walking alongside her best friend down the familiar, metal lined walls of the basement level of the institute, where the ever impressive and adaptive Danger Room awaited.

As one of the more practiced students, both Hay Lin and Irma, as well as Elyon and Cornelia, to name a few others, were now bumped over onto the rotating schedule of having their training sessions every Wednesday and Friday from now on, versus the Tuesdays and Thursdays which were reserved predominantly for the newer schoolmates, instead.

As it was to her personal understanding, courtesy of her grandmother Yan Lin, separating the Danger Room sessions by degree of difficulty greatly decreased the pressure on those who might also have felt they were not as prepared, or even as powerful as someone who believed, say, to be ready to take on the highest level of difficulty the training facility presently had to offer.

Regardless, it was certainly quite the honor to finally be considered capable of handling any and all advanced simulated programs her instructors would undoubtedly lob her way from then on.

Plus, there was at least Hay Lin's newfound Invisibility powers to back her up if things became too dicey, a recent development which had filled her grandmother with pride, as expected, and had filled Irma with overwhelming _jealousy_ . . . also as expected.

Mostly.

It wasn't to say that Irma hadn't been every bit as thrilled as Hay Lin now was with her newest gifts, now that she was gradually getting used to them, if not the hang of them, outright; it was, simply put, 'unfair.'

" _Here I am, busting my chops to get my own powers to expand and branch out more – Which, yeah, okay, they totally have, fine – and all you have to do is meet some cute guy at the park one day, and boom! 'See Through City,' population: you!"_ Irma had playfully chastised her comrade upon becoming privy to the smaller girl's literal development. _"At the very least, you're so gonna use it to my advantage, like sneaking me the answers to future homework assignments, or pranking the hell out of both campuses, or something!"_

Thank goodness both girls knew one another inside and out, for the most part, or else Hay Lin might have really believed that her most recent manifestation was now going to be an issue between Irma and herself.

Still, something told her that, for all her present complaining, Irma was probably feeling secretly pleased for sharing _today's_ training session together, unlike the other day on Wednesday, as it meant possibly evening the so called odds between them again.

"Well, yeah, of _course_ I do, Hay Hay, and today is no different . . . I _guess_ , but my mind's just not fully in the game, y'know? But, hey. Maybe Doctor Chacon will have us do some simple targeting practice the whole time, or something! And then, I'll be home fr -"

"- Oh, _God_. Don't tell me you're sharing today's session with me, too? It's like The Professor has us glued at the _hip_ from now on," Irma suddenly heard Cornelia's voice unexpectedly cut her off, just as the x-insignia and reinforced metal door to the Danger Room slid open and revealed a familiar pair of blondes waiting patiently inside.

As was customary, all four students were presently donned within the sheer black boots and uniforms traditionally worn during each training lesson which was, including the small, yet noticeable canary colored 'X' adorning the navel area, meant to signify a united front as students.

As for the 'X,' itself, and what it actually meant (as it was naturally a simple, yet curious symbol to come upon, all the same), each professor would explain to those encountering the Danger Room for the very first time that it would help serve as a reminder that each and every one of them was _extraordinary_ within his or her own right . . . hence, the 'x.'

A bit _cheesy_ , to be sure, but applicable, nonetheless.

"You know that Irma doesn't have any control over the rotating schedule any more than you do, Cornelia. Not to mention the fact that this certainly isn't the first time we've _all_ shared a training session together, and not just the two of you, specifically," Elyon, who would apparently also be within attendance that day, commented kindly with a small smile, moving away from a lightly scowling Cornelia's side in order to properly embrace Irma, as it had been the first time the pair had seen one another that day. "Hey, you two. Bet you're excited for tonight's concert, right? I never _did_ remember to ask if you're going with a group of friends, or with a date? I know th – "

"- N-Not that this isn't a fantastic conversation, but if you get Irma going again, we'll _never_ get through today's session, and then we'll _all_ miss out on Karmilla's concert, Elle," Hay Lin politely interrupted with a teasing nudge into Irma's side with her elbow, who merely rolled her cyan colored eyes within defeat.

Thankfully the attention had been focused in upon Irma during those past few moments that none of them had managed to catch the brief, yet regrettably strong rouge splashing across Cornelia's cheeks at the mention of going to Karmilla's rock concert with a potential 'date.'

She'd honestly been so preoccupied with attempting to no longer beat herself up as much over her slip up on Monday concerning her powers, in addition to doing her best to cope with having _Irma_ as her roommate as a result that it had _completely_ slipped her mind to ask not only if Elyon was going with anyone, but if she wouldn't want to with _her!_

 _Now how's it going to look if I try to ask her after this, or something? There's no way Elyon's gonna buy into the originally casual approach I had planned, and will undoubtedly think something is up!_ Cornelia stiffened with a mental groan as she finished blindly pulling her long hair up into a slightly messy ponytail. _O-Oh, God! Relax, Cornelia! You've got this, all right? Stop thinking about it so much before even Irma's usually oblivious self catches onto something being the matter with you, and just focus on training! Man, am I definitely looking forward to this much more, now. . . ._

"Good afternoon, ladies! Are we ready for today's lesson?" Doctor Chacon's familiar, and energetic voice suddenly echoed from overhead, causing the quartet to gaze toward the glass covered and cylinder shaped control room constructed high above within the center of the area.

This was generally where each professor placed in charge of any presiding training session remained, both to be out of the way in order for their students to properly focus, but also to immediately shut down any running simulation at any given time if need be.

Indeed, despite now having experienced at least over a hundred sessions firsthand, it never did cease to amaze all four girls just how amazing the Danger Room truly was, courtesy of its out of this world, holographic technology none of them could even begin to fully comprehend, nor was ever fully explained by any of their instructors, truth be told.

All any of the students were really certain of, was that one moment, they would be standing within the woefully bare metallic lined room, within nothing truly impressive about it on the surface; the next, they could find themselves somehow transported to the _moon_ , forced to defend themselves against hostile alien lifeforms hot on their trails.

Or, sometimes, the room would remain as it presently was, without any sort of projected images, and instead a full arsenal of _weaponry_ would suddenly unleash itself from the surrounding walls, or even beneath their feet in order to subdue them.

It certainly was not aptly named the 'Danger Room' for _nothing_. . . .

Irma was the first to respond, grinning ear to ear toward the red haired pediatrician who was not only one of, if not her most favored professor, but really was, at times, her _doppelganger_ , as both were Hydrokinetically gifted, but also shared a similar sense of humor.

Heck, they even sort of _looked_ alike.

"I know _I_ am, Doc! Well, I mean, I am but I'm not, but we all know why by now, so I won't get into it, again!" Irma said with a dismissive wave toward her own self before nodding within confidence. "A-Anyway, suffice it to say, I'm ready to take whatever monstrosity you can dish out at us, today! What'll it be, eh? A giant _squid_ which needs to be taken down a peg or two? Or maybe a 'simple' sparring match amongst friends . . . _hmm_ , Hay Hay?"

"W-Wait, what?" Hay Lin stammered within mild confusion, her closest comrade's statement all but confirming her previous suspicion that the brunette was greatly itching to go toe to toe against her in order to see how well she might now fair against Hay Lin's cloaking power.

"Mmm, _kinda_ close, there, kiddo! No, today, I thought we might try something a teeny, tiny bit different than what you might be used to – Consider it an inspiration, or even a dedication or sorts, toward _you_ , Cornelia," Doctor Chacon confessed with a slight, good-natured chuckle as her voice continued to reverberate through the control room's intercom. "That is, I know how beat up you've been about what happened on Monday, and have probably had it up to _here_ with a few of your fellow students possibly _still_ talking about it on either campus, right? Well, I've decided to let you – Let _all_ of you – let loose today!"

Cornelia's cheeks once more grew hot as Doctor Chacon's words regrettably held merit.

While, for the most part, things certainly had quieted down around _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ about the incident, with none of them ever really catching on that it had been _Cornelia's_ doing, the students over at _Bayville High School_ , on the other hand, were understandably much more in the dark about the matter.

Even Principal Knickerbocker appeared to be continually affected in some way, as although the school and its surrounding area had been deemed safe enough to reopen by Wednesday, after having temporarily closed its doors on Monday and Tuesday in order to fully assess any possible dangers, she had still scheduled not only an assembly dedicated to earthquake safety, but had conducted a surprise earthquake _drill_ both on Thursday, as well as earlier that morning.

" _This was something that I, as your principal, should have implemented long ago; however, being that I had naively believed that our location was completely safe and away from any fault lines, we will be performing both fire, and earthquake drills from now on,"_ she had explained during her school assembly, much to the _chagrin_ of Cornelia, yet surprising . . . _relief_ , almost, to majority of Bayville's populace, it appeared.

Cornelia had imagined that it was only fair in the end, however, as the occurrence really _did_ seem like one born of nature's unpredictability.

Still, it was a bit unsettling to be aware of the sheer _fright_ she had directly invoked among her peerage, and made her honestly wonder if that's not what it might be like on a daily basis if ever non-mutants were to ever one day learn of the existence of mutants. . . .

"You will each be paired off, one team against the other, within a race to seize your opponents' flag from their starting base – And bring it back to your own – without getting eliminated!" Doctor Chacon excitedly explained through the intercom. "Consider it a game of . . . 'Mutant Capture the Flag,' if you will. Of course, the key differences here is that not only will you be up against your powers, but also a few little . . . _surprises_ thrown in here and there, courtesy of yours truly! As I said, this exercise was inspired by Cornelia, so as a result I am . . . throwing a tiny bit of caution to the wind by allowing you to go all out with your abilities for a change! That's right, ladies! Want to summon up _massive_ floods, _tornadoes_ . . . another earthquake? _Nothing_ is off limits, here – Barring maiming and actual _killing_ , of course."

Both Irma, as well as Cornelia's eyes widened simultaneously at the news, though for different reasons, as the brunette was the first to speak up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you _seriously_ giving us free reign and the green light to just . . . go to town for once with our powers, Doc? Like, for _real?_ " Irma asked with palpitating glee, giving a sideways glance to Hay Lin as a now troubled looking Cornelia did the same toward Elyon.

"That's absolutely what I'm doing, Irma . . . and yet, I'm not," Doctor Chacon replied, a bit cryptically, before continuing. "See, as you're all _very_ much aware – Or _should_ be, by now – Control can mean many, many things, generally speaking. And within _our_ case, it can mean control over never using our gifts again, or using them with _discretion_ , as your other professors and I have always tried to impart upon all of you. But then, as you, and a few of our other more experienced students have or are beginning to learn, it can also mean using your abilities with such precision and tact that it's almost as though no effort was even taken at all. _Today_ , however, it's my hope that you'll learn how to harness the sheer, _raw_ strength of what your powers can _really_ do, yet somehow _still_ maintaining a balance between that, and outright utter _destruction_. . . ."

Hay Lin was the first to activate her gifts, almost as though on cue, as she effortlessly lifted her thin frame from off of the metallic floor and gently glided toward the redheaded professor stationed within the comfortably lit control room.

"So . . . wait. How are we meant to 'let loose' like you want us to do, but at the same time be _mindful_ of, well, everything else, Doctor Chacon?" she posed her inquiry within a slightly worried tone, lightly ringing her hands together as she gazed down at the companions now below her.

"And _that_ , my sweet Hay Lin, is precisely a part of what today's exercise will be about! Learning when, where, _and_ how – And even _why_ the choice whether to use a little to full force within any and every situation is so important, especially if there might be others to _protect_ , hence pairing you off into teams," Doctor Chacon stated within a reassuring tone, lightly clearing her throat before at last revealing the remainder of her lesson plan. "Now, then! Speaking of, Hay Lin, you will be with Elyon, which naturally leaves Cornelia and Irma together. As you go through the simulation, true, you're meant to retrieve the other team's flag, but it's also absolutely _important_ that you stick together, and have each other's backs! Got it? Take a minute or two to get ready, because we're commencing on my mark."

As Hay Lin turned away from Doctor Chacon and began her descent back toward her newly assigned partner, Elyon approached Cornelia from behind and rested a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

". . . . Well, good luck to you! I . . . know that being paired up with Irma during _any_ exercise has never been your idea of fun, but now that you two are _roomies_ , surely you might find more common ground with one another," she stated as peacefully as she could manage, although her eyes began to strongly give her true feelings away once Cornelia's own rested upon her.

Maybe it was because they were best friends as the main reasoning for having immediately picked up on it, but considering it was a concern the tall blonde was also feeling, herself, Cornelia wasn't really all that surprised.

". . . . She's still definitely one of the last people I would actively pick to team up with, true, I guess, but I'll manage like I always do, somehow," she agreed with a slight nod, before exhaling a bit shakily. "No . . . Irma's not my focus right now, anyway. I-It's . . . today's objective, and . . . well, having to now go full force against you. I don't . . . I don't want to hurt you, you know? _You_ saw – Well, sort of – the chaos I unleashed the other day, and that was just a few _seconds_. . . . But, I know what I'm feeling is nothing in comparison to your _own_ worries, right? You've been so used to dialing back your many abilities by your own accord all this time, anyway, and now here we are, being told to do the exact _opposite_ for a change. . . ."

Elyon nodded slowly, a light rouge dusting her cheeks as she shifted her gaze from the ever concerned Cornelia, to Irma and Hay Lin, who now both approached and presumably caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Y-Yeah, I, uh . . . well, this is definitely going to be a bit of new territory – For all of us, I'm sure – but I suppose that's just part of our advancement as students here, right?" she responded as calmly as she could, although she unconsciously began to lightly rub at her left arm. "I'm still not a fan of using my gifts to . . . their greatest potential, I guess you could say, but . . . I _do_ know that if I start to freak out about it right now then we'll _all_ be in a lot of trouble. So, don't worry about me, Cornelia – That'll be _Hay Lin's_ job, instead! And . . . _you_ don't worry about _yourself_. . . ."

"While I hate to break up this little love fest you've got going on, here, I'm gonna have to interject and say that both you, _and_ Hay Lin should be worried, Elyon, because I'm _definitely_ going to be bringing my 'A Game . . . ' even _after_ being partnered with Cornikins," Irma smirked as she playfully wrapped an arm around the diminutive Telepath's neck. "Just make sure you try to keep up, eh?"

Cornelia, shooting daggers at Irma upon lingering instinct, found herself immediately relaxing, strangely enough, and even managed a faint smile as she was for once able to pick up on the other girl's jest.

 _. . . . I guess now being stuck as roommates actually has made some sort of impact, after all . . . maybe_ , she mused with a light nod, just as Doctor Chacon's voice could then be heard through the intercommunication system above them one final time.

"All right, ladies, here we go! Computer, run Simulation Number: Five, eight, four, one, level two," she activated the intended program, before then shifting all of her attention toward monitoring the oncoming situation, both at her place in front of the multitude of controls set before her, as well as properly overseeing her students' overall safety.

Without another word, the mutant quartet below swiftly separated into their designated pairings, attempting to gain as much distance as possible within the expansive area, as the once unembellished Danger Room suddenly shifted into what appeared to be a dense marshland of sorts. . . .

" _Sweet!_ Talk about nepotism, huh? Good looking out, Doc," Irma squealed as quietly as she could upon having taken in her newfound surroundings, grinning from ear to ear toward the watery area both she and Cornelia were now standing, knee deep, within.

"Yeah, great for _you_ , not so much for _me_. Gross mosquitoes and gnats, gross _swamps_ , and not much _earth_ to work with," Cornelia muttered within blatant disdain for the chosen simulation, as she carefully concealed herself behind one of the many nearby Weeping Willows which naturally shielded both girls against immediate detection. She then wrinkled her nose within furthered disgust as she timely swatted away a few of the pesky insects in question, before performing a double take upon catching Irma's amused stare of disbelief. " _W-What?_ "

"Are you _serious_ right now? Miss 'Has _Totally_ Worked Around the Clock to Master Her Abilities, _Tout Suite?_ ' I guess what happened on Monday really _does_ still have you pretty rattled if you've somehow forgotten that, _hellooo?_ You control _earthy_ crap!" Irma chuckled with a disappointing shake of her head, expanding her arms out on either side of herself for furthered emphasis. "If you've managed to learn how to _heal_ people through said ability, then I'm _pretty_ sure you can make a simple _mud_ ball, or . . . I don't know. Make one of these massive trees here start _walking_ and subdue our lovely opponents long enough for us to snag their flag. 'Go all out,' remember? Now, c'mon, girlie! Let's camouflage the piss out of _our_ flag I see next to you, there, before heading out to take out our respective besties!"

Cornelia felt herself rapidly blinking within surprise as Irma's words sunk in, before her face grew warm as she realized her obvious folly.

Clearly, she really _was_ still too hung up on her previous mishap, even now, that the normally observant teenager hadn't made the, perhaps _literal_ connection that she was now surrounded by her personal element, just like Irma was, herself.

She _could_ do this.

She _could_ get over herself, get over the fact that she would be forced to unleash her full strength at all, let alone against _Elyon_ of all people . . . and _win_.

Simple.

". . . . You're right, Irma. I _can_ do this. Well, _we_ can," Cornelia nodded firmly, taking a deep breath to center herself as she watched the Hydrokinetic brunette begin to eagerly lead the way after leaning forward to gingerly pluck the blue colored flag previously perched against the tall and peaceful looking tree. She then quickly reached out and seized Irma's wrist as she sternly reminded, "B-But, we're a _team_ , remember? If you've got _my_ back, I've got _yours_."

Irma rolled her eyes at this and scoffed, before gently pulling her arm free.

"Yeah, _yeahh_. We may now have 'graduated' to the harder stuff the Danger Room can supposedly lob at us, but it doesn't mean that this is my very first training session. Now, hurry up, will you? The sooner we find that flag – _And_ I show Hay Lin that just because she can now become _see through_ doesn't mean she can escape my _wrath_ – the sooner this school day will be over with, and I can, say it with me, _fiiiiinally_ put all of my attention onto Karmilla's concert tonight!"

* * *

"Boy, I really hope our poor flag will be okay. I understand our needing to have an actual, solid objective to this exercise, besides . . . well, you know, ripping each other to shreds, maybe, but I don't think Doctor Chacon's played _normal_ 'Capture the Flag' a whole lot, growing up. We _totally_ should've had at _least_ two more teammates, or something," Hay Lin couldn't help but ramble as she continually floated at Elyon's side, halfheartedly leading the way through the incredibly thick, and seemingly unoccupied swamp area.

They were about half an hour or so into the simulated exercise, with little to no activity, thankfully, but Hay Lin clearly was feeling every bit as unsettled over the prospect of potentially hurting the one, or both of her friends as she was sure Elyon was.

True, this wasn't their first training session, and during the more traditional sparring matches, specifically, Hay Lin had been known to get into a few tussles here and there against some of her fellow schoolmates. Still, she had always been mindful enough to hold back as she was used to, and even then she'd always trusted whichever professor who was running the simulation to promptly call it off if ever an emergency would arise.

And while she was still quite certain that this time wouldn't be any different, the fact that somewhere, lurking out there within that otherwise uninhabited marshlands was Irma, who was apparently _more_ than willing to go toe to toe against her, it naturally made Hay Lin a bit more than just nervous.

Especially considering that _her_ particular gifts had always been on the more . . . gentle side of the spectrum.

Or, at least, how Hay Lin had personally always chosen to nurture them, anyway.

Sure, she was well aware just how devastating her dominion over air could be, _especially_ if Grandma Yan Lin's personal demonstrations over the years were to be any sort of indication, but there had never really been any reason for _Hay Lin_ to harness them within that way before.

Not really, anyhow.

Hay Lin was all about keeping the peace, after all.

Still, it did make her wonder what tactic she might ultimately employ, once both she and Elyon would inevitably come face to face against their mutual opponents. . . .

". . . . I'm a little nervous, as well, Hay Lin," Hay Lin could hear Elyon whisper next to her with a faint smile of understanding, before quickly adding, "and that isn't me reading your thoughts . . . although I _will_ admit that it's becoming a bit difficult as we go along to actively keep that in check as I normally do. . . . I guess that little pep talk I gave to Cornelia earlier isn't really rubbing off on me as well as I'd wanted. I just hope that I'll be able to help you out and . . . trust within my gifts when we _do_ eventually come across them, or their flag. . . ."

"Y-Yeah, _or_ whatever so called 'surprises' Doctor Chacon said she'd have planned for us along the way," Hay Lin couldn't help but shiver within agreement, just as their surrounding area curiously became enveloped by a rolling fog. "Aaand, great. Now we've got low visibility to deal with. As if this place isn't creepy enough on its own. . . ."

Suddenly, Elyon stopped within her tracks, quickly reaching out for Hay Lin to do the same.

"S-Shh! . . . . Wait a second, Hay Lin. I . . . I don't think this is a naturally occurring fog," she hushed, willing herself to push aside any lingering hesitation and focus about their immediate vicinity.

Her teammate needed her, and like it or not, she couldn't let her down.

Hay Lin, too, quickly caught on to the abrupt shift in concentration, landing beside Elyon back into the muddy water as quietly as she could as she breathed, ". . . . Irma must be in _heaven_ with all this water to manipulate, huh? At least we know we must be on the right track, now, although it'll definitely make seeing their flag that much more difficult."

Nodding firmly with agreement, it was the kind Telepath's turn to lead the way through the swampy area as best she could, now that visibility had been drastically cut, courtesy of their Hydrokinetic opponent.

"Y-Yeah, as well as making it that much harder to find her, _or_ Cornelia and incapacitate them both, although I'm pretty sure that was the idea," she remarked, her eyes squinted and straining to see even just a few steps in front of her. An idea then sprang to mind. "Hay Lin . . . your abilities are air based, right? So, why not get rid of some, if not all of this fog so that we can at least be able to see where we're going, again. And while you do that, I'll . . . see if I can't listen in to either girl's thoughts in order to get a general sense of where they might be. . . ."

As Hay Lin slowly raised her arms up, signaling her concentration in order to disperse the encompassing fog with her Aerokinetic gifts, her raven colored head gently cocked to one side as she asked, "Really? But . . . won't that be, like, _cheating_ a bit?"

Elyon paused a moment, before responding.

". . . . To me, personally, _yes_ , but . . . Doctor Chacon's counting on us to do everything we're present;y able with our abilities, so. . . ." she trailed off with a light scowl as she prepared herself to peer into the mind of their comrades, in spite of knowing how uncomfortable that usually made all parties involved.

Seeing how determined Elyon, of all people, now was in order to complete today's training session as successfully as she could, Hay Lin, too, followed suit.

After all, once _she_ became serious toward an objective given to them by one of their professors, then it was definitely time to put up, or shut up, considering how _immensely_ powerful the blonde was without ever truly trying.

It was certainly one of the reasons Hay Lin wasn't;t ever too keen on sharing training sessions with the Omega Level mutant, after all, though she _was_ feeling rather blessed that Doctor Chacon had partnered the two of them together for this particular exercise.

She didn't' envy Cornelia and Irma once all four girls at last faced off, that was for sure. . . .

"All right, then. . . . Here we go," Hay Lin complied with a calming inhale, slowly placing her hands together in front of her, before then abruptly wrenching them away from one another . . . at the same time that a large gust of wind sliced through the previously matting fog, and effectively cleared a renewed path for both girls. "There. I'll take to the skies again, though, to see if I can't finally get a visual on the girls' flag, while you continue doing . . . your thing."

As she momentarily watched as her partner swiftly lifted herself back off of the ground, smartly utilizing a few of the nearby trees to act as cover, Elyon took the opportunity to close her eyes and chose to focus all of her thoughts toward _Cornelia_ . . . wherever she was.

After only a few moments of silence, her mind was effortlessly bombarded with those of the Geokinetic mutant, which were frequent and rather informative at first . . . before curiously tapering off to a faint trickle.

". . . . Well played, Cornelia," Elyon murmured to herself with a soft smile as she reopened her eyes, before sending a mental message to Hay Lin above her, catching her off guard.

 _Hay Lin, I was able to pick up on Cornelia's brainwaves. It was pretty strong at first, and filled with . . . a bit of apprehension, I suppose maybe over having to face us, as well, but then . . . nothing_ , she revealed telepathically as she craned her head up in order to look upon a now partially hidden Hay Lin a few feet away from her. _That is, I'm still able to read her mind, sure, but she's . . . purposefully trying to distract me with all sorts of nonsensical things, clearly knowing that I'd try to find her this way. Probably should've chosen to probe Irma's mind, instead, in that case. . . . Still, I did get that both hers, as well as Irma's general location is about . . . due east from here, I believe._

 _That's great, Elyon! I'd honestly forgotten for a second that you could also project your own thoughts into the minds of others, there,_ Hay Lin's own mind responded with a sheepish grin and nod, before growing serious once more as she then asked, _So then, how do you wanna proceed? We obviously can't hang around here for much longer, and that flag's not gonna capture itself. Do we go after the girls and try to take them out first, and then find their flag? Or, do we do the exact opposite?_

Elyon took a deep, cleansing breath before suddenly rising into the air right alongside Hay Lin, causing the other girl to gasp within genuine surprise.

". . . . I say we eliminate the _bigger_ threat first, especially since we now have at least a general idea of where they both are," she stated verbally as she continually hovered delicately beside the Aerokinetic teenager, before blushing slightly. "I, uh . . . guess I don't normally use my _Telekinetic_ abilities all too often, as well, do I?"

Hay Lin blinked a few times at this, before lightly chuckling and shook her head.

"Mmm, _nope_ , not really! But boy, you really _do_ have, like, a full _arsenal_ of powers there, don't you? Must be pretty amazing to be an Omega Level mutant," she replied with another smile, her comment intended to be simply good-natured, although it unknowingly caused a momentary twinge of upset to course through Elyon, reminding her once more why it really did continue to bother her to be within possession of so many abilities at once. . . .

Choosing to push those unsettling feelings aside, both mutually levitating girls sailed toward their new point of trajectory with relative confidence, courtesy of Hay Lin continually clearing a path within the fog, and Elyon's previously gleaned information from her closest friend.

* * *

"Hmm . . . pretty clever there, Corny. They're headed this way, just like you said they would," Irma quietly complimented from where she sat, presently crouched down upon both knees and mostly submerged within the surrounding, murky water.

She continued to peer straight down in front of her with an eerily pointed stare, as the water before her curiously projected the very familiar images of Hay Lin and Elyon, who _both_ appeared to be airborne and fast approaching what Irma knew to be their location.

It had admittedly taken the Hydrokinetic mutant a bit of time to even conjure the watery image to begin with, _certainly_ far longer than she personally would have preferred, anyway, but she was still pleased with her efforts all the same . . . especially given that it wasn't an ability she ever really bothered to fully foster before now, either.

As previously requested, Cornelia had remained perfectly still within her place from behind, as Irma apparently needed the surrounding waters to remain as calm as possible in order for her skill to work. Now that they were both fully aware that they would soon have company, Cornelia took a step forward as she began to maneuver around the brunette, causing the previously clear image of their friends to dissipate before completely vanishing.

" _Pretty_ sure I've told you repeatedly never to call me that, but . . . yeah, thanks, I guess," she stated lowly with a brief roll of her eyes before continuing. " _Anyway_ , I just had a feeling that Elyon would naturally try to use her Telepathic abilities to try to find either us, or maybe even our flag somehow, so I purposefully jumbled up my thoughts as best I could in order to at least give her a general vicinity, if not block her completely. . . . Good thing she's seemed to have chosen _my_ mind to read instead of yours, though, since you were in the middle of doing your . . . ' _Hydromancy_ ,' right? Why'd you say it's a stupid ability for? From what I just saw, that was basically like seeing into the future, almost, something I'd think you'd be _thrilled_ about being able to do. Hell, I didn't even know you _could_ do that in the first place – And you were all upset when you first found out about my healing abilities. . . ."

Irma frowned deeply with a dramatic sigh as she allowed the blonde to prematurely break her concentration, before carefully rising to her feet.

"Tch, because it is pretty _stupid_ , that's why. At least, to _me_ , personally. For one thing, I _already_ generally know the ins and outs around here, anyway, so it's hardly 'seeing into the future,' like you said. If I wanna know something, I just _ask_. And secondly, as you so kindly demonstrated, both you, _and_ the water have to remain perfectly still, or else it's kaput," she explained with a dismissive wave of her left hand toward her companion, while simultaneously 'flicking' away excess water from off of her legs and torso with the other via her Hydrokinesis. "Plus, it takes way, way – And I mean, _wayyy_ too long to even get at least a few _seconds_ worth at a time of an image, let alone _maintain_ it. Frankly, we're lucky it even worked at all right now."

"Hmm . . . well, still. I wouldn't count that ability out just yet, though. Look how easily you dried yourself off, there, and made that rolling fog from earlier. I'm pretty sure that, if you really wanted, your Hydromancy could grow into something truly _powerful_ – And, generally knowing how you are when it comes to your gifts, I'm sure that I'm right when I say that," Cornelia respectfully commented before she could stop herself, causing Irma to flash her a slow, but growing, Cheshire Cat like grin as a result. ". . . . W-What the hell's _that_ face for?"

"Takes one to know one, right? Didn't think you noticed me at all, but I guess maybe having to live, _literally_ together now has already rubbed off on ya! Uh huh . . . you like me, I knew it," Irma teased with an added wink, causing the tall blonde to blush profusely, although Irma, herself, truly _was_ rather impressed that it really did appear as though Cornelia did seem to know at least a tiny bit about her nature . . . that is, beyond believing her to be an 'insufferable layabout,' or _whatever_ the Geokinetic girl would habitually refer to her as up to now.

"W-What? N-No, _hardly!_ I just – ! Irma, watch _out!_ "

Before the brunette could even look, let alone properly react, Cornelia was suddenly pushing Irma back down toward the swampy ground, just in time to witness her toppling over _with_ her . . . in addition to an eerie, eggplant tinted mist filling the surrounding area straight above their heads.

"U-Ugh! C-Can't . . . _breathe!_ What _is_ this stuff? M-My head's getting . . . _f-fuzzy!_ " Irma managed in between struggled gasps for air as Cornelia quickly rolled off of her, and both now completely drenched girls immediately placed their hands over their mouths for protection.

". . . . I-I . . . I don't know, but I think it might . . . might have t-to do with _that!_ " she sharply coughed within reply, now using her forearm to cover her nose as she carefully sat up and pointed toward the terrifying sight which now lay before them.

What was previously only occupied by themselves, the immediate area was now suddenly infiltrated by _massive_ , grotesque and apparently plantlike creature, which woefully towered over the duo.

Innumerable, tentacle like tendrils encompassed its _extremely_ intimidating, and round frame, each one whipping about feverishly as it slowly approached.

And unfortunately for both girls, _whatever_ noxious and debilitating gas which had been previously emitted from its saliva filled, and frighteningly gaping maw did not seem to effect _it_ within the slightest, the way that it continued to completely seize them within its mercy by comparison.

"S-Sweet _Jesus!_ I-I'm . . . guessing that _that's_ the . . . 'surprise' the D-Doc . . . had in mind!" Irma cried out within immediate trepidation in between continued gasps for fresh breath, her vision beginning to grow quite cloudy as her mind became incredibly strangled and addled. "W-We've . . . got to . . . clear out this air b-before – "

Before Irma could complete her sentence, both she and Cornelia thankfully witnessed the timely arrival of Elyon and Hay Lin overhead, who immediately sprang into action and cleared away the poisonous gas via her Aerokinetic abilities.

"I-Irma! Cornelia! Are you two _okay?_ W-What the heck is _that_ thing?" the ebony haired teenager asked as she continued to summon up a tunnel of wind, this time directing straight into the side of the emerald colored monstrosity, causing it to successfully teeter . . . however, only for a few short moments.

Elyon let out a sharp grunt as she nonetheless lifted both Cornelia and Irma from out of the water and straight above the creature's head with little to no effort.

" _N-Ngh!_ . . . . What . . . _Whatever_ that thing is, your powers _clearly_ have no effect on it, a-at least not long enough to keep it down, permanently!"

"Well I'm certainly open to suggestions!" Irma cried out with an appreciative nod toward the petite blonde for the levitating rescue, before Elyon gingerly settled the four of them back down onto the ground a few feet away from the tentacled creature.

"I-It _appears_ to be . . . sort of _plant_ based, o-or at least something close to that, right? So maybe we could figure out a way to set it on _fire_ , or something!" Hay Lin openly brainstormed as she struggled to contain her mounting terror, at the same time that Irma lightly shivered at the mention of the at times destructive element which, if not careful, tended to be one of her strongest weaknesses.

"Yeah, sure! Why _not_ go ahead and light a match around the _water_ wielding party member, Hay Lin? _Besides_ , thankfully with all this water around, I highly doubt anything would really catch," she countered with a deep frown, immediately taking a defensive stance in spite of her ongoing intimidation toward the unidentifiable foe, which was now fully erect once more and on the warpath.

As Cornelia watched as Irma swiftly summoned up a column of the surrounding swamp water to ruthlessly collide into the nameless monster, however once again only just managing to subdue it for a mere few seconds, an idea promptly sprung to mind.

" _W-Water!_ That's _it!_ This thing really _is_ presumably one giant plant, right? And plants are generally upwards around ninety to ninety-five percent _water!_ S-So, if we time our attacks just right, Irma, maybe you can . . . I don't know, somehow _extract_ the water which is _inside_ it, destroying it in the process!" she feverishly hypothesized in between successfully just managing to dodge the volley of vicious looking attacks the sinister beast had spewed from out of its snarling mouth.

" _E-Excuse_ me? While I'm honestly _flattered_ you suddenly seem to believe I possess enough juice to do something that _epic_ , it _clearly_ illustrates how much time we've spent together over the years! That's some _super_ , high level concentration there, _especially_ against something this gargantuan, _and_ actively trying to _kill_ all of us!" Irma grunted upon diving back down onto the watery ground, at the same time that one of the colossal being's endless tentacles then stretched out with seemingly never ending length toward both Elyon and herself, and thankfully managed to miss penetrating either one of their _skulls_. "Besides! I've never before bothered to think about messing with _vegetation_ like that – That's _your_ area of expertise! So why don't _you_ try dismantling this thing, yourself? _Bury_ it, or something, I don't care!"

Elyon, who, up until that point, had been primarily focused upon deflecting as many of the monster's attacks as possible via her lesser used Telekinetic abilities, gasped sharply as a newfound idea sprang to mind.

"N-No, wait! You can _both_ do it!" she began with mounting excitement, mentally seizing control of the acidic and green colored deadly waste which had just been spewed from out of the creature's mouth and ruthlessly redirected it back against its body . . . although it yet again did not appear phased within the slightest. "It's _just_ like Doctor Chacon said! We _have_ to stop focusing on what we _can't_ do, and push ourselves out of our comfort zones long enough to see what we _can!_ Hay Lin, you and I will keep this thing – _And_ its attacks – at bay as best we can, while Cornelia, you and Irma summon up both your Geo, _and_ Hydrokinetic abilities in order to take it down, once and for all!"

"A-Are you sure? Like Irma said, I, too, haven't fully -"

"- Cornelia, watch out!" Elyon cried out within alarm, lunging toward the taken aback Cornelia and summoning up the very same teleportation abilities which had once saved her _own_ life in order to now save her best friend's, moving them a few inches over from where the monstrosity had just violently extended a series of its tentacles within a whipping like succession.

As she was about to release the now wildly blushing Cornelia from her grasp, the two of them reappearing from out of the familiar haze of bright, golden light seconds later, Elyon suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream and immediately went rigid, her tiny body vibrating directly over the other girl within immense pain.

" _A-Ahhhh!_ " she shrieked, causing Cornelia to promptly roll out from underneath her body and gaze behind her in order to see what had happened.

Although they had managed to skirt the creature's pommeling efforts seconds before, it, too, appeared to have formulated its own strategy of attack, clearly realizing that _Elyon_ was one of, if not the strongest among them, and sought to completely eliminate her from the equation first.

A single, yet now _very_ noticeable vine, or perhaps another _tentacle_ or sorts, this time hailing from its bottom half had discreetly ushered forth through the murky waters at the same time as the monster's previous onrush . . . and pierced straight into the back of Elyon's upper right shoulder. . . .

"E-Elyon! _No!_ " Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma all simultaneously cried out at the sight, Cornelia reaching out to catch the now toppled over and injured Elyon within her arms.

". . . . M-My . . . My _b-body!_ I-It's getting h-harder to . . . to _move!_ " Elyon hissed in between labored breaths of continued pain, which was swiftly becoming replaced by that of an unsettling _numbness_.

Despite this, however, she appeared every bit as determined to defeat the menacing brute, and without hesitation, summoned up her remaining strength in order to lock the creature in place via her waning Telekinetic gifts, at the same time that it began to violently resist.

"N-Nghhh. . . .! _N-Now!_ " Elyon winced with a shaky breath as she managed to wriggle free from Cornelia's protective grasp and raised her good arm out in front of her in order to maintain her psychic hold against their undeniable foe for as long as both her strength, as well as its apparently paralyzing attack would allow.

" _On_ it!" Hay Lin, who had only just returned to the ground seconds before, promptly took to the air once more as she complied, letting out a startled gasp as the acidic like saliva which had once again been released from the monster's mouth prior to being restrained _just_ managed to miss her via her timely, although still mostly involuntarily activated Invisibility power.

". . . . _S-Show_ off," Irma muttered with a playful roll of her eyes as she watched from below, tactfully deploying a lighthearted approach, at least within that particular moment, as a way to ironically help keep her focused upon the task at hand.

Doing so had yet to fail her during her _other_ training simulations, after all, so she wasn't about to deviate from her personal fighting style now, _especially_ not when one of her friends truly needed her.

She didn't get bumped up into one of the more advanced levels for nothing.

. . . . At least, she hoped.

As Hay Lin reappeared seconds later, she took a deep breath, holding it in briefly before violently letting it loose toward the continually struggling monster directly below her. Her companions watched within impressed satisfaction as the previously unseen air which had been released from her lungs ruthlessly rammed into the beast, before suddenly beginning to freeze over and further locked it within its place.

Although it had been her obvious intent to attempt to encapsulate its _entire_ body, Hay Lin had at least managed to do so to its _lower_ half, disabling it at its roots as the newly formed ice successfully _thickened_ , at the same time that Elyon's Telekinetic efforts were beginning to fade.

" _H-Hurry!_ I-I can . . . feel it b-breaking _through!_ " she urged at the same time that her _own_ body was rapidly losing the fight to resist whatever sort of neurotoxin which had been injected into her system.

Without another word uttered by any one of them, both Cornelia, and Irma gazed toward one another with admitted uncertainty at the prospect of possibly attempting something which hadn't previously been done before regarding their respective gifts.

However, as Irma looked up at Hay Lin, whose arms were now both out and quaking within the clearly physical strain it was taking in order to maintain her own clasp upon the creature as best she could, and Cornelia did the same toward a now profusely sweating Elyon crumpled at her side, both girls pushed any lingering doubt far from their minds and summoned up the sheer, raw strength from within.

Taking several deep breaths, Irma sharply held in the last as she raised both arms into the air, her right slightly extended further ahead of her left, as she strained with all of her might against the seemingly unaffected monstrosity.

At first, nothing appeared to be happening, just as she privately expected, _regardless_ of her willingness to achieve the previously unachievable.

However, after a few more moments of silent prayer, focus, and coaxing to dig as deep as she possibly could within herself as never before, Irma nearly began to cry within utter jubilation as all four of them watched, within undeniable awe, as the towering and honestly once _plump_ monster slowly, but surely began to become quite _withered_ within appearance. . . .

 _I-It's working! Holy hell, i-it's actually working!_ the brunette mused with widened eyes, beads of her own sweat forming and trickling down her forehead as she continued to enforce her entire will upon the now screeching creature, whose entire body was now eerily shriveling up as its water was being drained away, as though through an invisible straw.

As Irma continued to channel the full force of her Hydrokinetic gifts, _somehow_ successfully unlocking a completely new side to it which she had never before realized was possible, Cornelia, too, simultaneously began to unleash her _own_ mutant abilities alongside her.

Having hunkered back down into the boggy water, now completely on all fours, Cornelia promptly ignored the squishy feeling of the damp earth submerged underneath, a sensation which still privately bothered her every bit today as it had the very first time she'd attempted to manipulate the ground during a rainstorm, during one of her earlier training sessions a few years back.

It was one of the reasons she'd strongly disliked going into this particular simulation the moment Doctor Chacon had programmed it, after all . . . that, as well as the fact that she was otherwise _terrified_ of water - Or, more specifically, _swimming_ in it, a religiously maintained secret which thankfully only _Elyon_ appeared to be aware of.

It certainly made it a bit _ironic_ , anyhow, considering that she was now being forced to share a dorm room with an individual who could direct _control_ said element. . . .

Further pushing any and all conflicting feelings aside, as she normally would whenever needing to take care of the task at hand, Cornelia began gritting her teeth as she summoned up every last ounce of power within her, beckoning the surrounding earth to bend to her will.

Her mind then took a surprising detour as she suddenly focused upon her folly earlier that week and the _fear_ it had invoked, for once choosing to finally, and _fully_ embrace her mistake and how it made her feel head on, instead channeling it into something constructive . . . or rather, _destructive_.

Instead of thinking about Irma as she had originally done that day and how infuriated it had made her, Cornelia began to think about _Elyon_ – No, their companions as a _whole_ , and of her great desire to protect all of them. . . .

Within no time at all, Cornelia began to feel the familiar sensations of the earth vibrating beneath her feet as she continued to focus all her strength, visualizing the ground ripping open within her mind as she then squeezed her blue eyes shut.

Just as Elyon's Telekinetic hold had at last completely dissipated, falling onto her side and into the turbid water within an exhausted and fully paralyzed heap, Cornelia hadn't any time to react to it as she normally might have, as her Geokinetic abilities had right then completely taken over.

The surrounding water, or rather, the earth within Cornelia's immediate vicinity began to emit a familiar glow of emerald as it emanated from her continually opened and submerged hands, with small but swiftly growing fractures within the ground shuttering forth from her now curled fingertips and straight toward the shrieking monster.

Although now completely free from both Elyon's, as well as Hay Lin's restraints, as the raven haired Aerokinetic also now found herself drained of her energy and began to plummet toward the ground as a dangerous consequence, the creature appeared to be a _literal_ shell of what it once was, as at least half its body was now successfully desiccated and resembled that of a raisin having shriveled away within the hot sun.

Both Irma, as well as Cornelia let out cries of frustration together, willing themselves to 'ignore' their now incapacitated comrades in order to give one final push, as Irma, who was now down onto her knees within her own exhaustion, continued to extract as much of the life giving liquid from her foe's body as possible, while Cornelia's literally earth shattering assault had just then reached its target.

Irma felt her limbs completely give out at the same time seconds later, also unable to maintain what little balance she precariously held onto due to the violent tremors which continued to envelop her; however, it didn't appear to have mattered, as the already partially defeated monstrosity just then received its coup de gras, as the ground beneath it fully crumbled away before immediately swallowing it whole.

Before it could have made any attempts to resist, Cornelia, with one final grunt, redirected her Geokinetic abilities toward resealing the now torn apart ground as swiftly as she could, closing up the targeted area where the beast had once stood and burying it, presumably, for _good_. . . .

". . . . U-Ugh," Cornelia groaned, now completely spent as she blindly fell forward, face first into the quaggy swamp water . . . at the same time that the simulation curiously disappeared, and the familiar setting of the metallic, blank walls of the Danger Room once again enveloped the quartet.

"W-Well _done_ , girls! You did it! You _did_ it!" Doctor Chacon congratulated within a mixture of profound pride, as well as understandable concern as she swiftly approached seconds later, having evidently left the safety of the control room in order to better attend to her partially wounded students. "H-Here! Lie still, all of you, and regather your strength. . . ."

As Cornelia managed to slowly roll onto her back in between heaving inhales, only just catching a quick glimpse of her instructor as she passed overhead, she asked weakly, "I-Is . . . Is everyone okay? _E-Elyon_ . . . Is Elyon all right, as well?"

"M-Mmm . . . I'm d-down . . . but not out," Elyon's voice could be heard from behind the taller blonde where she continued to lay, at the same time that Doctor Chacon settled down next to her in order to give her a physical examination.

"No . . . No, you won't be, will you, as while obviously menacing, I'd programmed the monster's crippling effects to be temporary. So while it might last no more than say, five, maybe even ten minutes for another individual, for one so powerful as _yourself_ , there, Elyon, I wouldn't be at all surprised if it only lasted for another few _seconds_. . . . Still, I'm sure you'll still feel a bit of residual effects as you try to sit up, so _do_ take it easy," the skilled pediatrician explained soothingly, understanding the obvious concern the Omega Level mutant would presently possess over having been rendered immobile, however temporary. "Professor Starlighter and I can give you a more thorough examination inside the infirmary after this to help put your mind at ease even further, however."

". . . . N-No matter how many times I've experienced these Danger Room sessions, regardless of level, I personally _still_ can never quite get over just how _real_ everything inside becomes – _Especially_ the pain," Elyon whimpered with a faint smile toward the redhead hovering over her, her insides flooding with utter relief over the rapidly returning feeling of . . . _anything_ , as the now defeated creature's paralyzing attack really _was_ already wearing off.

For once, it made her feel a little _less_ alienated to possess such tremendous abilities, by comparison to those around her. . . .

" _Tell_ me about it, Elles," Irma exhaled gruffly as she, too, gingerly rose to her feet with the help of a much more recovered Hay Lin, who then wrapped both arms around her within an affectionate and appreciative embrace. "B-But yeah, that's right. I just totally saved the day back there by _literally_ sucking the life straight out of that . . . _God_ awful thing. No biggie."

" _Yeah_ , you did! That was so _awesome_ , Irma! And here, you were so worried about my _measly_ invisibility powers, when it seems like _you've_ just unlocked a whole new side to your own!" Hay Lin pointed out in between tired giggles, releasing the now slightly blushing Irma in order to give her a high five of approval.

". . . . Yep, because it was all one hundred percent _Irma_ there, but sure," Cornelia mumbled to herself as she managed to sit up with a quick roll of her eyes, wiping away the phantom sensations of the previously simulated mud against her now well worn training uniform, before then turning her attention onto a now warmly smiling Elyon. "I'm _so_ glad you're all right, now, though, Elyon. _And_ I'm so glad that I – _We_ all managed to defeat that beast together, just like you said. . . ."

Elyon shook her head at this as Doctor Chacon gently moved aside in order to let her student carefully crawl closer toward an awaiting Cornelia.

"No, that's not true. I mean, all I did was remind everyone of _Doctor Chacon's_ own words, remember? I'm just thankful that it worked, like you said. . . ."

"Fair enough, Elyon, but hearing it come from _you_ , the apparent glue which managed to unite you and your friends together, is clearly what really did the trick, _and_ managed to awaken a strength within each of you you never before believed was possible, until now," Doctor Chacon kindly remarked with a broad smile as she watched both Hay Lin and Irma approach, as well. "You'd managed to do everything I had asked of you, and _then_ some. Well done, again. . . ."

Irma paused a moment, before a realization then dawned on her.

"Thanks for that, Doctor Chacon, but . . . we really _didn't_ , though. I mean, didn't' you want us to go up against _each other,_ instead, and capture the flags you'd also programmed into the simulation? You ended it before we'd even gotten the chance to go toe to toe," she stated with a light frown of reflection, as Hay Lin, too, also nodded within agreement next to her.

Doctor Chacon then flashed each of her students a curious sort of grin as she asked, "Oh, did I? You should know by now to always be ready for the _unexpected_ , Irma, just like in real life. I wanted to see what you all were capable of during a _truly_ stressful situation, and I have . . . _with_ the added bonus of implementing one of my favorite role playing game enemies for a much added _zing_ , is all. . . ."

" _T-That_ was one of your favorite enemies? My gosh! I'd hate to ever encounter one of your _least_ , or outright play _whatever_ game that that monster had come from! A-And here I thought _I_ had pretty peculiar interests," Hay Lin rapidly blinked with a renewed shiver at the returned memory of the simulated foe, before joining suit within the light chuckles her words had managed to elicit from the remaining women surrounding her.

After a few more moments of reveling within their well earned victory, Doctor Chacon gently clapped her minuscule sized hands together as she announced, with yet another smile, "All right! Class, dismissed! We will _definitely_ pick up where we left off next week, as I'm sure you undoubtedly have even _more_ questions about everything you'd just accomplished together – Especially _you_ , Irma, and having unlocked your Chlorokinetic gifts, there, one of my _own_ favorite abilities, mmhm! Get cleaned up, enjoy the rest of your day, and _Elyon_ , I will meet you within the infirmary in five minutes or so, all right? See you, ladies!"

"W-Wait, _what_ now? 'Chloro-whosits?' Is _that_ what I just did? Is that really what _you_ can do, too? How come I never knew this before? _Did_ I know this before? Where have I _been_ this whole time?" Irma fired off an onslaught of inquiries to really no one in particular, despite the obvious topic of discussion, as Doctor Chacon was already swiftly retreating with a knowing sort of smirk etched across her tawny complexion, while Hay Lin began to lead the way out of the emptying Danger Room.

"Maybe because you might've been only focused on the more _blatant_ applications to your gifts this entire time, I guess? Don't feel bad, though, Irma: I also didn't even think of possibly attempting to _freeze_ things with my own breath until maybe like, the second or third month after my gifts had first manifested and – O-Oh, _sorry!_ " the Aerokinetic teenager offered up with an apologetic grin upon catching the brunette's unappreciative, although fleeting glare as the dirtied pair continued to exit the previously sealed room ahead of the two remaining blondes.

Shaking her head within mild amusement as she watched them go, Cornelia then promptly turned her attention back onto her previously incapacitated best friend and asked, with blatant concern, "D-Do you want me to go with you to the infirmary, Elyon? You know that I don't mind. . . ."

Elyon smiled gently at the taller girl standing before her and shook her head, reaching out to cup her hand within her own and lightly squeezed.

"You're sweet, as always, Cornelia, but no. I'll be fine, I think. I really _do_ feel a whole lot better now, although I will still go and get checked out just in case. After all, tonight's the big night, and I'd rather not have to stay home on account of any unforeseen injury, you know?" she responded in kind, releasing her friend's hand before gently beginning to rub at where the creature had managed to stick her earlier. " _Gosh_ , did that really feel so real – _Every_ time, right? The technology Oracle has managed to construct inside here really _is_ so amazing. . . ."

Cornelia could only nod as her initial response, her mind _somehow_ managing to rapidly shift from her ongoing concern for her best friend's well being, to her previous concern over having forgotten to properly ask the other girl to Karmilla's rock concert.

 _. . . . Well, although it's absolutely far from the ideal setting you'd originally envisioned, it's now or never, Cornelia_ , she mentally urged herself, taking deep, rhythmic breaths in order to further steel herself, feeling far more rattled by _this_ than she had during the entirety of her previous battle with the thankfully now defeated monster, hands down.

". . . . Y-Yeah, so, _about_ that – T-The concert, I mean. I have _no_ idea how I completely let it slip from my mind to ask if . . . you know, if maybe we were going _together_ – As a _group_ , of course," Cornelia tried her best to maintain her normally cool head, throwing in a light shrug for added effect as the pair just then passed through the sliding doors of the now abandoned Danger Room. "I mean, obviously, you know that I'm not really big on Karmilla's music, so we've never really talked much about her concert in all this time, until now, I guess. But since I _did_ decide to go, anyway, I just naturally assumed that you and I would go together . . . like we _usually_ do for things, is all."

Believing to have successfully covered her tracks by pointing out that last particular statement, as it _was_ true that the duo really would do a great many activities together throughout the years, Cornelia was nonetheless surprised to watch Elyon's face grow pink with curious abashment, as she then suddenly stopped short.

"O-Oh, _gosh!_ I-I mean, I don't . . . I don't even know how _I'd_ completely forgotten to tell _you_ ," she began with a sheepish smile, momentarily averting her eyes away from the taller girl, before looking back up at her and continuing, "but I, um . . . kinda, sorta . . . have a _date_. . . ."

Cornelia felt her heart immediately being torn in two upon hearing the _incredibly_ unexpected news, although somehow feeling more so _betrayed_ rather than sorrowful, as this really _was_ news to her.

After all, Elyon, much like Cornelia, herself, had remained rather single for majority of their time together at _both_ schools, although, at least within Cornelia's case, it had been more so by _choice_ , for obvious reasons . . . at least, only to herself.

Sure, there had been random 'so and so's' here and there, with even more admirers to potentially choose from, _particularly_ back at Bayville (despite the blonde's admittedly at times intimidating presence); however, none of them could, or ever _would_ compare to the wonderfully kind and remarkable person standing right before her. . . .

And, as for Elyon, herself, while every bit as attractive as Cornelia, honestly more so (at least, within Cornelia's own personal opinion), she had always been far too self conscious about herself, and _especially_ of her multitude of capabilities as an incredibly powerful mutant to ever really put herself out there . . . until _now_ , apparently.

". . . . Y-You do, do you? Oh . . . w—wow! _Really_ ," Cornelia tried her best to sound every bit as thrilled for her friend as she deserved, although her face clearly seemed to give her away as Elyon immediately looked absolutely crestfallen. "Oh, n—no, Elyon, don't worry about it! I really _am_ happy for you about it! It's your first date, after all! I just . . . well, this is _literally_ the first I'm even hearing of it, _and_ just hours away from the actual concert, to boot, that's all. . . ."

Elyon perked up at this, if only a tiny bit as she slightly nodded within understanding, gently kicking at the metallic ground beneath her feet as she began to properly explain.

"I-I know, and I _really_ am sorry about that, Cornelia . . . but that's because it kind of _happened '_ justhours before the actual concert,' as well," she started cryptically, before taking a deep breath in order to continue. "O-Okay, so . . . do you know that new guy – Well, maybe not _so_ new, since he's been in Bayville since the middle of this past summer, he said, now? Caleb Cipes? Yeah, well, I don't know if you remember or not, but he and I share Philosophy together, and . . . he just sort of . . . asked me this morning, after class. . . ."

". . . . And you obviously said yes," Cornelia finished with a low, defeated exhale, although she faked a teasing smile upon her face within that moment.

Fake, and quite honestly not one of her better works, but appropriately 'teasing,' all the same.

Elyon, ever the trusting companion, appeared to have taken the bait, regardless, as she let out a soft giggle of continued embarrassment at the sight, and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I did, although, honestly, I was every bit as surprised about it as I'm sure _you_ are right now," she responded, tucking a stray strand of her now very loose, and lopsided bun behind her ear. "I mean, he and I have spoken _before_ now, obviously, although it was really more so for our assignments, or in class discussions, you know? And, I'll admit, we _did_ seem to have a _few_ things in common before all this, but . . . I didn't really think he'd noticed me like that. . . ."

"And _I_ didn't even know that you'd noticed _him_ like that, yourself – Thanks for that, by the way," Cornelia once again managed to jest, falling back into the role of supporting best friend with greater ease now that her habitual, emotionally concealing mask had been placed securely back over her heart.

Seeming to no longer sense any potential tension lingering between them, Elyon completely relaxed and chuckled some more, as the girls resumed their walk toward the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, again! But, to be even more honest, I didn't even really fully realize I maybe might . . . _like_ Caleb until he was in the middle of asking me out this morning. You know how completely _hopeless_ I've always been about affairs of the heart – Not at all like _you_ , 'Miss Picky Aphrodite,'" she stated ironically with a broad smile and nod. "I-It was just like . . . I don't know. Like a jolt of _lightning_ or something suddenly hitting me once I _did_ realize that I might . . . have a _crush_ on him. And then . . . well, after we parted ways, I _did_ immediately feel guilty about it, because I did figure that you and I would just go with a couple of our other friends like you said, but . . . seeing as you never really did seem all that enthusiastic about Karmilla's concert this entire time, and don't really like her, herself, as you'd just pointed out, I thought -"

"- What would be the harm in taking a chance and going with a cute guy, instead, right? No, no, I totally understand . . . seriously," Cornelia finished her friend's train of thought with a convincing nod of agreement, hesitating a moment before wrapping an arm around her for good measure. "Frankly, _I'd_ have done the same, myself. . . . Well, maybe _not_ , but who am I to stand in the way of a potential love connection, eh? _Especially_ someone as . . . _hot_ as Caleb Cipes. I've seen him around, yeah, obviously, and have Russian and Gym Class with him. Pretty serious and a bit _too_ by the book, if you ask me, but whatever floats your boat!"

As the familiar doors to the infirmary came into view, Elyon shook her head with a playful roll of her eyes as she stated, " _Sure_ , yeah! If anything, he totally sounds more like _your_ type, huh? Or like, maybe a _male_ version of you, almost, then! _Anyway_ , I'm really, really glad you're okay with me going with him instead of you, tonight. I-I . . . I'd really like to see where this might go, if anywhere, you know?"

 _Keep it together, Cornelia. . . . Keep it together_ , the Geokinetic blonde mentally chanted as she did her best to ignore the honest marvel which was Elyon's ongoing density.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I still won't be there. I've gotta have _some_ good material to make fun of you _both_ over, right? All about your very first date together, during my speech at your future _wedding!_ " she jested, admittedly laying it on thick as she released a now profusely blushing Elyon and nodded toward the infirmary's doors. "Now, go on. You make sure you get your _absolutely_ clean bill of health before tonight, all right? . . . . Wouldn't want anything to stand in the way of true love."

No longer feeling like she could take much more of the rather disturbing conversation, Cornelia flashed Elyon as calming a smile as possible before uncharacteristically leaving the scene before another word could have been uttered, nor without nonetheless accompanying her inside as she was originally going to, in spite of previously agreeing that she didn't need to.

She knew that she was probably risking at least a fraction's worth of suspicion for having done so; however, after having faced off against one of the more personally challenging Danger Room simulations to date, followed by getting unexpectedly _slammed_ by the very last thing she ever wanted to hear, Cornelia didn't think she had it within her to maintain her cool much longer than that.

In all honesty, she would have preferred to face off against an entire room _filled_ with _whatever_ creature that had been, in lieu of ever having to face the fact that not only did that _bastard_ , Caleb, beat her to the punch of officially asking Elyon to go to Karmilla's rock concert tonight, but that he, too, apparently had feelings for her.

Worse yet, that _Elyon_ apparently had feelings for _him_.

 _Strong_ ones, even, and growing. . . .

". . . . God, could this day _get_ any worse?" Cornelia muttered to herself with heart breaking bitterness on her way toward the awaiting elevators, as she purposefully avoided heading into the nearby locker room and shower area, lest Hay Lin or, worse yet, _Irma_ still be inside getting cleaned up before their next class.

So much for things looking up. . . .

 ** **\- End of Chapter Seven****


	9. Chapter Eight

**W.I.T.C.H.E.: Evolution**

 **By: Sokai**

 **Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave that honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Stan Lee and Jack Kirby's X-Men series franchise (even though this story isn't even really related to the series, at least not super super directly, anyway. Just don't want to hear law suit claims LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM both series.

 _ **Special Dedication:**_ _Rest in peace, Stan Lee._ _ **Thank**_ _you for graciously sharing the creations of your wonderfully talented mind. . . ._

Note: _This chapter ended up turning into thirty-four pages, in addition to becoming a MASSIVE headache due to the honest 'real time,' or 'single-camera' shooting effect I was trying to achieve later on (which you'll soon read), so I would truly, TRULY appreciate active reviews this time on whether or not it was enjoyed, please._

 _Even with my usual, admittedly mind-aching editing, I'm sure that I'd still managed to miss some things, which will of course greatly vex me later on to NO end to have realized. . . ._

 _Still, SOMEHOW, I'd managed to complete this chapter, in between 'Tornado Babies' doing their usual 'Pay attention to me, Mummy!' routine. =)_

 _At any rate, please enjoy this really, really long chapter, and Happy Holidays/Happy New Year!_

* * *

This chapter was created/written in November 2018, and completed in December 2018.

* * *

 ** **Chapter Eight****

 _Dear Diary,_

 _. . . . I don't even know where to begin, really. I've kept other diaries before, sure, but they were all mostly about the typical goings on within my otherwise typical teenage life._

 _But now, now my every day is anything but 'typical,' and I'm pretty sure that I, myself, am far from a typical teenager, as well._

 _At least, that's how I still personally feel, anyway. You know . . . about being a mutant._

 _But . . . the thing is, though, I find myself not really feeling, well, as isolated and terrified as I initially did when I first found out about being one just a few weeks ago._

 _Well, no, I do still find it pretty out of this world, and it is._

 _And I'm still pretty upset with my mom and dad about keeping all of this from me, and for the entire sixteen years of my present existence, no less._

 _I expected nothing less from my dad, I guess, since he hasn't really been a big part of my life to begin with, and I know that my mom was maybe probably pretty scared and didn't know how to handle having to tell me one day._

 _I know that I'd be pretty beside myself if I was the non-mutant, while my kid suddenly had all these powers and I had to somehow figure out how to still be a good parent and tell them about it. . . ._

 _Because I mean, how many other people can say that they can shoot literal lightning from their fingertips whenever they want, just by thinking about it?_

 _Well, I personally can't really do that yet, myself – The 'whenever they want' part, but I have been working on it._

 _A lot, actually . . . but in secret._

 _Not really 'in secret,' I guess, since all of us here at the institute-slash-mansion are meant to be actively practicing our mutant . . . gifts (as we're encouraged to view them), alongside our regular schoolwork whenever we get a chance._

 _And how 'insane' is that? All of us here have some pretty serious firepower and are honest to God superheroes, really, yet we still have to deal with handing in our homework on time, and studying for finals and what not._

 _. . . . Still, I do have to say that, if I had to be shipped off to some secret mutant school in order to learn more about my abilities, I think I could have done worse than ending up at 'Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters.'_

 _Wait._

 _Is there even another mutant school out there which presently exists besides this one?_

 _Anyway, yeah, this place really isn't so bad . . . so far, I guess._

 _I do still miss my home, my old bedroom, and . . . my mom, especially, of course, but I can at least still talk to her whenever I want or need to, and check in._

 _And . . . considering that that's how all of this first started to begin with, that's a very good thing._

 _But she seems to be at one hundred percent, still, as though nothing had ever happened. That I, um . . . had accidentally electrocuted her. . . ._

 _That's my power, see, did I already mention?_

 _Kinda, I guess, but I never said the actual name for it._

 _God, is this entry all over the place, but I guess considering the special topic of discussion, I suppose I can be forgiven. . . ._

 _Well, anyhow, evidently, I'm now known as an 'Electrokinetic,' which means that I'm able to control all forms of lightning, as well as electromagnetic forces._

 _Or, at least, so I've been taught and informed of so far from my new professors here at the institute._

 _I still don't fully understand all of it yet, myself, but it has only been a week so far into my official new life here in Bayville._

 _I do know for sure that water's definitely no longer my best friend, anymore – At least, for now, according to Professor Clarkson and Professor Lin, who both teach my 'Elemental Manipulation 101' class interchangeably, where we learn all about how to . . . well, manipulate our powers, if they're nature based, at least._

 _They've both taught me that one day (although they don't honestly know when since it varies from person to person, those with Electrokinetic abilities like mine) I might be able to sustain any sort of possible injury if I'd ever come into contact with water while actively using my powers._

 _And trust me when I say that that's some of the best news I've received while living here so far, considering that this place has an Olympic sized swimming pool, and I . . . used to be on a swim team back in Heatherfield, Maine, where my home with my mom is._

 _The professors did also say that I actually can still do things normally again like take a bubble bath or shower, or even swim right now at this stage of the game . . . I just have to obviously be careful not to activate my gifts while doing any of those things._

 _And considering how jumpy I still am around the liquid (and not to mention already got what is evidently known as 'Shorted Out' my first day here, as a result of having come into direct contact with the stuff at the same time that I was using my electricity), I'm not in any rush to go jumping off of the diving board, or take a long soak within the bathtub._

 _I guess I'll just have to stick to the baby wipes I've secretly been using every day since my powers first manifested, in lieu of the shower until then. And thank God for bottled water, or else I don't think I'd be able to dare brushing my teeth, even, since I'm also still too apprehensive to turn on the faucet and rinse my mouth out the old fashioned way afterward. . . ._

 _But anyway . . . speaking of 'Shorting Out,' it'd taken nearly most of this week, but my abilities did finally come back. I originally couldn't care less if they ever did, even willing to go through that . . . incredibly painful process all over again, if it meant being without my . . . gifts, if only temporarily. (Still a little odd here and there to refer to my electrical powers that way, but at least I can . . . and I am. . . .)_

 _But as I've been learning here . . . I guess they're just now a part of who I am, and since there is no other way to get rid of them permanently, I just have to get used to them, learn to control them, and maybe, even one day, love them. . . ._

 _I mean, I don't, no._

 _Nowhere near that yet, obviously. It has only been one week so far, you know?_

 _But I have been able to stop, think about the fact that yes . . . I am a mutant now, or, always have been, rather, which merely means that I can do things that most other people can't._

 _I'm still me, more or less, at the end of the day._

 _I still have a fierce love and respect for animals._

 _I still am kind of on the disorganized side, especially when it comes to my bedroom . . . which means that I've already managed to more or less 'destroy' this incredibly fancy and massive dorm room I've been assigned to upon my arrival._

 _And I'm still a bit on the shy side and am hesitant to go rushing into new friendships . . . although that side of me, for whatever reason, hasn't so far really seemed to be as profound as it's always been, especially back in Heatherfield._

 _I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm living in a ritzy mansion, which also doubles as a built-in school with hundreds of other kids who are also pretty much 'just like me' . . . and for once it isn't just a saying._

 _A lot of them probably were right where I am right now, feeling unsure of how to move forward within their own lives, as if it wasn't already hard enough beforehand._

 _In fact, I know this to be true, as quite a fair amount of my new and fellow housemates have already casually divulged this otherwise normally safeguarded information with me in passing, all while continuing to be so . . . freakishly welcoming to me as the 'new girl.'_

 _So . . . I guess, I just don't feel so alone this time around._

 _Third time's the charm, right? That is, this is technically my third school I've been to, with the one back in Heatherfield, 'Sheffield Institute,' being the absolute worst . . . but all that drama had already been vented about to death within my last diary which, come to think about it some more, was probably one of the contributing reasons I'd stopped keeping one to begin with, until now._

 _Besides, with a new beginning and new diary has even come new, actual relationships._

 _That is, I think that I might have already made an official, legitimate new friend, with no strings attached or sinister plot twists behind the scenes like before. . . ._

 _Nope. That's in the past, now, and again, already written about in my other diary. I'm determined to keep this one just focused on chronicling my newfound journey as a mutant._

 _Anyway, as I was saying, I guess you could say that I've kinda made 'friends' with a few other people this week, mostly here, but also a few back at my other new school, 'Bayville High School.' (Yep, that's right. I have to go to two schools while I'm here, so unfair. It's a long story, though, so don't ask. At least, not for now.)_

 _But I'm not really sure yet if they actually are the real deal, like, "Hey, you're totally my best friend!" sort of thing._

 _Then again, I've never had a best friend before . . . never had the experience nor opportunity, until now, maybe. . . .?_

 _Her name is Taranee Cook, and she's really sweet and really smart, but pretty shy at times, just like me. (Whoa. I know, kind of a mouthful right there, but I guess . . . I'm just pretty excited about this. Can't you tell?)_

 _And we both like a lot of the same things, too, and even what we don't, we can still talk about, no problem, and even learn a thing or two._

 _I first met her just the other day during my first attendance of my 'Elemental Manipulation 101' class with Professor Clarkson, and we'd honestly just sorta . . . super clicked right away._

 _I would say that maybe it's mostly because she's pretty new here, herself, having only just enrolled a little over a month ago from Connecticut, she told me (which also makes our presumable connection that much cooler, since we've been 'neighbors' this whole time, both being close by East Coasters and all)._

 _But, I don't know. I feel like it's much more than that._

 _Oh, don't get me wrong. It definitely helps hanging out with someone who's been here long enough to at least know where everything generally is around this seemingly never-ending place._

 _But besides that, everything is still pretty new to Taranee, as well, so we're just kinda . . . experiencing it all together, and getting through it, so to speak, I guess._

 _It's certainly made adjusting, and even . . . openly confessing any lingering doubts and outright fears a whole lot easier, anyway, instead of either keeping it to myself like I usually would, or now having to express them during the weekly therapy sessions we're apparently 'required' to take while we're here. (It's just another way for all of us to make sure we keep better control over our gifts, I guess. At least, according to the woman who runs it, Doctor Chacon. She's a pediatrician with admittedly extensive knowledge of 'Developmental Psychology,' she'd explained and I could totally tell, even from just that one session with her. At least she does seem really nice and laid back and all, though, but . . . having to emote, and right away to yet another adult - A stranger, isn't exactly my favorite pastime.)_

 _Taranee just . . . gets it, you know?_

 _Probably even more so than I do, since she has an actual phobia attached to her specific mutant abilities._

 _She's Thermokinetic, which means that she can control and manipulate the heat of objects around her to whatever she likes . . . or kind of can, since like I said, she's also pretty new to all of this like I am._

 _But see, she's also pretty afraid of fire, ever since the last two houses she'd lived in accidentally went up, you know? So she's been spending a lot of her time while here trying to somehow minimize her fears, if not banish them completely, while also praying like the dickens that her abilities never grow into full blown Pyrokinesis . . . which Professor Clarkson already informed her that it very well could. (And considering she, herself, was, or is still Thermokinetic-slash-Pyrokinetic for the past forty years or so, I would say she knows what she's talking about.)_

 _Still, Taranee's been so amazing about everything, though._

 _She personally thinks that her phobia's been setting her back, in spite of all the progress she's been making since her enrollment, but I think she's doing just fine. And so do all of our professors, as well, actually._

 _More than 'just fine,' really. She's honestly one of the bravest people I've ever met so far in my life, being able to have this ability, and own both it and her fear directly relating to it on a daily basis like that._

 _Which is why she's been giving me the courage to push forward even more with my own hesitations. We're both in the same boat right now, after all, and if Taranee can do it (even though she sometimes thinks she can't, and really hasn't been) then so can I._

 _It's why I've been practicing on the side, like I mentioned earlier._

 _Now that my Electrokinesis is back, I'd really rather not like to keep having . . . 'Flare Ups,' as I now personally call them._

 _Yeah, whenever I get nervous or stressed out about something now, I keep setting off my abilities without even trying, causing my body to become one giant conductor, really._

 _I even managed to give myself a bad case of static electricity within my hair yesterday, and I was just stuck on a math equation. I totally ended up looking like a porcupine by the time I'd realized what I was . . . subconsciously doing, too._

 _Thankfully I was alone here within the 'safety' of my bedroom, though, so I didn't actually hurt anyone, or myself . . . just my hairstyle, which is generally on the messy side, anyway._

 _Still, imagine if that'd happened back at Bayville, where so far I've been under the radar and just thought of as the '_ _regular, run-of-the-mill_ _new kid.'_

 _So that's why I've been doing . . . exercises, I guess, after all of my school work and classes are done with each day. I mean, it's really just doing what our professors have told us to do, anyway, like I said, but I guess you could say that I'm sort of going above and beyond._

 _Kinda like 'extra credit,' perhaps._

 _Nothing too special or even fancy . . . which I honestly couldn't do right now, anyway, since I'm still at like, 'Level Negative Fifty' or something, skill wise._

 _Still, if I'm not practicing with Taranee, who's totally been a great sport about it (you know, since my electricity is technically an advanced form of fire, as she was so 'kind' to point that out when we first met), I've sort of developed a routine I do at bedtime._

 _So far, I'm kind of able to willfully generate electricity from my fingertips, now, and can also sort of form a very, very tiny ball of it, even._

 _It's still pretty nerve-wracking sometimes to even do this, seeing the hands I've known since day one suddenly crackling and sparking with a force which should normally kill me._

 _But . . . it's also slowly, yet surely becoming something . . . out of this world, but in a good way._

 _I haven't met any other Electrokinetic students here yet, but I do wonder what they can do, and what I'll possibly be able to do, myself, one day._

 _Speaking of, I should probably find another place to practice which is far less flammable than . . . well, majority of the stuff within my bedroom, really. . . ._

 _Anyway, I'd better get going, now._

 _I . . . invited Taranee to sleep over in my room tonight._

 _Yeah. See what I mean about my actually putting myself out there far more here than back in Heatherfield, already?_

 _Ironic._

 _But maybe living here really will be for the best, though. . . ._

 _Stay tuned for that, and see you soon, Diary._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Will_

Feeling pretty satisfied with her premiere entry within her latest private journal to date, Will carefully closed the frog themed ledger in front of her at her desk and released a soft exhale of contentment.

All in all, it really wasn't too bad a literary introduction into her newfound path as a mutant, if she could be honest . . . even if she truthfully didn't obviously have anything else to compare it against.

Still, at least it was so far becoming what Will was hoping it'd would, which was cathartic, getting every last private thought and feeling out of her without any sort of judgment . . . although so far, anyway, having to also share her feelings with Doctor Chacon didn't seem too bad, either.

But it had only been one therapy session so far, after all, as well. So who knew how things might change later on?

Until then, all of that was now temporarily behind Will, as she, as just written within her diary, had to finish preparing for her slumber party with Taranee . . . which really only amounted to simply waiting for the other girl to show up, in all actuality, seeing as the redhead had already made sure to make certain everything was tidied up and squared away prior to having plunked down at her desk to write her first entry.

If only her mom could see her right now, having willingly cleaned up her bedroom without being asked, and practically on the edge of her seat at the prospect of having her very first sleepover with an actual friend. . . .

It actually made Will pretty relieved that the older woman _was_ absent, actually, as she was quite confident her mother would have undoubtedly taken an insufferable amount of pictures all while making too large a deal out of the entire thing.

Still, Will really was excited for tonight.

And it was perfect timing, as well, considering that it was the big night of Karmilla's rock concert down at _Bayville Lakeview Amphitheater_ , evidently, with half of Bayville's youth heading there within attendance.

And considering that this meant that the mansion was going to be pretty empty, presumably, at least both Will and Taranee would be able to keep one another company now, seeing as neither girl was able to purchase a ticket on time to attend the concert, themselves.

At least, Taranee had wanted to, anyway, as she'd confessed to enjoying Karmilla's style of music, and had been rather disappointed that she had arrived within Bayville too late to buy a ticket.

As for Will, herself, while she, too, didn't find the band to be too bad, either, she probably would have never attempted to go to the concert even if she had been able, as she naturally wouldn't have wanted to go alone, having no friends, and all.

Or, that's probably how it would have gone down for her had all of this been going on back in Heatherfield, anyway.

Here, she'd like to think that if either one of them had moved to Bayville early enough, Will might have asked Taranee to tag along with her to the concert.

Maybe next time.

For now, at least, Will had her sleepover to look forward to, which would presumably be chock full of junk food eating, movie watching, and Internet surfing, including probably watching a few old Karmilla music videos posted on _YouTV_ , making it their own private concert in the process.

That is, once Taranee arrived.

As though on cue which, considering how punctual Will had already noticed about her newfound companion being, there came the familiar rapping upon her sealed bedroom door, causing Will to promptly rise from her desk chair within initial eagerness, before forcing herself to calm down as she made her way across the spacious bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Will released it roughly at the same time she pulled open the door and smiled at a similarly grinning Taranee, who was already cutely dressed within her pajamas.

". . . . Well, I mean, we do live in the same place, after all, and I usually already get ready for bed around this time, anyway, so I just figured I'd save some time," she readily explained with a shy smile upon having evidently caught sight of Will's amused stare regarding her present attire. "But I see you've decided to go the opposite route, huh?"

Looking down at her own clothes and taking renewed note that she was still dressed within the clothing she'd worn for that school day, Will lightly shrugged as she widened the door to allow the other girl to pass through as she replied, "Uh, yeah, I guess so. But I mean, it _is_ still only seven-fifteen, right? What's the rush?"

"'Rush' being the operative word, indeed," Taranee countered with a light blush of mild embarrassment, before inclining her short, pigtail styled head toward the commotion carrying on outside of the hallway and toward the foyer area, causing both girls to exit Will's dorm room in order to get a better look. "It's like going to _prom_ or something around here all day, today – Or, at least, you know. How I assume it might be like to go to prom in a few years time, possibly, anyway. What I mean to say is, everyone's just been pretty excited about tonight's concert, that's all."

Will couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her new friend's flustered nature, something both girls had been mutually sharing off and on during their ongoing and fast forming friendship, despite how close they'd already seemed to become.

Clearly the concept of possibly having a potential 'best friend' was as invigorating, yet terrifying to Taranee as it was to Will . . . which only made Will like her even more.

"Yeah, I hear you, no worries. Still sucks that you and I can't go, but I'm sure later on someone will undoubtedly record snippets of the concert and post it online for us to check out, anyway," Will responded with a nod of agreement, folding her arms across her chest a moment, before awkwardly unfolding them in order to run a hand through her hair as she then asked, "But, a-anyway. Shall we get this party started, then?"

It was Taranee's turn to giggle as she watched Will's face immediately become flushed, clearly realizing how cheesy her statement had sounded.

She was about to respond in kind, anyhow, and reenter the redhead's bedroom, when something just then caught her eye.

Or _someone_ , rather.

"H-Hey . . . isn't that Cornelia? What's she still doing here, and . . . _tiptoeing_ this way? I'd have thought she'd already be at the amphitheater ages ago with Elyon, at least as I last understood things," Taranee commented with a naturally confused raise of her eyebrow, causing Will to turn back around away from her renewed path back toward the inside of her room, in order to catch the blonde in question heading toward them.

Cornelia really was doing precisely as Taranee had previously described, oddly creeping down the otherwise empty East Wing, apparently unaware that she was not alone as she kept her blue eyes downcast as she walked.

She also appeared to be . . . undressing, for whatever the reason, out of the pretty expensive looking one shoulder top and jeans which looked as though it had taken her a great while to get ready into.

Will watched within mildly growing curiosity as Cornelia then blindly reached up to practically yank out the pair of hoop earrings from out of each ear with one hand, before bending down to pick up the wedge shoes she'd just then kicked carelessly off her feet.

"Uhhh . . . I have no idea, Taranee. But from the looks of her and how dolled up she is, maybe she was going with a _date_ instead of Elyon, but he canceled or something last minute," Will openly surmised on the fly with another shrug as she now looked toward the tall blonde with a far more sympathetic gaze than before, with Taranee following suit. "Still, maybe we'd better head inside and let her emotionally detox in private, before she sees -"

"- O-Oh! _God!_ You _guys!_ I didn't even see you there!" Cornelia cried out within alarm upon finally catching sight of her fellow housemates as she drew closer, and before neither Will nor Taranee could have made a possible retreat, succeeding within dropping both her shoes as well as earrings onto the floor. "That's _twice_ , now, too. I have _really_ got to pay better attention whenever walking these halls, I swear. . . ."

Clearly uncertain of what the taller girl was referring to, Taranee nonetheless gave a quick look toward Will before rushing forward to help Cornelia with her belongings and lightly smiled.

"We're sorry for startling you like that, Cornelia! I was actually on my way to a sleepover in Will's dormroom when we both came back out briefly to check out the frenzy going on downstairs. Guess tonight's going to be even bigger than we already thought, huh?" she explained with another smile as Will awkwardly approached from behind, in spite of her previous want to leave the Geokinetic teenager to her own devices in order to privately lick her wounds.

"H-Hey, Cornelia. Sorry about the scare, like Taranee said. . . . You, uh, you look nice, though! Bet you can't wait to head out, yourself, right?" Will asked as casually as she could as she watched Taranee carefully hand over Cornelia's pair of delicate looking earrings before both girls rose to their feet.

She then flashed the svelte girl another, more genuine smile full of renewed affinity as both Will and Taranee regrettably noticed how curiously bloodshot Cornelia's eyes now appeared, as though she'd been previously crying.

Seeming to sense that both girls might have caught on to this, Cornelia let out a forced scoff and raised a free hand into the air dramatically as she explained, "Tch! Wouldn't you know it that I get everything together _perfectly_ for tonight, and I end up forgetting my eye drops for my _stupid_ contact lenses? That's where I was headed, just now, a-actually, when you two caught me. Well, not ' _caught_ me,' but you know . . . never mind! Don't let me keep you two from your slumber party!"

"O-Oh, hey! _Speaking_ of slumber parties again, though, Elyon told me about how the two of you are no longer roommates. I'm really sorry about that," the usually astute Taranee, for whatever reason, did not appear to take the hint as she nonetheless pressed on with the clearly unwanted conversation, causing both Will _and_ Cornelia to groan inwardly as a result. "But at least you'll still live together, obviously, and get to go to the rock concert tonight, right? Did she maybe go on ahead or something while you came back for your eye drops? I did try to use contact lenses myself a few years ago, but just found glasses to be more . . . _comforting_ , I guess you could say, and – W-What's with that look for, Will?"

Wishing that she possessed the mind reading capabilities Elyon, herself, apparently possessed, Will instead was forced to quickly wipe away the look of embarrassment she clearly hadn't done well to hide away from her friend and instead smiled crookedly at both girls before her as she stated, "H-Huh? Oh, well, nothing, Taranee. I was just . . . well, to be honest, you're kinda . . . _rambling_ a bit at the moment – Which is just _fine_ , trust! But I was just thinking, you know, seeing as Cornelia _is_ sort of time pressed . . . to get back to _Elyon_ , maybe we should just let her go and do that?"

Taranee, gently slapping a hand to her forehead, vigorously nodded within agreement and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, geez, right. I mean, I understand how pretty expensive these concert tickets can be, so I'd hate to miss even one _second_ of it, myself. We'll let you get on with what you were doing, then, Cornelia, sorry! Have fun tonight, and please tell Elyon the same when you see her!" she stated with another smile before already beginning to walk back toward Will's still open doorway to her dorm room, while Will suddenly found her own feet unable to move.

Despite being the only one to have picked up on the possibly personal situation, and wanting nothing more than to give the otherwise unfamiliar girl the privacy she would most probably need in order to handle it, Will suddenly found her normally safeguarded heart taking over for her usually in charge and rational mind as she quietly offered, ". . . . A-And, um . . . you know, if, for whatever reason, you might find Karmilla's show to be . . . I dunno, not everything you'd hoped it'd be . . . then there's always room for one more at our sleepover. . . ."

And before Cornelia could even make a sound, let alone actively reply, Will was already practically flying back into her bedroom and sealed the door behind her, not even daring to look back as her entire body vibrated with unequaled abashment over what she had just done.

She truly _was_ evolving, after all, and not simply from having become a mutant.

Because suddenly, just from simply now living at the institute, Will found herself constantly putting herself out there and actively _wanting_ to help those in need more and more . . . even if her words, or even actions might have been to the contrary just seconds before.

It was almost as though she'd been placed under a spell or some sort which, given where she now resided, she could no longer view it as an utter impossibility.

Still.

If this had been back in Heatherfield, Will would have for sure told Cornelia to drop _dead_ before laughing all the way back home over the fact that she'd apparently been stood up by some random guy.

. . . . Well, maybe not.

In all honesty, she probably would have just kept her head down as she normally used to when going about her day to day while living in Maine, keeping to her own affairs all while continuing to smartly protect her own feelings.

But now, _now_ , even _with_ her brain actively taking over and telling her to just walk away, both literally as well as emotionally, Will evidently could not stop herself from . . . paying it forward, she supposed, all the varying kindness she'd already experienced that past first week from her fellow house and schoolmates.

. . . . It was all she'd ever really wanted back home, after all.

Having . . . friends.

 _True_ friends, and surrounded by people who didn't always have some sort of ulterior motive behind everything they did.

Here, while she was still naturally uncertain if things would continue on as they have been thus far, Will was nonetheless happy knowing that there at least seemed to be a _chance_.

And if, for whatever reason, it didn't, at least she still had Taranee. . . .

* * *

". . . . Look at 'em all, boys. Look at all these _losers_ , all glammed up and ready to have the time of their lives like some mindless sheep," sixteen-year-old Uriah Dunn spat with a deep scowl, arms folded across his chest and green eyes painstakingly trained upon the growing flood of fellow concertgoers steadily filing onto the open field of _Bayville Lakeview Amphitheater_ that early Friday evening. "They all look so ecstatic about being here I could just _spew_. . . ."

"Uh, well, not to split hairs or nothin' here, but _we're_ here to see the concert, too, right? And, y'know, if Becca had said _yes_ to being your date tonight, _you'd_ probably be one of those . . . losers, and . . . _s-shit!_ I'm _sorry_ , Uriah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to sound the way that it did!" Uriah whipped his habitually spiky, and russet colored head in time to see one of his two close friends (one of his two _lackeys_ , really), Kurt van Buren, immediately raise both of his chubby hands into the air and waved them back and forth within furthered apology.

Sometimes Uriah had to truly wonder why he even hung out with such an _idiot_ , really, and _especially_ with their other, mutual companion, Laurent 'Clubber' Hampton, who was somehow an even more imbecilic, as well as far more overweight version of Kurt when you got right down to it.

But Uriah supposed beggars couldn't be choosers, although he was _definitely_ far from destitute, given his family was on the fairly wealthy side, if he were a bragging man . . . and he usually was.

Still, in spite of this, and being a talented and gifted young . . . _slacker_ , he did have to admit, Uriah was what the more 'common folk' would refer to as . . . _unpopular_ , even being labeled as one of the more notable _bullies_ currently gracing the halls of _Bayville High School._

And thus, he'd found himself presently lacking within the friendship department.

But it wasn't honestly like it was _his_ fault, though.

It really _wasn't_ his fault that basically everyone at his school were all so inept and inferior to his honest genius . . . _adjacent_ tendencies, or the fact that his brand of humor and idea of a good time, albeit mean spirited at best, was commonly misunderstood.

 _He_ was misunderstood . . . which was probably why that 'thinks-she's-too-good-for-him' Becca Grayson declined his _very_ generous offer of being his date to Karmilla's rock concert tonight.

She just didn't get him, nor could get past his need to express his overabundance of creativity by getting into all kinds of trouble-making mayhem on a fairly consistent basis.

But then again, how could she, when she was, as far as Uriah could tell, anyway, a mere _human_ , while he was an all powerful _mutant?_

If he wasn't such a downright gentleman, he probably would have fired off a few of his good old bone spikes straight into her _car tires_ as a result of turning him down.

 _That'd_ show that high and mighty bitch.

"Well I guess it'd take one to know one, Kurt, seeing as while Becca told Uriah no because she thinks he has a bad attitude and his acne grosses her out, _you_ got shot down by Stacey Gibson because your B.O.'s always on the rancid side," Laurent remarked with his usually oblivious disposition, brown eyes presently downcast as he casually began picking up a few blades of grass at his side while continually sat upon the ground in between his friends. "Or, at least, you know, those are all the reasons both girls told that _other_ girl, Maya Raye, who's in my English class to pass onto you guys on Wednesday, but I guess I just forgot 'till now. Awful nice of them to be that specific about why they didn't want to come here with you, instead of, like, doing that whole usual, 'It's not you, it's _me_ ' thing chicks like to do, right?"

Both Uriah and Kurt somehow managed to crane their heads in order to properly look at one another from around the obese simpleton, before simultaneously smacking the back of the blond's unsuspecting, and honestly empty head.

"For God's _sake_ , Clubber! I know that it's like, an _epic_ feat for you to do a lot of the time, but do you think you could at least _try_ to think before you speak?" Uriah growled with an unappreciative shake of his head, cheeks unavoidably growing as crimson as the asymmetrical trail of acne his so called friend had been so 'kind' to remind him that he regrettably possessed.

" _Yeah!_ At least we actually had the _balls_ to go and ask someone to come with us, tonight! And besides! You _know_ that I _literally_ cannot help how I smell . . . if you know what I mean," Kurt remarked through gritted teeth, his own embarrassment shining forth as he discreetly bent his purple dyed head toward one of his armpits in order to take a whiff of the unfortunately familiar, and pungent aroma effortlessly wafting from underneath the three tee shirts he'd purposefully dressed himself within prior to heading to that evening's venue.

Uriah thought off and on that _he_ had it bad with his zits, crazy and uncooperative . . . _clown_ hair, really, and twig boy frame, despite all his best efforts to put on some sort of muscle in the past.

 _Kurt_ would honestly like to see him try to go _one_ _day_ walking a mile within his shoes, having to go through high school, constantly reapplying prescription deodorant and taking about a _million_ showers a day in order to barely squeeze by being _moderately_ tolerable to be within close proximity for more than ten minutes at a time.

If he had the actual choice between Uriah's or Laurent's mutant abilities, Kurt would definitely take on _both_ at the same time, in all honesty.

Being able to shoot out bony projectiles, big _or_ small, from out of your fingertips whenever you wanted was hardly anything to sneeze about, especially when the only _real_ downside was needing to drink a lot of _milk_ afterwards in order to replenish your calcium levels.

And seeing as he was _already_ on the overweight side, anyway, it wouldn't really be that big a deal if Kurt was suddenly able to resist more or less any sort of injury like _Laurent_ , thanks to his own fatty tissues somehow making him immune to that sort of stuff . . . or, at least, how it was all sort of explained to both Uriah and Kurt when the trio first met back in middle school and eventually realized they were each mutants, anyway.

All Kurt knew to be for _sure_ was that Laurent was _super_ dumb, and also super _fat_ , but at least that was only because his mutant factor made him that way, no matter how much or little he ate.

His lack of _intelligence_ just seemed to be something of his _own_ devices, or lack thereof, really.

Still, on the surface, to everyone else who wasn't a fellow mutant, Laurent was just the loser, obese kid who was also on the pretty stupid side, but it was 'okay,' because he at least had his fellow, loser friends who _also_ possessed a lack of physical attractiveness.

As much as Kurt enjoyed being a mutant alongside his companions, being able to form literally acidic sweat which he could in turn use to possibly melt away the combination lock to his locker if he ever happened to forget the number code one day, he definitely could have done without malodorous side effect . . . or, at the _very_ least, his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, hands down.

He wasn't entirely sure if it was another so called 'side effect' of his particular mutant abilities, or something he might have developed had he not been born a mutant to begin with.

However, all Kurt understood for certain was that his literal need to take frequent showers in order to somewhat downplay his generally unpleasant aroma had become a downright _compulsion_ over the years, something both his parents, as well as therapist all believed to be a result of ongoing anxiety from his off putting scent.

And, if Kurt actually stopped to think about it, it probably was.

Still, neither of his parents nor his therapist were mutants, themselves, so could hardly understand what it felt like to be the 'chubby teenager with severely bad body odor.'

But at least, at the end of the day, Kurt had Laurent and Uriah to hang out with . . . even if half the time Uriah tended to act like he was better than them both in spite of his _own_ shortcomings, and Laurent's brain seemed to be forever stuck within 'Airplane Mode,' like right now. . . .

"H-Hey! Just because that didn't – And _couldn't_ hurt me doesn't mean you gotta do it, _anyway!_ Besides, I was only sayin' what _they_ said! I'm not the one who turned you down, so don't take it out on me!" Laurent glared at his companions on either side of his rather large frame as he rubbed the back of his blonde colored head mostly for show as well as habit, as it was true that the physical attack literally hadn't any effect on him whatsoever.

At this, Uriah abruptly stood from his place on the ground and threw his hands into the air dramatically.

"Ugh! _Whatever!_ So _what_ if those bitches apparently think they're better than us? We can do things they could only _dream_ about, remember? And it's high time we get the damned respect we freaking _deserve_ as a result!" he exclaimed angrily, running a hand through his greasy, and spiky hair.

Standing up as well, Kurt carefully maneuvered around a still seated Laurent as he asked, with an admittedly mischievous smile forming upon his face, "Yeah? My trouble-making senses are tingling right now, so I'm guessing you have another prank or something in mind?"

As the lights surrounding the stage of the large, lakeside amphitheater began to change within multicolored sequences, apparently signifying the beginning of the concert, Uriah slowly began to grin devilishly as an idea clearly did spring to mind.

"Who, me? _Never_ , Kurt, my man! I was just thinking that if Becca, and Stacey and all these other wonderful concertgoers on dates or whatever came to have a good time, then maybe we should do something to ensure that they have a _great_ one. . . ."

* * *

Cornelia didn't know how she ended up here.

One minute, she was planning on spending her ruined evening sequestered to her dorm room and privately drown her sorrows over being rejected by Elyon, however unknowingly, before immediately pushing it back down inside herself and trying to keep moving forward.

And yet somehow, she now found herself sat within one of her silk nightgowns on the floor of Will's dorm room, surrounded by a sea of snacks, board and video games and . . . admittedly pleasant company.

When Will had invited her to her slumber party about half an hour ago, Cornelia and, she was pretty sure, Will, as well, _never_ expected to actually show up.

Frankly, Cornelia was rather surprised over how observant Will had been, especially more so than _Taranee_ , as the redhead had regrettably been able to read between the lines and see through her 'red eyes because of dry contacts' ruse she had originally given.

Elyon's guidance as a Junior Professor truly _was_ having lasting effects upon Will, as each time Cornelia had bumped into her that week, the more . . . _open_ , she supposed, she'd really become.

She obviously still didn't really know much about the other girl, certainly not really how she had been prior to arriving to _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , but from what Elyon had been willing to briefly divulge, Will was now behaving the polar opposite of her previously aloof nature.

So maybe that was why Cornelia had returned to Will's dorm room in the first place, so that she wouldn't be rude declining her invitation . . . but she knew better.

She just couldn't _bear_ to be alone with her thoughts for the rest of that evening, for once missing having _Irma_ talk her ear off as she now normally would during their bedtime routine each night during that first week of becoming roommates.

As soon as she'd been able, Irma was one of the first students out of the door, nearly _two hours ago_ , decked to the nines and ready to go to her precious Karmilla concert.

As she unavoidably got to know the brunette a bit more intimately lately, Cornelia was actually able to admit to herself that, had she not always intended to go with Elyon all along, she imagined that hanging out with Irma instead wouldn't have been so bad.

She was certainly sure that _Hay Lin_ was currently having the time of her life, anyway, as Cornelia knew that both girls would be sticking together that night.

 _Meanwhile_ , somewhere within the undoubtedly large crowd of people right about now would be _Caleb_ , probably trying to tell lame, stale jokes to lighten the mood between himself and Elyon, while complimenting her appearance and having the great time which should have been _hers_.. . . .

Thank _goodness_ Elyon was so trusting, or else Cornelia wasn't sure she would have bought into her desire to arrive to the concert a little later, and insisted that Elyon not keep her date waiting.

Plus, given, again, how congested and appropriately dim the amphitheater's area most probably was at that time, there wasn't honestly any way that her best friend would ever realize that she wasn't even there within attendance.

It was everything Cornelia could have hoped for on such a special, Friday night. . . .

". . . . Cornelia? _Cornelia?_ I asked if you wanted a S'more?" Cornelia suddenly heard Will's voice piercing through her faraway thoughts, causing her to blink within surprise before forcing a polite smile onto her face within initial response.

"U-Uh, yeah. _Yes_ , sure, Will, thanks for that," she stated with a firm nod in spite of her previously flustered disposition, drawing her bear knees up to her chest as she readjusted her position upon the wooden floor in front of Will's bed. "And hey, I just want to say thanks, again, for inviting me to your sleepover. You . . . didn't have to, but you did, and . . . well, like I already told you both when I came back, considering the fact that I ended up getting stood up tonight, this serves as a well timed distraction. . . ."

Cornelia watched with a partially raised eyebrow as Will, now dressed within her pajama shorts and shirt, smiled back at her within an almost knowing sort of way, before reaching into the giant snack pile laid out in front of the trio in order to carefully retrieve a sliver of chocolate from out of its wrapping.

". . . . It's no problem, don't worry about it. And besides, for what it's worth – I mean, seeing as you and I obviously don't really know one another inside and out yet – it's that dude's loss, anyway," Will complimented with a crooked smile, causing not only hers, but Cornelia's own cheeks to grow pink within obvious embarrassment.

Taranee couldn't help but surprisingly take pleasure within the display as she leaned across the junk food treasure trove in order to gently squeeze Cornelia's arm with one hand, while playfully nudging Will's side with the elbow of her other.

"Awww, _look_ at us! Turning lemons into lemonade like this, right? None of us ended up going to Karmilla's concert, after all, but we're still having our own private venue all the same, courtesy of Will's laptop, and _my_ perfectly created playlist of some of their best songs on 'YouTV!'" she remarked with a soft chuckle of blatant approval, causing Will to feel secretly relieved more and more that her very first slumber party was apparently going off without a hitch. "O-Oh! But . . . would you mind if I made a quick suggestion, Will? . . . . May I?"

Both Will, as well as Cornelia's eyes widened within surprise at their mutual friend's request, before Will slowly handed off all of the S'more ingredients she'd already gathered onto Cornelia's plate in order to make one for the blonde, herself.

". . . . A-Are you sure, Taranee? I was honestly just going to head down to one of the kitchens and use the microwave real quick, since I obviously remembered how . . . uncomfortable you are around fire," she responded within explanation, as Taranee nodded simultaneously with a shy smile.

". . . . Yes, Will, I am. I'm also touched that even though you added S'mores to the menu of our snacking smorgasbord this evening, you were still willing to make the trek all the way downstairs just to get them all gooey for my sake. You truly _are_ a gracious hostess for your first slumber party," she teased with another nod before continuing. "But . . . a-as I've said, to both of you, actually, managing my phobia has been _a lot_ of trial and error . . . although mostly _error_ , I will admit. Still, I _am_ going to have to minimize it somehow if not get rid of it, altogether as I'd obviously prefer, so . . . what better way to continue trying to do that than by helping to make the very treat which ended up manifesting my gifts in the first place?"

Cornelia couldn't help but smile proudly at the Thermokinetic girl at this, nodding within approval alongside a now grinning Will, before a small frown quickly began to cloud the blonde's face.

" _Good_ for you, Taranee . . . although, to be honest, I really should be _apologizing_ to you, instead," Cornelia began as she blindly reached up to rub at the back of her neck. "That is . . . this past week _really_ has been one gigantic roller coaster for me: Becoming a Junior Professor alongside Elyon; _screwing_ up and causing that earthquake over at Bayville; becoming Irma's new _roommate_ as part of my punishment and, most recently, getting _rejected_ by my . . . date. It's just really been . . . I guess as Irma would probably call it, a 'real _shit_ storm,' I guess, sorry. B-But, _anyway_ , I ended up losing sight of what had initially been truly important to me in the first place, finally been given the chance to prove my mettle by helping out our fellow schoolmates with their gifts, the way the professors have all done so for me, and still do. . . . I haven't really been doing that or, at _all_ , honestly, and I've just . . . let you down, Taranee, so . . . I just wanted to say that I'm really, _really_ sorry, again. . . ."

Taranee, having previously been within the middle of gingerly assembling Cornelia's preheated S'more, looked up from it within surprise as she settled it back down onto the plate.

"W-What? Sorry, I mean, excuse me? There isn't anything to apologize for, not to _me_ , at least, anyway. I mean, like you just listed, _and_ within great detail, it really _was_ a pretty chaotic week for you, Cornelia. And even though yes, technically, you were meant to be giving me a more . . . intimate and relatable look into my abilities, obviously I've still been receiving that – My lessons, from the other professors, all the same in the meanwhile," she stated with a quick shake of her head and light smile, before retrieving Cornelia's sugary treat. "Besides, you could consider _this_ , right here, your first, personal tutorial session, since this S'more _is_ technically yours, and I _am_ the one who's about to _willingly_ heat it up with my powers, so. . . ."

Both Will and Cornelia couldn't help but softly giggle at the same time at this, before Will gazed toward the lengthy blonde and found herself complimenting, "And while I'm _still_ not fully clear on the whole . . . 'Junior Professor' thing both you and Elyon apparently have going, I _will_ say that the two of you are honestly already doing a job well done. I mean, hey! Look at _me_ , throwing my premiere sleepover as Taranee earlier pointed out – _And_ during my first week here, no less. _Meanwhile_ , Taranee's getting ready to serve you the best, damned S'more _ever_ to momentarily grace this planet before promptly being gobbled up!"

After that particular moment, the remainder of Will's formerly duad slumber party, now a trinity continued to move forward at a rather relaxed, and welcomed pace.

There didn't appear to be any lingering hangups of what to say, or do next, especially for Will, as the technical host, and naturally hadn't a clue how sleepovers generally carried on, overall.

Instead, they were simply three teenage girls winding down from yet another school week, getting to know one another far greater than any one of them quite possibly didn't before think they might have, and, at least for now, forgetting about any personal stresses and anxieties and simply staying within the moment.

. . . . It was simply a shame that fate tended to possess other plans, that's all.

* * *

"Are you sure this is even gonna work?"

"Well, I mean, you _keep_ asking me and wasting our time like this, it won't even _matter_ if it does because the concert will be finished! Now will you just shut up and _do_ it, already?"

"Right, _okay_ , but it's like, why do _I_ gotta do all the work, and _you_ just get to stand there, taking credit for this prank?"

"Because it was _my_ idea in the first place! And besides, we _both_ know you wanna get back at Stacey for rejecting you and ruining your would-be date as much as I do against _Becca_ . . . _wherever_ the hell they both are right now within this gigantic crowd. Anyway! Let's get to it!"

It was about only forty-five minutes or so into Karmilla's concert when Uriah and his gang, well, mostly _Uriah_ , had come up with the _brilliant_ idea for Kurt to create a _massive_ stink bomb, courtesy of his trademark, pungent aroma, which would then undoubtedly cancel the rest of the event and thus, everyone's good time.

Or, at least, that's how Uriah figured it within his head, anyway.

Granted, there were still a few logistics to work out, such as how to ensure that the natural ventilation provided by the open atmosphere of the amphitheater wouldn't inevitably overpower even Kurt's usually quite overbearing stench, and then also knowing whether or not concerts were even postponed on account of . . . a bad smell.

He imagined probably not, but seeing as the 'bad smell' was about to be manufactured en masse by a _mutant_ , versus someone or something regularly found within nature, it was worth a try.

Of course, Uriah still had to do quite a bit of coaxing on his part to even get Kurt to agree to it in the _first_ place, since all three boys were _well_ aware of how self conscious Kurt's abilities would generally make him.

Still, all was fair in love and war.

And besides, as Uriah had made sure to paint it, those two chicks started it to begin with; they were simply _finishing_ it.

And so, there they now were, crowded together as inconspicuously as possible and off to the far side of the concert stage, sticking to the shadows in order to not be seen by any passersby, while finalizing the last of their 'ingenious' plan.

The way Uriah had figured it, if they couldn't get absolutely _everyone_ to leave, at the very least those closer to the stage, as they now were, would _surely_ suffer, as that particular lot were presently assembled beneath the partial roofing constructed directly above them, and thus, would possibly give Kurt's stink bomb a bit more hang time versus the rest of the more open area behind the remaining concertgoers. . . .

"Hurry _up_ with that last can of soda, will ya? You should be _plenty_ hydrated in order to have enough juice for this by now. _Geez_ ," Uriah snapped impatiently as he watched his childhood companion nervously down the remaining drops of his fourth container of the carbonated drink, naturally understanding by now that Kurt's mutant abilities required him to be every bit as replenished as his own did, or else both boys were otherwise _useless_.

Wiping away random droplets of the syrupy beverage from his round face with the back of his shaky, and already _quite_ sweaty hand, Kurt glared daggers at his friend before purposefully leaning toward him in order to let out a well timed, as well as truly _rancid_ belch right into his acne riddled face.

". . . . _T-There!_ That sound – And _smell_ ready enough for ya? Now, stand back, already! I-I've . . . never tried making so much sweat in one go like this, so I don't even know if I'll be able to do it," he responded with another deep glower, at the same time that Laurent, who was just as eager to get the show on the road as Uriah, clutched at his sides as he began chortling greatly at the redhead's now suffocating expense.

With several deep breaths of his own, Kurt vigorously rubbed his hands together, causing them to glow a greenish yellow shade, at the same time both generated the fetor of sweat even _more_ as a result.

He then hesitated a moment, his previous apprehension etched upon his face once more before promptly placing both drenched, and aura emitting hands underneath his already stained armpits, and waited.

It hadn't honestly taken long, despite his prior confession to the contrary, as a pea soup colored mist suddenly manifested from Kurt's partially hunched over form, wafting away from his soiled armpits and already rapidly beginning to spread out and up into the surrounding atmosphere.

"Y-Yeah, all _right!_ U-Ugh, sweet _Jesus_ , that's God a-awful, but you did it, pal!" Uriah exclaimed with esteemed jubilation, although he promptly covered up his nose and mouth with the back of his arm, causing Kurt to feel all the more inhibited about his 'handy work.' " _N-Now_ let's see these s-suckers try to enjoy the rest of the c-concert!"

"Yeah, man! T-That was so a-awesome!" Laurent laughed in between coughs as he gave both his friends a rather _hearty_ slap on the back . . . catching them both off guard, and resulting within the accidental use of their respective mutant abilities, simultaneously.

Before either boy could stop himself, thanks to the sheer force of Laurent's brute super strength, Uriah let out a sharp, _girlish_ squeal as several, beige colored spikes suddenly ejected themselves from out of the forearm which had previously been covering his mouth, at the same time that a bluish green tinted blast abruptly left Kurt's still glowing hands.

The next few seconds were like a lifetime to all three of them from that point forward, as they could only helplessly watch as Uriah's incredibly sharp and lethal projectiles effortlessly made its unintended mark straight through three of the six, large pillars which had been erected in order to help keep the stage's partial roofing up.

He would have honestly felt immense pride, in addition to rather impressed to just now learn that his spikes were somehow powerful enough to pierce through steel beams within such a way, if he hadn't been too preoccupied with the sheer _terror_ he was instead experiencing . . . _especially_ upon witnessing Kurt's literally sweaty powers (which evidently could now suddenly manifest into full on, corrosive _blasts)_ hit its own target, straight into the stage's overhead lighting and caused several to not only explode, but _ignite_ within the process.

"H-Holy shit! L-Let's get out of here, you guys!" Uriah screamed, panic seeping into the very bones which were now partially responsible for the rapidly unfolding chaos, already taking off into a fevered sprint toward the exits as he cowardly left his now, fellow fleeing companions behind.

As much as they'd each enjoyed a good prank every now and again, there was absolutely _nothing_ practical about _this_ joke, and Uriah wasn't about to get caught with his hand deep within the cookie jar for it.

Someone _else_ would simply have to clean up their mess . . . they _hoped_.

* * *

They were in the middle of watching a random movie airing on television when they suddenly heard the commotion going on outside of Will's dorm room door.

"Theresa doesn't _know_ how it happened! Before hanging up, she only quickly explained how everything's going to _hell_ down there, and the band – _Everyone_ could be in serious danger!"

" _Christ!_ And _we_ were thinking of going to that concert, ourselves! I-I hope she was able to call Nine-One-One by now after getting out of there! I'd better do it, too, j-just in case, before letting the professors know!"

All three girls slowly looked at one another from their continued, shared spots on the floor with widened eyes, before then immediately scrambling to their feet and toward the sealed bedroom door upon hearing this.

Cornelia was the first one to pass through the doorway like an honest blur, already racing down the hallway and past the two random students who had unknowingly alerted the girls to the apparent danger now going on at the amphitheater.

"C-Cornelia! Wait up! Wait for _us!_ " Taranee called out in between shaky breaths, her own trepidation understandably mounting as both she and Will began to follow after the quickly retreating blonde, who was now somehow bounding down the habitually elegant, main stairwell two at a time.

As they, too, began to descend the staircase, both girls had honestly expected Cornelia to make an abrupt turn toward Professor Kandrakar's study in order to alert him of the impending peril for the multitude of his concert attending students.

Instead, however, Cornelia continued straight on, sloppily tying her blue night robe closed to fend against the evening chill, before then throwing the main doors of the mansion open and headed out into the pitch dark, alone.

"W-Whoa! _N-No_ , way! You _can't_ be thinking of going down there, are you? A-And to do _what_ , exactly?" Will was the first to vocalize the mutual concern which was now etched effortlessly upon hers, as well as Taranee's face upon somehow managing to catch up to the continually distressed Cornelia.

"Y-Yes, I _am_ , Will! _You_ heard those girls back inside! I can't just _stay_ here, not while so many people could be injured! A-And _Elyon!_ O-Oh, _God!_ " she cried out heatedly as she now found herself struggling against Will's unexpected grasp around her waist from behind, as the redhead did her best to keep her from leaving the premises.

Taranee, too, now joined the fray as she quickly maneuvered around her blonde friend and abruptly threw her hands into the air in order to signal for her to stop trying to get away.

" _P-Please!_ I'm just as scared for everyone down there, b-but Will's right, Cornelia! Anything you _think_ you could do to help, I'm sure that the police o-or maybe even the fire department is already down there, taking care of! You'd only be in their way!"

Despite the strong rationality within her words, Cornelia wasn't hearing _any_ of it, as she vigorously shook her head before yanking herself completely free of Will's temporary hold.

"N-No! You don't _understand_ , you guys! I-I can just . . . _feel_ like something's _really_ wrong down there! That Elyon – Everyone – needs me! I _have_ to go! I can _do_ this – I've been _trained_ for this!"

And before either girl could even attempt to derail her plans once more, Cornelia was gone, sprinting down the remaining pathway and through the slowly opening main gate with a velocity which could have possibly rivaled any other students with _actual_ super speed capabilities.

"' _T-Trained_ for –!' What the hell is she _talking_ about? What's even going _on,_ now?" Will cried out with rising anxiety, running a flustered hand through her red hair, at the same time that her entire body regrettably began to spark with the now familiar sensations of her Electrokinesis. "A-Are we _really_ just going to let Cornelia go off on her own like this?"

Taranee felt her own body automatically jump back within alarm at the sight of her new friend's gifts uncontrollably triggering themselves, however immediately did her best to maintain the apologetic smile which was struggling to coexist alongside her conflicting dread toward the overall situation.

She did briefly wonder if _now_ should be the time to properly fill the redhead in upon the 'extra' training her mutual housemates got up to, courtesy of the Danger Room, as Taranee was at least aware that the newer students were not yet introduced to it, let alone required to participate.

Her _personal_ insight was rather lacking, anyhow, as Taranee's own experience inside of the Danger Room had yet to truly earn its admittedly menacing moniker, what with the few sessions she'd trained within had thus far been limited to target practice for those with projectile based abilities, or obstacle courses.

If anything, it was almost like having more than one _gym class_ each day to Taranee, although she was certainly not complaining about the mostly lax sort of atmosphere, as she'd already been informed by other students that the more practiced she'd become with her gifts, the more difficult, and possibly even more _frightful_ the Danger Room truly would become. . . .

It was for that very reason, especially, that Taranee had decided to tactfully ignore her already terrified friend's query, before proceeding to surprise the _both_ of them by her next chosen set of words.

"S-Sorry about that, Will! And, _n-no_ . . . we _can't_ let her do this on her own, whatever she has planned! T-That's why . . . I say we go _after_ her, and help, as well!"

" _W-What_ , was there something in the _popcorn_ I'd popped earlier which has clearly _only_ effected you and Cornelia?" Will stammered her newest inquiry within understandable upset, although she did appear to be actively trying to calm herself, or at least her electrified powers down as she began to take deep, cleansing breaths before continuing. "We have _no_ idea what's going on down at that amphitheater, _or_ how to get there – At least, _I_ don't, anyway. And even if we _did_ know what's happening, what could _two_ teenagers – O-Or _three_ , counting Cornelia, evidently – possibly do to help fix things, like you'd _just_ said before?"

Taranee nodded her head momentarily within understanding at this before giving Will a light, although far more stable and sincere smile than the one before.

". . . . You're right, Will. We probably _won't_ really be able to do much to help anything, but . . . just _knowing_ that so many of our housemates are down there, possibly _trapped_ , o-or injured and obviously scared, I j-just – !"

"- _Oooh_ , all right! _Fine_ , you win, Taranee! I-I'll . . . I'll come with you, but _only_ because I don't honestly want to see _you_ go rushing off into danger all by yourself, the same way Cornelia just did," Will interrupted with a defeated, albeit still quite fearful moan, exhaling several times in order to firmly regain control of her Electrokinetic abilities, before then carefully reaching out to briefly seize the now taken aback Taranee's arm.

"R-Really? I was honestly about to suggest that you stay and let Professor Kandrakar and the others know if you really couldn't come with me, but -"

"- Y-Yeah, well . . . I guess now ' _we'_ can let them know once we've made it _down_ there, instead . . . _somehow!_ "

* * *

It was like something out of a dream, almost, the way Elyon suddenly found herself on a real life date, _and_ with someone who actually appeared to be rather fond of her, at that.

She still couldn't believe it, really, which would normally amuse her to think, considering her daily life revolved around being surrounded by individuals who could do things which were so called 'out of this world.'

Yet, there she was, constantly having to remind herself that it _wasn't_ a dream, or trick, or perhaps something she'd watched and read hundreds of times via the various romance novels, television shows and movies presently circulating around out there within the media.

Elyon really _was_ out on a date, and finally felt just like everyone else for a change.

It was a miracle she'd even managed to finish getting dressed and out the door on time, to be honest, the way Elyon had had quite the difficult time settling on an outfit which wouldn't be too over the top for a rock concert, but was also still 'dressy' enough to let Caleb know that she was taking their outing together seriously . . . or _however_ dating protocol usually went, at least.

Thank goodness for her beloved Cornelia, and the most recent birthday gift she'd given her last year, or else Elyon was afraid she'd have to end up _canceling_ on Caleb altogether, as she'd regrettably realized that absolutely _nothing_ within her entire wardrobe actually worked.

The theme of Elyon's personal style generally consisted of 'clean cut and simple,' as drawing attention _to_ herself wasn't usually her thing, versus _Irma_ , or even _Hay Lin's_ own wardrobe (now that she was actively living with her to personally see), which was certainly _much_ more bold and creative by comparison.

So it was a good thing, then, that Cornelia had apparently paid attention to the conversation they'd had in passing a year ago, when Elyon was randomly bemoaning over how she never really took any chances, or shook things up within her life, despite still feeling that overall it was probably for the best.

She'd never dreamed that it'd result within her best friend surprising her with the _beautiful_ , light blue and off the shoulder button dress, nor the new pair of silver, lace up ballet flats to go right along with it.

" _It isn't dyeing your hair green, or getting pierced within any unmentionable places, but . . . it's a start,"_ Elyon could recall Cornelia stating after watching Elyon carefully open up her birthday presents, even having taken care to remember her keen preference for wearing flats as her go to 'formal wear.'

Elyon remembered feeling completely overwhelmed with joy and appreciation, as well as immense _embarrassment_ , as while she had imagined that she'd probably wear the shoes just fine from that point on, she didn't think that she'd ever be able to don the _dress_ , what with it uncharacteristically exposing her shoulders and general neckline area like that.

She just wasn't ready for _that_ sort of attention, even if, thinking on it now, it really _did_ make her sound as though she were stuck back in _time_ somewhere, or about to go out completely _naked_ , instead. . . .

And so the outfit regrettably sat, folded neatly within the gift box it was originally packaged in . . . until now.

Elyon had wanted to get dressed together with Cornelia, as they normally would for big events such as this one, but also to surprise her friend by showing her that she was finally going to put her birthday present to good use; however, when she'd knocked on her dorm room door to do so, Cornelia had merely called out to her from the bathroom area, telling her that she was running uncharacteristically behind and to get started without her.

Although she did find that to be rather odd, as Elyon had never before really known Cornelia to run behind schedule for much of anything, even pertaining to matters she might not have been too keen on (such as tonight's rock concert), Elyon was simultaneously too beside herself to put everything on hold in order to find out if her dearest friend was all right, as she normally would.

After all, the last thing she wanted to be was late for her first date, thus possibly making it her _last_.

It didn't really matter, anyway, as by the time Elyon had managed to put the finishing touches on the admittedly sloppy looking, pulled back bun she'd somehow pulled off all on her own (as Cornelia was usually the one to create the more fanciful hairstyles for her), Cornelia was standing in her doorway, completely dressed and looking her habitually stylish and beautiful self.

Elyon wasn't sure, further rewinding it all within her mind, but it honestly did appear as though Cornelia had been about to cry the moment both girls had laid eyes upon one another, although Elyon had probably imagined it . . . she supposed?

It was probably just Cornelia feeling proud of her for feeling brave enough to at last wear the outfit she'd bought for her, and was touched that she'd chosen to do so for her premiere outing with a boy, that's all.

Elyon should have taken a moment to investigate more properly, however the time had then shown that _both_ girls were now running late and needed to leave the mansion right that second, or else they might have run the risk of possibly missing Karmilla's first number by the time they'd reached the amphitheater . . . and _Elyon_ , at least, would have also possibly run the risk of having Caleb believe she had stood him up.

And so there she now was, standing side by side with the boy in question and thoroughly enjoying herself, both due to his company, but also due to how much fun she was generally having.

In hindsight, a rock concert probably wasn't one of the most ideal venues for a first, official date, considering the naturally blaring music and singing, alongside the sea of fellow concertgoers who were _also_ singing along (or _screaming_ , as was unfortunately the case for the few people nearest them).

Still, Elyon found that she was somehow able to understand everything Caleb had been saying to her that entire time, and vice versa, it seemed . . . something which Elyon tried not to focus too much upon, as the _reason_ both could hear what the other was saying was due to the fact that Caleb kept leaning down and tilted his head toward her whenever she spoke, at the same time that he'd carefully draw his lips close to nearly brush against her ears whenever he'd reply. . . .

That alone was enough to make Elyon wish that the ground would somehow swallow her up, or that at least a power outage would occur so that she could better hide her ongoing mortification every time Caleb would do this, and then lean away momentarily in order to flash her an admittedly charming sort of smile.

She didn't even _remember_ saying anything funny . . . did she?

And he was being sooo _attentive!_

Weren't guys supposed to be more on the _absentminded_ side?

At least, that was usually one of the more common complaints Elyon would hear some of her housemates air out in passing throughout the years, anyway.

Still, if that really _was_ the case, then _Caleb_ was clearly an exception, as he appeared sincerely interested within everything she had to say, from starting off small and simply relaying the 'boring and typical' school week she'd just had (well, minus that 'mysterious' earthquake they'd all experienced earlier on), to her general hobbies, such as her drawing.

It didn't take another Telepath to see that their date was really going well, and that Caleb genuinely enjoyed being with her. . . .

Elyon couldn't _wait_ to get back home and fill Cornelia in about every last detail, seeing as it was nearly impossible for her to locate her anywhere within the expansive crowd.

She knew that her fellow blonde was naturally going to give her best friend some space during tonight's festivities, but Elyon still thought that she'd at least be able to spot her off and on, as Cornelia herself had originally told her she would.

Elyon then wondered if Cornelia had ended up getting held up at the bus stop, where majority of their fellow housemates had originally gathered in order to head down to the amphitheater earlier on that evening.

That was all about an hour ago, now, and while Elyon really _did_ want to use her Telepathy in order to perhaps send a quick message asking if her best friend was all right, she also still tried her absolute best to limit her otherwise invasive ability, after all . . . _especially_ if Cornelia could have been within the middle of flirting with some random guy who'd summoned up enough courage to ask her to dance.

She was sure they'd find one another eventually, and then Elyon would be free to spill her _guts_ out over how much fun she was having.

Until then, Elyon was just going to continue focusing on the moment . . . the moment, _and_ her never-ending embarrassment at having Caleb repeatedly bringing himself within _kissing_ range. . . .

 _God_ , help her.

"You know, I'm . . . I'm really glad that we're doing this, Elyon! I mean, that I'd taken the chance on settling on Karmilla's concert as the setting for our first time out together!" Elyon resisted the urge to openly shiver upon listening to Caleb's increasingly familiar, minty smelling voice shouting above the music and near her ear once more, a soft chuckle escaping past his lips as he continued. "I mean, nothing against their tunes or anything, but I just never really saw the appeal! B-But they're honestly not _too_ bad, tonight, and I'm still having a great time in general! Plus, I did know that you _do_ like them and were coming, tonight, so thought that it made sense . . . not that I was stalking you or anything! It's just that I'd hear you talking about it in passing with your other friends, like that Cornelia girl! . . . . I, um . . . I was admittedly waiting for the right time to finally ask you out!"

Elyon felt her body tense up immediately at this, the hairs on the back of her 'abnormally' exposed neck standing on end.

It was bad enough when Caleb had complimented her overall appearance five times (Yes, she'd counted) since they'd first met up with each other at their agreed spot earlier on that evening.

It had taken most of Elyon's willpower to prevent her legs from turning into absolute _jelly_ when he'd politely offered his hand to lead her further down the hill and into the amphitheater's surrounding area, as he went on about how pretty her dress and hair looked, and how well both suited her.

How was he honestly _single?_

Still, there he now was, basically confessing his attraction to her freely, instead of having her second guess everything within her mind as she'd admittedly been doing up until that point, despite all signs _having_ pointed to this pretty much from the very start of their date.

She could have _really_ used Cornelia's input on what to do or say right about then, however, as all of Elyon's instincts were telling her to _run away_ like crazy, but not before most probably saying something utterly _stupid_ to further ruin her chances of possibly having a _second_ date with Caleb in the future.

Elyon _was_ about to respond, somehow ignoring her great urge to hide away and summoning up enough courage in order to confess her _own_ growing feelings toward the tall brunet, when suddenly, all _Hell_ began to break loose. . . .

The namesake of the rock band, Karmilla, could be seen center stage from where Elyon and Caleb were both positioned within the crowd, having previously finished up one of the group's more fast tempoed numbers, before transitioning into a well timed rock ballad.

Elyon was pretty certain that Caleb most likely would have asked her to dance (well, to _slow_ dance, anyway, as the two had been dancing here and there prior to that particular moment, to be fair) . . . if half of the stage hadn't suddenly begun to _implode!_

She'd only been able to catch a glimpse before understandably ducking for cover, but Elyon did manage to briefly noticed what had appeared to be . . . an _orb_ of some sort, and bluish emerald within hue, abruptly making direct connection with the stage lights hanging straight above Karmilla, and the rest of her band. . . .

" _A-Ahh!_ " Elyon, as well as several other concertgoers surrounding her all naturally cried out within sheer alarm, before she then let out a loud grunt upon being thrown to the ground, presumably by Caleb.

But then, the more she listened to the rising panic unfolding all around her, coupled with cracking her blue eyes open to witness the honest _stampede_ which was now occurring as people began to vacate the premises, Elyon quickly realized that she'd instead been toppled over by one of the aforementioned escapees.

She _also_ realized, quite sickeningly, that Caleb was nowhere to be found. . . .

" _C-Caleb!_ Caleb, where are you?" Elyon called out frantically within elevating concern as she struggled to sit up from her place on the ground, knowing that, through all of the ongoing pandemonium he most likely wouldn't hear her, especially with her so low and in between people's legs.

She also knew that if she didn't get back up, and _now_ , she not only might sustain severe injuries, but far _worse_. . . .

 _E-Elyon? Elyon, are you still here! Something's happening to Karmilla's stage, and I don't mean the normal stage effects they'd been using up to now! H-Hay Lin and I are absolutely freaking out right now, in case you can't already tell!_ Elyon suddenly heard Irma's frenzied voice blaring into her mind just then . . . at the same time that Elyon activated her Telekinetic abilities as discreetly as she could, 'guiding' as many fleeing patrons away from her petite frame while she quickly rose to her feet before they could have otherwise done her harm.

Briefly dusting herself off, Elyon nodded her head to no one in particular, knowing that wherever Irma presently was within the dispersing crowd she understandably wouldn't have seen that, especially not with the ongoing destruction which continued to unfold all around her.

When she'd originally gone down, it was only the overhead stage lights which had begun to dangerously plummet.

 _Now_ , however, not only had Elyon risen back onto her feet in time to catch the grand series of loudspeakers which had been towered on either side of the stage and were _also_ now swiftly beginning to come crashing down, but several of the metal beams which had been holding up the partial roofing branching out away from the stage area had inexplicably been _sliced_ clean through, frighteningly toppling over onto the ground like dominoes within a tremendous crescendo. . . .

 _I-I'm here, and I see it! I see it all! O-Oh, God!_ Elyon shakily responded mentally, immediately dashing _toward_ the now collapsing stage rather than away, as she, without thinking, managed to 'catch' the falling loudspeakers via her Telekinesis, before any one of them came down onto any retreating innocents.

She let out a soft groan before applying a bit more force with her gift by redirecting the trajectory of all six loudspeakers combined and sent them _flying_ toward an empty clearing to one side of the stage and out of harm's way.

Taking sharp, quivering breaths, Elyon continued attempting to keep her wits about her as she then managed to telepathically ask her friends, _What's going on? Was it an aftershock, or something?_

 _We don't think so! Irma said that she saw some weird light heading toward the stage before all this started, a-and I also saw a set of . . . o-of spikes flying overhead on my way out of the bathroom before! I-It was also around the same time as the . . . incredibly terrible s-smell that's still pretty strong where we both are!_ Hay Lin's terrified voice suddenly echoed within Elyon's mind as she resumed running closer toward to the stage area, doing her best to maneuver around all those who were doing the exact opposite. _Where are you? Are you okay? Is Cornelia?_

 _Y-Yes, I'm fine, and Cornelia – ! Oh, God! Cornelia! I have no idea where she is! I haven't seen her all night, actually, and everything's happening so fast now that I haven't had time to look!_ she psychically replied, momentarily stopping within her tracks as her blood immediately ran cold at the realization that not only was _Caleb_ possibly still lost amongst the ensuing chaos, but so too was her greatest friend in the world . . . and she didn't even have time to stop and properly search for either one of them.

There were too many lives at risk on the whole, and like it or not, she _had_ to put them first and help.

After all, this was what Oracle and the other professors had been training her to do this entire time, more or less: To use her many gifts for the benefit of _all_ when and where she could, _if_ she could, so that when the time came for mutants to finally be revealed to the world, they would be welcomed without fear. . . .

Until then, however, Elyon would simply have to do her best to continue using her abilities without drawing too much attention to herself, all while trying to remain as calm as possible, considering she hadn't any idea if neither Cornelia nor Caleb had made it out of the amphitheater in one piece, and the mental messages she was now attempting to send to the blonde curiously did not seem to be reaching her.

Normally, if this happened, it was for one of three reasons: Either the individual was psionically out of range, had a rather high resistance or immunity against those possessing telepathic abilities . . . or something possibly could have befallen them.

However, considering that Elyon could not readily sense Cornelia's brainwaves anywhere amongst the egress, whether or not she'd scarily been rendered unconscious somehow, she would force herself to believe that the other girl simply was no longer present within the hazardous vicinity.

And as much as that new thought did grant her some comfort, it also served to drum up even more puzzling thoughts for Elyon, as she knew that, no matter how frightened Cornelia possibly was right now, she would _never_ just leave everyone behind to fend for themselves, mutant gifts or no. . . .

So, then . . . where _was_ she?

Willing herself to push all those concerns aside, at least for now, Elyon forced herself to focus upon the series of tasks which now lay out before her.

 _I-If you'd just come from the bathroom area, then you must be closest to the stage, right, Hay Lin? Can you see if Karmilla and her band made it off safely before those stage lights fell down? I-I couldn't stop them in time, and it's getting harder to see where I am, as there are too many people crowding me, trying to escape!_ Elyon telepathically spoke to the Aerokinetic girl, once more using her Telekinesis simultaneously in order to clear a path for herself as delicately as she could. _W-We . . . We have to stay and help evacuate as many of them as we can! I-I don't . . . know how this happened, but we're the only ones who can try to keep things as under control as possible until proper assistance arrives!_

 _I-If that's you giving us the go ahead to use our powers out in public, then we're way ahead of you on that one, as – S-Shit! A fire's broken out onto the stage, now! Must be from all the exposed wiring that's now up there! Just get to us, and now!_ Irma swiftly answered for Hay Lin, before Elyon could feel the brunette abruptly cut off the open, and concentrated mental link between them, at the same time that the blonde just then caught sight of the now rising inferno which seemingly appeared from out of nowhere overhead.

And then, a bloodcurdling scream could then be heard bellowing out from the now dilapidated stage, as one half was now on fire . . . while the other side still had another, remaining row of stage lights perilously hanging above the head of none other than _Karmilla_ , who was now curled onto the ground, alone, and trapped beneath some of the newly formed debris. . . .

" _H-Help!_ Someone help me! M-My legs are trapped! I can't _move!_ " she frantically shrieked in between sharp coughing, as the rising smoke from the flames, as well as remaining fog from the now defunct smoke machine quickly _enveloped_ her, effectively masking her from the view of anyone else who might have possibly stopped to witness the suddenly burning stage.

A loud creaking noise abruptly moaned and echoed out into the surrounding atmosphere above Elyon's head as she advanced closer, and she quickly realized that the previously damaged roofing was now beginning to come _down_ , as the loss of several of its beams was finally placing an unstoppable strain upon the overall, and ill-designed structure. . . .

What was she going to do?

The roof was clearly about to come barreling down onto not only Elyon, but also _a lot_ of other innocent people who were still making their disorganized exit from the crumbling amphitheater as fast as they could.

She couldn't hold it up via her Telekinesis, _and_ save Karmilla at the same time with her Teleportation ability, even at her present level of mutant strength.

Elyon couldn't risk full on exposure like that, for one thing, and probably wouldn't be able to keep the vast, metal roof aloft for very long by herself, either, as she was sure that it weighed at least a hundred pounds, or more.

 _Certainly_ a far greater weight than she'd ever before attempted to mentally sustain for the several minutes she was quite certain she would need, and then some, in order to ensure the safety of those still around her.

Still, she _had_ to make a choice, and _fast!_

Elyon could only hope and _pray_ that both Irma and Hay Lin would do their part and somehow get to Karmilla in time, as she chose to lay her full trust within her companions, as well as their own training, by instead reactivating her telekinetic abilities just in time to stop the roof . . . which had just then began plunging, violently, down toward the ground.

She did her best to ignore the lurching sensations now absolutely riddled within her stomach as she'd effectively just chosen the lives of _many_ over the life of _one_ , repeatedly reassuring herself that her friends _would_ rescue Karmilla, themselves, before she then compelled herself to focus all of her attention onto the _tremendously_ heavy construction which now hovered precariously above her. . . .

* * *

Immediately splitting off from Irma, who'd given her best friend a quick, reassuring glance before taking off toward the back end of the large amphitheater, and its encompassing lake, Hay Lin instead sprinted off within the opposite direction and zigzagged in between escaping patrons as best she could.

While Hay Lin was absolutely positive that Irma would have thoroughly enjoyed being the one to potentially rescue her all time favorite musician in her place, both clearly understood that Hay Lin's mutant abilities were perhaps best suited for the job, as she could, and _would_ use her Aerokinetic gifts in order to make it onto the stage both safely, as well as undetected.

Either way, Hay Lin wasn't about to let anyone down, as she then did her best to concentrate upon activating her newly formed invisibility power as quickly as she could, silently cursing herself that she still hadn't fully gotten the hang of doing so just yet.

She winced within mounting fear as she could hear the terrified screams and desperate gasps for breath of the continually trapped Karmilla as she drew closer to the burning stage, her racing heart skipping a beat the moment Hay Lin could feel the familiar wash of her Aerokinetic abilities taking over.

Fleetingly looking down at her hands to see that she now truly _was_ invisible once more, Hay Lin swiftly took to the skies with little to no effort within contrast, and safely landed behind a visibly trembling and cowering Karmilla.

"O-Oh, God! P . . . _Please!_ " she coughed weakly, her voice straining to carry over the rising flames which threatened to reach her, as well as the now invisible and carefully silent Hay Lin within each passing second as it continued to spread across the rest of the stage.

Hay Lin did her best not to be worriedly distracted by the famous singer's _completely_ disheveled and pinned down appearance, as she knew that she'd only be slowed down, otherwise.

Still, it was quite the frightening sight to behold, as the older woman's habitually spiky, blue dyed hair was now partially matted down onto her soot covered and makeup smeared face, while the lilac colored top and navy jeans she'd been wearing at the beginning of her fresh set were now both torn clean through.

With a sharp wave of her right hand, Hay Lin summoned up a gust of wind in order to clear away some of the stage's fallen rubble which previously had Karmilla perilously trapped, causing the other girl to gasp within supreme, yet understandable alarm.

" _W-What_ the. . . .?" she stammered in between continued, sharp coughs while Hay Lin now did her best not to do the same, trying not to give herself away as she nonetheless gingerly lifted Karmilla from off of the flaming stage and straight into the air with her.

True, Hay Lin had done this before, managing to carry another individual with her mid flight, despite lacking enhanced strength like so many of her other housemates, for example.

However, she'd never before needed to do so _outside_ of a training simulation, during a raging _fire_ , and all while also sustaining her continually stubborn gift of _invisibility_.

Still, Hay Lin knew she couldn't falter, not with the life of someone else _literally_ within her hands, in addition to not while the . . . roof above them was starting to _cave in?_

Ignoring the sharp pains now coursing through both her arms as she continued to concentrate as best she could upon the task at hand, Hay Lin tried not to raise the now wriggling Karmilla _too_ high up into the air as she flew her away from the burning stage and now crumbling roof as fast as she could.

Spotting a nearby clearing close to the hillside which led people into and out of the open area, Hay Lin did her best to close the gap between both women, and the now thankfully approaching ambulance van as she could manage.

She then briefly wondered how utterly _certifiable_ any remaining people might now end up believing themselves to be, those who might have chanced a moment's rest during their escape to witness a mysteriously _flying_ Karmilla, right before she'd carefully begun to land 'herself' back down onto the ground.

Although it was thankfully now quite dark, as majority of the previous lights had since gone out, presumably due to a massive power outage, there was still the clear night sky and natural illumination from the bright moon overhead to contend with, after all.

Had the entire situation not been an increasingly _dangerous_ one, Hay Lin imagined that most of the former concertgoers might have promptly ruled the curious incident away as yet another special effect Karmilla's band had already been utilizing during the beginning half of their rock concert, anyhow. . . .

"I-It's a _miracle!_ I'm saved!" Hay Lin could hear Karmilla cry out from below her as she continued to critically dangle several feet above the ground, before Hay Lin's arms couldn't take it any longer and she proceeded to descend about halfway between the stage and her originally intended destination.

However, Karmilla didn't appear to mind, it seemed, for as soon as Hay Lin gently released her from her protective grip, the rescued rock star clasped her hands together in front of her before shaking them toward the sky and happily exclaimed, "Ohhh, _thank_ you, my sweet Guardian Angel! _Thank_ you!"

Despite being admittedly spiritual, herself (although nowhere near as much as her grandmother, by comparison), of all the reactions Hay Lin had imagined _Karmilla_ herself to possess upon inexplicably soaring through the night sky, suddenly singing praises to the heavens and claiming that her _Guardian Angel_ had preserved her was not one of them.

After all, Karmilla, or at least her persona, had always been more on the bold, devil-may-care side, and if her life, nor the lives of so many others hadn't been in danger, Hay Lin imagined that she might have played up the entire incident as some sort of publicity stunt.

But then again, _Irma_ was the one who knew the musician practically inside and out far better than she did, so who knew what sort of reaction Karmilla might have had if the brunette in question had been the one to save her.

And here Hay Lin was worried about how she'd be able to get away with masking everything but her physical touch.

Still, it was rather surprising to see a softer, certainly much more _vulnerable_ side of Karmilla. . . .

Further surveying the immediate vicinity to double check that the older woman certainly _was_ out of immediate danger, Hay Lin took as quiet a breath as she could before rising into the air once more, at the same time that several fast approaching Emergency medical technicians appreciatively then appeared to take notice of the lone rock star, and immediately descended onto the scene.

As Hay Lin continued hovering within the air, she turned away from the now safe and tended to Karmilla in time to see the still erect roof of the amphitheater, which she'd initially believed to be collapsing, was now glowing an eerie, yet vaguely familiar emerald aura . . . at the same time that the fiery stage beneath it appeared to be being put out by an unseen force.

It wasn't the _watery_ means she'd originally been expecting, as she was sure that Irma had reached the lake by now in order to presumably manipulate its waters within such a way which would help extinguish the ongoing blaze.

Perhaps she'd hit a snag along the way, and was then forced to pass on the responsibility onto another fellow mutant who might have stayed behind to help.

Either way, Hay Lin _wasn't_ about to wait to find out.

 _Better go back and check_ , Hay Lin thought with a light frown, her insides beginning to knot up a bit all over again as she continued to hope for her best friend's well being, before flying back toward the ongoing wreckage.

* * *

Elyon wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up, literally.

While her biggest concern right within that moment continued to be keeping everyone safe, her naturally small frame was rapidly beginning to struggle against the immense strain the collapsing roof was placing upon her, both within body and mind.

She felt her outstretched arms aching and a mild headache beginning to form as she nearly fell forward, yet somehow managed to maintain her otherwise firm stance, effectively now trapped directly beneath the crumbling roof until either she'd succeeded within preventing its literal downfall, or she was grievously overcome. . . .

Suddenly, a rich, green hue slowly, yet surely began to envelop the surrounding structure Elyon had single-handedly continued to keep aloft, its illumination providing one of the only remaining nearby light sources outside of the menacing flames crackling angrily within the distance.

It initially almost resembled a delayed special effect from the now derailed rock concert, or a series of powerful glow sticks aligned all around her, before Elyon quickly realized its originating source.

" _J-Julian!_ Ohh, thank _God!_ " she cried out within immediate relief, as the raven haired boy in question and fellow housemate suddenly appeared at her side, a deep frown of concentration etched upon his pale face as he, too, clearly already began to struggle with the immense weight of the weakened structure above them.

"Y-You're . . . You're _welcome!_ " he replied within his habitually cocky tone, although his usual overconfidence appeared to be understandably failing him, as his own telekinetic abilities did not presently seem to be as potent as they normally would be. "Y-You're just . . . l-lucky I came _back,_ instead o-of leaving you to . . . to handle this _alone!_ "

Clearly, his own terror toward the overall severity of the situation was threatening to completely overwhelm him, causing the previous relief Elyon had been feeling _swiftly_ begin to dissipate as the signature, emerald glow emitting from Julian's dark blue eyes flickered wildly, which _both_ mutual students understood to be a sign of his focus wearing off.

As incredibly capable and powerful the wealthy young man had initially already been prior to his parent's having organized his 'shipment' (as he'd referred to it) to _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ one year ago, Julian's telekinetic gifts were still nonetheless within its refinement stage, meaning that most distractions, big _or_ small, would still render him unable to use said abilities.

Worse still was the _other_ side of the spectrum, as Elyon had come to observe over the past year, which was that if Julian were to grow even the _littlest_ bit aggravated, let alone full on livid, his gifts were suddenly capable of yielding rather _catastrophic_ results.

And considering that both students were _knee deep_ within a situation not one of the Danger Room's design, with real life consequences should they fail, Elyon couldn't readily blame Julian for presently allowing his emotions to get the better of him . . . even if it meant that doing so would most probably grant far more _bedlam_ than calm. . . .

Knowing what was regrettably about to happen, Elyon quickly grunted, "J-Just . . . head back to the mansion, Julian! T-This is _clearly_ too much for you . . . n-not . . . not to mention of you r-running the risk of _exposure_ if you stay and keep using your powers out in the open like this!"

" _T-Tch!_ You s-sound like . . . like my _folks!_ B-Besides, it's not l-like _you_ were doing much better on your own! R . . . _Rarrrrgh!_ " Julian fired back angrily, right before his eyes, as well as the roof he'd been helping to keep mentally suspended stopped glowing, collapsing to his knees within utter exhaustion . . . at the same time that the 'side effect' to his psionic abilities frighteningly triggered themselves, causing the roof to suddenly _combust_ and sending rubble flying absolutely everywhere and, in particular, straight down onto them _both_. . . .

* * *

"O-Oh, my _God!_ It's a complete _disaster_ zone! A-Are you sure you about this, Cornelia?" Taranee gasped within utter alarm as she continued running alongside both the blonde, as well as Will, whom she could hear nearly _hyperventilating_ at her side, yet somehow had been able to keep her Electrokinetic abilities under control . . . or, at least, was no longer visibly firing off sparks all over her body.

For now.

" _Y-Yes,_ Taranee, I am! No one told you – Or _you_ , Will – to come after me! You could have stayed behind and alerted The Professor, so that he could run some 'interference' for the undoubted aftermath!" Cornelia hissed within response, although both her eyes, in addition to overall demeanor continued to illustrate the profound trepidation the trio shared among themselves equally. "B-Because from the _looks_ of things, he's going to need to wipe _a lot_ of minds once we get in there to help – _Especially_ once the fire department gets here!"

Cornelia hadn't really thought much past escaping the institute before most probably being quarantined by the one, or all of her professors, and then somehow getting down to the now dilapidated amphitheater in time to help contain the chaos as best she could . . . all while also _hopefully_ finding Elyon to be in one piece.

So it was rather fortunate that Providence appeared to be within her favor, as rather than having to wait at the bus stop as originally intended, the trio had come across twins and fellow students Jeanne-Marie, and Jean-Paul Beaubier, and pleaded with the visibly shaken upperclassmen to not only _return_ to the scene their mutual super speed had certainly played a hand at assisting their previous escape, but to take all three girls along _with_ them.

It was honestly becoming quite the blur to Cornelia at this point, the way she'd somehow managed to convince the both of them to do this favor for her (although she was now certain that an unspoken agreement had been made that she would one day need to _return_ it, if ever either twin would ask) . . . even knowing how tricky, as well as _tiresome_ it would become for them to fly Cornelia, _and_ her companions back to the scene, given that neither sibling possessed _super strength_ on top of the abilities they actually did.

 _Thankfully_ , however, the task had been accomplished without incident, with Cornelia volunteering to be the one to hang precariously in between a far more secure, albeit utterly terrified Taranee and Will during the rather speedy flight both twins had simultaneously provided, _smartly_ choosing to combine their efforts in order to better alleviate the added pressure.

And thankfully, still, that Will had actually lost _conscious_ nearly right from the start, as otherwise Cornelia was absolutely certain the redhead's still developing Electrokinetic abilities would have overwhelmed not only herself, but also everyone _else_ , as well, causing all five students to most probably plunge dangerously to the ground.

 _Regardless_ , they had made it to the amphitheater in one piece, _and_ within more than half the time it would have originally taken Cornelia had she been forced to take the bus.

Before departing, both Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie had carefully dropped the girls far off to the side of the now crumbling amphitheater, right along the abandoned shoreline of the surrounding lake so as not to draw attention.

They had also done so, as explained by Jeanne-Marie, so that Will, once she'd waken up, would "have an immediate place to _vomit_ , as we're pretty sure she'll want to. _Most_ people do whenever flying with us right after their first lift. . . ."

After that, it was all up to Cornelia and her friends to figure out their next course of action, as the Beaubier Twins, although now wishing to stay to help, after all, ultimately decided to _first_ use their speedy abilities in order to head back to the institute to ensure that The Professor really _was_ on his way, before returning to assist within the evacuation.

Cornelia would have taken a moment to be impressed by _Taranee_ having managed to not only stay awake during their swift flight, but did not appear to need to be sick, herself, as both girls had immediately descended onto Will and attempted to revive her as fast as they could without causing more harm than good.

True to Jeanne-Marie's word, Will really _did_ need to purge the very moment she was conscious again a few moments later, causing both Taranee and Cornelia to promptly release her as she shakily crawled toward the lapping lakeside and proceeded to empty her stomach of majority, if not all of the snacks and other goodies she'd previously been enjoying during her long interrupted sleepover.

Will was lucky enough to be mindful of her newest surroundings just in time, however, as she'd managed to stop a few feet away from the water, at the same time that her body erupted into an active conduit once more.

And yet, there she now was, somehow regathering her bearings and quickly managing to calm her powers down long enough in order to courageously insist that she was _still_ coming with.

However Will might have personally felt about her overall capabilities as a newly discovered mutant, _Cornelia_ , at least, now felt an overabundance of respect, as well as pride toward her. . . .

"S-So what do you suggest we do _first_ , b-because everything seems to be going to _hell!_ " Will cried with widened eyes in between heavy breaths, her legs somehow carrying her _toward_ the blatant danger, rather than _away_ as she greatly wished them to.

"W-We . . . We split up, help anyone who needs it, and t-try to contain the destruction as _much_ as we can until the fire department arrives! And I-I'll send a mental message to Elyon to try to find out where she is in all this!" Cornelia quickly instructed, doing her best to ignore the chilling gust of wind blowing in from the lake, as a slicing shiver then began to ripple up and down her spine within the same way it had done during her high speed 'taxi ride,' all courtesy of being the most exposed of the three of them.

She then abruptly stopped within her tracks right before leaving her companions, and reached out to clasp each of their hands within her own.

"Y-You both came to make sure that I was safe and had the help I'd need . . . and I'm grateful. But now, now I _know_ you can do this! I _know_ you can do what needs to be done in order to ensure the safety of those who are still here! Now, come on! Let's hurry!"

* * *

Taranee hadn't the faintest idea how she was going to assist _anyone_ who still remained, mutant or non-mutant, as she had only thus far been able to _melt_ various objects here and there through her particular gifts.

After all, she was meant to be making sure everything _didn't_ continue to spiral further out of control, not _contribute_ , as she was quite certain that her specific brand of abilities would undoubtedly do if she attempted to use them.

And considering that, through the limited lighting which presently remained lit within that immediate area, she was able to venture a quick guess that at least half of Karmilla's previously congested audience were all who now remained, she really wasn't sure what use she'd be.

Still, she knew that she at least had to try.

Both Cornelia _and_ Will, wherever they now were within the fleeing crowd, believed that she could.

Taranee did her best to recall what little training she'd been receiving thus far . . . _especially_ once her brown eyes had properly focused upon the rising, honest _inferno_ as she drew closer, and which was now woefully overtaking majority of the formerly in tact stage.

Perhaps her mind had still been back within the _air_ during her unexpected flight with the Beaubier Twins, having silently prayed over and _over_ that she survive and that Jeanne-Marie, in particular, would sustain the Thermokinetic's weight, as she'd been the one to have had direct hold of the partially dangling Taranee via beneath her arms.

Yes, maybe _that_ was it, some sort of out of body experience, perhaps, if the normally sharp teenager had _somehow_ missed the menacing blaze which now lay before her, which threatened to spill over from the stage and spread further out onto the _highly_ flammable field!

"O-Oh, my _G-God!_ " Taranee screamed as she _immediately_ halted, allowing several concertgoers to ruthlessly bump into either side of her body as _they_ all smartly ran _away_ from the danger. "O-Okay! Okay! W-What . . . What do I _do?_ F-First, remember to _breathe_ , Taranee! T-Then . . . Then pretend t-this is just another training session! Y-Yes! 'O-Objective: S-Somehow Put Out the L-Life Taking _Hellfire!_ ' Ohhh, I _really_ w-wish the fire department would just get here, already!"

Although she could now thankfully _hear_ the familiar sound of sirens wailing in the distance, as though on cue, Taranee knew that if something wasn't done about the blaze, and now, it really _would_ overtake more than just the utterly defenseless platform. . . .

And so, with every last ounce of willpower she presently possessed _not_ to complete fall to pieces and allow her phobia to win once more, Taranee began to dig deep within herself as she concentrated . . . concentrated on her overwhelming desire to help, despite remembering once again that her Thermokinetic abilities only appeared to be offensive within nature, thus far.

She quickly then recalled all of her past tutorial lessons during the last month that she'd been attending _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , in particular the one she'd most recently shared with Will, when she'd informed the redhead of how Professor Clarkson had reminded Taranee to be ready for the very real possibility that her powers might one day evolve into full on _Pyrokinesis._

 _._ . . . And then, just like that, a new idea sprang to mind.

 _W-Wait . . . if I can generate heat with my powers . . . then why couldn't I try to diminish it, if I really can control temperatures like Professor Clarkson said?_ Taranee's naturally analytical mind rapidly began to knit together, squeezing her eyes shut as she for once _wished_ to possess the ability to control fire directly, rather than her frequent desire toward the contrary up until now.

As the surrounding crowd around her continued to disperse, honestly ricocheting her body back and forth like a ping pong ball and threatening to break her concentration, Taranee somehow managed to envision within her mind's eye the fire she could hear openly roaring in the distance.

She then did her absolute best to focus on how _hot_ she knew it to be despite the cooling, surrounding breeze of that evening, which had just then finished caressing the back of her neck for furthered emphasis.

And then, Taranee began to slowly, yet surely imagine the complete _opposite_ of her present reality, envisioning the intimidating flames to decrease within intensity and _somehow_ becoming starved for oxygen, in spite of the surrounding abundance, before safely dying away into nothingness.

Chancing a peek, not really knowing whether or not she'd managed to actualize her vision, Taranee gasped within sheer surprise and accomplishment as not only _had_ her Thermokinetic gifts truly come through for her in a way she'd never before attempted, but a sudden _tidal wave_ was headed straight for the stage's now dying fire . . . at the same time that its roofing, which she hadn't before realized had been enveloped within a weakly flickering glow of green until now, abruptly _exploded_ into thousands of pieces. . . .

* * *

How had the _greatest_ night of her young life suddenly devolve into the end of days?

One minute, Irma had been taking Selfie after Selfie, in between discreetly filming the amazingly _amazing_ Karmilla and her band, _and_ singing and dancing right along to each number which had played.

And she had been in the perfect position, as well, dead center of the open field of the amphitheater, although not _too_ far away so that Irma wouldn't be able to imagine being called onto the stage to sing alongside her idol.

And then, just like that, _chaos_ had ensued, and _right_ when Irma was about to slow dance with Andrew Hornby, the senior hottie of a jock she'd had her eye on periodically during the last two years she'd been at _Bayville High_.

It _would_ figure that when she'd finally seized the perfect opportunity to get to know him better, seeing as the fates had seen fit to coincidentally have him stand originally next to _Hay Lin_ within the crowd, before the brunette had _immediately_ swapped places with her, the fates had also felt it necessary to quickly break up their would be moment by having everything _implode_ all around them!

Irma had zero clue how any of it had even started, and she'd barely had enough time to react by swan diving out of the way once the nearby, pillared loudspeakers from the stage toppled over and threatened to crush not only her, but many other fellow concertgoers alongside.

Although she did quickly look about the bolting gathering for Andrew in order to see that he was safe, because she no longer saw him at her side any longer made Irma feel confident enough to go in search for Hay Lin next, whom had temporarily retreated in order to use the bathroom during Karmilla's prior song number.

She might have been a bit more turned _off_ by the fact that Andrew had apparently been willing to completely leave her behind, considering that she was, to the untrained eye, 'just a girl,' _and_ one he was just about to dance with, if Irma wasn't also keenly aware that it was probably for the best as (as far as she was aware) Andrew didn't oppress any sort of mutant abilities, himself.

And so, if things continued to become as dicey as they were _already_ , the high school senior really _was_ better off seeking refuge elsewhere, as he naturally would be unable to protect himself.

There would be time to vent about how she'd been spurned by her kinda-sorta-yet-not-really date _later,_ either way . . . assuming she made it out of this in one piece. . . .

The rest was an honest blur to Irma . . . as she'd apparently been knocked _unconscious_ after that.

Well, no, beforehand, she _could_ recall bumping into Hay Lin right as she'd hurriedly exited the bathroom area, at the same time that a _tremendously_ foul odor accosted both of their sinuses while Irma struggled to focus on sending Elyon a telepathic message to see if she was all right.

What else . . . what else. . . .

Irma could now also remember that both girls _did_ manage to get through to Elyon, who surprisingly advised that they stay to assist anyone that they could, or at least, until _actual_ authorities arrived.

But there was something _else_ , though . . . something important that she'd seen right before everything had turned to absolute _shit_.

It was like like a . . . a strange sort of _light_ , or something, like something she'd probably witness during one of her training sessions within the Danger Room, almost. . . .

Yes . . . _yes!_

Irma could now recall that she _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of it from out of the corner of her eye, before it . . . hit the _stage_ , or, more specifically, the _stage lights_ , thus triggering the surrounding disaster!

But that _couldn't_ have just been it, could it?

Didn't Hay Lin also say that _she_ saw something, too?

 _Whatever_ had managed to cause Irma to lose momentary consciousness sure appeared to be doing an absolute _number_ on her short term memory, to be sure . . . although she imagined that her absolute _fear_ over what was continually unfolding around her was more likely to blame.

She'd just have to figure everything else out and piece the remainder of her slowly returning memories _later_ , because right now, Irma needed to step up and do what Elyon had asked her to do prior to her having taken an impromptu catnap, and _help!_

Irma slowly rolled onto her side and wobbly propped herself up onto an elbow, gingerly rubbing at the back of her head as a sharp pain immediately began to branch out and wrap around to the front.

" _O-Ow_. . . damn it!" Irma cursed to herself as she vigorously caressed her head, looking about her partially darkened surroundings to see that she was somewhere behind the amphitheater a bit . . . which was now on _fire?_

 _How_ was it suddenly on fire? Did she _know_ that it was on fire prior to losing consciousness?

And how did she find herself behind the building, at that?

She and Hay Lin must have formulated some sort of plan of their own on how best to handle the situation which was unraveling, and temporarily parted ways before . . . Irma had been incapacitated by whatever had managed to wallop her from behind.

"M-Miss a little, miss _a lot!_ " she hissed within renewed pain as she attempted to stand, before immediately realizing that the object which had most likely caused her temporary blackout now had her lower left leg pinned.

It was an honest _miracle_ that that lamp post, one of many which had been aligned nearer the front of the establishment, hadn't achieved far greater damage to her person all things considered, _especially_ to her cranium. . . .

"M-Must have . . . have just _clipped_ me on my side before falling over," Irma openly surmised in between winces of immense, white hot pain now searing throughout her _entire_ body. "T-Too bad it didn't want to lay off my _shin!_ . . . . _S-Shit!_ I've gotta fix this! G-Gotta . . . Gotta put out that fire first, _then_ figure out how to get this freaking thing off of me!"

Irma momentarily looked about her surroundings once more as her mind promptly attempted to block out her ongoing anguish as best she could, while simultaneously running the various Danger Room scenarios she'd participated within which involved her opposing element.

She could attempt to summon up a rainstorm . . . although, given the apparent intensity of the ongoing flames which could be seen even from her present position, coupled with her present level of capability, such finite control and patience might not presently be as effective as she'd understandably wish.

Still, maybe if Irma had more time, _and_ Hay Lin's backup to help die down the tempestuous flames alongside, it probably could be done. . . .

No.

What Irma needed was something _big_ , and fast.

And considering that she was presently unable to _go_ anywhere, in addition to the time that it would possibly take both Elyon and Hay Lin if she'd used the seconds she honestly didn't have to mentally call upon them for backup, Irma was going to have to do this solo. . . .

"Big . . . something b-big. . . ." Irma whimpered, as another wall of agony barreled into her once more. She then did a double take toward the honestly forgotten _lake_ which had ironically remained peacefully within the background of the continually crumbling amphitheater, as newfound inspiration instantly hit her. " _Big!_ T-That's it! I-If I can't take my time possibly building up a rainstorm . . . then m-maybe I can go the _o-opposite_ direction and summon up a quick burst of a _tidal wave!_ "

It was certainly worth a shot, anyway, although to say that Irma wasn't now feeling incredibly doubtful, in addition to somehow even _more_ afraid would have been an understatement.

After all, she was _already_ mostly incapacitated, with a massively throbbing headache which could honestly threaten of becoming indicative to a concussion.

What if she did manage to summon up her flood, and it _completely_ missed the burning wreckage, before only ending up slowing down and possibly _injuring_ any remaining patrons mid escape?

. . . . On the _other_ hand, the longer she continued to _literally_ sit there and waffle over her very limited options, the more failure really would become an actual reality.

And so, taking in as many deep, rhythmic breaths as she could presently muster, Irma vigorously shook out her hands as she fully sat up, slowly outstretching them toward the continually calm, and moonlit lake in the distance.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Irma _truly_ committed to the task at hand, completely pouring every last ounce of energy into making this work . . . and silently hoping that her actively choosing to slightly _bypass_ her normal teachings of otherwise taking her time whenever utilizing her mutant gifts as best as possible would not backfire. . . .

After only a few, extra moments, however, Irma nearly let out a sharp squeal of elation as she began to feel the familiar push and pull of her Hydrokinetic abilities activating and dancing against her fingertips, mimicking the natural ebb and flow of the element she controlled.

Beads of sweat began to form above Irma's delicately groomed brows as the water along the shoreline of the generally undisturbed lake suddenly became quite turbulent, as though perplexed as to which 'master' to obey.

" _A-Arrrrgh!_ " Irma cried out, immediately jerking her arms away from the now jostling lakeshore within an arch like motion, as a rather large column of water abruptly followed suit, almost _leaping_ out of the body of water and sailing toward the insidious fire . . . which curiously now appeared to be somehow losing its previous intensity.

Irma's head honestly felt as though it was seconds from literally splitting open right within that moment as her upper body collapsed back onto her side, her cyan colored eyes beginning to see _stars_ while she breathed heavily into the cool dirt beneath her.

Her ongoing physical injuries had severely limited any further output, and Irma was now only left with the belief that her personal efforts, however regrettably _brief_ , had been enough. . . .

An incredibly loud _boom_ suddenly pierced through the air, mimicking the sound of an explosion of some kind, within the same moment Irma heard a voice frantically scream out, ". . . . _I-Irma?_ O-Oh, my God! Irma! It _is_ you!"

She didn't even have enough energy to turn her head to the other side in order to stop eating dirt, let alone look up to see who was suddenly calling out her name, nor possibly now take _cover_ somewhere.

 _Plus_ , if it turned out to be a non-mutant who'd just also happened to witness her 'magically' control a part of the massive lake moments prior, there was _no_ way Irma could readily talk her way out of it, as she might have honestly tried.

All she could do was simply lie there, and let come what may . . . at least, until _hopefully_ The Professor eventually arrived, anyhow. . . .

"H-Hold on! I'll . . . I'll set you free, _somehow!_ " Irma slowly began to recognize the voice as it quickly drew closer, before thankfully realizing that it'd belonged to _Taranee_ , who then gently lifted her upper half from off of the ground and rested her against her legs as she crouched down alongside her. "W-We've got to get out of here! The entire amphitheater's coming completely undone!"

Coughing profusely, now sputtering up stray bits of grass and dirt from out of her continually gasping mouth, Irma managed to flash a weak, wry smile before stating, ". . . . If only you . . . were here, like, _three minutes ago_. B-Better . . . Better late than never, e-eh? . . . . W-Wait, _what?_ "

Raising an eyebrow within slight confusion toward the brunette's curiously daft, yet lax nature, especially given the ongoing circumstances, Taranee instead shook her pigtailed head as her given response . . . before swiftly shifting her attention onto the fallen lamppost which continued to have her friend's leg mercilessly trapped.

After a few moments, Irma curiously began to feel the section of the top half of the post grow rather warm with each passing second, as she then watched Taranee carefully place her free hand on top of it.

And then, before either girl could say another word, both watched within amazement as the fallen lamppost suddenly gave way beneath Taranee's outstretched palm, an honestly sloppy, albeit still quite _menacing_ looking jagged, and seared line carving straight through the previously unyielding metal.

Taranee let out a satisfied exhale as she removed her unaffected hand away from the now split apart lamppost, and gingerly set Irma back onto the ground before moving toward the broken object in order to begin lifting it from off of Irma's agonizing limb.

"A-And . . . you were worried you weren't . . . getting the hang of your gifts!" Irma complimented with an abrupt hiss as she wearily watched the Thermokinetic girl _thankfully_ push the post completely off of her, finally freeing her. "J-Just . . . thanks for not melting a hole straight through my _bones_ i-in the process. . . . N-Now, how'd you find me down here, a-anyway, and what . . . w-what was that loud _noise_ from before?"

"I-I saw the . . . flood, I suppose, that _you'd_ apparently summoned to help extinguish the stage fire, and came down here to find its source! W-Well, honestly, I was running for my _life_ , since the roof which had been extending from the stage just _exploded!_ " Taranee fearfully explained as best she could, before then doing her best to quickly examine the other girl's injury. "O-Oh, _gosh_ , your shin looks like it might be broken, and –! Your head! It's _bleeding!_ "

" _M-Mmm_ . . . is _that_ what this excruciating pain's all about? I h-honestly wasn't . . . wasn't sure, myself," Irma groaned within her patented, sarcastic humor within the face of severity, blowing out another breath of immense misery, although her eyes slowly widened within renewed panic as she returned her attention toward the field ahead, which was now riddled with heaps of rubble which varied within size. . . .

Taranee shakily draped Irma's arm across her neck, before carefully helping her onto her feet as best she could.

"W-Well, come on, then! It'll be a bit of a walk back toward the entrance and main road from here – And most probably _painful_ , but we have to escape, and get you to a _doctor!_ " she concluded as she fruitlessly tried her best to conceal her understandable concern for her injured companion, in addition to their present calamity. "B-But at least . . . at least we'd managed to put the fire out, together, r-right?"

Irma had honestly forgotten to ask if the cascading deluge she'd previously summoned even _had_ hit its mark, she was now _that_ much out of it and growing more and more dizzy, and _sleepy_ , with each passing moment.

However, as the pair then began to wobbly approach the front of now charred, although thankfully extinguished stage, Irma slowly smiled within relief as a result of her . . . no, _their_ efforts?

Taranee could douse flames, now, as well? Since when?

Too exhausted to dig for further information, Irma chose instead to file it away, knowing that the 'Bayville Lakeview Amphitheater Disaster,' as she was already referring to it within her mostly addled mind would be an event the people of Bayville would be talking about for _months_ , maybe even _years_. . . .

". . . . G-Great . . . Great concert," she murmured underneath her breath as continued to hobble alongside Taranee as best she could, sloppily dodging the bits of debris directly within their path as she seized another opportunity to make light of their overall situation.

She felt she'd earned the right to so now without much guilt, as she was thankfully able to see that, minus the appreciatively approaching authorities, the previously packed concert field had been completely cleared away of any straggling patron.

Well, with the exception of a few of the girls' mutual companions, that is, who appeared to have also locked their sights onto them, as well. . . .

* * *

This was all too _much_.

She knew that she'd agreed to provide aid as much as she could, as _best_ as she could . . . but honestly, what would Will be able to do with _her_ set abilities which could provide any sort of benefit toward the unraveling state of affairs?

As it was, it was taking most of her of concentration not to let her Electrokinetic gifts get the better of her once again, obviously not wishing to expose herself openly as a mutant, but to more importantly not accidentally _electrocute_ any innocent person who was in the middle of vacating the scene.

Still, Will was surprisingly determined to at least try, even against all better judgment to simply wait for the _authorities_ to handle everything, especially given that they were actually _trained_ for this sort of thing, versus her measly _week_ of tutorial lessons.

Speaking of, Cornelia _had_ fleetingly mentioned that _she'd_ been trained, herself . . . but for _what?_

How could anything the students at _Kandrakar's School for Gifted Youngsters_ were presently learning make any one of them anywhere _near_ capable of handling what was happening?

 _I-It's all right, Will, it's all right. . . . J-Just focus on the practical! People are s-scared, and are trying to leave safely! So let's do this step by step, and make sure that they do – And that you do, as well,_ Will thought in between shaky breaths filled with ongoing trepidation and uncertainty, as she nonetheless allowed herself to get swallowed up by the thankfully decreasing crowd, while continuing her frightened dash further into the open field.

So far, so _good_ as Will's powers had yet to flare up on her again as she began to weakly direct the frenzied congregation toward the entrance-way back up onto the hill, admittedly feeling a bit _foolish_ about it, as her minimal efforts not only were mostly ignored, but honestly were not needed as it _was_ otherwise quite obvious.

Simply go anywhere where the present, impending doom _wasn't_.

So Will instead shifted her focus onto relocating Taranee and Cornelia, who were both presumably now _somewhere_ within the dispersing herd.

She imagined she probably should have at least stuck by _Taranee's_ side and assisted with any idea _she_ might have had, herself, as Will felt she would have been a much bigger help within that way, to be sure.

Plus, she wouldn't have to continually fight against thinking the _worst_ , as she _had_ originally agreed to come along in order to keep her new friend safe, after all.

. . . . And considering that there was an intense _fire_ wildly burning on what apparently _used_ to be the stage of the amphitheater, Will could only pray that wherever Taranee was right now, she was _well_ away from it. . . .

Will continued to survey the treacherous vicinity as best she could, stumbling over what felt like understandably abandoned, personal effects within the mostly darkened area . . . when her brown eyes somehow landed onto the now familiar, small frame of _Elyon_ , who appeared to be greatly struggling with some sort of invisible force.

Will doubted that she'd have been able to pick the blonde from out of the crowd regularly, as although the vast field within their specific location was now mostly sparse, there was really only the tall blaze before them to illuminate their way.

That, _and_ the mysterious, flickering green light enveloping the amphitheater's partial roofing she had only just now noticed, which honestly appeared to be _tremendously_ unsteady, and . . . was about to _cave in_ on Elyon!

" _E-Elyon!_ " Will cried out as she immediately doubled her pace, reaching out her right arm toward the Telepathic mutant, as she tried to get to her in time in order to push her out of the way . . . but was too late.

Or, so she thought.

For, the very moment Will had only just managed to close the distance between Elyon and herself . . . in _addition_ to the onyx haired boy she hadn't before realized to also be there, hunched over by her side, a _miracle_ occurred.

Originally only desiring to grab onto her companion and perhaps roll them both out of harm's way before the collapsing roof had buried them both alive, Will could not believe her eyes . . . or _hand_ , rather, as not only had it triggered her Electrokinesis, it had somehow generated a large, dome shaped and electromagnetic _force field_ of some sort, which then proceeded to encase the trio with much needed protection.

Although now _completely_ terrified once more, Will didn't dare make a sound nor move a muscle, lest her apparent new ability suddenly give way and the presently falling debris penetrated through her electrified shield . . . instead of continuing to simply further shatter apart, if not fully _disintegrate_ upon impact. . . .

". . . . _W-Will?_ What the –? How are you here? H-How are you _doing_ that?" Will could hear Elyon ask within an understandable haze of confusion at her side, while Will continued to gaze up toward her crackling hand, which was now aloft directly above their heads as the electrically created force field continued to keep them encased, and unharmed. "J-Julian! Julian, are you _okay?_ "

" _U-Ugh_ . . . y-yeah. Yeah, I think so," Will chanced a quick glance to her left to watch the previously unidentified boy slowly rise to his feet with Elyon's help. He then vigorously rubbed at his temples, as though attempting to lull away a severe migraine, before then resting his eyes onto his apparent savior. "I, uh . . . don't know who you are, but thanks for the assist! Elyon and I would have been _toast_ if you hadn't come along when you had!"

Although she wanted to _verbally_ respond to both teenagers now stood beside her, Will, still feeling far too hesitant to further splinter her focus, instead merely nodded, causing Elyon to tiredly smile within furthered appreciation and the one known as Julian to lightly _scoff_ within obvious offense.

"Tch. _Whatever_ , then. Look, I think we're out of the clear over _here_ , so why not drop your shield so I can get out of here, already?" Julian more or less commanded, his tone of voice and sudden attitude change, _especially_ after nearly losing his life greatly rubbing Will the wrong way . . . yet she regrettably did as she'd been told, whether she liked it or not.

As the immediate danger truly _had_ passed where the three of them continued to stand, with now merely a billowing of wind stirred up from the fallen debris, there was still the _remainder_ of the roof's collapse which Will could not have prevented from crashing down to contend with.

That, as well as the stage fire, which was . . . inexplicably no longer anywhere near as potent as it'd just been moments before.

Still, before she could stop herself, Will felt the increasingly familiar, tingling sensation of her Electrokinetic abilities being used subside within her fingertips, as the protective shield around her wavered in and out a few moments, before completely vanishing altogether. . . .

" _Thank_ you! I'll use my cell phone to call the mansion on my way out, Elyon, but I'm _definitely_ done helping out for tonight – Couldn't give anymore, anyway, even if I _wanted_ to," Julian tiredly remarked with a sideways, dismissive glance toward a now frowning Will, as he then already began to make his swift exit before either girl could object. ". . . . And if you're smart, you'll _both_ follow my lead!"

Although still feeling rather put off by the overall attitude of the boy she'd just saved, Will wondered if Julian wasn't wrong, watching him run to safety a moment before carefully clutching onto Elyon's arm, who curiously appeared as though she were listening to something which clearly only she could hear.

"H-He's _right_ , Elyon! I-I mean, _look_ at this field! If I hadn't . . . somehow did _whatever_ I just did, you could have died! We _all_ could have!" Will reasoned in between coughs as she frantically waved in front of her face in order to fan away the dusty air. "A-And the _stage!_ Please help me find the others so that we can get _out_ of here like everyone else!"

Knowing that her friend had a point, especially now that she, too, was greatly beginning to feel as though she might have bitten off far more than she could chew after her near death experience, Elyon gazed toward the now slowly dying fire before returning her focus onto the panicked redhead in front of her, and nodded.

". . . . Y-Yes, okay! _Okay!_ B-But I think that . . . that _C-Cornelia_ might be try – _Ahh!_ " she began, before both she and Will, especially, let out a startled cry the moment their eyes settled onto the sudden wall of water which appeared to be barreling in from the lake behind the burned down, and demolished amphitheater. . . .

Both sets of legs were momentarily locked in place as they continued to watch as the abrupt flood cascaded over the stage, managing to successfully put out the previously quieting fire, before splashing down onto the ground and heading _straight_ for them with frighteningly rapid speed.

"Look _out_ , Will!" Elyon shouted upon managing to snap herself out of her previous stupor, knowing how much getting doused by the oncoming torrent could severely injure the redhead far greater than her own self, as she then quickly placed herself in front of the trembling, _sparking_ Will before preparing for impact.

She was about to attempt re-summoning her Telekinesis in order to repel at least some of the watery force, despite her continued fatigue, when suddenly both girls felt the ground angrily quaking beneath their feet at the same time that an ample gale began stirring up all around them.

Elyon let out a sharp cry of pain as Will, unable to maintain her balance due to her continued affliction, regrettably toppled onto her from behind and succeeded within granting the blonde an intense electrical shock . . . within the same moment that an immense fissure abruptly formed and sliced through the ground in front of them, causing the previously oncoming deluge to _thankfully_ dip into it.

"E-Elyon! Will! _There_ you are!"

"Oh, no, you're hurt!" Will, quickly rolling off of a still conscious, yet wincing Elyon, looked toward the familiar sounding voices to their right in time to see Hay Lin and Cornelia rushing toward them, with Hay Lin having her hands elegantly out in front of her, as she appeared to be 'sweeping' the remaining gushing water away from them and further into the chasm via her Aerokinetic abilities.

" _C-Cornelia!_ You're okay! A-And _Hay Lin_ , thank God!" Will gushed within immense alleviation as she quickly drew in as many breaths as possible within attempt to speed up the process of calming her powers down.

She then thanked both girls for having evidently used their combined gifts at just the right time and saved her life, especially, before reaching out to help sit Elyon up with a thankfully depowered hand.

"I-I wasn't fast enough to stop myself from hurting Elyon! I'm _soo_ sorry! C-Can you stand?"

Cornelia, her face now white as a _sheet_ and contorted into one of absolute hysteria immediately descended onto Elyon and nudged Will away as delicately as she could, before then wrapping both arms around the smaller blonde within a fierce embrace . . . and didn't appear as though she would ever let go.

"O-Oh, God, Elyon! Y-You don't . . . I-I mean, I was so . . . so worried that I wouldn't be able to find you! We heard what was happening and came down to help, b-but there were just t-too many people that I couldn't see you, and –!" Cornelia blurted out, her voice uncharacteristically shaky and tears already streaming down her face before she could stop herself. "A-And then suddenly the roof . . . _e-exploded_ while I was busy helping with the evacuation on the o-other side of the amphitheater . . . a-and after Hay Lin thankfully managed to find me, we did our best to prevent the rubble from falling onto any lingering concertgoers! . . . . I-I was _trying_ to send you a psychic message once I'd arrived, b-but honestly everything was just happening so _fast_ that I wasn't able to focus long enough, while also using my powers! B-But I'm . . . I'm just _glad_ that you're in one p-piece! _H-Here_ . . . j-just lie still. . . ."

Elyon, face now partially buried within Cornelia's chilled neck and collarbone, due to her best friend's continued, almost _suffocating_ embrace, could only do as she was told as the sharp, shooting pain she continued to feel in spite of her admittedly high physical endurance suddenly dampened, before then being replaced by the warm and inviting sensations of what she knew to be Cornelia's recently learned healing ability taking effect.

After several more moments had passed, feeling satisfied that she had done her job, at least well enough for the four of them to vacate the premises and seek out _proper_ medical attention, Cornelia released the breath she'd been holding as she finally pulled Elyon away from her, and smiled faintly within obvious relief.

She then turned her attention onto Will and gave her a smile of her own, this one full of honest appreciation before reaching out to tightly squeeze her hand.

" _T-Thank_ you, Will. . . ." Cornelia whispered in between dying sobs, taking a moment to quickly look the now blushing redhead over in order to make certain that she also hadn't been injured within any way.

As Will was about to respond, feeling that she should somehow clarify that she had simply been in the right place at the right time, Elyon suddenly cleared her throat a few times before slowly pointing toward both Will's, as well as Cornelia's present attire.

"W-What . . . Why a-are you both wearing your _pajamas_ here?" she asked out of understandable perplexity, as Cornelia quickly then looked down at the now open robe of her silk nightgown, and fruitlessly attempted to shield away the evidence from the other blonde. "I-I mean, _Will_ I did know wasn't coming to the concert, tonight, anyway, b-but _you_ were already dressed and on your way down, Cornelia. . . . What's going on?"

"Umm, _m-maybe_ we should talk about everything and anything _later_ , like when we're far away from this disaster zone, okay? B-Because, _look!_ I can see The Professor's limo pulling up onto the hill! A-And is that . . . It is! Guys, see? It's _Taranee_ , and . . . Irma? _Irma_ , what h-happened?" Cornelia heard Hay Lin thankfully save her from what she already knew would be an incredibly awkward, incredibly _unavoidable_ conversation, letting out a startled shriek of alarm as she immediately took off toward the other side of the now empty field, where the remaining trio could now each see the two girls in question slowly making their way up the natural elevation and away from the vicinity.

It was initially a bit hard to tell from where they continued to sit, but each girl could then just make out an exhausted looking Taranee, who appeared to be partially carrying a mysteriously _hopping_ Irma . . . whose face was honestly riddled with overwhelming pain, and as though she might _vomit_ within any moment. . . .

Will was the next one to react as she, too, bolted straight onto her feet and already took off into a feverish sprint toward the sight.

"I-Irma? _Taranee!_ What happened to you guys?" Cornelia and Elyon listened to the swiftly retreating redhead call out within fierce concern, closing the distance within no time at all before helping Hay Lin take over for Taranee by leading the injured Irma toward the exit.

"H-Here, come on. Let's get you up and out of here, s-so both that you and Irma can get looked over at the hospital," Cornelia breathed tiredly now that her previous adrenaline had quickly subsided, although her worry then returned tenfold by the sight of her new roommate, and how _banged_ _up_ she appeared to be.

Although she truly did feel concerned for the brunette's well being, even in spite of their lingering differences, Cornelia couldn't help but also feel a wash of relief that it hadn't been _Elyon_ to have sustained such injuries, a feeling which was then followed by crippling _guilt_. . . .

Elyon merely nodded within response as she gratefully accepted her friend's outstretched hand and shakily rose to her feet alongside her, before wearily allowing herself to place majority of her weight against Cornelia's side as she carefully led her to safety.

Cornelia hesitated a moment before slowly wrapping an arm around Elyon's now disheveled form in order to better keep her aloft, resisting the urge to begin crying once more as her mind replayed that evening's events.

If only she hadn't been so _stubborn_ and felt the need for self-pity, she would have already _been_ at the concert and better able to look out for Elyon, once everything had begun to unravel the way that it had.

Once again, she'd allowed her secret, unrequited feelings toward her best friend to get the better of her, and _this_ time it had nearly jeopardized her safety. . . .

Cornelia's mind fleetingly then shifted onto _Caleb_ , beginning to wonder how long _he_ had stuck around before apparently choosing to save his _own_ hide.

In truth, she didn't suppose she could fully fault him, as he _was_ literally powerless to prevent things from getting worse, the way that Elyon and the rest of her companions had done.

Still, the jealousy which regrettably triggered itself every time she thought of the brunet caused Cornelia's rationale to fall by the wayside, as she now felt herself resenting her rival all the more.

She had a _very_ strong feeling that both she and Caleb would be having a rather ' _interesting_ ' conversation come Monday morning, to be sure. . . .

* * *

". . . . Are you absolutely certain you can manage this? True, you _are_ quite powerful, but Himerish, this was _a lot_ of people present, and majority have already scattered to who knows where," Himerish listened to Yan Lin voice her understandable concern next to him, within the back of his private limousine.

"Perhaps, Yanny, but I've no other choice. Nothing of this magnitude has ever happened before, and so we must take every measure to ensure that the incident remains contained, _especially_ upon having sensed so many mutant abilities being openly used," he explained within reply and a firm nod, gazing out the tinted window toward the absolute destruction of what was the once peaceful sight of _Bayville Lakeview Amphitheater_. "Now, Kadma and Halinor have already gone ahead to see if they can locate any of our remaining students, while naturally, Cassidy headed toward the ambulance vans to see where she might be able to assist. I must do _my_ part, as well. . . ."

"Then . . . I shall be right here, by your side, should anything happen," Yan Lin nodded within understanding, regrettably conceding to her old friend's decision, as she then remained both silent and still in order to allow absolute concentration to settle down onto the incredibly efficacious Telepath.

Leaning forward toward the habitually stocked, though rarely used bar, Himerish carefully pressed the dark colored button hidden discreetly off to its side, causing it to slide open horizontally and reveal a silver tinted helmet placed delicately within the center.

Yan Lin watched with worried eyes as Himerish lifted the familiar headpiece and slowly placed it onto his smooth, bald head before closing his eyes, the both of them knowing what was about to occur next.

Effortlessly activating his telepathic abilities, Himerish allowed his mutant gifts to merge with the amplifying applications of his Cerebra device, and began to extend his mind altering reach farther than he ever had before, or had ever needed to before now.

Himerish could immediately sense every individual, mutant and non-mutant alike as far as a fifty mile radius, his mind positively _flooding_ with the varying, mostly fearful thoughts of what the majority of them had witnessed earlier that evening.

His powers quickly _bypassed_ the infiltrating voices and accompanying feelings, as he then turned both back around onto all of them with one, unified and consistent thought which now took over:

 _This week's earthquake had resulted in unchecked, broken electrical and gas lines, causing tonight's entire incident. . . ._

Yan Lin fought the great urge to reach out and physically comfort Himerish as his face became writhed with tremendous, mental strain, however nonetheless continued to deliver his message repeatedly until he was absolutely certain that he was successful.

After another instant had passed, Himerish's eyes snapped open as he drew in a sharp, yet satisfying inhale of ease, turning his attention back onto the concerned Yan Lin sat next to him, and smiled gently.

". . . . It is done," he revealed with an added nod, slowly removing the portable Cerebra from off of his head, before replacing it carefully back into its former resting place.

A growing pang of guiltiness slowly began to creep inside of him as both he, and Yan Lin turned their attention back outside and watched the surrounding authorities, as well as straggling bystanders simultaneously stop within their tracks a moment . . . before then resuming their actions, as though an invisible factory reset button had been activated deep within each of them.

Although vastly powerful, indeed, Himerish never truly enjoyed utilizing the mind manipulating capability of his psionic gifts, as it actively went against his personal philosophy of honoring free will to all those who would have it.

Still . . . for the ongoing well being of his students, whose safety was naturally entrusted to him by each of their parents, as well as other legal guardians upon their enrollment, he would do what he had to do to maintain it. . . .

"Then . . . what is our next step?" Yan Lin quietly asked, knowing all too well how emotionally conflicted her friend and headmaster was presently feeling.

"We'll . . . collect any lingering students, and then regroup back at the mansion, accordingly," Himerish replied with a light nod, reaching out to unlock his passenger side door in order to step outside. "But, even with my telepathic influence, I have no doubt that people will be wondering about this for quite some time, meaning that we must all now double our efforts toward remaining ever vigilant, and undetected. . . ."

 ** **\- End of Chapter Eight****

* * *

 ** **(A.N. Won't bother with my usual, 'in depth' post-A.N., as I'm not honestly sure anyone finished reading this, but just in case, I just wanted to point out the three canon characters briefly used and whom exist within the X-Men series: Jeanne-Marie and Jean-Paul Beaubier, a.k.a. Aurora and Northstar, and Julian Keller, a.k.a. Hellion.****

 ** **While I'm not terribly, terribly familiar with them, I did, again, want to showcase a few more of the girls' fellow schoolmates in order to further diversify its overall atmosphere, and to also continually avoid simply creating my own fan-mutants, as it would personally take ME out of this created universe.****

 **… **.Generally not a big fan of, well, fan-characters, although with very few exceptions, such as if they're simply filler and no one even realizes they are until outright told, etc.****

 ** **Anyhow, within this chapter's specific case, choosing those three canon mutants fit for me, as I did want to have another Telekinetic mutant featured alongside Elyon, for example, yet purposefully not have them overshadow her own capabilities too much...even though Julian's pretty capable, himself, regularly.****

 ** **But since this obviously an A.U. and each of the students are still teenagers/still learning, I sort of nerfed his abilities some...although the bit about his inability to readily use his powers if distracted, or suddenly being capable of going full on Piper Halliwell from 'Charmed' by exploding things if too pissed off I did keep. =)****

 ** **And as for the twins, again, I'm still not super 'besties' with them, either, info wise, but I do know that they're capable of carrying other people around while flying with their super speed...just not as fast as they normally would if they were by themselves, I believe.****

 ** **Sooo...yep, I was kinda right, as I looked them up again just now. They really**** ** _ **don't**_** ** **travel any faster than 'sixty miles per hour' whenever with another person who isn't used to it, so as not to cause any sort of lasting harm.****

 ** **Obviously still pretty fast, but yeah.****

 ** **I'd tried to convey them flying not**** ** _ **tremendously**_** ** **high off from the ground, as well, as they obviously tried to prevent suffocation and all those other 'goodies' for Cornelia and the others.****

 ** **What else...oh, right. I'd also borrowed the overall design and layout of Bayville's now former amphitheater to that of 'St. Joseph's Amphitheater at Lakeview,' which is near Syracuse, New York.****

 ** **While that one's massive, Bayville's, by comparison, for the sake of that entire scene...as well as the girls', and**** ** _ **my**_** ** **sanity, was on a much,**** ** _ **much**_** ** **smaller scale.****

 **… **.But it doesn't even matter, anyway, because it's gone now, so there. LoL****

 ** **At any rate, again, not sure anyone made it this far, but if you did, I TRULY hope you'd left a review, and enjoyed the chapter!****

 ** **See you next year with the next one!)****


End file.
